Law & Order: SVU - The Fill In
by D M Harper
Summary: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction. Pairing: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn. F/F storyline. Please take the time to review and feed the Muse!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Please take the time to review and let the Muse breathe!

* * *

Chapter 1

Detective First Grade Elliot Stabler stood up from his armchair and sluggishly stretched his six foot and one half inch frame in an attempt to alleviate the cramps present in his legs. The handsome, black haired and blue eyed man started to pace around the room and cursed, "Crap! It's been six hours already, surely someone must know something by now?"

John Munch, a Detective Sergeant with the New York City Police Department, fifty-six with dark hair and six foot one, entered the room carrying a cardboard tray containing three containers of coffee and one green tea. "You'll be happy to know I just spoke to the desk Nurse again and it looks like our beloved Captain is out of surgery and is being moved to recovery."

Elliot, forty-five, took a coffee and patted the bespectacled Munch on the back, "That's terrific news and thanks for the java John."

"You are welcome my friend." He handed his partner Fin Tutuola, forty-eight and five foot eleven, a shot of caffeine then passed the cup of tea to Detective Second Grade Olivia Benson.

Olivia, thirty nine, stood her five feet eight body up and flexed her well-toned legs, "Thanks John. It shouldn't be long before we hear more about his condition then."

"Yeah," agreed Fin with a slow nod. "The surgeon should be along any minute now."

On cue a dark blue scrubs attired man stepped through the doorway of the waiting room in St Mark's Hospital and announced, "Your Captain Cragen is going to be just fine. The pellets unfortunately shattered his hip and had to be pinned, but with bed rest and physiotherapy he will be good as new in a few months."

"Months?" questioned Elliot worriedly.

"Yes, this type of injury involves a slow and painful recovery period, anywhere up to eight months," explained the Police Surgeon.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Olivia with alarm. "Looks like you'll be in charge John."

"I look forward to the experience Liv," replied Munch humbly.

The specialist smiled at the group of detectives and added, "Captain Cragen should be out of recovery in the next hour or so. I will have the nurse inform you when it's possible to visit him."

"Thank you for everything Doctor Westlake," commented Elliot gratefully with a handshake. "We appreciate it."

As the physician departed the room, Chief of Detectives Muldrew arrived. Munch gave the bald, sixty-one year old Commanding Officer all the available detail on Donald Cragen's condition.

"Sergeant Munch," Muldrew began. "You will take command of the squad until a relieving Captain can be organised."

"Yes sir."

-o-

Two hours later, the four detectives of the Special Victims Unit returned to the 16th Precinct to file their reports on the shooting of fifty-five year old Captain Don Cragen. Two investigating detectives from the Shooting Review Board arrived at 13:20 to interview them in Cragen's office. Elliot was first and he was careful to give full disclosure of the incident involving a suspect by the name of Walter Grady who was in the process of being arrested and brought in for questioning by the squad for the sexual assault of a fourteen year old female neighbour when the Captain had been wounded.

Cragen had tagged along for the collar as a replacement for Fin, who had been in court giving evidence for an unrelated case. Upon their arrival at Grady's house, Elliot and Olivia had approached the front door while Cragen and Munch had taken up position to the rear of the house.

Elliot had knocked on the door and identified himself loudly as a police officer. Grady had straightaway run to the back of the house after the announcement, smashed through the door and discharged his shotgun, hitting Cragen during the attempted escape.

Cragen had managed to return fire, killing Grady with a single shot to the left side of his chest. The Captain had taken a bullet to his right hip and immediately collapsed as Munch discharged his weapon twice.

Elliot and Olivia had kicked the front door down and witnessed the shooting, but had been unable to fire upon the suspect in time.

Olivia's account of events substantiated Elliot's version as did Munch's. Cragen had already given his statement at the hospital and the investigating detectives had been satisfied it was a justified shooting and left the one-six at 1706 hours.

-o-

For the remaining three days of the work week, the SVU detectives visited Cragen around the clock in shifts and also managed to complete their outstanding caseloads.

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and the other squad detectives made Munch's time in the Captain's chair a living nightmare and he took great pleasure in telling them so as they sat around two tables at O'Malley's bar drinking beer on Friday night.

Olivia's cell phone rang and she withdrew it from her belt, "Excuse me guys, it's Casey." Placing the phone to her ear, she answered, "Hey Counsellor, how did Court go?"

_"The Jury found him guilty on all six charges,"_ replied the Senior Assistant District Attorney.

"Excellent and well done. Are you joining us for drinks?"

_"I'd love to Liv, but I'm going to visit Don then I have a date."_

"A date?" inquired Olivia curiously.

_"Yes and I will tell you all about it tomorrow at dinner,"_ promised Casey amusingly.

"You better and have a good time."

_"I will and buy Fin a drink for me. It was his testimony that sunk the arrogant bastard."_

"You got it, see you tomorrow Casey." Olivia closed her phone and looked at the three men staring at her. "Oh all right, our ADA has a date and that's all I am going to say on the subject and I have to buy you a drink Fin, you won the case for her."

"Good for her," remarked Fin proudly. "The woman is a damn fine prosecutor.

"Ahh, the lovely Miss Novak is back in the saddle again," wisecracked Munch.

"I'm happy for her," remarked Elliot as he checked his watch, "I hate to break up the fun, but Kathy and the kids will be home soon. I'll see you all on Monday."

Olivia waggled her head, "Give your family a hug from me El."

"Will do, night everyone."

-o-

Olivia crawled into bed at two minutes past midnight and silently cursed Munch for ordering scotch after Elliot had left. Taking a long drink from the bottle of water in her hand, she drained the contents before turning off the lamp and snuggling into the spare pillow.

-o-

After a jog and a light workout the following morning, Olivia drove to the hospital to visit with Cragen for two hours before going grocery shopping for her dinner with Casey.

Over the past five years, the ADA and detective had become close friends and spent hours enjoying each other's company when off duty. The pair had shared many bottles of red wine while mulling over the details of their tragic attempts at dating as they shared a meal.

Olivia was eager to learn more about Casey's latest outing and excitedly rushed to her apartment door when there was a knock at seven. Opening it, she handed Casey a glass of Merlot and announced, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Close the door and tell me all about your date late night."

Casey laughed heartedly, "Benson, I swear you are the eternal romantic."

"Yadda yadda, I'm not hearing any details here," taunted Olivia with a soft titter.

Casey followed her friend into the kitchen and sat on a counter stool while the host busied herself at the stove. "Okay, first of all, I had a really wonderful time."

"Go on," urged Olivia.

"We went to a little Italian restaurant not far from my apartment."

"It sounds like you had fun."

"I did and so must have they. We have a second date next Saturday night for the theatre and dinner," replied Casey eagerly.

Olivia looked at her blonde friend, "I'm so happy for you Casey."

"I am too."

"So spill the beans on the specifics," directed Olivia with a grin.

Casey smiled radiantly, "She's thirty-four, tall and blonde and has the most incredible blue eyes."

"She sounds perfect to me so far."

"She's an ADA over at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. She used to be there years ago but Arthur sacked her and when Jack made DA, he reemployed her."

Olivia looked intently at Casey, "Please don't tell me Alex Cabot is back?"

"No, Alex is still the Bureau Chief with the Trial and Investigations Office and I would never date her, no matter how gorgeous she is."

"Novak, you are shocking. So who is the lucky woman?"

"Serena Southerlyn," answered Casey cheerfully.

Olivia's eyes widened, "Oh Casey, she is an absolute stunner and a terrific Attorney."

Casey's eyes glazed over, "Yes she is and extremely funny."

Olivia raised her glass, "I wish you nothing but luck sweetie."

Casey clicked the goblet and replied, "Thank you."

The two friends spent the rest of the evening discussing Casey's date and Cragen's recovery.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Please take the time to review and let the Muse breathe!

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia walked into the Squadroom Monday morning and found a forlorn Munch sitting at his desk. "Have you been kicked out of the Captain's office already?" she inquired while taking off her overcoat and hanging it on the rack beside the lockers.

"It would appear so. I got a call from Chief Muldrew informing me I did an excellent job, but to get out of Cragen's office because we have a new Captain coming in."

Laughing at Munch's monologue, Olivia asked, "Any word on who it is?"

"Yeah, a little birdie told me it's some newly promoted Nick Bracken from over at One Police Plaza. Captain Danny Ross used to be their CO."

"Oh from Major Case," noted Olivia. "I've never heard of him."

"Me neither," replied Munch as Elliot and Fin joined the duo.

"Good morning troops," said Elliot cheerfully.

Taking off his coat, Fin added, "Hey Liv and John."

"Hey guys," answered Olivia. "We're getting a relieving Captain this morning. Some guy called Nick Bracken from Major Case."

"Never heard of him," remarked Fin as he sat down at his desk.

Elliot took his seat at the desk opposite Olivia's, "I know Bracken. They're a very accomplished detective and you'll particularly like them Liv."

Olivia leered at her partner, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

She was about the press the point, when her desk phone rang, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking."

_"Hey Benson, it's Taylor here from the one-seven."_

"Hey Mark, what can I do for you?"

_"We have a dead body over here for you and your partner to handle."_

"Why is that?"

_"The victim was raped before being asphyxiated."_

"You better give me the address then Mark." She pulled out her notebook and pen.

_"Yeah, we are over at 300 East 52__nd__ Street. The body was located behind an Italian restaurant with no identification."_

"Okay thanks, we are on the way." She hung up, collected the keys to the Squad car from the top desk drawer and said, "Hey El, we're up. We've got an unidentified DB over at East 52nd Street."

Standing up, Elliot grabbed his coat, "No worries Liv." He followed his partner of ten years out the door.

-o-

Walking up to the cordoned off area, Olivia and Elliot were greeted by mid-forties, dark haired Detective Mark Taylor and his fifty year old greying partner, Drew Billings.

"What have you got for us Doc?" enquired Elliot of Doctor Melinda Warner from the Medical Examiner's Office.

The curly brown, long haired doctor looked up from the body, "From the liver temperature and the onset of rigor of the facial musculature, I would say she has been dead about three hours." Checking her watch, she added, "So around five am." Warner prised open the victim's left eyelid, "The petechial haemorrhage and facial congestion indicate cause of death was asphyxia by manual strangulation from behind and the murder weapon was the victim's own scarf. There are also distinct signs of trauma to the genital area and her underpants are missing. Her face has been badly beaten, so I suspect the perp will have blood splatter on his clothing along with lacerations to his or hers hands. There is plenty of epidermis under her nails too. Of course, I will know more once I complete the rape kit and autopsy."

"Thanks Doc."

"These bastards never take a holiday, do they?" lamented Warner as she signalled to an assistant to help her place the victim into a body bag and load her onto a gurney.

Olivia muttered, "No, the sons of bitches just keep being born and I used to like eating at this restaurant." She took out her notebook and pen and made several notations.

Taylor took out his pad too, "Since I spoke to you Olivia, we located the victim's purse and her licence in a dumpster around the corner. Victim is a Robyn Chandler, twenty-six from 58 Lander Street, Queens. Unis have canvassed the area and have come up zip on witnesses. There weren't too many people around this area to start with at this time of day let alone at five in the morning."

Elliot looked to Taylor with a raised right eyebrow, "Anything to indicate she was a working girl?"

"No," replied Billings. "The vic is a long way from home and dressed like she was out on a date, not looking for business."

"Thanks Drew," said Olivia. "And thanks for the call Mark."

"You're welcome," replied Taylor. "We got another ten cases we are working and you guys are the experts on these types of crimes."

Elliot grimaced, "We just managed to clear our caseload."

"Well good luck you two," offered Billings. "If you need anything else let us know."

"Will do, see ya," responded Elliot. He turned to Olivia, "So Partner, you want to go check out the vic's address?"

"That's as good a place to start as any and there may be someone waiting for her," answered Olivia while shoving her hands into the pockets of her overcoat.

-o-

After a thorough search of Robyn Chandler's roomy apartment, the two detectives went through her computer and located the file containing recent download history. Olivia opened the folder and discovered a series of on-line conversations with a user named Dangerous Dude.

"Jesus, where do these people come up with these handles?" asked Elliot from his position over Olivia's right shoulder.

"It beats me El. Looks like they were getting into some weird stuff."

"Bingo!" Elliot exclaimed as he read the next message. "They had a date last night to meet at Bella's on East 52nd Street. That's three blocks from the crime scene."

"We better get this hard drive over to the Crime Lab," suggested Olivia.

"Yeah, Ruben should be able to track down the IP address for Dangerous Dude," proposed Elliot.

"This may be a short investigation," Olivia remarked as she shut down the computer.

"That would be nice for a change," agreed Elliot. "You still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yep and I'll bring the wine."

"Great, Eli will be happy to see his godmother."

"Well that works both ways."

The partners drove over to One Police Plaza and after TARU Officer Morales traced the actual name of Dangerous Dude, Olivia did a search on his last known address. DMV records showed Craig Dawson lived in an apartment at 146 East 39th Street and was unemployed.

When the SVU detectives arrived at the apartment, Dawson was reluctant to answer their questions and bold faced lied about knowing Robyn Chandler. It was enough to warrant an invitation back to the Stationhouse for further interrogation.

-o-

Olivia spoke to Casey in her office on the way back to the Precinct, and after typing up an affidavit; organised a search warrant on Dawson's apartment. CSU was dispatched to the address and Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran and his team retrieved soiled and bloodied clothing and shoes in the bathroom along with a pair of torn and heavily stained lace panties that matched the bra Robyn Chandler had been wearing at the time of her death.

O'Halloran phoned Olivia on her cell phone while she and Elliot were standing behind Dawson in Interrogation Room One. She closed her phone and nodded to her offsider. Reattaching the phone to her belt, she watched as her partner tossed a legal sized notepad onto the table. Olivia put her hands into the pockets of her trousers and leaned up against the wall.

Calmly, she announced, "Craig Dawson, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Robyn Chandler. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Yeah, I know my rights."

"That was a Crime Lab Technician. We have your dirty and bloodied clothing and shoes and because we have the best Forensics Techs in the country, I'm sure it won't be too long before they match the blood to the victim's and the soil to the crime scene." She moved off the partition and stood behind the suspect. Leaning over his right shoulder, she continued, "We have your trophies too. The lab is lifting semen deposits off them as we speak and I've got the feeling the specimens are going to match the DNA sample that we are going to obtain from you. There is an Assistant District Attorney behind that plate window over there and she is going to organise a warrant to allow us to take that sample."

Dawson glanced towards the one way glass and smiled, "I've got nothing to say."

Elliot leaned across the table, "Your ass is ours and there is a lethal injection at Sing Sing with your name on it unless you start writing down what you did. The ADA is going to walk in here any minute now and offer to take the death penalty off the table, but you have to do the right thing."

Elliot placed a pen on top of the writing pad and Olivia quipped, "Oh, did I mention the Medical Examiner removed skin traces from underneath your victim's fingernails that I have no doubt explain those scratch marks on your forearms."

Letting out a sigh, Dawson glanced at his arms, picked up the pen and began to scribe.

-o-

Casey Novak, thirty two with blonde highlighted hair, turned to Captain Cragen's replacement, "That's the smartest thing that bastard has done in the last twenty-four hours."

"I agree with you Counsellor and thank you for your prompt paperwork," responded the Captain while turning off the intercom.

"The smug prick won't see the light of day by the time I finish with him."

"Now would be the appropriate time to execute your DNA collection warrant Counsellor," suggested Captain Bracken with a broad grin.

"It would."

Forty year old Bracken opened the door of the Observation Room and stepped aside, "All yours Miss Novak."

Casey smiled at the Captain as she stepped inside, "Thank you."

Bracken closed the door and watched as the attractive, smoky voiced Senior ADA introduced herself to the perp and handed the sample kit over to Elliot.

Dawson willingly offered up his saliva and strands of hair then returned his attention to his written confession. The Captain returned to the office to make a phone call to Chief of Ds Andrew Muldrew and bring him up to date.

An hour later, Dawson had been booked and placed in a holding cell at Central Booking while Casey left to attend the Courthouse and arrange an indictment hearing for first degree murder and rape.

Due to an earlier adjournment Dawson's case was added to the calendar and scheduled for arraignment at 15:30 that afternoon.

-o-

Elliot and Olivia returned to the Squadroom a short time later to clear up paperwork and Munch announced, "You pair are required in the Captain's office pronto."

"What are they like?" asked Elliot.

"So far, so good El," replied a grinning Fin. "But time will tell I guess."

Munch pointed to the coffee machine counter, "The Cap brought in home baked cookies."

Olivia laughed at the comment, "Let me guess, you ate them all John?"

"Oh Liv, you wound me with your accusation and no, my good man Fin did the pilfering."

"Hey," protested Fin unashamedly. "They were damn good too."

The light hearted banter ceased when Elliot's desk phone rang, "Hello Manhattan SVU, Detective Stabler."

_"Hey Elliot, Ryan here. We got a positive hit on the soil, epidermis, blood and semen."_

"Excellent, thanks for the call and the rush job Ryan."

_"You're welcome, see ya."_

Hanging up the phone, Elliot declared, "Crime Lab hit a home run, positive match on all samples."

"Great," replied Olivia. "That should put Dawson's sorry ass away for good and that's an awesome start to the week."

"Come on Liv, time to meet the new Captain and forget about that ass wipe," recommended Elliot.

Olivia noted, "Thank you for the reality check El."

Elliot dragged his grinning partner over to the Captain's door.

Olivia knocked and was surprised when the voice on the other side answered, directing them to enter.

Opening the door, she stepped inside with Elliot closely following.

The fully uniformed Captain stood up from behind the desk and approached them with an extended right hand, "It's a pleasure to be working with you both and congratulations on the Dawson collar."

Elliot smiled his boyish goofy grin, "Thank you Captain and welcome aboard." He shook the proffered hand firmly and continued to look at her with puppy dog eyes.

Olivia took a second to scan the front of the desk. She observed the files spread across the desk bearing the names of the squad detectives and the shiny new gold plated name plate. Shaking the Captain's hand, she reread the name: Captain Nicole L. Bracken

Admiring the solid handshake, Olivia gave the Captain a quick look over and liked what she saw. The Captain stood at least five foot ten with incredible piercing blue eyes. _"Good lord," _thought the detective. _"What a beautiful woman."_

"If either of you need any assistance with anything, my door is always open," offered Bracken.

"Thanks," replied a somewhat stunned Olivia. She was certain she was blushing because the heat emitting from her face was making her brow perspire.

Elliot engaged the Captain in conversation about the case while Olivia took the opportunity to gawk undisturbed at Nicole Bracken and decided the woman wore her dress blues extremely well. She noted the numerous ribbons on the left breast of the jacket and smiled. Olivia was impressed with the broad shoulders and chest. The tapered waist was alluring as were the trouser encased long legs. Olivia's eyes rose to take in the long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The locks cascaded downwards and held Olivia's attention for a second. The detective thought the Captain was the most exquisite looking woman she had ever seen and was suddenly reminded of the fact it had been six months since she had been on a date.

Elliot's cheerful voice snapped her out of her daze and she listened, "If there is nothing else Captain, we'll get back to work?"

"No, that's it for now Detective Stabler. Oh and I'm sorry Detective Tutuola ate all the cookies, I'll be sure to bring more in tomorrow."

Both detectives laughed as they exited the office and returned to their work desks.

Nicole Bracken smiled broadly as she watched Olivia Benson leave. The woman unquestionably knew how to wear a sweater. It clung to her well-toned arms and upper torso and emphasised her form. The black low waisted trousers complimented the slim waist and muscular long legs. Nicole felt the fire rise as she looked at the perfectly taut butt ease out the room. _"Holy crap, that's one sweet woman," _she thought to herself before returning her attention to the SVU detectives' jackets.

-o-

When Nicole had been offered the opportunity from Chief Muldrew to take temporary command of the elite squad, she had consented without delay. She had been eager to gain the experience of leading one of the most esteemed units in the department. The division's four lead detectives' reputations were second to none and they were highly respected by colleagues. Nicole's rise through the ranks had been methodical from the onset and carefully planned and working with a squad that boasted an impressive case closure rate of 97%, was an excellent prospect.

During the eighteen years since graduating first in her class at the Academy, Nicole had worked tirelessly to achieve her goal of making Captain before her fortieth birthday. Her last promotion had come through on December 30th, one day shy of her birthday. Her parents, Megan, sixty and Trent, sixty-one, had organised a surprise party for her on the Sunday night celebrating with family and friends. Nicole had been the happiest she had been in months and being surrounded by her parents, brothers Michael and Nathan, relatives and friends had alleviated the sorrow of her failed relationship four months earlier. The night made her thankful for what she had, rather than unappreciative of what she didn't possess.

Now comfortable in her temporary offce, Nicole smiled as she remembered all the embarrassing stories her mother shared at the party before she turned the tables and told the guests about her mother's repeated attempts at matchmaking her with every single male in the neighbourhood. Her mother finally got the message when Nicole came out during a dinner date at home and sent twenty year old John Miller running out of the house.

Looking at her wristwatch, Nicole left the room and walked over to Munch's desk, "Excuse me Sergeant Munch, if anyone needs me I will be at St Mark's."

"You got it Captain."

-o-

Nicole walked back into the Squadroom two hours later carrying three brown paper bags, "I hope you are all hungry. I've got pastrami on rye and turkey on wheat."

Munch looked up from his desk, "Captain, if you keep spoiling us like this we may have to trade Cragen in."

"You could always shoot him yourself Munch," suggested Fin.

Nicole simpered, "I'll tell him that next time I visit him. He says hello by the way and is bitterly complaining about the hospital food to anyone who will listen. He has requested you all take edible food on your next visit."

Beaming, Olivia enquired, "How's he doing Captain, besides disliking the food?" Her heart skipped a beat when Nicole turned to her with a brilliant smile that highlighted her dimpled cheeks.

"I'm happy to announce his progress is excellent and on target; he begins physiotherapy in two weeks time."

"That's fantastic news," cheered Fin.

Elliot stood up and offered, "I'll buy the sodas."

"Not for me thank you Detective, that stuff will kill you," replied Nicole light heartedly.

Olivia gave her an extra point for that comment, "I'll take an apple juice thanks El."

"I'll have one of those too," said Nicole – point two.

John got to his feet, "Captain, I'll show you to our humble lunch room upstairs."

"Thank you Sergeant."

Olivia chased after Elliot to lend him a hand at the drinks machine situated in the outer hallway.

He turned to her with a huge grin, "So what do you think?"

She chuckled before answering, "Good lord, I'm having a hard time concentrating."

Elliot laughed loudly, "I thought you'd be impressed. She kind of reminds me of Alex in looks."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia mumbled, "Please don't go there."

"Liv, it's been six months, time to let go."

"I have Elliot. Alex made her choice and I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" queried an unconvinced Elliot.

"Yes I am. I actually ran into Alex the other day at the Courthouse and we managed to have a civil conversation without me howling and making a complete fool of myself."

Elliot rubbed his best friend's shoulder, "Well done, I'm proud of you Liv."

"Yeah, I am too."

Joining the others upstairs moments later, the pair distributed the drinks.

Olivia sat down beside Fin and reached for a turkey sandwich. She smiled slyly when she noted Nicole do the same.

"So Captain," began Munch. "How long have you been on the job?"

"Eighteen years."

"Wow, you must have been a teenager when you joined," replied Munch smoothly.

Nicole laughed at the comment, "I'd heard you possessed a silver tongue with the ladies Sergeant, I will have to keep my eye on you."

"I do have a certain reputation to uphold Captain."

Fin looked at his partner, "John, don't make me slap you."

Nicole joined the others' regale and instantly took a liking to the two men.

"Don't be fooled Captain," responded Munch. "My good man Fin here is a pussycat. He has never hit me yet."

"Yeah, but I keep you on your toes wondering when I'll strike."

Olivia observed Bracken as she engaged in playful repartee with Munch, Fin and Elliot. She was pleased to have another female in the squad and more than delighted to have someone as easy going as Nicole appeared to be.

"You and your wife must have your hands full with five children Detective Stabler," stated Nicole during a lull in the conversation.

Elliot smiled proudly, "Luckily, the eldest two, Kathleen and Maureen are both at College and the fourteen year old twins, Richard and Elizabeth help out with baby Eli."

"How old is Eli?" enquired Nicole.

"He'll be two months on the twenty seventh of this month."

"So Cap, do you have any children?" asked Munch, eager to learn more personal information.

"No Sergeant, only one nephew and three nieces. I kind of missed that boat."

Olivia's eyes widened at the next statement from Nicole.

"I had planned on marriage and children with my last partner, but we parted ways four months ago."

Munch scoffed, "Well they must be some kind of an idiot to miss that opportunity with you."

"Actually, I was the idiot. We just wanted different things in life and I pushed them away and into the arms of someone else."

"Sorry to hear that," added Fin sincerely.

"It's all right. I've built that bridge and we have managed to remain good friends."

Olivia marvelled at Nicole's openness and was more than happy with the declaration of her single status.

-o-

The detectives spent the rest of the shift completing paperwork and at 1710 hours, Olivia visited Casey's office to drop off a folder, "That's the Ramsay report. I'm off home, see you tomorrow Casey."

The Attorney closed the file she was reading, "Not so fast Liv."

Olivia took a seat on the leather couch to the right of Casey's desk, "What's up?"

With a wry smile, her friend asked, "So what do you make of your new Captain?"

"She is very approachable and extremely upfront. Munch and El are drooling over her of course."

"She certainly looks good in uniform," commented Casey dreamily.

Olivia sucked her bottom lip, "Oh yeah, I kind of noticed that too."

"Good, then ask her out for a drink."

"I can't do that," protested Olivia vehemently.

"Why not, you are single and so is she."

"Casey, I don't even know if she is gay."

Casey threw her hands up in the air in disbelief, "Jesus Liv, I swear you have the worst gaydar I have ever seen. Trust me honey, she is definitely a lesbian."

Tittering softly, Olivia suggested, "Then you ask her out."

"Oh no, I'm very happy dating the lovely Serena."

Olivia looked at the smug look on her friend's face, "Oh god, you have got it bad."

Casey slumped over her desk in a mock faint, "I do, she called me just before to ask how my day was going. She is so thoughtful and caring."

"Well I'm ecstatic for you, but I'm not doing the date a work colleague business again. Look at the mess I ended up in last time. I've got enough insanity in my life as it is; I need to find some stability."

Lifting her head up off the desk, Casey stared at Olivia, "Hey, if Alex was too stupid not to jump out of the closet with you in fear of ruining her chances at being a Judge in the not too distant future, then too frigging bad."

"Casey, why don't you tell me how you really feel about her and not hold back," taunted Olivia amusingly.

The ADA burst out laughing, "You're a smartass Benson, but at least we can laugh about it now."

Olivia stood, "Yes we can and I'll see you tomorrow Mary Poppins."

"I will get you back for that one, drive safe honey."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character: Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 3

Nicole pulled her silver Chevrolet Suburban into her parents' drive and was greeted by her mother as she walked out of the double garage.

"Hey Nic, how did your first day go?"

"Hello mom," she hugged the tall blonde woman and kissed her cheek. "It was great. I'm working with an excellent squad of detectives and I really enjoyed it."

"I'm pleased to hear that. You have arrived just in time; your father is out back swearing at the lawnmower and threatening it with a hammer."

Nicole laughed at the image, "I'd better go save the neighbourhood from having to listen to his blasphemy."

Megan Bracken chortled softly, "Thank you and dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thanks mom." Nicole opened the fence gate and found her father hunched over the mower and mumbling under his breath. "Hey dad, can I give you a hand?"

He turned and looked up, "Hello Nicky, and yes I can't get this stupid thing to start."

"Well it's been a while since I serviced it for you. Let's take it into the garage and I'll take a closer look."

Trent straightened up and embraced her, "All right." The six foot, crew cut blond wheeled the offending grass cutting machine into the garage and lifted it up onto the workbench in one fluid motion.

"How long has it been playing up dad?"

"Ahh, about a month," he answered guiltily.

Olivia chastised her father, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you," admitted Trent honestly.

"Dad, you don't have to treat me with kid gloves anymore. I've moved on." She removed the plate cover and began to dismantle the engine.

Feeling concerned for his daughter, Trent explained, "I wasn't too sure. I know how hurt you were."

"Yeah, I was. I really thought I was finally going to settle down with someone I loved, but apparently I was wrong."

"The right one will come along Nicky."

"I know. Can you hand me a new spark plug please dad?"

"It's coming right up Miss Mechanic."

Fifteen minutes passed while father and daughter worked together. Nicole recounted her first day with SVU and Trent shared his day's activities.

-o-

Olivia called her half-brother Simon Marsden for their weekly phone chat then went for a jog afterwards. Once she had showered and eaten a light dinner, she climbed into bed a little after nine.

Six blocks away, Nicole was stepping into her bedroom when the phone rang. "Hello Alex," she answered.

_"Hi Nic, just calling to ask how today went."_

"It went well and the squad are a great group of people. How was your day?"

_"Busy, I was up to the kazoo in paperwork. It was strange not having you around the office."_

"Well get used to it, I'll be at the one-six for at least eight months then hopefully I'll be offered my own station or unit command."

The other end went silent for a moment, _"I'll miss you."_

"I'll miss you too, but I think it's best for both of us if we aren't working at the same Precinct."

There was a soft sob on the other line, _"I'm sorry Nic."_

"Don't be. We have been over this a hundred times Alex. I'm not who you need."

"_I don't know if that is correct."_

"Please don't go there. We agreed some time ago that we wanted different things from our relationship and I can't settle for anything less than what I want. Alex, you are just sad at the moment and questioning your decision to cheat on me."

_"You are right of course and I shouldn't bother you with it."_

"I'm still your friend and hope we can still talk openly about issues."

_"You are very forgiving."_

"Hey, I accepted the fact you were unhappy with our relationship and had begun doubting it."

_"Yeah, but I should have shown you more respect and discussed it with you instead of having an affair."_

"I understand why you did it and yes I would have preferred you talked to me too, but it is done Alex and you need to move on."

_"I can't Nic."_

"Yes you can and you will, just give it time."

Alex groaned on the other end, _"I really do miss you."_

"Do you miss me or just the sex?" enquired Nicole honestly.

_"Both."_

"We can't go back to me racing over to your place to have incredible sex then you feeling guilty while I hang on in hope everything will be all right."

_"I know it's not fair on you."_

"Or on you Alex. I will be honest, I miss you too, but I can't go backwards nor can I ignore the fact you slept with someone else."

_"I understand."_

"Good, so go to sleep and I will see you soon."

_"Okay and thanks for talking to me, goodnight."_

Nicole put down her phone then eased into bed and tossed and turned until after eleven.

-o-

The SVU detectives worked six cases for the next two weeks and Captain Bracken assisted them whenever possible while Casey worked on prepping the Dawson sentencing that was scheduled for March seventh and happily continued dating Serena.

On Monday January twenty eighth, Detective Alexandra Eames from the two-nine's Major Crime Unit walked into the Squadroom.

"Hey Alex, it's good to see you again," greeted Elliot cheerfully.

"Hello Elliot, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a couple of months since we worked that kidnap case together."

"Hello Olivia, Fin and John."

The three detectives collectively welcomed her.

"So what brings you down here?" asked Elliot.

"I've come to take your Captain to lunch."

"She's in her office Alex."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Alex moved off and knocked on the door.

Elliot looked at the frown on his partner's face.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"You snooze you lose Liv, that's all I've got to say on the matter."

"Yeah and sometimes you talk too much," snapped Olivia angrily.

"Come in," directed Nicole when she heard the rap.

Alex opened the door and stepped inside, "Hello Captain."

Nicole looked up at the grey pants suit attired Detective in her late-thirties and smiled, "Hello Alex. What can I do for you?"

"You can agree to have lunch with me."

"Sure, give me a couple of seconds to tidy up this file."

"No worries and you look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you. How is Robert?"

"Good. We don't have an active case at the moment and he is giving evidence down at the Courthouse."

"Have you forgiven him yet for not disclosing his undercover case?"

"No and it's going to take some time before I trust him again."

"Don't be too hard on him Alex." She closed the file and stood up. "Where are you taking me?"

"We are off to Max's."

Nicole grinned, "Ahh, my favourite."

"Yeah, it's my way of apologising for exasperating you last night."

Nicole put her dark blue suit jacket on over her light blue shirt, "You don't need to and the conversation didn't make me mad."

"I know, but I want to spoil you for a change. So have you asked Olivia out yet?" enquired the shoulder length light brown haired detective.

"I beg your pardon?" replied a stunned Nicole.

"I asked if you had asked Olivia Benson out yet."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Duh, because you're single, she's single plus she is a knockout."

"Eames, you are too much."

She opened the door and the two friends were both laughing as they exited the bullpen.

Olivia watched Nicole leave and sighed heavily.

"Did you say something Liv?" asked Elliot.

"No, are you ready to go interview perp number two?"

"Sure, let's see if he backs up his pervert of a friend."

The suspect lawyered up the second Olivia and Elliot entered the Interrogation Room so they turned around and went to inform Casey.

The interview took place two hours later after his attorney arrived.

Casey offered no deals and the perp was booked on two counts of sexual assault and arraigned by 1700 hours.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Take the time to review and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 4

Nicole ambled into the Squad Room Friday morning wearing a pair of navy blue fatigue trousers, a matching NYPD polo shirt and polished black combat boots.

Munch took one look at his Commanding Officer and enquired, "Is that the new dress code for Detectives?"

"No. I've got my weapons requalification today, so I thought I'd dress accordingly."

Exiting the hallway, Olivia's jaw dropped as her eyes roamed over the snuggly fitting shirt accentuating compact, rounded breasts and the muscled forearms and biceps of the blonde. She wasn't the only in the bullpen to notice; the other Detectives looked on with appreciation.

When the Captain entered her office, Fin whistled then commented, "Damn, that woman is super-hot."

"I couldn't agree more," added Munch with reverence. "I wonder if she dates colleagues."

Always up for a good laugh, Elliot prompted the older man, "Go ask her John."

With an index finger resting on his chin, Munch considered the proposal for a second before responding, "I just might."

-o-

Nicole adjusted her holster, picked up her baseball cap then collected the sunglasses from the desk. As she opened the door, Munch stepped into the doorway. "Can I assist you with something Sergeant?"

"Can I have a word in private Captain?"

Noticing the other Detectives in the background staring at her, Nicole replied, "Sure, but make it quick. I'm due on the range in twenty." She closed the door and waited for the question.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me this evening?"

Smiling brightly, Nicole answered, "I'm flattered by your interest John, but I have to decline."

"Oh, I gather it's the work colleague issue."

"No, it's the gender issue."

John's eyes widened with realisation, "Ahh right, gotcha."

"No harm done and it's fine with me if you let the others know the truth behind my refusal."

"So you and the lovely Detective Eames are an item?"

"No John, she is my ex."

"Oh that's good … oops, I mean that you are open and still friends."

"Yes it is good."

Without further conversation, Nicole opened the door and headed outside while John returned to his desk.

"What happened?" asked an inquisitive Fin.

"First off, the Captain is okay with dating a work associate. Secondly, I'm not her type gender wise and Alex Eames is her ex-girlfriend."

A slow grin spread across Olivia's face and Elliot noted, "There you go Liv; you are back in the game."

The phone on Olivia's desk rang, saving her from responding. She and Elliot caught a new case involving the molestation of a schoolgirl in a restroom. The victim had identified a male teacher as her attacker and the Detectives had him in interview by 14:00.

Casey was in possession of a signed confession by 15:10 and a Court appearance was scheduled for the following day.

-o-

Nicole finished cleaning her Glock 23 and was busy reassembling it when weapons instructor Brett Todd walked over to her booth.

"Perfect score, well done Nic," he praised with a pat on her left shoulder.

"Thanks and it's good to see all those hours of practice have paid off."

"Here I was thinking you spent all that time hanging around here just so you could see me," taunted Brett.

"Sorry to burst your ego bubble buddy."

"I can handle the rejection; especially after all these years."

"I'll be sure to mention that to your wife the next time I see her," joked Nicole as she packed her weapon into her bag.

"I'm sure you will and before you go, I have a pamphlet on the Police Games to give to you."

"Excellent."

"Trials for the NYPD Shooting Team commence next Saturday morning at nine."

"Count me in Brett."

"I already put your name down."

"Thanks and I better get back to the Precinct. I'll see you Saturday."

"Will do; bye Nicole."

-o-

Olivia lost her train of thought the instant Nicole walked into the Squad Room looking like she had just spent the entire day rolling around in the dirt chasing bad guys. _"Oh good god,"_ she said to herself. _"That would be something to see."_

"How'd you go Captain?" asked Fin and bringing Olivia out of her self-induced coma.

"Nailed it and on that note; I've got first round at O'Malley's if anyone is interested."

Everyone accepted the invite then Nicole turned heel and headed straight for Casey's office.

-o-

Tapping on the open door, Nicole smiled at the ADA, "Hey Counsellor, we're all meeting up at O'Malley's and I wanted to know if you would care to join us?"

"Thanks. I'm just about to head to Court and can meet you there afterwards."

"Great. Uhm Casey, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I've noticed you and Olivia are close; are you two a couple?"

Casey giggled at the thought, "No, she is my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry about the implication."

"Don't be and for your information, I'm dating a fellow ADA and Olivia is very much single."

A smirk ghosted Nicole's face, "Oh good and thank you very much."

"You're welcome, just don't mess her about or I'll kick your ass."

"Duly noted for future reference Counsellor and I'll see you later. You can bring a date if you like."

"I will if she is free, bye."

-o-

Nicole placed four pitchers of beer on the two tables occupied by the SVU Detectives and announced, "I've ordered some wings too, I'm famished."

"So what was your score Captain?" enquired John as Nicole sat down between Elliot and Fin.

"Three hundred," came the humble reply.

"Damn!" exclaimed Fin. "That's a perfect score."

Nodding his head, John agreed, "I'm impressed Captain."

"Please call me Nicole or Nic John; we're off duty."

Olivia's cell rang and she saw it was Casey calling, "Excuse me." She stood and made her way outside. "Hello, how did Court go?"

_"Great, he was remanded in custody. I'm on my way to the bar after I make one stop."_

"Okay."

_"You didn't hear this from me, but Nicole is very interested in you."_

"Really?" asked Olivia with more than a hint of excitement.

_"Yes, so play it cool."_

Olivia laughed at the suggestion, "What, am I like twelve?"

_"Your voice just went up a few pitches Liv."_

"Point taken and thanks for the heads up."

_"You are welcome my dear friend and I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Case." Pocketing her phone, Olivia returned to the table to find her glass had been refilled.

Nicole made eye contact with her and enquired, "Is everything okay Olivia?"

"Yes, couldn't be better thanks." She knew she was grinning like some halfwit, but couldn't help it. She held the blonde's gaze for a moment before John broke the connection.

He raised his glass, "Here's to Captain Donald Cragen, our leader and friend."

Everyone joined in the toast then the food arrived. It along with the beer quickly disappeared. Olivia got up and went to the bar to buy four more jugs.

Moments later Nicole sidled up beside her, "I thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks."

"While we have a quiet moment, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Olivia tried not to sound too eager, "I'd like that very much."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll give you my address."

"I've already got it; I'm a Detective you know."

Laughing at the joke, Olivia replied, "Yes, apparently so."

The pair made their way back to the others and filled the empty mugs. An hour later Fin, John, Olivia and Nicole were the only ones left.

Olivia glanced up and spotted Casey and Serena approached the foursome.

Nicole saw them too and uttered, "Well I'll be." She got up and embraced Serena, "It's really great to see you again; I've missed you."

"Same to you Nic. You look amazing."

Nicole stepped back, "So do you Miss Southerlyn."

After greetings were out of the way, Nicole went to the bar and returned with more beer. Olivia went to the bathroom moments later and Casey followed.

As the Detective was washing her hand at the basin, Casey exited a stall. Olivia took one look at her glowing face and remarked, "Oh my god, you've had sex."

Casey burst out laughing, "No, let me correct you. I've recently had the best mind blowing love making in Serena's office."

"Get out of here," retorted Olivia.

Casey dried her hands before continuing, "I swear Liv; Serena is remarkable. She caught me off guard when I went to pick her up and the next minute I'm naked on her desk."

Chuckling at her friend's exuberance, Olivia declared, "I'm so happy for you."

"God so am I. We had to drop off to my apartment to shower and change clothing."

"That explains why it took you so long to get here," reasoned Olivia before hugging the younger woman.

"By the way, Serena and Nicole used to be a couple five years ago."

Stepping out of the embrace, Olivia nodded, "That explains the warm welcome then."

"Yes. They broke up when Serena was sacked by Arthur Branch and she moved to Chicago for work."

"Alex Eames from Major Case is Nicole's ex."

"Really, wow! It is a small world."

"It is and I've got a dinner date tomorrow with Nicole."

Casey wrapped her arms around the brunette, "Yay for you and I expect details."

"Ahh no, never going to happen. Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell."

Sighing, Casey let go of her best friend, "Speaking of kissing, Serena has a brilliant mouth."

"Come on Novak; let's go before you tell me anymore."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're just blissful and I have to admit it looks good on you."

"Thank you and I am extremely overjoyed."

The two giggling women rejoined the others and the night continued until midnight.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character; Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Be kind and review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Olivia stood in front of her closet staring at her clothing. Having no idea of where Nicole was taking her for dinner, she went from casual to formal a dozen times and was still none the wiser. Her phone on the bedside table rang and she swore while tripping over a pair of discarded shoes in an effort to get to the call, "Shit!"

Not recognising the number on display, Olivia answered, "Hello Benson speaking."

_"Hello Olivia, Nicole here."_

"Oh hi," replied Olivia calmly.

_"I thought I better tell you to dress casual for our date."_

"Uh huh, thanks for the info."

_"No problem. It will save you from obsessing over what to wear."_

There was a gentle titter, "Too late."

_"My bad, I should have informed you earlier."_

"Don't apologise; it's fine."

_"All right and I'll see you in fifteen minutes."_

"Bye."

Olivia placed her phone on the bed and opted for black jeans, boots, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

Going into the bathroom, she applied a small amount of gel to her collar length brown hair with golden highlights. When she heard a light rap upon her door, Olivia turned off the light and went to answer it.

Opening the door, she gulped when Nicole appeared. The tall blonde was dressed in bootleg cut denim jeans, biker boots, a light blue button up shirt and a black leather bike jacket. She was holding two bike helmets and her long tresses fell over her shoulders and halfway down her back. The woman was stunning and Olivia was lost for words.

"Good evening," said Nicole, breaking the silence. "You look lovely."

"Thank you and I gather we are going for a ride."

Nicole's mouth curved into a smirk, "And this is why the Squad has a high clear up rate."

"Very funny," quipped a grinning Olivia.

"I'm a riot in my own world," retorted the Captain as Olivia secured the door and they walked towards the lift.

"I think I'm going to enjoy seeing that side of you," replied the brunette.

"Have you been on a motorbike before?" asked Nicole.

"Yes, I can actually ride."

"Excellent and that saves me from having to explain about leaning into corners."

"It does," noted Olivia while stepping into the vacant cab and pressing the button for the ground floor.

-o-

Olivia climbed onto the back of the dark blue Suzuki GSX-R1000 and grabbed the rear grip bar.

Nicole turned her head, "You can hold onto me if you want." She pulled on her headgear and started the engine.

Ignoring the offer, Olivia opted to leave her hands where they were. She wasn't game enough to touch Nicole. It was a hard task in just concentrating on the road and not throwing herself at the gorgeous woman in control of the powerful vehicle. Nicole was an excellent rider and was most considerate of her passenger, a fact Olivia was grateful for.

Within ten minutes Nicole had manoeuvred her way through the stream of traffic and pulled up outside a restaurant situated in Greenwich Village.

Both women slipped off the bike and Olivia handed over her helmet, "I guess I have messed up hair now."

Smiling brightly, Nicole reached out and ran her fingers through the back of Olivia's locks, "You look beautiful as always."

Before Olivia could reply, Nicole secured the headgear on the rear of the bike and remarked, "I hope you like this place; it's one of my favourite."

"I'm sure I will." Olivia did just that. The conversation centred on both their careers and attitudes towards crime and punishment.

An hour elapsed before Nicole ordered apple pie for dessert while Olivia chose cheesecake.

"I've really enjoyed our date," commented Olivia before taking the last bite of her dessert.

"So have I, so thank you for saying yes to the invite."

Olivia gave her a crooked smile, "Trust me, it was my pleasure."

Nicole paid the bill then held the door open for Olivia when they left the eatery. She walked her date to the door of her apartment after a swift ride and thanked her for the evening.

"If you are not busy on Monday night, I was hoping you would like to go to the Ranger's game with me."

"I'm free as long as we don't catch a case; Elliot and I are on-call."

Nicole giggled for a moment, "I happen to know your Captain and I'm sure it can be arranged for Fin and Munch to swap out with you two."

Smiling at the offer, Olivia noted, "Ahh, friends with perks."

"Indeed. Goodnight Olivia, I'll see you Monday morning."

"Goodnight."

Nicole turned and walked down the corridor while Olivia entered her abode. Withdrawing her cell phone, she immediately sent a text message to Casey: **Had a great time. Talk to you tomorrow. Say hello to Serena for me.**

-o-

Olivia spent Sunday morning going for a jog with Elliot followed by a session at the gym. As expected, both her partner and his wife Cathy interrogated her mercilessly about her date over lunch, but she held steady and didn't cave in to their repeated questioning.

Nicole visited with her parents for the entire day and was on the receiving end of her own inquisition. She settled into bed just after eight o'clock and reached for her phone.

_"Hello Nicole,"_ answered Olivia.

"Hi. I was just calling to ask if you'd like to go to dinner before the ice hockey."

_"That would be nice."_

"I know a little diner around the corner from Madison Square. We can leave from the Precinct if you like?"

_"That sounds like a good plan."_

"Okay, goodnight Olivia."

-o-

Five minutes later Olivia's phone trilled again. This time is was Alex Cabot calling. "Uhm hello," answered the Detective hesitantly.

_"Hello Olivia, how are you?"_

"I'm well and you?"

"_I'm good thank you. Listen, I'm calling to let you know I'm engaged."_

Olivia drew in a quick and somewhat painful breath, "You felt the need to inform me?"

_"I didn't want you to be surprised by the announcement in tomorrow's paper."_

"Alex, I don't read the society pages, remember? I'm from the wrong side of town. I wish you well, but I'm not interested in what you do. You made that decision for me six months ago. As they say in the classics Alex, piss off." She closed the phone and cried for the next two hours.

The more Olivia thought about how much she hated Alex for what she had done to her and the lie she was prepared to live, the more she sobbed.

By 11:52 she was still upset with Alex and unable to turn off her anger. As one o'clock fast approached, Olivia was disgusted with herself for giving Alex a second thought, and at three, she was bawling again. When five a.m. rolled around, she was showering and getting ready for an early start at work.

-o-

Detective Benson was running on pure rage and a double shot of caffeine when she entered the Interrogation Room with Elliot to question Alfred Cumming. The balding fifty four year old was the prime suspect for the rape of his ex-wife Mary.

Olivia was over tired and still pissed at Alex for having control over her emotions. After she had managed to convince herself otherwise, she had unravelled with just one phone call.

She stood in the corner with hands in her trouser pockets and let her partner take the lead.

Elliot put a folder on the table and let it fall open. Revealed were pictures of Mary Cummings' extensive injuries. To Olivia's dismay, Alfred leered at the photos and grinned.

Outside in the Observation Room, Casey turned to Nicole, "Smug bastard."

"What do we have on him?" enquired the Captain. She had been in a meeting with the Chief of Detectives all morning and had no prior knowledge of the case and subsequent arrest.

"Cummings was born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth and has history for assaulting his wife on two other occasions. His fancy Attorney Richard Gainsford managed to get him off with a slap on the wrist both times. Twelve months ago he traded in the wife for a newer model. She'd signed a pre-nup and received nada during the divorce."

"What a charmer. Has anything come back from Forensics yet?"

"No. There was plenty of trace evidence collected from the scene and victim by CSU and the Lab has put a rush on the tests."

"And he hasn't asked for Gainsford?"

"Not yet."

"He's playing a game and probably getting off on the power struggle," voiced Nicole with a certain amount of distain.

"That would be my assumption."

"Have you spoken to Olivia today?"

"No, why?"

"Something's wrong with her. She looks exhausted and has avoided talking to me."

"It's the ex factor."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Olivia's last relationship ended badly and they announced their engagement this morning."

"That explains everything," reasoned Nicole sullenly as she refocused on the interview.

Elliot calmly stated, "We are just waiting for the Crime Lab to call with the results of the DNA samples recovered from Mary's house."

Cummings nonchalantly leaned back in his chair, "And they will confirm it's my semen. I admit to having had sex with the ex. She called me and asked for some money. I went over to her place to hand over five thousand dollars and she showed me her appreciation."

Olivia moved behind Cummings and spoke for the first time, "So how do you explain the bruises to her face, the black eyes and broken nose?"

"Mary always did like it rough."

"Yeah right; she asked you to punch her in the face until her nose cartilage snapped in two," replied Olivia mockingly.

Cummings laughed, "Well I'd expect you bitches to stick together."

Leaning over the suspect's right ear, Olivia asked, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard, all you women stick together and cry rape when you want more than you deserve."

Straightening up, Olivia exploded, "You rich people make me sick. You use others then toss them away once you are done with them. Then you have the audacity to have your high priced lawyers cover your tracks."

"Hit a nerve, did I Detective?" responded Cummings arrogantly.

"You pathetic prick," snapped Olivia in reply.

Cummings got to his feet, as did Elliot.

"Sit down," instructed the older Detective.

"Unless you are charging me; I'm walking out of here," stated Cummings, ignoring Elliot's direction.

"That's it, go pay your fancy Attorney to lie for you," goaded Olivia.

Rotating, Cummings stared at her and spat in her face, "You fucking bitch."

Instantly, Olivia launched herself at the suspect and knocked him to the floor.

Elliot grabbed her around the shoulders and moved her out of the way before snarling at Cummings, "You just gave us something to charge you with numb nuts. Alfred Cummings, you are under arrest for assaulting a Police Officer." The ex-Marine pulled the perp up off the floor and slammed him into the nearest wall. Cuffing him, Elliot continued to issue the Miranda Rights.

Olivia stood to the side with clenched fists.

Nicole entered the room and gave an order, "Detective Benson, my office."

"I want my Attorney now," seethed Cummings behind a smirk.

"Good," responded Nicole as Olivia departed. "Because I don't want to hear any more shit coming out of your foul mouth."

"Oh here we go again; bitches sticking together part two."

Nicole motioned for Elliot to let the detainee go and he did.

Moving in behind Cummings, Nicole spoke evenly, "No one insults and assaults one of my Detectives without pissing me off. And for future reference, that's Captain Bitch to you. I'll escort the prisoner to the downstairs holding cells Detective Stabler."

"All yours Captain; I'll make a start on the paperwork."

Grabbing hold of Cummings' right upper arm, Nicole yanked the limb upwards.

"Hey, you're hurting me."

"It's not as much fun when a woman is in control, is it?"

"Get fucked bitch."

"That's the wrong thing to say for someone in your position," Nicole replied as she hauled him out into the hallway.

Fin, Munch and Elliot observed as their Captain frog marched Cummings past the bullpen and towards the lifts.

Fin was the first to pass comment, "That's one dumb ass mother fucker."

-o-

Nicole pushed Cummings into the elevator car, waited for the doors to close then pressed the emergency stop button. Pressing the perps face first into the back wall, Nicole reached for the handcuff key on her key ring.

"You'll pay for this slut," threatened Cummings behind gritted teeth.

"Pay for what?" enquired Nicole while unlocking the restraints. Stepping back, she placed the handcuffs into a trouser pocket.

Turning around, Cummings was full of bravado, "I know what you are up to. The door will open and a pile of Police will jump me."

"Wrong; it's just you and me tough guy. I'll even give you the first punch."

"You've got to kidding me?" queried the man in surprise.

"Come on, you're handy with your fists when it comes to women or don't you like the ones that fight back?"

"You're some smart ass bitch, aren't you? I hit you and I'm a dead man the second I walk out of here."

"I've got news for you; you won't be walking out of here. As I said before, no one touches one of my people and gets away with it. Time for you to pay for the times you hit your ex-wife and paid handsomely to get away with it. This is one time when all your money can't help you."

"We'll see about that," challenged the egotist.

"I'll give you some free legal advice before you think about making a complaint. My godfather is the Commissioner of Police. The Mayor of this city plays golf with my father and I call him Uncle. I am on a first name basis with most of the Judges and lastly, my Uncle is your Attorney's boss, so I suggest you have finally met your match. By the time my connections are finished with you, you'll be an old man."

With the wind blown out of his sails, Cummings took a moment to digest all the information, "You win. I'll give you a signed confession. I raped Mary because I could. It wasn't the first time I'd done it, but it was the worst."

"That's an excellent start, but I'm not satisfied yet." Withdrawing her notebook and pen, Nicole tossed them at Cummings, "Write it all down. I want every perverted detail of what you did to Mary." She waited patiently as he scribed his crimes onto several pages.

Five minutes passed before he reached out to hand Nicole the notepad and pen.

"You are not done. Write down how you assaulted Detective Benson and resisted arrest."

Grumbling under his breath, Cummings set to task then handed the completed confession over.

-o-

Elliot picked up the ringing desk phone, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Stabler speaking."

_"El, it's Mac down on the front desk. Do you know who is in the lift on your floor?"_

"Captain Bracken and a perp left here about two minutes ago."

_"Well someone has stopped it."_

"Okay Mac, we'll go check it out." He hung up then addressed Fin and Munch, "Hey guys, something is going on in the lift."

The three Detectives positioned themselves outside the doors of the elevator and listened as Nicole gave Cummings her advice.

Reading Cummings' words, Nicole pocketed her notebook and pen then offered, "Now take your shot big man."

"No way, you got what you need."

Forming a fist, Nicole moved in and landed a solid right hook on Cummings' nose. There was the distinct sound of breaking cartilage and the prisoner fell to his knees while holding onto his haemorrhaging proboscis.

"Jesus fucking shit," he yelled as he got up.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Nobody messes with my Detectives," replied Nicole as she pressed the stop button.

When the lift reached the ground floor, she was surprised to find Munch, Fin and Elliot on the other side of the door. It was obvious the trio had run down the stairs to meet them. She handed Elliot his handcuffs, "Cuff the bastard and get him seen to."

Fin assisted Elliot with escorting a weeping Cummings down the hallway towards the holding cells.

"Well done Captain," praised Munch admirably.

"I'm not to be congratulated for doing something like that; I overstepped the line."

"You did what you did in defence of one of us Captain, and that will not be easily forgotten."

Nicole stepped back into the lift and pressed the fourth floor button, "You joining me Munch?"

"Count me in Rocky Balboa; just don't be looking for round two."

"It wouldn't be a fair contest," quipped Nicole with the slightest of smiles. "I have more muscle than you."

"I can't argue with that," conceded John.

-o-

Olivia was pacing back and forth inside the Captain's office when Nicole opened the door and joined her.

"Take a seat Detective," she directed firmly.

Halting her movement, Olivia replied, "I'd rather stand."

"Unless you've mysteriously been promoted three ranks while I've been gone, you'll do as ordered. Sit down before you fall over."

Taking a seat in front of the desk, Olivia watched as Nicole perched herself on the corner and crossed her ankles.

"Detective Benson, you are an exceptional and dedicated Officer with an outstanding service record, but what you did in that Interrogation Room was unprofessional and could have seriously damaged the possibility of putting a criminal behind bars. You were too invested personally with the perp's wealth and arrogance and reacted to him when you should have known better. In fact, the man provoked you into a fight and you willing fell for it. Your actions basically went against everything you stand for. What is the number one rule when you walk into this Precinct Detective?"

"Leave your personal life outside Captain," replied Olivia sheepishly.

"Clearly you forgot to do that. You are obviously sleep deprived and angry and as such, you are of no use to this Squad. You are done for the day Detective Benson. I am ordering you to take some time off to go home and sleep. I don't want to see you back here until Wednesday morning."

"What about the paperwork?" asked Olivia while getting to her feet.

"Type up your statement at home and e-mail it to me by tomorrow. I'll handle the rest and in the future, I hope you will come to me to discuss any problems you may be having. That will be all."

Closing the door on her way out, Olivia went to the coat rack, put on her coat and left. As she started her car, her cell phone rang, "Hey El."

_"Are you okay Liv?"_

"Yes, but my ass is going to be sore for a few days."

_"Ouch. You want to talk about what going on?"_

"Alex called me last night to tell me about her engagement. She got to me and I fell apart."

_"Ah shit, sorry Liv."_

"I didn't get any sleep and am mad at Alex and myself."

_"Where are you now?"_

"In the car park; the Captain sent me home until Wednesday."

_"Good idea. Get some sleep and if you need anything, let me know."_

"Thanks El and I'm real sorry for loosing it."

_"Hey, you've still got a few more before you catch up to me."_

"That's true, bye."

-o-

Nicole approached Elliot's desk once he finished his phone call, "I'll be your partner for the next couple of days. I suspect you've just caught up with Olivia and are not totally surprised that I sent her home."

"Ahh no and Cummings was seen by the Doc and his nose was repositioned."

"Thanks for handling that." Passing over some paperwork, she added, "That's a transcript of his statement. If you could have him sign it, it would be appreciated. There is photocopy of the original from my notebook included as well as my statement or report."

"I'll take care of it now then drop it all off to Casey."

"Thank you Elliot."

Nicole returned to her office and called Major Case.

_"Detective Eames speaking."_

"Hey Alex it's me."

_"Hello Nicole, what's up?"_

"I've got a spare ticket for the Rangers' game tonight if you're interested?"

_"Count me in."_

"All right, I'll pick you up at six."

_"On the bike?"_ asked Alex optimistically.

Nicole laughed at the question, "Yes Alex I'll ride my bike."

_"Great, I love that cycle and will meet you out front with my helmet."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

-o-

"You want to come up for a drink?" asked Alex as she climbed off Nicole's motorbike. "Maybe talk about what's been bothering you."

During their two years together, Alex had always been a good listener and Nicole needed to talk. Turning off the engine, Nicole flicked out the kick stand, "Sounds good to me." She followed her ex into the apartment building then to the lift.

Entering the elevator, Alex enquired, "Is it a work related problem?"

"Yes," replied Nicole as the duo travelled four levels.

Stepping out into the hall, the pair went to Alex's place and once inside, the older woman asked her guest, "What would you like to drink?"

"Juice will be fine thanks." Nicole removed her jacket and made herself comfortable in the living room while Alex made her way into the kitchen.

Joining Nicole moments later, Alex handed over a glass and sat down beside her, "I've always liked you in that jersey."

"Well you did buy it for me," replied Nicole before taking a sip.

"Ahh, I knew there was a reason," joked Alex.

Nicole told her friend all about the incident at the one-six and when Alex finished the last of her beverage, she noted, "Honey, you were just protecting your territory."

"I guess you are right, but I've never crossed the line before."

"The power of command has gone to your head."

Laughing, Nicole remarked, "It must have."

"Don't sweat it Nic and it all worked out the way it should have."

"True," conceded Nicole while checking the time. "I should be going. Thanks for the great night and chat Alex."

Standing simultaneously, Alex touched Nicole on the left forearm, "You could stay, no strings attached."

Looking into sparkling brown orbs, Nicole checked her emotions, "What are you saying?"

Alex inched in closer, "I'm inviting you into my bed with no expectations or commitment."

Smiling, Nicole didn't falter, "Haven't we already been down this road before?"

"We travelled it for a whole month after we broke up." Alex reached up and touched the side of Nicole's face.

The act caused the blonde to cry, "Don't Alex. I can't put myself through this again."

"I understand Nic and I am sorry."

"It's that darn bike of mine. It always got you hot," teased Nicole in an attempt to lighten the mood and quell the raging hormones.

Alex grimaced, "It's more than the bike."

"Oh, I need to go."

"I know you do," replied Alex while removing her hand. "Thanks for a good night."

"You are welcome." Tilting her head to the side, Nicole asked the question she should have put forth months ago, "Was it worth it Alex?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with Tom."

"No it wasn't. I lost you and after Joe was killed I never thought I would fall in love again, let alone with a woman. You snuck up on my heart Nicole and I ruined everything."

"Why did you do it if you loved me?"

"Insecurity and when you proposed, I freaked out."

"Alex, I knew you weren't a lesbian when we started dating, but over time I thought you would be content with me."

"Oh Nic I was, but the thought of us being married scared the crap out of me and I didn't think it was fair on you."

Despite the heartache caused, Nicole chuckled, "You know, you made me break my rule about dating bi-sexual women."

"I know and I fucked it up."

"That you did, but at least we are still friends."

"Yes and I am very grateful for that."

Nicole embraced her ex, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care."

Letting herself out of the apartment, Nicole walked towards the lift with a pain in her heart and the burden of loss weighing heavily on her shoulders.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 6

Olivia woke and looked at the bedside clock, it was 07:45 and she had slept for sixteen hours and felt much better.

After showering and eating breakfast, she went into her study and typed up her statement and report. She finished by sending a copy to the Captain's computer and one to Casey.

The ADA promptly called her at nine, _"Thanks for the e-mail."_

"You are welcome. Sorry about my behaviour yesterday."

_"Don't be and I fully understand. Listen, I have to go sweetie, I'm due in court. I'll talk to you later."_

Munch was next to call, and he informed her about Nicole's actions in the lift.

"Shit!" exclaimed Olivia. "No wonder she was so pissed at me."

_"She is at the arraignment now with Elliot. Novak isn't going to offer up any deals on this one and is seeking 12½ to 25 at sentencing on the B felony of rape in the first degree."_

"Well he deserves it."

_"That he does. Hey Liv, I'll talk to you soon. Fin is frantically trying to get my attention, see you tomorrow."_

Olivia spent the remainder of the day catching up on housework and finally finishing the novel she had started reading a month back. After a session at the local gym, she returned home to find Nicole standing at her door wearing dress uniform.

"Hello Captain."

"Hi Olivia, I'm on my way to a function down at City Hall hence the outfit."

"Sounds like a whole lot of fun."

"It won't be. I thought I would drop by and see how are doing?"

Olivia opened her door, "Come on in and thanks for the check-up."

Nicole stepped inside the threshold then said, "I also wanted to apologise for tearing you a new one."

"I would have probably done the same thing if I was in your position and you were right to say what you did, I was out of line."

Nicole screwed up her face, "So was I and I'd better get a move on. At least it won't be a late night."

"That's good and I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh about Friday night, are you still interested in going to dinner?"

Olivia smiled widely, "I am."

Nicole returned the grin, "Great, I will pick you up at 1930 hours and dress is casual."

"All right and have a good evening."

"Thanks Olivia, goodbye."

Olivia watched Nicole walk out of view before closing the door and heading directly to the shower.

-o-

Olivia and Elliot spent the rest of the week entrenched in court appearances and paperwork while Fin was off work with a virus.

By 1600 hours Friday Nicole, who partnered up with Munch, had managed to close the book on two cases and hand over the files to Casey for arraignment.

The detectives left the Squadroom at 1700 hours and went their separate ways. Elliot and Olivia went to visit Don for an hour before heading for home while Nicole visited her parents and Munch went directly home.

After a long shower, Olivia donned a white tee shirt, purple sweater, brown leather jacket, denim jeans and lace up shoes.

There was a knock on the entrance at 19:15 and she assumed Nicole was early. Opening the door, she wasn't prepared to find Alex Cabot standing on the other side. She didn't say a word, just slammed the door shut.

"Come on Liv, please talk to me," pleaded Alex.

"Just go away Alex. I've got nothing to say to you."

"Then just listen."

"I'm not going to do that either, so you may as well leave."

"This is childish Olivia," retorted Alex sternly.

"So is pretending you're straight when you're gay. Now before I open the door and scream down the hall that you're a lesbian, you should piss off and leave me alone."

Looking through the peephole, Olivia saw Alex was still standing there. She opened the door and tried for a more direct approach, "Alex, my date will be here shortly, so unless you want to be recognised you had better leave."

"I don't care who sees me."

"Fine then, but don't bitch to me about it later."

"I won't, can I please come in?"

"Make it quick." Stepping aside she allowed her unwanted guest to enter before closing the door.

"You look very nice Liv and I like your longer hair."

Olivia put her hands on her hips, "Say what you came to say and leave out the pleasantries."

"I just didn't want there to be any bad feelings between us."

"Alex, there are no bad feelings; there are no feelings at all. You made your choice, live with it, I know I have."

"Liv don't be mad at me."

"Jesus, what do you want from me? Do you want me to pretend you didn't shatter my heart into a million pieces, just so you don't feel guilty?"

"I want us to be friends again."

"I don't belong in your world and I don't want to be in it. It's fake and pretentious and that's not for me."

"I miss you," admitted Alex sombrely.

Olivia threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No I'm serious. I miss our friendship."

"What you want is not my concern Alex. Go back to your high society life and your fiancé. I'm sure he is wondering where his bride-to-be is."

Alex grimaced, "Why are you so god damn angry at me?"

"Why? Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I hate you. You hurt me so bad and now it's my turn to repay the favour."

Alex shook her head, "Come on Olivia, that's not your style. You could never be accused of being vindictive."

"No, well maybe I have changed in your absence and it's that simple. I detest you and the fact you can still wound me, but worst of all I hate the fact that you are willing to allow some guy to stick his penis into you just for the stake of your future career. You have no integrity Alex and that is not a noble feature. Tell me, do you fake orgasm and pretend to enjoy the sex or imagine it is me making love to you?"

Alex didn't have the opportunity to answer.

There was a knock on the door and Olivia went white wondering how much of the conversation Nicole had overheard.

Opening the door, she immediately had her answer. Nicole was down the hall and stepping into the lift. She turned to Alex and snapped, "Just leave please and don't come back. I don't want to be your friend, you have done enough damage."

Alex moved towards her, "I'm sorry."

Barely containing her anger, Olivia pointed, "There is the door Alex, goodbye."

-o-

Nicole exited the lift and walked out of Olivia's building. She climbed onto her bike, pulled on her helmet and rode to the nearest women's bar.

Walking inside, she went straight to the counter and ordered two double vodkas on the rocks. Ignoring her surroundings, she drank the ice cold liquid down quickly and waited for the pain in her chest to subside.

-o-

Olivia refused to fall apart or cry over Alex. She had shed enough tears over the blonde as it was and was done agonising over what had been lost between them. Picking up her cell phone she called Nicole.

_"Hello,"_ answered Nicole after four rings.

Olivia could clearly perceive the loud music pulsating in the background, "Hello Nicole, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

_"Hey stuff happens, but it sounded to me like you need some time to work things out with Alex. There is a lot of antagonism and hurt there."_

Olivia listened in as Nicole asked for another double, "Nicole, it's all sorted."

_"It didn't sound like it to me."_

"Can we still go out and talk about it?"

_"I don't think that is a good idea Olivia."_

"Great, so my ex wrecks my life yet again," fired back Olivia furiously. She hung up and her cell rang straightaway.

_"Olivia, take a deep breath and just listen. I was trying to tell you it wasn't a good idea because I have had four drinks and can't ride."_

"Oh sorry, I guess I jumped the gun."

_"I was going to suggest you come to the bar I'm at. You have got one hell of a temper Detective Benson."_

"Only sometimes Captain Bracken," joked Olivia, delighted by the turn of events.

_"Okay, I'm actually only four blocks from your place at Rosie's Place."_

"I know where that is, I'm on my way."

_"By the way, I know what you mean about getting angry at your ex for the whole penis business."_

Olivia was taken aback by Nicole's admission, "You do?"

_"I certainly do. Now hurry up and get that gorgeous butt of yours down here."_

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia closed her phone, collected her keys and after securing her door, ran to the lift.

-o-

Nicole slowed down her drinking once she shut her phone and smirked when Olivia walked through the door three minutes later.

Olivia sat down next to her at the counter and placed a hand over hers and apologised, "I'm really sorry you had to hear all that with Alex."

With slurred words, Nicole explained, "It's okay, I fully understand. My ex cheated on me with a guy."

"Ouch."

Nicole smiled weakly, "She panicked because I asked her to marry me. It's all rather pathetic actually."

"That really sucks and you have my sympathy."

"It did suck at the time, but Alex isn't gay, she is bi and that was a risk I took when we first got together."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mine chose career over me and being out."

"Stupid woman," blurted out Nicole. "It's Alex Cabot right?"

Olivia's eyebrows rose, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I knew about the engagement this week and I ran into Alex and her fiancé Richard Bloomingdale Tuesday night at the City Hall function I attended. I just put two and two together."

"There must be something about people named Alex," jested Olivia.

Nicole finished her drink then agreed, "There must be. What would you like to drink?"

Slowly caressing Nicole's hand, Olivia suggested, "How about we go back to my place and talk?"

"My place is closer. I'm only two blocks north at 218 West 75th Street." Nicole pulled out her keys from her leather jacket and handed them to Olivia. "It's your turn to ride."

With a big grin, Olivia took the offered keys, "Wonderful."

The couple walked outside, donned helmets and climbed onto the motorcycle.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and rested her head against a warm back.

Olivia smiled and welcomed the gesture.

-o-

Turning onto Nicole's street, the passenger pointed to a large grey stone house. Pulling into the drive, Nicole took off her helmet and leaned into the back of Olivia while reaching forward. She pressed the remote control button on the set of keys in the ignition and the garage door opened.

Slipping off the bike, she motioned for Olivia to ride into the spare space beside a Chevrolet truck.

Olivia did then killed the engine while Nicole hung her helmet on a peg beside the door. Closing the garage door, Olivia got off the bike and removed her headgear.

Nicole took it from her and placed it beside the other. Handing Nicole the keys, Olivia looked at her and smiled.

"You're a good rider Olivia," complimented Nicole as she unlocked the side door.

"Thank you, it's been a while."

Nicole opened the side door and walked into the kitchen.

Olivia followed then looked around the open room, "Please don't tell me you come from money."

Nicole laughed loudly, "I'm happy to say no. My dad is a Sergeant over at the two-four and my mom's a retired school teacher. Would you care for a drink?"

"Thanks, I'll have whatever you are having."

Nicole retrieved two tall glasses from the cupboard above the stove top and ice from the freezer as well as a bottle of vodka. She poured two measures and handed one to Olivia.

"Cheers," said Olivia as she scanned the user friendly kitchen. "Do you cook often?" she asked while sitting down on a bench stool.

"I do and speaking of that, I owe you dinner."

Olivia smiled cheekily, "Yes you do."

Nicole strolled over to the stainless steel double door refrigerator and withdrew two sirloin steaks.

Olivia observed as the blonde placed the steaks in a grilling pan then prepared a salad.

"I gather you had originally planned on making dinner?" she asked before taking a sip of the chilled liquor.

"That was the grand plan, to wine and dine you."

Olivia swivelled on the stool and inspected the living room. Taking in the open design and uncluttered area she said, "So if you weren't born with the proverbial silver spoon, how the hell did you end up with this beautiful home?"

"I'm a gigolo in my spare time," joked Nicole. Turning the steaks, she asked, "How do you like your steak Olivia?"

She stopped laughing, "Medium to well-done thanks."

"My Uncle Jackson's wife left me the house when she passed away five years ago."

Olivia noted the tears welling in Nicole's eyes, "Obviously you and your aunt were close?"

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman. My aunt and uncle were unable to have children of their own and I was basically their surrogate daughter. I was fortunate enough to grow up with two mothers and fathers. My mom and aunt were more like sisters than in-laws. I really miss her."

"I'm sorry," sympathised Olivia, understanding the loss and pleased to see Nicole was comfortable enough to chat about her personal feelings. "Is your uncle Jackson Bracken the Attorney?"

"That's him."

"So you were telling the truth when you told Cummings your uncle was his brief's boss?"

Nicole smirked at being caught out, "I was."

"I gather the rest was also true?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you have some impressive connections."

Smiling, Nicole replied, "I'm very fortunate where my relatives are concerned."

Olivia tilted her head somewhat to the left and her eyebrows rose with recognition.

Nicole noted the motion, "Before you ask, my aunt's death was heavily followed by the media, hence the reason I have no time for them. They were ruthless in trying to rake up dirt on her."

"I remember the case. It must have been a difficult time for your family."

"It was, and my uncle and father suffered badly." She took a long drink. "Aunt Kate was car jacked, held hostage, tortured then finally killed all for a lousy fifty dollars, a watch and her ten year old Volvo. We worked tirelessly on the case."

"You worked the case?" questioned a staggered Olivia.

"Yes, it happened in my Precinct. I was a lieutenant at the three-four and the Deputy Commissioner, Brad Gardner ordered the Medical Examiner's Office and Crime Lab to prioritise the evidence collected at the scene. We had the perp within twelve hours. The bastard was holed up at his mother's and high as a kite on crack."

"He was executed a couple of months back, wasn't he?" posed Olivia.

"Yes, we were all there at Sing Sing. It was the first time in my career I was ready to step over the line and bury the prick myself."

Olivia reached across the counter and lightly caressed the back of Nicole's left hand, "I can only imagine what you went through."

Smiling softly, Nicole replied, "Your compassion is totally righteous and I know you understand loss all too well."

"Of course, you've read my file."

"I think that's one of the reasons you are such a good detective. You, Elliot, Fin and Munch are a formable team and identify with the victims."

Olivia removed her hand, "Thank you."

Nicole turned off the stove and prepared two plates of food. Taking them to the kitchen table, Olivia joined her.

During the meal, Olivia shared the story of her mother's rape, alcoholism, death, the discovery of her half-brother Simon and his wife Lucy.

Nicole listened intently as the beautiful, brown eyed woman spoke with passion and intensity when recalling the investigation into the false accusations of Simon being a rapist. She felt the stirring of desire for Olivia, but ignored them, preferring to take the time to get to know her rather than rush into anything physical.

Before arriving at Olivia's apartment earlier, Nicole had already decided to romance her, believing the woman deserved no less. As Olivia spoke about her brother, she was content with that decision.

"So tell me about your family," asked Olivia once she was finished.

"I will, but first I'll clear the dishes then you and I can go into the living room and get comfortable."

"I'll give you a hand."

Ten minutes later, the women were sitting side by side on the couch.

"My parents Megan and Trent have been married for forty-three years. Mom was seventeen and dad eighteen when they wed. I have two older brothers. Michael is forty-two and a Lieutenant over at the one-three. He is married to the wonderful Toni and they have a gorgeous son Matthew who is fifteen going on thirty and a beautiful daughter Louise who is thirteen. She is the genius of the family."

Olivia giggled and Nicole melted. Her laugh was infectious as her face glowed and Nicole was more than smitten.

"Nathan is forty-one and a Sergeant with the two-three. His wife is Susan and they are the proud parents of eighteen year old twin daughters Abigail and Roxanne. Both girls are at NYU studying medicine and law respectively."

"Wow," responded an impressed Olivia.

"Of course, you know about my Uncle Jackson. He married into money; Aunt Kate's family is loaded. Along with the house, I was bequeathed a small inheritance."

"Thank you for sharing. How long were you and Alex together?"

"Just over two years and it's been five months since we parted."

"It must have been hard working together?"

"Not really. As a Lieutenant our paths didn't cross that often and when they did we were both professional. Not too many people were aware of our relationship."

"Only a handful of people knew about Alex," admitted Olivia.

"So how long were you a couple?"

"Nearly seven years, including the time she was with WitSec."

"Good lord, no wonder you are still upset with her."

"Yeah, I'm still pissed," replied Olivia sadly. "Besides Elliot, she was the longest relationship I have ever had."

Nicole placed her hand on Olivia's forearm, "Look Olivia, if you are not ready to date, I will understand."

The brunette subconsciously sucked her bottom lip, "Thank you for being so considerate, but I'm ready. I'm having a wonderful time getting to know you and I understand the reasons behind the pace you've set."

Smiling, Nicole replied, "I'm enjoying it too Olivia.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I've got the shooting trials for the Police Games being held in Los Angeles in June."

"Really?" asked Olivia ebulliently.

"I kid you not. I have been on the team for the last five years after I was coerced into trying out by a work ex-partner, Brett Todd. Brett's been an instructor at the range since two thousand and two."

"How long have you been a Detective?"

"Ten years. I started out with Homicide at the two-seven, then worked with the Vice Squad at the three-four and ended up at Major Case three years ago."

"You have had a meteoric climb up the ranks," noted Olivia.

"I have and no, it has nothing to do with the fact the Commissioner is my godfather." Nicole stood up, "I'll just be a moment." She went down the hall and retrieved a folder off her desk in the study.

Handing it to Olivia she explained, "Take that home with you, it will save a lot of time and questions."

Olivia looked at the file, "This is your service jacket?"

"It's a copy, so I trust you will not let it out of your hands and return it to me Monday morning."

"No problem and thank you."

Nicole sat down, "It's only fair, seems I have read yours. It will put us on level ground."

The two detectives spent another hour conversing about old cases before Olivia called it a night and walked home with the folder tucked down the front of her coat.

Going inside the apartment, she hung up her coat and went into her bedroom. Placing the file on the bedside table, she grabbed a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt before going into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

-o-

Propping a pillow against the wooden bedhead, Olivia settled under the covers and opened the dossier. Halfway through the second page she let out a loud, "SHIT".

Nicole had been on street patrol with her partner when called to attend an armed robbery in progress. The two Officers had been confronted with a perp holding a handgun to the head of a terrified female sales assistant at the counter of a jewellery store.

After trying to talk the offender down and calling for backup, Nicole's partner drew his attention away from the woman. With her gun trained on the robber, Nicole had reacted swiftly when he aimed the thirty-eight at her partner.

Jumping in front of Sergeant Walker, Nicole fired at the thief, hitting him in the chest and taking the shot meant for Walker. Nicole had been hit in the left bicep and when asked in interview why she reacted as she did, she'd replied, _"Sergeant Walker has a young family and I don't."_

Nicole had received the NYPD Medal of Honour after recovering from her injury.

Olivia had a newfound respect for her Captain after reading about her numerous citations and medals awarded as a result of her quick actions. She was further impressed when she perused Nicole's record while attached to SWAT.

By the time she closed the file on Captain Bracken's outstanding career, Olivia was overwhelmed, astonished and highly aroused. Reaching for her cell, she called Elliot.

_"Hey Liv, what's up?"_ he answered groggily.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk."

Becoming alert, Elliot asked, _"What about?"_

Olivia answered simply, "Our Captain."

_"What about her and have you been drinking?"_

"Yes, but I'm not drunk."

_"Good, now spill."_

Olivia giggled, "I've just read her file."

_"How the hell did you get her jacket?"_

"She gave it to me."

_"Okay, go on."_

"She's a frigging superhero."

Elliot exclaimed in surprise, _"What?"_

Olivia told Elliot about Nicole's history.

_"Jesus, she's something else all right. So why don't you call her and tell her?"_

"I can't do that."

_"Sure you can, be assertive and go after her Liv. You'd make a great couple and I know you too well to know you have got it bad of her."_

Olivia tittered before admitting, "Oh god I really do."

Chuckling, Elliot suggested, _"Good, now call her and go get you some."_

"Nice El, very subtle."

_"Goodnight Liv and Kathy is telling me to say you need to get laid."_

"Hey now, that is no way for the mother of my godson to talk," taunted Olivia caustically.

Elliot chortled, _"Well, I happen to like it when she talks dirty."_

"Good grief Elliot, way too much info, goodnight."

_"Bye my horny friend."_

Olivia laughed for several minutes before phoning Nicole.

After several rings, Nicole answered, _"I gather you have finished reading my file?"_

"Yes I have finished the epic," replied Olivia in a low tone. "It was very interesting and enlightening."

Nicole shivered at the husky reply, _"Oh."_ It was all she could manage to say.

"You are good Captain Bracken."

_"So are you Detective Benson."_

"Would you like to go to the movies on Sunday?" asked Olivia throatily.

_"I would like that very much."_

"Good, I will pick you up at noon," cooed Olivia into the phone.

_"I look forward to it,"_ replied Nicole thickly.

Olivia's head was swimming in a headiness of desire, "Nicole."

_"Yes Olivia?"_

Unsure of how far to disclose her feelings, Olivia was hesitant, "I really enjoyed tonight."

Nicole's arousal was inflamed by the seductive undertone and she threw caution to the wind, _"So did I Olivia and it can continue if you want."_

Olivia stifled a moan, "I'd really like that Nicole."

_"I would too. I can be there in ten."_

"I'll be waiting."

_"Oh god, make that five, I'm running all the way."_

Olivia tittered, "Don't tire yourself out, I have plans for you."

_"Olivia, get off the phone and stop teasing me."_

"Bye"

_"Goodbye."_

-o-

Nicole was two blocks from Olivia's when her cell phone rang with a Squadroom number, "Hello, Captain Bracken speaking."

_"Captain, sorry to disturb your evening, it's Detective Roberts. We have caught a double rape and homicide."_

"I'm on my way." She closed her phone and mumbled, "Shit no!" Hailing a passing cab, she called Olivia.

_"Did you forget something?"_ asked Olivia beguilingly.

"I'm really sorry about this, but Roberts and Hooper just caught a double rape and homicide. I'm on-call, so I have to deal with it."

"Damn, do you want me to come in and give you a hand?"

_"Oh god, I want your hand all right, but not at the station."_

Olivia giggled at the open comment, "Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who is frustrated."

Chuckling, Nicole replied, _"Trust me honey, I am very perturbed."_

"If you want, drop by after you're done," offered a disappointed Olivia.

_"Honey, I'll be a few hours at best."_

"Okay and I like the way you call me honey."

_"I'm glad to hear that and I'll phone you if I can make it okay?"_

"All right baby."

_"Oh god,"_ whimpered Nicole before shutting her phone.

Olivia placed her phone on the end table and swore several times before finally finding sleep.

-o-

Nicole called Casey from the apartment that was the crime scene.

_"Novak,"_ answered the ADA sleepily.

"Casey it's Nicole. Sorry to call this late, but we need a search and arrest warrant pronto." She quickly gave the ADA the facts of the offense.

_"I'm straight on it Nicole. I'll meet you at the suspect's address with the paperwork."_

"Thanks Casey."

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character; Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 7

Nicole crawled into bed at 04:15 and was beyond exhausted. The extensive search of Carl Dalton's apartment had yielded the murder weapon – a carving knife, his blood soaked clothing and him.

Dalton had raped then killed his girlfriend before stabbing her mother during a heated argument over money at the mother's home. Dalton had confessed all to Detectives Roberts and Hooper and Casey five minutes into the interview.

The Captain slept for four hours before showering, eating breakfast and dressing in blue tiger stripe camouflage pants, combat boots and a navy blue SWAT polo shirt.

Throwing on a leather jacket, she collected her weapon, slipped her identification and shield onto her belt and made for the firing range.

-o-

Olivia took a seat in the bunker behind the firing line and watched Nicole go through the first round of shooting. She observed the well-built, dark haired Officer to Nicole's left and assumed he was Lieutenant Brett Todd.

When he retrieved his target, he studied at it then looked at Nicole's and they high fived before patting each other on the shoulder.

Nicole took a drink from her water bottle then took off her cap and sunglasses. Stepping back from the counter, she conversed with Brett while the instructors spoke with each shooter individually, tallying up their scores.

Twenty officers were trialling in the first round and were replaced by another twenty when they moved away from the booths.

Turning around, Nicole grinned when she spotted Olivia. Walking over, she sat down beside her, "Hello. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi, how did you go?"

"Thirty out of thirty honey."

Olivia placed her hand on Nicole's right thigh, "Well done sweetie."

"I apologise for not making it over to your place last night. I didn't get home until four fifteen."

"I completely understand and thought I would turn up here to be your cheer squad."

"That's very thoughtful and you are the best looking cheerleader I have ever seen."

Olivia was dressed in brown jeans, black sweater and black overcoat and wearing aviation sunglasses. She smiled sweetly at Nicole and replied, "You look amazing."

An announcement for everyone to don eye and ear protection came over the speakers and the next group of shooters stepped up to the booths to commence firing.

Nicole leaned into Olivia and kissed her on the side of the neck.

Olivia grinned and took hold of her hand. They watched silently as two more groups went through the motions of the first round.

Nicole and Brett both advanced through to the final group of twenty where six would be selected to represent the NYPD in the disciplines of pistol, shotgun and sniper rifle.

By 1600 hours, both had been selected for the team.

Packing her equipment after cleaning it, Nicole approached Olivia and introduced Brett.

"Lieutenant Brett Todd, I'd like to you meet Detective Olivia Benson from the one-six."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"I will see you next week for practice Nic, nice to meet you Olivia. I have to go pick up Gayle and the kids from the in-laws."

"See you Brett," replied Nicole as she turned to Olivia. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Great, follow me to my place and I will cook up a storm."

"You are on," replied Olivia effervescently.

-o-

"Excuse me while I take a quick shower. Make yourself at home and there is beer in the fridge," advised Nicole once she closed the front door of her home.

Olivia took off her coat and hung it up while Nicole ran down the hall and into the bedroom. Going into the kitchen, Olivia withdrew a bottle of Budweiser and went into the living room. She went over to the wall filled with picture frames containing photos of Nicole's family and several of her with Alex Eames, Serena and a good-looking dark haired woman of the same height that she did not recognise.

There was a snapshot of a teenaged Nicole with her arms wrapped around another blonde standing beside a surfboard on the beach. Both were in their late teens and dressed in wet suites. They were beaming at the photographer and obviously in love.

Moving to the wall cabinet, Olivia studied the personal mementoes, awards and trophies for shooting and various sports with interest. She was looking at Nicole's bravery medals when the tall blonde called from the kitchen.

"Is pasta okay with you?"

"Yes it is. You have a good looking family Nicole. It's easy to see where you get your good genes from."

"Thank you and I'm blessed with good Nordic DNA."

Olivia replied charmingly, "Yes you are."

"And Detective, you are simply breathtaking," countered Nicole as she grabbed a cold beer and started to prepare dinner.

Olivia joined her moments later at the bench and they discussed the Dalton case while Nicole cooked. The conversation continued over the duration of the meal then they retired to the living room.

Nicole turned on the stereo and selected soft ballads for background music. "Would you like a tour of the house?" she asked before they sat down.

"I'd like that."

Nicole took Olivia's hand and led her down the hall. After showing her the study, gym room, two guest rooms, common bathroom and laundry, they arrived at Nicole's spacious and open bedroom in the rear of the house. There was a large ensuite with a spa bath, a walk-in robe and a king sized bed. The decor was autumn tones with a hint of country influence.

"Your closet is as big as my living room," cracked Olivia.

"I like your apartment; it is very cosy and inviting."

Olivia pulled Nicole into her arms, "So are you."

Nicole wrapped her arms over Olivia's shoulders, "You falter me."

Smiling, Olivia vowed, "If either one of our phones ring, I will shoot it."

"Oh Detective, there is that flash of temper again."

With hands gently caressing up Nicole's back, Olivia replied, "Remind me to give you back your file, it's in my car. There may be a few pages stuck together after I drooled over your exploits."

"Is that what got you all hot and bothered last night?" asked Nicole before lightly kissing behind Olivia's left ear and massaging the back of her head.

"Yes and the fact I had a really nice dinner with you and found you extraordinarily attractive and fascinating."

Nicole smiled at the compliments, "I just wanted you to know I was promoted for no other reason than on merit and my abilities, not my connections."

"I already knew that and you have wonderfully soft hands."

"Thank you and you do realise that once we kiss I won't be able to stop."

With dilated eyes on display, Olivia made eye contact with Nicole's piercing blues, "I was hoping. I want you Nicole; I have done since we met a month ago."

Nicole groaned audibly and deeply, "The attraction is completely mutual I assure you."

"Then why are you hesitant?"

"Olivia, I really like you but I don't want to rush and lose my head."

"Then we will slow it down," replied Olivia understandably as she nuzzled into Nicole's neck and softly kissed the exposed skin.

"I ... oh ... I... oh this is ridiculous," stuttered Nicole before placing her hands on the sides of Olivia's smiling face and lowering her lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle as each woman delighted in the texture and taste of new lips against their own. Nicole languorously savoured every inch of Olivia's luscious lips before seeking entry to her mouth.

Olivia was fast losing herself in the contact, her every sense was energised and when Nicole's tongue asked for access, she willing complied and moaned gutturally when their tongues collided. Her hands reached up and released Nicole's ponytail. Olivia's fingers trailed through the silken strands before resting on Nicole's hips and pulling her forward.

Nicole hands tenderly touched Olivia's face as the kiss intensified. She slowly trailed her fingers down Olivia's throat leaving a line of scorching heat. Her cell phone resonated and there was a dual groan of disappointment.

Pulling apart, she asked, "Do you have your gun handy?"

"Yes and I'm more than ready to use it."

Reaching for the infuriating phone on her belt, Nicole noted, "It's the Stationhouse. Hello Captain Bracken speaking."

_"Captain, Hooper here. Sorry to disturb you, but we have had a death in the holding cells."_

"Who is it?" inquired Nicole.

_"Carl Dalton, he was due to be transported to Central later."_

"Shit, I will be there in five."

_"The ME and CSU are on scene Cap and their first impression is it was a suicide."_

"Okay Detective and thank you for the call." She closed her phone and looked at Olivia. "Dalton is dead and here comes an internal investigation."

Olivia straightened up her sweater, "I'll drive baby."

"Go home honey, it's going to be a long night."

Taking Nicole by the hand, Olivia replied, "I'd like to help. Besides I've got nothing better to do now."

"Okay, but I want you to stay no later than nine o'clock and that's an order."

Olivia scoffed playfully, "Yes Captain."

The twosome headed for the door after Nicole collected her gun and equipment.

She pulled Olivia into her arms at the door and kissed her affectionately, "By the way, that was some kind of kiss before."

Olivia smiled brightly, "It certainly was sweetheart."

-o-

After speaking with Assistant Medical Examiner Fielding and CSU Technicians, Nicole organised interviews and reports with all Officers on duty.

Doctor Fielding had given a preliminary report at the station indicating Dalton had used his shirt sleeve to fashion a noose which he then tied to the outer lock of the cell and fell forward while on his knees. Dalton had been alone in the cell at the time and all evidence collected by CSU supported that finding and theory. After reviewing the recording of the holding cells area, it was confirmed Dalton had taken his own life while Officers had been dealing with a fight that had broken out between five other prisoners housed in the drunk tank. With all hands on deck to quell the outbreak of violence, it left the monitors unmanned and Dalton was free to carry out his deed without interruption.

Nicole sent Olivia home at 2110 hours after she had assisted with the interviews and collated the statements. The Captain returned to her office to prepare her own report while waiting for a preliminary autopsy report and Crime Lab results.

Chief Muldrew attended the Precinct at 2230 hours while on his way home from a family function and was in the Captain's office when the post-mortem findings indicated no foul play was involved. Once he had viewed the tape of Dalton's suicide, the Chief commended Nicole on handling the situation in a speedy and competent manner. She in turn passed the commendation onto her Detectives and the Officers on duty on the ground floor.

Climbing into bed just before midnight, Nicole's thoughts turned to Olivia and their upcoming date to the movies. She slept soundly with the attractive brunette firmly entrenched in her dreams.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 8

Opening the door, with a smile Nicole said, "Hello Olivia."

"Hi, what time did you get in last night?"

"Around midnight, I'll just grab my coat."

Stepping in closer, Olivia ran her fingers through the side of Nicole's hair, "I like your hair loose and the way it curls at the ends."

Nicole placed a hand over Olivia's, "Thank you and I like yours too."

On the journey to the cinema, Nicole told Olivia about the findings of the Dalton investigation. "At least that's one case Casey won't have to prosecute in court?"

"Speaking of Casey, how are her and lovely Serena doing?" enquired Olivia hoping for Nicole's perspective.

"Let's just say they are very content," answered Nicole. She didn't elaborate because the house lights dimmed and the film previews began.

Olivia reached for the blonde's hand and interwove their fingers.

-o-

After the movie, Olivia suggested a late lunch at a café not far from Nicole's.

"Thank you for an enjoyable date," said Nicole as she got into Olivia's black '65 Ford Mustang.

"I had a good time too," replied Olivia as she pulled into the line of traffic.

Nicole looked out the window and suggested, "How about I cook you dinner on Friday night?"

"No can do, I have dinner at my brother's. What about Saturday night?"

"I'd like to but I have a family dinner at my brother Michael's. Okay, how about tonight?"

Olivia frowned, "Dinner at Elliot's, but I am free Sunday."

"Sunday is ice hockey with my dad, sorry."

Olivia shook her head and laughed, "Well, let's just play it by ear for the following week."

"I'm free," replied Nicole enthusiastically. "I can make us dinner the following Saturday."

"It's a date," responded Olivia as she pulled into Nicole's drive.

Nicole opened the door and got out, "I will see you tomorrow and have a good night at Elliot's."

"I will. Goodbye Nicole."

Nicole closed the door and walked towards the gate. She sighed heavily as she entered her home without turning back to look at Olivia. Her head had been telling her to slow down for the past two days and her heart had finally listened. Since kissing Olivia for the first time, her libido had been in overdrive and barely under control.

Going into the bedroom, she changed into running shoes, shorts and a muscle shirt. Nicole worked out for two hours before showering and entering her study to tackle the paperwork she had brought home from the office on Friday.

At seven, she packed the completed files into her portfolio and ordered Chinese for dinner.

She was in bed and asleep before ten.

-o-

Olivia watched Nicole walk up the path to her front porch and wondered why she hadn't leaned over and kissed her goodbye. She was surprised to see her depart so swiftly. Disappointment turned to curiosity as she drove home to change clothes and by the time she had reached Elliot's house she was still very much disillusioned. Olivia had thought their budding relationship had progressed, but now realised the other woman was taking a deliberate step backwards.

When Elliot walked her to her car after dinner, he asked, "What's up Liv, you seem preoccupied?"

"Sorry El, I just have something on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather you to go inside and get out of this cold. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay, but if you change your mind before then, give me a call."

"I appreciate that El, see you tomorrow."

The friends hugged then Olivia drove home.

-o-

Once Olivia was settled in bed, she reached for her cell phone on the side table and called Nicole.

_"Hello Olivia,"_ answered Nicole drowsily.

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you," apologised Olivia sincerely.

_"It's all right, I only just fell asleep. Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, I just wanted to call and ask if you were all right."

_"I'm fine."_

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Olivia, is there something else you wanted to discuss?"_

"Uhm, I was just concerned about us."

Nicole sat up on the side of the bed, _"We are all right. I will talk to you tomorrow."_

"Goodnight."

_"Goodnight Olivia, just give me a little time to adjust to dating again."_

"Okay and Nicole."

_"Yes Olivia?"_

"I'm not going to hurt you purposely."

_"I don't think you will, but I have to take my time."_

"I will be right here waiting for you when you are ready."

Nicole's voice broke, _"That's very sweet of you."_

"You're sweet, bye."

_"Bye."_

Nicole closed her phone and swore, "Shit, I'm making a complete mess of this."

Climbing back under the covers, she thought about Alex and how much she had loved her and how deep it hurt when she was betrayed. Before the tears fell, she got up and dressed in a pair of adidas track pants, running shoes and a tee-shirt. She ran out of her house and along the sidewalk.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse! To Pam'sBitch thank you for the continued reviews: I would reply but your PMs are deactivated.

* * *

Chapter 9

Nicole walked into the Major Case Squadroom at One Police Plaza and was immediately greeted by Detective Bell. "Is Detective Eames in?" she asked.

"No, she is down at booking with Captain Ross and Goren," replied the sandy haired, middle aged man. "They should be back any moment."

"I'll hang around and wait. So how is it all going Trevor?"

"It's been busy, but good."

Captain Danny Ross entered the bullpen, "Hello Captain Bracken, nice to see you."

Nicole turned and saw her old Commanding Officer and Detectives Eames and Goren.

"Hi, I just dropped in to take Alex to lunch."

"Well, she is all yours," said Danny. "How is it over at the one-six?"

Alex went to the coatrack and grabbed her jacket.

"It's been hectic but rewarding," replied Nicole.

"It's good to see you Nicole," said Robert.

"You too Bobby and I'm glad to see you got rid of that god awful beard. You look ten years younger and more handsome."

He chuckled as Alex rejoined them and Nicole made her farewell, "Good to see you everyone, bye."

-o-

Elliot sat across from Olivia in the diner and began the conversation with the question, "So what is going on?"

Olivia quickly told her partner about the relationship with Nicole and the standoff.

"It sounds like she is just being cautious. It's only been less than six months since Alex hurt her."

"I know and I'm being patient, but I thought we had stepped up a level."

"Just relax and let her come to you honey," advised Elliot.

Olivia smiled at her friend, "I really don't think I have a choice."

"No you don't and you need to let someone else be in control for a change."

Shrugging her shoulders, she agreed, "I guess you are right."

"Well, is she worth the wait?" asked Elliot seriously.

"Yes she is and there is something about her that makes me believe she is the one."

"Then stop your bitching."

Olivia laughed, "Yes sir."

"Good, now it's your turn to take care of the check."

-o-

Alex smiled at Nicole with a soft expression on her face, "So what prompted this lunch date."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well go ahead, I'm listening."

"I'm dating someone."

Alex's eyes grew wide, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks and I wanted you to be the first to know."

Leaning across the table, Alex took hold of Nicole's hand, "I appreciate your consideration sweetie, but why the long face?"

"I'm holding back and I know it is frustrating her."

"Nic, don't be afraid to move on and trust someone again," declared Alex earnestly.

"That's easier said than done," lamented Nicole.

"Don't let what I did to you influence your chance at happiness."

Nicole smiled broadly, "I'm trying to let go but you're not that easy to get over. I thought I had, but am not so sure."

Smirking widely, Alex replied, "Thank you for the compliment and you are hard to get out of my system too."

Giggling softly, Nicole said, "We are kind of hopeless aren't we?"

"We are, but at least we've stopped with the post breakup sex."

Nicole roared with laughter, "Yes, you've finally ceased attacking me."

"That's called progress, so tell me all about this woman you are dating."

"Well, you kind of encouraged me to ask out Olivia Benson."

Alex's hazel eyes arched upwards, "Finally, you took my advice. I'm excited for you and she is very nice. Oh and very easy on the eye."

"She is."

"When is your next date?" enquired Alex with interest.

"Not until Saturday night in two weeks' time, we are kind of busy until then. I'm cooking her dinner again."

"We will have to double date sometime."

Nicole laughed, "So you are also seeing someone?"

"Yes, I asked Officer Dianne Crawley out for coffee this morning. We are going after our shifts are over."

"Dianne?" asked Nicole. "Late thirties, slim tall and with short black hair."

"That's her, she's from Traffic."

"Well, good luck Alex and you are sticking to the ladies?"

"Thanks and yes, I really do prefer them," replied Alex slyly. "I have enjoyed our lunch."

"I have too and the chat was helpful and nice. I'll walk you back to the Stationhouse."

"Don't you have to get back to the one-six?"

"No, I took some personal time and left Munch in charge," explained Nicole.

"Ahh the power of delegation," joked Alex.

"Well, I have all those hours at my disposal, so I may as well use them up."

Alex stood up and Nicole took care of the bill.

Once the pair reached the Headquarter's front door, Alex reached up and touched Nicole's chin, "Go be free sweetie, she's not me."

A single tear fell from Nicole's left eye, "Thank you, I needed to hear you say that." She leaned in and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips.

"Get out of here before I forget we are just friends."

Nicole tittered, "Hopeless Eames, absolutely hopeless."

"See you later sweetie." She stepped through the double doors and disappeared from view.

Nicole turned and walked back to the one-six at a leisurely pace to collect her truck.

-o-

Olivia flopped onto her chair and interlocked her fingers behind her head. "Shit, that guy has to be one of the dumbest people I have ever interviewed," she complained.

Elliot sat on the corner of her desk with a mug of coffee in hand and a pile of Nicole's cookies on top of a file, "Oh he definitely makes it onto our top ten stupid criminals list."

Casey joined the detectives and scoffed, "That was one of the easiest confessions ever. I'll just pop into the Captain's office for an update."

"Don't bother Counsellor," suggested John. "Our dear Captain has taken a few personal hours, so I'm your man."

"There is something very disturbing about that statement John," taunted Casey with a chuckle.

"Oh Counsellor you wound me greatly with your caustic words."

"Yes and you love it."

"Can't argue with that," agreed the Sergeant.

Olivia listened to the playful banter between the two colleagues and wondered why Nicole required time off. Armed with the knowledge the Captain needed time to get used to the idea of dating again, she resisted the urge to call her. Instead she concentrated on her DD5s until she was off duty.

-o-

Nicole made herself a light dinner after arriving home from the local heated pool where she completed one hundred laps as an alternative to a run.

Once she settled in front of the television, she caught up with the day's news and by nine, propped herself up in bed and read until her eyes grew tired. She dreamt of Olivia and imagined her curled up in bed beside her.

A few blocks away, Olivia was lying wide awake on her mattress. She was debating whether to call Nicole or not. She held fast, turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. Her inability to sleep frustrated her until she got out of bed and went into the living room and watched some inane television show that quickly tired her.

Returning to bed, she snuggled into the spare pillow and thought of Nicole.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 10

Stepping into her office, Nicole smiled when confronted by a large bouquet of red and white roses on the desk. She reached for the attached card as Olivia spoke behind her.

"They are lovely flowers."

Nicole turned to face the black trousered and orange shirted Detective, "Uhm, they are. I thought maybe you had sent them."

"No, they're not from me. I just assumed you would deem it inappropriate for the workplace."

Smiling, Nicole replied, "That's where you are wrong Olivia."

"I'll note that for future reference." She handed over three files, "Those are more closed cases."

"Thank you and good work." Nicole opened the small envelope and smiled.

"I'll get back to work."

"The roses are from Don Cragen thanking me for keeping such a good eye on the squad and for the home visits."

"I didn't know you were that close to him."

"I am, we actually go back a long way. He was my Captain over at the two-seven when I was assigned there straight out of the Academy. I only just visited him yesterday."

"I saw him last night and he didn't mention you."

"That's because he doesn't want you to know I'm still reporting back to him about the cases you guys are working."

Olivia's right eyebrow rose, "Oh I see."

"Don't worry, I have only told him the good stuff," teased Nicole.

"That is okay then," responded Olivia before laughing.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me Thursday night at a fund raiser for 1PP."

Screwing up her nose, Olivia replied, "I'm sorry, but Elliot has me booked as babysitter."

"No problem," Nicole replied as her desk phone rang, "Excuse me."

Olivia left the office and returned to her desk.

Five minutes later Casey walked into the bullpen with Elliot.

"Good morning Liv, you ready to head to court?" the ADA asked.

"I'll just grab my coat."

She and Elliot spent the morning giving evidence while Captain Bracken attended to paperwork then had a lunch date with Captain Ross.

-o-

When Nicole left the Stationhouse for the day, she stopped off on her way home and did her weekly grocery shopping.

As she was placing the last item into the pantry, Alex Eames called her phone. "Hey, how is it going?"

_"Good thanks and you?"_

"I'm fine and how did your coffee date go?"

_"I had a nice time. Dianne is really nice and we have a dinner and movie date Saturday night."_

"That sounds promising."

_"Yeah, so how are you and Olivia doing?"_

"Uhm slow, I can't seem to find the right time to actually go out with her."

_"Oh, so I gather she won't be your date Thursday night."_

"You are correct, I'm riding solo."

_"So am I."_

"Well, you may as well be my plus one for the evening."

_"Okay."_

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty.

_"See you then."_

"Bye."

-o-

Olivia knocked on Elliot's front door with her boot. Her hands were holding two pizza boxes and a tub of ice cream.

The door opened and Elliot greeted her, "Hey Liv. Let me take some of that for you."

"Hello and thanks."

The pair went through into the kitchen and Olivia was greeted by Richard and Elizabeth. She spent the evening watching movies until it was bedtime for the twins and baby Eli didn't wake up for a feeding until Elliot and Kathy returned home.

Olivia was on her way to her apartment when she received a call from John informing her of a child abduction involving a five year old girl and her estranged father.

Turning the car around immediately, she headed for the Station and said goodbye to sleep for the night.

-o-

Nicole rapped on Alex's apartment door and waited.

Momentarily, the brunette dressed in a dark blue sleeveless evening gown, opened the door.

"You look beautiful Alex," commented Nicole.

Alex took inventory of Nicole's attire and smiled, "You, of course are absolutely stunning."

"Yeah yeah, let's get going before you say something silly."

After dinner, Nicole danced with Robert Goren then Danny and just about all the men in attendance.

She was on her way to the table when Alex informed her about her ringing cell. Retrieving her phone, she noted the caller had been Munch, so called him back.

"What's up John?"

_"Captain, we have a five year old girl who has been kidnapped by her father."_

"I'm on my way." Closing the phone, she turned to Alex, "I'm sorry, but I need to go to the one-six."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you soon."

Collecting her coat, Nicole made it to the Precinct within ten minutes. Entering the Squadroom, she found her four lead Detectives gathered around the large display monitor. As she took off her coat, she enquired, "Okay Detectives, what have we got so far?"

The foursome turned around collectively and stared at her dressed in a halter neck black evening gown and three inch high heels.

"Nice dress Captain," muttered a bug eyed John.

"It was an enjoyable evening, now let's get down to business and find this little girl."

Olivia gawked at Nicole while John ran through the case, informing her that the perp was thirty-five year old Steven Grant. His daughter was named Sophie and had been taken from her bedroom. An Amber alert had been issued as well as a BOLO on the father and his car.

Ten minutes later, Nicole excused herself and went to the lockers in the bathroom. Changing into a spare pair of jeans, tee-shirt, sweater and boots, she returned to the others.

Olivia took one look at her when she appeared and swallowed down hard on her desire. She chewed on her bottom lip and ignored her need to tell Nicole how wonderful she had looked in the dress that emphasised her firm rounded breasts.

Nicole noted the strange look on Olivia's face and smirked. There was no doubt left from the dilated pupils that Olivia was sexually aroused. She knew it was the result of her dress, but for practicality it wasn't suitable attire. Attaching her shield to her belt, Nicole moved to John's desk, "Has the mother been helpful on possible whereabouts?"

"She was hysterical during interview and had to be sedated Cap," he responded. "George was still at her home when Fin and I left to return here."

Everyone turned when FBI Psychiatrist and Profiler George Huang entered the room and handed Nicole a book before saying, "The mother showed me a photo album of vacation snaps taken last year before the marriage started to break down. Grant will more than likely look to hide somewhere familiar and where he spent happy times with the daughter."

"So you think he's taken Sophie to this holiday house?" enquired Nicole as she opened the book of photos.

"It's my first choice. The place is remote, quiet and full of joyful memories. Plus it's fully stocked with supplies. Grant isn't acting out of spite or hatred. He doesn't want to hurt his child or exact revenge against Tanya, the wife."

Fin asked, "What makes you say that Doc?"

"Grant ended the relationship with his wife because he was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour two weeks ago. The man was given six weeks to live. He told his wife he didn't want to burden her with his death or put his child through seeing her father waste away. He is panicked and upset and my guess is he just wants to spend some quality time with Sophie while he can still function."

There was a brief silence before Olivia asked, "So why snatch the child? Why not just ask to take her for a vacation?"

"Olivia," replied the softly spoken doctor. "I would suggest the advancing tumour is causing his irrational actions."

"Do we have an address on the house?" questioned Nicole hurriedly.

"Yes it's 2926 Beach Drive, Merrick over on Long Island," answered George.

Nicole headed for her office, "Good work Doc. I will organise the local uniform backup and an arrest warrant."

"Captain," began George. "Grant's brother owns a gun and it is missing from his house."

"Crap!" exclaimed Nicole, none too pleased with the news.

"I still don't believe his daughter is in any danger," added George. "I think he intends using it on himself."

"Either way, he is dangerous," voiced Nicole before entering her office.

She returned moments later, "George, you ride with me. I just need to grab my service weapon from the locker room. I'll meet you all downstairs."

An hour later, four blue and white patrol cars and three unmarked squad cars came to an abrupt halt at the top of the roadway leading into the property owned by Steven Grant's parents.

The officers alighted from their vehicles and assembled in front of Nicole's vehicle. After swift introductions, Nicole conducted a condensed briefing then gave instructions and delegated assignments to each person. George was to stay with her and speak directly to Grant in an effort to have him hand over his daughter safely.

Elliot and Olivia located Grant sitting in the living room moments later after a stealth reconnaissance of the house. Grant was nursing the sleeping child on his lap while he quietly sang her a lullaby and gently stroked her light brown hair.

The front door was unlocked and they had no problem gaining access to the hallway. Nicole ordered everyone to standby while she and George made first contact.

"I will go in first George," Nicole calmly told the doctor.

"Okay," replied the black haired, five foot five Asian-American. "But I will send you the dry cleaning bill if you get shot and ruin my outfit."

Nicole looked at him and smiled, "Only a gay man would be concerned about his looks at a time like this."

"Actually, I was just trying to ease the tension and ignore the fact I'm nervous about the possibility of having the wrong profile of the perp and ending up having you and myself killed in the process."

"Doc, you are not filling me with confidence here. How sure are you about his mental state?"

"Ninety nine percent certain," replied George confidently.

"That's good enough for me my friend." She un-holstered her 9mm and pointed it forward. Entering the living room, she coolly said, "Mr Grant, it's the police."

The brown haired man with a two day growth beard looked up from his child and looked towards her, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt her."

Nicole stepped closer with her gun trained on Grant, "I know that sir, but I need to know where the gun is before I can lower my weapon."

She watched him closely while she waited for his reply.

"It is in the blue bag in the back of my car," replied the serene man. He returned his attention to his child and continued to caress her hair.

Activating her radio mike, Nicole transmitted, "Detective Tutuola, can you check that information out?"

_ "Right on it Cap,"_ he replied.

Moments later, Fin was on the radio, _"I've got it Captain and it's not loaded."_

"Thank you Detective."

Grant turned to Nicole again and asked, "I guess you need to take Sophie now?"

"No sir, not yet, let's leave her sleep a little longer. We don't need to scare her."

His brown eyes filled with tears, "Thank you."

"Mr Grant, my name is Nicole Bracken and I need for you to show me your two hands, can you do that for me?"

He moved the hand that was behind his daughter around to the front, "I don't have any weapons on me."

"Thank you for following my instructions," she stated while still covering the man with her gun. "Sir, how long has Sophie been asleep?"

"About four hours. I tired her out from playing in the sand pit. I wasn't aiming on hurting her. I was going to call Tanya in the morning to tell her to come pick Sophie up. I don't understand why I took her from the house."

Nicole called George into the room, "Steve, this is my friend George Huang, he is a doctor and is going to talk to you about your behaviour."

"Okay."

"Is it all right if one of my Detectives comes in and takes Sophie?" enquired the Captain in an even tone.

"Yes, it's fine."

Nicole spoke into the radio mike, "Elliot and Olivia you are up."

The two Detectives appeared from the back of the house and Elliot moved to the front of the couch.

"My name is Elliot and my partner Olivia and I are going to take real good care of your little girl."

Grant looked up and focused on Elliot's blue eyes and saw the genuine compassion, "Thank you."

Elliot tenderly cradled the child in his arms then straightened up. Sophie stirred a little but didn't wake.

Nicole spoke, "You can say goodbye to her Steve."

He stood and gently kissed his child on the forehead, "It's okay sweetie, sleep my baby. Daddy loves you."

He sat back down when Sophie settled and snuggled into Elliot's chest.

"Elliot, you and Olivia take her home to her mother," directed Nicole in between trying to swallow down her feelings of sorrow for Grant and his situation. "Steve, I need to pat you down to make sure you and everyone else here is out of harm's way."

As he got to his feet again Nicole holstered her Glock and moved in.

Frisking him thoroughly, she was satisfied no one's safety was in jeopardy.

Elliot and Olivia departed and George sat down beside Steve on the couch.

Nicole took up position opposite them and spoke into her mike, "Stand down everyone, the situation is under control."

Grant whispered to them, "I guess I will go to prison now?"

"I will do all I feasibly can to ensure that doesn't happened," promised Nicole.

"I just wanted to have some happiness with Sophie before I go."

"You can spend more time with her Steve, I guarantee you that, but you have to agree to spend every moment you have left with your family."

"I promise," replied Grant sombrely.

"George, I will leave you two alone to talk," Nicole suggested before exiting the room and joining the four unis, Fin and John outside on the porch.

"Thank you for your assistance Officers, we will take it from here," she said.

"You are welcome Captain," replied the senior officer.

They left and Nicole turned to her Detectives, "Poor bastard, I feel so sorry for him."

"Yeah, it's a tough one," agreed Fin. "Do you want me to call Casey and have her meet us at the Station?"

Looking at her watch, Nicole answered, "No, it's twelve-thirty, let her sleep a little longer and call her thirty minutes after we leave here."

"No problem Captain."

-o-

After returning to the one-six, Steve Grant was processed, taken to the interview room adjacent to the Captain's office and given a cup of tea.

Fin entered the room and handed him a plate of Nicole's home baked cookies. He sat with him while the others waited for Casey to arrive.

It was three ten when she entered the squad room, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning," came the collective reply.

"So what do we have?" asked Casey as she sat on the edge of Olivia's desk.

John brought her up to speed then George added his assessment.

Casey filed through the case folder, "So basically he took her from her bed and drove her an hour away after stealing his brother's gun?"

"That's about it in a nutshell," answered John.

"He'll be booked with one count of kidnapping in the second degree and possession of a weapon in the fourth degree," announced Casey to the stunned group.

The Detectives looked at each other and Nicole spoke up, "John, can you please go move Grant to Interrogation Room two. Counsellor, can you step into my office please?"

Casey followed Nicole into her office and George commented, "That is not right."

Elliot replied, "No it's not and I have the feeling Casey is about to be told just that."

Nicole closed the door, "Casey, this is not a criminal case. Didn't you hear what George said?" She sat on the corner of her desk and faced the Senior ADA.

Casey grimaced, "I heard every word, but my boss is hard on any crime involving children and will expect me to push for full charges."

"This is your case not Liz Donnelly's. Cut the man some slack and show some compassion."

"It's not up to me; Liz will want him prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

Nicole was tired and emotionally drained and couldn't believe the stand Casey was taking, "Oh for fuck's sake, your boss has offered better deals to fucking double murderers. This is not about fucking justice, it's about a dying man desperate to find some happiness in saying goodbye to his five your old daughter who, by the way, he won't see grow up. Just charge him with the gun possession as a class "A" misdemeanour and ask for a fine for the poor man. He will be dead before his case even gets to court."

Casey's hackles were up from the dressing down, "You aren't my boss Nicole and it's not your decision."

"No I'm not, but if you want to be hated by everyone here then go right ahead and jump on Liz's blatant personal bandwagon. It's no secret she is seeking a judgeship and being tough on criminal acts perpetrated against children is her agenda."

"Nicole, I am not saying I don't agree with you, I do, but I have to appease Liz or face suspension or censure."

"Casey, Steven Grant did not hurt his daughter, he played in a sand pit with her for Christ's sake. He showed her nothing but unconditional love and your boss will want to sentence him to a death behind bars. He has a month to live at best, even Liz is not that cold hearted."

"You don't know her like I do Nicole, and yes she can be that cold hearted."

"Do the right thing Counsellor and stand up to her. If you cop any flak from Liz, leave it to me. I have got enough dirt on her to shut her up and get her off your ass. The man needs to be with his family, don't put him through shit just because of politics."

"Okay, but don't whine to me when Liz turns up here baying for your blood."

"Thank you, I appreciate your cooperation. Let's get Steve Grant home to his wife and daughter where he belongs."

The two women exited the office to find George, John, Elliot and Olivia wiping their eyes and trying to look busy.

-o-

At five minutes past five Steve Grant left the one-six with the understanding he would make himself available to the court later that morning to answer to one charge of possessing a weapon not registered to him.

Nicole had offered to pay the fine and took everyone to breakfast at the diner down the street. She bought Casey an extra serving of bacon in an attempt to smooth over their earlier conflict.

Casey took a bite of food then asked, "So, just how much dirt do you have on my boss?"

"Let's just say I have a lifetime supply of favours owing from her," answered Nicole cryptically.

Everyone laughed and Fin confessed, "That woman scares me."

"Seriously, thanks for your help George and Casey," said Nicole.

George smiled, "Thank you for doing the right thing."

Smiling at the group gathered around the table, Nicole replied, "You people make it easy."

Once the food was devoured, the group returned to the Precinct and George left for home while Casey went to her office.

Nicole made her way to the bathroom and was delighted to find Olivia waiting for her when she exited the stall.

"Hi," she said in greeting.

"Hello," replied Olivia huskily.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the Captain while washing her hands.

"Yes, my place seven o'clock for dinner tonight."

Nicole smirked, "But I thought you had dinner with your brother?"

"I've decided not to go. I want to see you instead."

Smiling broadly, Nicole brushed past Olivia, "And I want to see you, all of you."

Olivia stood there for a few seconds, trying to regain control over her raging desire while Nicole returned to her office.

At 10:00 Nicole attended Grant's hearing and thanked Casey again after she asked for a five hundred dollar fine on behalf of the people.

They both checked their emotions when Tanya and Sophie hugged Steve as he approached them, his brother and parents in the gallery.

Nicole walked over to them once they went outside and handed Steve an envelope.

He looked at her and protested, "We can't take this."

"Yes you can. There are also eight tickets to Disneyland in there along with accommodation reservations. Go have a good time with your family and forget about the real world."

His eyes misted over with tears, "Captain Bracken, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just enjoy." She walked away to find Casey leering at her and smiling.

"That was extremely generous of you," she said when Nicole joined her.

"Sometimes shitty things happen to nice people and it gets to me."

"You're a good person Nicole and I'm honoured to have you as a friend."

"Right back at you Counsellor."

"Do you need a lift back to the Station?"

"No thanks, I'd like to walk and I have a stop to make."

"I'll see you back there."

"Bye." Nicole flipped up the collar on her overcoat and departed the building.

-o-

Elliot looked up as Nicole walked through the doorway, "How'd it go Cap?"

"He received a five hundred dollar fine with no conviction recorded."

"That's good news."

"Where is everyone on their caseloads?" enquired Nicole.

"We are all caught up Captain," answered John.

Nicole checked her watch, "Good, now you can all go home."

"ALL RIGHT," shouted Fin enthusiastically.

"Get some sleep and I will see you all on Monday," added Nicole.

John started to clean up his desk, "Thanks Captain."

Elliot swiftly grabbed his coat and commented, "See ya." He flew out the door without looking back.

Olivia tidied up her desk before standing and saying throatily, "I will see you later Captain."

"Indeed you will Detective Benson, bye."

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 11

Waking at five, Olivia went to answer the knock on her door. After viewing the bunch of roses on the other side through the peephole, she opened the door.

"Delivery for Benson," announced the young man.

"Thank you," responded Olivia before signing the receipt on the clipboard. Closing the door, she took the flowers and placed them on the kitchen counter. Picking up the card, she smiled when she read the eloquently handwritten note.

_**Olivia,**_

_**I'm looking forward to dinner.**_

_**Thank you for the invite.**_

_**Lots of like,**_

_**Nicole xxxx**_

Olivia put the arrangement in a vase and displayed it on the coffee table in the living room. Going into the kitchen, she prepared a pot roast for the oven and cut up some vegetables.

Taking a relaxing bath, Olivia jumped when the phone rang. She had fallen asleep and the water had grown cold. Climbing out of the tub, she grabbed a towel then reached for her phone on the counter; it was a precinct number on the display.

"Hello," she answered sleepily.

_"Hi, it's Nicole. I'm just leaving the Station now, do you need me to bring anything."_

Olivia's voice lowered in tone, "I just need you baby."

Nicole gulped, _"Oh my, I'll be there soon."_

"Good because I really want to kiss you."

_"I just have to go home and shower first."_

"See you soon," replied Olivia. "And thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I just woke up and I'm still drowsy.

_"Well, you sound very enticing, bye."_

Olivia giggled at Nicole's statement and dried herself. Going into the bedroom, she dressed in black trousers, purple ribbed sweater and slip on shoes. Entering the kitchen, she checked on dinner.

After setting the table, she opened a bottle of Pinot and left it to breathe on the counter while turning on the stereo and selecting Rascal Flatts, Faith Hill and Celine Dion CDs. She pressed the random button, followed by play.

Returning to the kitchen, she placed long stemmed candles on the table then went into the bedroom to change the linen and arrange more candles around the room.

Satisfied with her decorations, she went and poured herself a glass of wine and got comfortable on the couch. She sang along with the music and waited.

-o-

Nicole adjusted the hem of the blue cashmere sweater one more time before knocking on Olivia's door. The jumper was new and kept riding up her midriff, exposing her tee-shirt. She giggled, knowing she would be exposing quite a lot more in the not too distant future.

Rapping on the door, she was grinning broadly when Olivia opened it. "Hello," she handed over a bottle of red wine. "I brought you this."

"Hi and thank you. I've already opened a bottle, would you like a glass?"

Nicole stepped inside, "I would and dinner smells scrumptious."

Olivia closed the door, "So do you."

"And you look sensational." Nicole placed her hand on Olivia's left hip and said, "Thank you for your patience."

Turning into Nicole, Olivia kissed her lightly, "You are definitely worth the wait. Go into the living room, I'll pour you a wine and dinner will be ready in ten."

"I like your choice in music."

Olivia smiled then asked, "How was the rest of your day?" She moved into the kitchen.

"Busy, I actually caught two complaints, interviewed two suspects and Casey had them arraigned."

Olivia joined her, passed over a glass of red and sat down beside her, "You like being hands on don't you?"

"I do. I like to be actively involved, besides it gives you guys a break."

"That's true and much appreciated, but you must be tired."

"I am, but I caught my second wind on the way over here." She took a sip of wine, "Did you get much sleep?"

"I managed about five hours," answered Olivia.

The corners of Nicole's mouth turned upwards as she drank more wine.

Olivia grinned at her and asked, "What is that smile for?"

"I was just thinking you are probably going to have to prod me at some stage just to keep me awake."

Olivia stood up, "I will just have to find some way of holding your attention then."

Nicole reached for her left hand, "Olivia, I want you to know I'm not into games." She got to her feet, "I'm more than interested in you and am not one for flings, that's one reason why I've been holding back."

Olivia kept her eyes locked on Nicole's, "I know that about you and I'm the same. I'm falling for you Nicole and I hope you feel the same way?"

"Oh I do and like where we are headed."

Pulling on Nicole's hand, Olivia quipped, "That would be to the kitchen to eat."

Leaning in, Nicole kissed Olivia's chin, "You have a cute cleft."

"Thanks. Now let me feed you before we get too serious or you fall asleep."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," taunted Nicole.

Olivia inquired about the two cases Nicole worked and they laughed raucously when Nicole told her she sent Casey flowers too for swearing at her in the office.

"You surprised me, I didn't expect to hear you curse so much," admitted Olivia while curling hair around the shell of her left ear.

Nicole couldn't help but smile, "I was tired and angry. It brings out my swearing gene. I don't usually say the "F" word that often."

"I let it fly every now and then. Sometimes, it's the only word that fits the occasion."

"I agree and I let it out during sex every now and then."

"I do too," confessed Olivia before giggling for a second. She stood up and started to clear the table.

Nicole helped her and ten minutes later, the couple adjourned to the couch with fresh glasses of Pinot.

Nicole reached for Olivia's hand and softly kissed the palm.

Olivia instantly melted from the contact.

With supple kisses, Nicole covered the inside of her wrist and pulled the brown eyed beauty closer.

Olivia moaned softly and surrendered to the blonde.

Bringing up her right hand, Nicole gently curved her palm over Olivia's jaw. Drawing their lips together, Nicole took gradual possession of Olivia's mouth. The kiss was fiery and full of intent.

Several minutes drifted by then Olivia pulled back and looked into Nicole's eyes, "Let's go to bed."

"Yes please honey."

Olivia led Nicole down the short hall and into the bedroom on the right. She released her hold and quickly lit the candles before turning off the overhead light.

Nicole positioned herself behind Olivia, brushed soft locks to the side and kissed the nape of her neck.

Olivia reached behind and held onto Nicole's hips.

Nicole continued to kiss Olivia's neck while bringing her hands to the front. Slowly, she caressed the rippled stomach muscles through the sweater material.

"You have a very soft touch," mumbled Olivia.

Nicole slipped her fingers inside the jumper and sighed loudly when she felt warm skin. She was in no rush to explore Olivia's body for the first time.

Five minutes on, her hands moved up, talking the fabric with them. Olivia raised her arms and Nicole pulled the sweater off her torso to reveal toned arms, shoulders and back.

"You are so beautiful," whispered Nicole before returning her lips to Olivia's neck. Her fingers undid the bra clasp and it joined the pullover on a nearby chair.

Olivia pressed her back into Nicole as hands covered her breasts and thumb pads grazed lightly over erect nipples, sending wave after wave of delight through her body.

Nicole kissed along Olivia's strong throat muscles and under her jaw. Her hands gently caressed the firm breasts and elicited moans from Olivia.

Minutes passed by unhurriedly before Nicole's hands delicately trailed down Olivia's stomach to commence unbuttoning her trousers and sliding down the zipper. Slowly, Nicole slid the pants down Olivia's hips and they fell to the floor.

Olivia stepped out of her shoes and the trousers. Turning her head to the left, Nicole captured her lips and kissed her ardently. Olivia turned her body around and removed Nicole's sweater and tee-shirt with quick motions. She growled deeply in the back of her throat when her naked breasts pressed into Nicole's.

In response Nicole trailed her hands through Olivia's hair as strong hands undid her jeans and pushed them off her hips.

Reaching down, Nicole slid them and her briefs down further. Without breaking the kiss, she slid off her boots and jeans and her underpants soon followed. Returning her hands to Olivia, Nicole slipped her panties down and Olivia broke from Nicole's lips and took them off.

Taking a step back, Nicole took in every inch of her soon-to-be lover and exclaimed, "Oh dear god, you're magnificent Olivia."

Olivia grinned madly while looking at Nicole's chiselled form, "And you are magnificent."

Nicole moved forward and seized Olivia's lips again with renewed vigour. Her hands slowly explored Olivia's back and shoulders, enjoying the soft texture of her skin and the hardness of her muscles.

Olivia's fingers kneaded the firmness of Nicole's back and sustained the exploration until Nicole released her lips and kissed her way downwards then along the collar bone.

Olivia's head lolled backwards when Nicole's mouth covered her left nipple and areola. "Yes," she whispered before placing her hands on top of Nicole's head and softly caressing the scalp.

Kneeling, Nicole flicked her tongue over the hardened node and Olivia's frame shuddered uncontrollably as her fingers threaded through blonde strands.

Moving to the right breast, Nicole lavished the rounded mound with equal fervour and consideration.

Fifteen minutes elapsed before Nicole's mouth travelled to Olivia's right hip. Leaving gentle kisses along the cut of the iliac muscle, Nicole inched over the hairless mons pubis with delicate nips.

Breathing in deeply, she said, "You are divine." Lowering her mouth over the folds of damp skin, she slipped her tongue inside and located the raised hood.

On wobbly legs, Olivia uttered throatily, "Oh baby."

Nicole groaned as she flicked her tongue over the hard tip and tasted her lover for the first time. Savouring the sweetness, she took the entire clitoris into her mouth and suckled.

Olivia held on tight to Nicole's head as her climax began to build and her knees started to buckle more. Swaying along with Nicole's oral motions, she suddenly tensed and gave over to the sensation of falling into the precipice of release.

Nicole placed her hands on Olivia's hips as she rode the wave and smiled when the orgasm exploded. Lapping up the secretion, Nicole slowly ran her tongue over the still engorged nub.

Olivia held on again as the tremors started with renewed vivacity, "Yes Nicole ... oh damn baby that feels so good."

Nicole's tongue swirled around the base and she lazily brought her lover to climax again. Standing up, she smiled at Olivia and declared, "I think I'm in trouble here."

Olivia exhaled deeply, and asked, "Trouble?"

Embracing the brunette, Nicole kissed her hungrily while inching her steadily towards to the bed. Olivia allowed Nicole to gently lower her onto the mattress then cover her body with her own.

Nicole made love to the Olivia with a tenderness the Detective had never experienced before and by the time Nicole had brought her to her tenth climax, Olivia was beside herself with satisfaction and bordering on delirium.

The blonde was past fatigued and drowsily snuggled in behind Olivia's back, trying to stay awake.

Meanwhile, Olivia was attempting to regulate her intake of oxygen and moments later, she rolled onto her side and smiled at Nicole.

She was fast asleep and breathing deeply.

Reaching out, Olivia gently caressed her right cheek.

Nicole opened her eyes partially and grinned, "Goodnight honey."

"Yes it was, but the morning will be better baby."

With a smile spread across her face, Nicole closed her eyes.

-o-

Separating her eyelids, Nicole looked into the serene face of Olivia. Easing out of bed, she tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she stepped into the warm stream and reached for the wash gel. When she returned the bottle to the shelf she heard the door open.

"Do you have room in there for one more?" asked Olivia.

"There is standing room only."

"That will do," replied Olivia as she pulled back the screen door. She handed Nicole a toothbrush with a strip of toothpaste, "I thought you might appreciate this." She closed the door and picked up the bottle of liquid soap.

"Thank you honey and how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm absolutely fantastic and one hundred percent rejuvenated."

Nicole laughed at the synopsis, "I am too."

Olivia rinsed off and wrapped her arms around Nicole's midriff, "Thank you for last night, it was incredible. Seriously, you were marvellous and I believe this morning is all about you." Leaning in, she kissed Nicole quickly.

Nicole turned off the faucets, "I like the sound of that."

"Good because I want you." Stepping out of the shower, Olivia took hold of Nicole's left hand.

"I'm all yours Olivia," replied Nicole huskily.

-o-

"What time is practice baby?" asked Olivia from her position behind Nicole on the couch.

"Uhm 1400 hours," replied Nicole groggily.

Dragging her fingers along Nicole's right bicep, Olivia stopped and caressed the small scar, "That gives us four hours, so how about you take a nap?

Nicole rolled onto her back and looked into Olivia's shimmering pools of brown, "How about I call Brett and tell him I can't make it to the range?"

Olivia grinned brightly, "I think that is an even better idea. Is the scar on your arm from when you got shot?"

"Yes it is. I'll just go grab my phone and make that call." She got up off the couch. "Would you like anything while I'm up honey?"

"Food would be good."

"What do you feel like Liv?"

With a wry smirk, Olivia pointed to Nicole, "You."

"You can have all you can eat after we actually digest some food," jested Nicole.

Olivia giggled and watched as Nicole's frame gracefully glided out of the room, giving her an obstructed view of her behind.

Nicole returned moments later and Olivia enjoyed the fantastic frontal image as well.

Nicole shook her head at the leer and asked, "Honey, do you want to order in or have me make something?"

"Let's order, menus are stuck on the refrigerator door."

Nicole walked into the kitchen, "Do you have a preference Liv?"

"You can choose baby."

"Mexican it is then," announced Nicole while returning to the couch.

Olivia reached out and ran her fingers down Nicole's spine, "I'll have a chicken enchilada and some of what you're having."

Nicole turned around to Olivia, "You are assuming I don't mind sharing."

"Baby, you are definitely someone who shares. You have repeatedly been proving that to me since six am this morning."

Laughing, Nicole replied, "I guess I don't have a defence for that one."

Olivia leaned in and kissed the left side of Nicole's hip, "No you don't."

Nicole placed their order then suggested, "We really should take a shower and put on some clothes my beautiful woman."

"Okay babe, but only if you promise to massage my back at the same time."

"It would be my pleasure Olivia."

-o-

Olivia rested her hand on Nicole's left shoulder, "What time are you expected at your brothers Nic?"

Smiling broadly at the use of her shortened name, Nicole put the last of the dishes into the cupboard, "Seven-thirty, would you like to be my date?"

"Oh baby, it's a family gathering and I don't want to impose."

Embracing Olivia, Nicole kissed her on the head, "Since last night I would say you and I have advanced in our relationship. I'm sure I can consider you to be my girlfriend and as such, would like my brother and his family to meet you."

The reasoning caused Olivia to giggle softly, "I guess you have a date then."

Placing her hands under Olivia's armpits, Nicole lifted her up and placed on her the counter, "I like our dates." She lowered her mouth over the hollow of Olivia's throat and kissed several times.

"You have amazing lips," said Olivia huskily.

Nicole gently cupped Olivia's breasts and replied, "Everything about you is amazing and delicious."

Olivia tittered then said, "Nic, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh," mumbled Nicole before slipping her hands inside Olivia's tee-shirt and caressing her back.

"Last night when you mentioned you were in trouble. What did you mean?"

Straightening up, Nicole looked at her lover, "I meant I was going to have trouble keeping your clothes on and my hands off you."

"That's not trouble darling that is bliss."

"Then come here bliss and trouble," replied Nicole before kissing Olivia zealously.

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 12

After leaving Olivia's, Nicole drove home, showered then called her brother Michael.

He answered after two rings, _"Hey Sis, what's up?"_

"Hello Mike, I'm just calling to inform you I will be bringing a date tonight."

_"That's great news and I'm happy for you. Toni will be glad too."_

"So what do you need me to bring?"

_"A couple of bottles of your best red wouldn't go astray. Oh, before I forget Nathan called from Whistler this morning and everyone is having a great vacation. They will be home on the twenty ninth."_

"Excellent, I will see you soon."

_"Bye Nic."_

Nicole donned a pair of maroon jeans, white tee-shirt, dark blue buttoned down shirt and black lace up shoes. Entering the bathroom, she dried her hair then pulled on her coat and secured her home.

Climbing into her truck a few minutes later, she opened the garage door with the remote and reversed out.

-o-

Knocking on Olivia's door, Nicole smiled when it opened moments later, "Hello gorgeous."

"Well hi there beautiful," replied Olivia cheerfully.

"Would you like to stay over at my place tonight?"

Olivia picked up her old NYPD Academy bag, "Yes."

"Oh you are clever and you look great."

Olivia was wearing beige jeans, red undershirt, navy blue shirt and boots. She winked at Nicole and acknowledged the compliment, "Thank you."

"We better get going."

Placing her hand behind Nicole's head, Olivia suggested, "I think you need to kiss me first."

Nicole took up the invitation and the couple kissed for five minutes before closing the door and heading to the lift.

-o-

Opening the door for Olivia, Nicole yelled down the hall, "WHERE ARE MY FAVOURITE NIECE AND NEPHEW?"

A tall, lanky blond teenager entered the corridor, "Hey Aunt Nic." He hugged Nicole and looked at Olivia, "Hi I'm Matthew."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Olivia."

Nicole patted Matthew on the shoulder, "Matt is fifteen and going to be the best quarterback the NFL has ever seen."

Matthew chuckled, "And so the embarrassing moments begin. Everyone else is in the dining room and Louise is showing off her latest science project."

"Okay," replied Nicole as she handed her nephew the two bottles of wine. "You want to take those into the kitchen for me please?"

"Sure and good one Nic."

He walked off down the hall with a chuckle.

Nicole giggled and took hold of Olivia's hand, "That was his subtle way of saying he approves of you, so that's one down five to go."

"So far so good," commented Olivia cheerfully.

The couple turned left into the dining room and Olivia smiled at the group of fair haired people.

A six foot well-built blond approached with an out stretched hand, "Hello, I'm Mike and it's nice to meet you."

Reaching out, Olivia shook his hand, "Likewise, I'm Olivia."

Mike turned to his family, "This is my wife Toni and our daughter Louise."

"Hello," replied Olivia.

"Mom, dad," said Nicole, "I'd like you to meet Olivia Benson."

"Pleased to meet you," responded the attractive blonde in her early sixties.

Moving in, Trent Bracken shook Olivia's hand, "Nice to meet you. Nicky here has told us absolutely nothing about you, so expect to be bombarded with questions."

Olivia laughed for a split second and Nicole shook her head, "Dad, you are impossible."

Mike interrupted with a question, "Would you pair like a drink?"

"Not for me thanks Mike, I'm driving," answered Nicole.

"Thank you," answered Olivia. "I have a feeling I may need one."

Megan Bracken hugged her daughter, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Three weeks," answered Nicole.

Mike handed Olivia a glass of Pinot.

"Thanks," she said then held Nicole's hand again.

Trent fired the next query, "So what do you do for a job Olivia?"

"I'm a Detective over at the one-six."

"Ahh, so that explains how you met," noted Mike.

"Yes, your beautiful sister walked into the Squadroom and dazzled me," joked Olivia.

Nicole kissed her on the cheek, "Now that is not true, you bewitched me."

"Oh good grief," muttered Louise sardonically with hands in the air.

Trent laughed at his granddaughter, "You won't think it's so mushy soon kiddo."

"That will never happen," replied Louise defiantly. She disappeared out of the room carrying her model of the solar system.

Toni excused herself to check on dinner and Nicole offered to help.

"She's gorgeous," blurted out Toni once they reached the privacy of the kitchen.

Smiling broadly with a twinkle in her eyes, Nicole gushed, "That she is and she's an excellent Detective."

"Well, you certainly look exultant," commented Toni as she opened the oven door.

"I'm happy."

"Have you seen Alex lately?"

"Yes we are still friends and she is dating someone new," replied Nicole matter-of-factly.

"Male or female?"

"A female Police Officer from traffic at the two-nine," replied Nicole. "Alex is content, so I'm pleased for her."

Toni closed the range and looked at her sister in-law, "You mean to tell me she cheated on you with a man and is now dating a woman?"

Nicole laughed at the absurdity of the question, "It's all cool Toni. Alex is still trying to sort her feelings out."

"I wouldn't be as forgiving or accommodating as you are. So tell me more about Olivia."

"She is a year younger than me, has a half-brother called Simon who has a wife Lucy and they live in Orange County. Olivia is so beautiful and I'm falling in love with her."

Moving closer, Toni hugged her, "Oh this is so exciting. I gather you two have done the deed?"

Nicole blushed, "Well, that was blunt."

"I get it from your brother and don't avoid the question."

"You know I don't kiss and tell."

"I'll take that as a yes then," joked Toni.

"No comment."

Matt joined them, "Hey Nic, your girlfriend is being interrogated out there and she is a knockout."

"I'm glad you approve Matt."

"Well come on, look at you Nic, you are such a beautiful woman and you always have gorgeous girlfriends. How long will dinner be mom?"

"About half an hour."

"Thank you for the compliment Matt and I better go save Olivia."

"Cool," cheered Matt as he left the room.

"Oh god Nic, your mother will already have the wedding planned," taunted Toni.

The two women returned to the dining room laughing and found Olivia encircled by Trent, Megan, Mike and Louise.

Nicole moved behind her and draped an arm around her waist. "Have you lawyered up yet honey?" she asked.

"Not yet baby, but I think your dad is about to Mirandise me."

Everyone laughed and Nicole added, "Lucky we know some District Attorneys to help us out."

"Speaking of Attorneys Nicky," said Trent. "I ran into Serena Southerlyn the other day down at the Supreme Courthouse."

"Yes, she is back at the DA's Office."

"Lovely woman," added Megan.

Matt entered the room, tossing a football, "Hey Nic," he threw her the ball. "Look who signed it."

Nicole turned the ball over, "Holy cow, and way to go Matt."

"Yeah, Uncle Jackson was at a fund raiser last week and Dan Marino was the guest speaker."

"Pretty impressive," stated Nicole.

-o-

After dinner, Trent asked Nicole, "When are you coming over home to service my car?"

"Is next Sunday okay?"

"Yep, don't forget to bring Olivia with you. I like her."

"I do too dad."

"Well, she's charmed your mother already."

"That's a bonus."

"Have you spoken to Serena since she got back?"

"Yes, on the phone and in person. She is dating a fellow ADA and is really happy."

"I have to hand it to you Nicky, you're the only person I know who has managed to stay friends with their exes."

"It's a gift dad."

Nicole and Olivia said goodnight around eleven and were cuddling in bed by midnight.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Nicole while kissing Olivia's left shoulder.

"I did and you have a wonderful family, thank you for sharing."

"I'm happy to announce you got the Bracken family seal of approval and dad has invited you over for next Sunday while I service his car."

Olivia's brows arched, "You can do that?"

"Yes I can honey," answered Nicole. "I started tinkering with motors when I was five. I disassembled dad's mower one day and put it back together."

"Wow that was very clever."

Nicole chuckled at the memory, "No, it wasn't. I had six pieces left over and a mower that didn't work. I was eight before I figured it out and dad had to keep the garage locked so I couldn't get in."

Olivia rolled over on the bed in a fit of laughter then commented, "That's still very impressive baby."

"Thank you. I work on all the family's cars."

"So how come you didn't become a mechanic instead?"

"I did."

"Oh then why did you become a Police Officer?"

Nicole gave a one word answer, "Women."

Olivia stopped laughing, "Pardon?"

"I discovered at an early age I found women in uniform very attractive, so I joined."

"Is that the truth?"

Giggling, Nicole kissed Olivia's shoulder again, "Ahh no, only a half truth. I grew up surrounded by my dad's uniform and listening to his stories. Engines were a hobby and I didn't see a career in it. After Mike and Nathan both signed on, it was only a natural progression that I follow and I really did have a liking for a woman in uniform."

Tittering, Olivia pulled Nicole closer, "You look fantastic in uniform. The first time I say you, I nearly fainted."

"I know; I caught your slack jawed reaction and it more that piqued my interest in you. That and the fact you are so stunning. You have this wonderful way of walking and have an incredible behind."

"Thank you for the compliments."

"Oh honey, I have more."

"You do?"

"Uh huh," replied Nicole as she rose up off the mattress and lowered her body over Olivia's. "You have exquisite breasts."

Olivia moaned, "I really really adore yours Nic."

Nicole smiled down at Olivia, "You have radiant eyes that capture my heart and your face is flawless."

"Oh you are a charmer baby. I like the way your eyes sparkle and you have such strong angular facial features."

Adjusting her position slightly, Nicole pressed her centre against Olivia's and they both moaned. "I think your rippled stomach muscles are a turn on."

"Oh, so are yours and your taut ass drives me crazy at work when you wear tight trousers."

Nicole laughed, "I actually had to stop myself from running my hand over your butt the other day in the Squadroom. You were bent over reaching for a file on Elliot's desk. I had to bite my lip and go to my office."

"Well, when you walked in wearing that dress on Thursday night it took all my concentration not to follow you into the bathroom and touch you. You were magnificent."

"I wanted you to follow me. I would have welcomed you with open arms and legs," retorted Nicole in a smoky voice.

"You would have dropped your professional ethics for me?"

"In a heartbeat Olivia, you have that much of an effect on me."

Olivia blushed, "Oh that is very sexy."

"I find your smooth and hairless skin very erotic."

"I like yours too."

"I like the feel it creates under my fingers and mouth."

"I have noticed you have an inclination towards oral."

"What can I say; I like to eat cookies, particularly yours. You taste divine and your scent is heavenly."

Olivia let out a little gasp and arched her back before saying, "Baby, I'm still recovering from your exceptional mouth last night and this morning. I have never climaxed so much my entire life and you are the most unselfish lover I've ever been with."

"Thank you and I have always been considerate of my paramour's needs."

Olivia ran her fingers through the sides of Nicole's hair, "How many lovers would that be?"

"I'm not sure; I have never tallied them up before."

"Oh, I have had six."

"Wow!" exclaimed Nicole in surprise. "I would have expected more." She lightly kissed Olivia's sternum.

"Why is that?"

"Olivia, you are a goddess and I just assumed you dated a lot."

"Oh I've dated plenty, but I'm not into one night stands and most of my first dates never made it to a second one."

Nicole stopped kissing and looked into Olivia's eyes, "So the rumour about you and Brian Cassidy isn't true?"

"What!" exclaimed a shocked Olivia. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"Honey, I suggest you take a deep breath and calm down."

Olivia did, but her anger continued to simmer.

"I knew Cassidy years ago when I did a short assignment with Narcotics. He had no problem bragging about nailing you when he was drunk. When I turned up at the one-six I thought you were bisexual until I knew different."

"That fucking prick, it was nine years ago and yes, a stupid one night stand. We were both hopelessly drunk and working a difficult case."

"You don't have to explain honey, we all have pasts."

"He was the last guy I slept with and it was a mistake."

Nicole smiled and tried to pacify Olivia's rage, "We have all had those Liv."

Olivia reached up and cupped Nicole's jaw, "This is not a mistake and I like the way the dimples on your cheeks deepen when you smile."

"Honey, how many lovers would you consider to be too many?"

With a wry smile, Olivia said, "Uhm, I'm not sure baby. Is there such a thing?"

"Well, would fifty be a lot?"

"Good god, fifty!" exclaimed a stunned Olivia. "You have had fifty lovers?"

Nicole smirked, "No, I was just asking."

"Oh that is all right then," replied Olivia, much relieved with the answer. After a couple minutes of silence, she finally asked, "How come you have gone so quiet?"

"I'm trying to add up in my head."

Olivia was stunned by the remark, "It's taking you this long. Jesus, have you left behind a trail of satisfied women or something?"

"Uhm, I wouldn't say that."

"So, who was your first?"

"Stacey Whittaker, we were both sixteen and in high school. That lasted for about a year until we went to different colleges."

"Okay, that is one, who was next?"

Nicole took a moment to answer, "Kelly Oliver, first year of Tech College. I was seventeen and she was third year and twenty."

Olivia noted a tear in the corner of Nicole's eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

"Kelly and I were together for two years before her parents moved to Hawaii because of her dad's job. We used to stay in touch by letter and phone. I'd spend all my holidays with her and her family."

"She was your first love?" asked Olivia realising the girl in the photo on Nicole's wall at the beach must be Kelly.

The tears began to fall and Nicole laid her head on Olivia's chest, "Yes."

With soft caresses, Olivia stroked Nicole's back, "Alex was mine."

"Kelly was vibrant and outgoing. She became quite the surfer while in Hawaii. On my twentieth birthday, I went and visited Kelly and her family. Her dad Roger was driving us back from the beach when we were broadsided by a gravel truck. The driver's brakes had failed at the lights and he lost control. I was so happy that day. Kelly had given me a ring for my birthday and proposed. She asked me to move to Hawaii to live with her and we were so blissful in the back seat of her dad's car. Her parents were aware of our relationship, but it would be another six months before I came out to my family. Kelly and I spent the day surfing and making love in our secret hiding place."

She suddenly stopped talking.

Olivia held her tightly, "Oh baby."

Nicole sobbed for a few minutes before continuing, "I was the only one who survived the accident. Roger and Anne were killed instantly and Kelly died two days later from severe head trauma. I suffered a broken tibia and jaw and bleeding to my brain. My parents raced to the hospital just in time to see me crash. I had suffered an aneurysm and was rushed into surgery. As you can see, the surgeon saved the day and here I am. It took two weeks for me to regain consciousness and by then the Oliver family had been laid to rest. It took months for me to recover and every year my birthday is kind of a bitter sweet celebration."

Olivia kissed Nicole's head, "I am so sorry Nicole."

"It was twenty years ago but when I visit Hawaii, I can still feel her beside me when I surf."

"Oh sweetie," whispered Olivia before bursting into tears.

The couple wept for the people who had been lost to them and when they finished, Olivia rolled Nicole onto her back and adoringly made love to her.

No words were spoken and a silent understanding passed between the lovers.

Nicole reciprocated in time and it was two a.m. before they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

-o-

Nicole stirred and Olivia stroked her hip, "Shush baby, go back to sleep."

Opening her eyes, Nicole asked, "What time is it honey?"

Looking at her watch, Olivia responded, "It's a little after six."

"I've got the Rangers game against Pittsburgh at two."

"You have plenty of time, go back to sleep Nic."

"I will, but I have to use the bathroom first."

Olivia groaned as Nicole jumped up out of bed in all her naked splendour.

Nicole brushed her teeth and had a quick shower before returning to bed. "I have no intention of going back to sleep now," she said seriously.

Olivia playfully teased, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to talk honey."

Olivia snuggled onto Nicole's chest, "That sounds very good to me."

"Thank you for last night Liv."

"Don't mention it."

Nicole traced her fingers along Olivia's jaw line, "You are the only person besides my family and Serena that know about Kelly."

"Then I feel very privileged and thank you."

"I didn't date again until nearly four years later when I graduated from the Academy."

Olivia grinned, "Oh, I thought I was the only one with the lean years."

"I had plenty of offers, but it was by choice I remained abstinent. It took me that long to put my love for Kelly in the right part of my heart and head."

"You are going to start me crying again."

"That's not my intention Olivia. I just want to get it all out of my system."

"So were you with Alex Eames for all that time and never told her?"

"No and I can't really explain it, but when I'm with you I want to tell you everything and have no secrets."

Olivia kissed Nicole's chin, "I really like that we have this open and comfortable connection between us."

"I really enjoy what we have Liv," replied Nicole before yawning then apologising. "Sorry honey."

"Close your beautiful eyes darling and go back to sleep," suggested Olivia pleasantly.

Nicole smirked, "I'd rather kiss you first."

In reply, Olivia smooched her tenderly.

Moments later, Nicole declared, "I can sleep now."

"So can I." Olivia nuzzled into Nicole's neck and closed her eyes.

-o-

Both women jumped when Nicole's phone rang at ten-sixteen.

Reaching out to the bedside table, Nicole announced, "It's dad." Placing the cell to her left ear, she answered, "Good morning dad."

_"Hello Nicky, I'm just calling to let you know Mike can't make the game. Would you like to ask that wonderful girlfriend of yours if she would like to come along?"_

"I would, I'll just ask her." Wrapping her left hand over the phone, she said, "We have a free ticket for the game, do you want to come?"

Olivia sucked on her bottom lip and gave Nicole a smouldering look, "I'd love to come."

"Yes I can see that, but what about the game?" teased Nicole.

Lowering her mouth onto Nicole's right breast, Olivia mumbled, "Okay."

Nicole felt the moisture gather between her legs, "Oh dear god." She returned the phone to her ear, "That's a yes from Olivia dad. We will pick you up at one."

Her father chuckled, _"Okay and you might want to cover the phone a little better next time."_

"Oh god, I'm sorry about that."

He laughed louder, _"It's all good Nicky, see you later."_

"Bye," replied Nicole before closing the phone and giving herself over to Olivia's delicate ministrations.

-o-

Nicole pulled into a vacant space outside Olivia's apartment building and said, "I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for a great weekend."

"I had an excellent time too." Leaning over the centre console, Olivia kissed Nicole goodbye then alighted from the SUV. She entered the lobby and Nicole drove home.

After completing housework, Nicole went out and collected her dry cleaning from the local store. She picked up a few necessary groceries at the same time.

While hanging up the last of her suits in the closet, Olivia called. Nicole smiled and flipped open her cell, "Hello honey."

_"Hey sweetie, I forgot to ask if you would like to ride in with me tomorrow morning."_

"That sounds like a good plan."

_"All righty then, I will see you at seven-thirty."_

"Goodnight Liv."

So set the routine for the next three months. The couple took turns in driving into the Precinct each work day and they both retained a professional persona while on the job. Their relationship outside of work continued to flourish while Don Cragen made steady progress with his rehabilitation.

Olivia grew closer to Nicole and had ample opportunity to get to know her family and in turn, Nicole fell into a comfortable pattern of command, work, Olivia and family.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 13

On Saturday May 31st, Olivia was busy in her bedroom dressing when there was a knock on her door. She hurriedly zipped up the fly on her blue denim jeans and buckled her belt before traipsing down the hall to the front door.

Looking through the peephole, she was surprised to find Alex Cabot standing on the other side. The normally cool and collected blonde looked distressed and Olivia immediately chastised herself for opening the door instead of ignoring the Bureau Chief.

"Sorry to disturb you Liv, but I didn't know where else to go," explained the tall beauty. She instantly erupted into tears and stared at Olivia with pleading eyes.

Olivia dragged her inside, "What's going on?" Leading Alex into the living room, she made her sit on the couch. Sitting down beside her, Olivia again probed for an answer, "Alex, why did you come here and what has happened?"

Alex leaned in and buried her face into Olivia's purple shirt and howled. Olivia let her cry and held her tightly while waiting patiently for an answer.

Ten minutes passed before the heavy sobs eased and Alex raised her head, "I've made a huge mistake and I can't keep up with the pretence I've created."

"Then walk away from it," advised Olivia, biting down on her need to be sarcastic and hurt the woman who had wounded her so badly.

Alex's shoulders heaved with a silent sigh, "I ended my relationship with Richard, it's over."

Surprised by the comment, Olivia asked, "Did you tell him the truth?"

"No and I'm torn between the lie and being the real me."

"For shit's sake Alex, stand on your own two feet and crawl out of the closet before you drive yourself insane."

Alex's tears fell again, "The pressure to succeed is too much Liv, I'm miserable."

"Then do something about it. Stop trying to be the dutiful Cabot daughter and be yourself. If your family can't understand or accept who you really are then that's too bad for them. It's your life Alex, but you need to be happy before it's too late."

With a saddened voice, Alex replied, "I was happy with you."

"Yes, but you were also paranoid about someone running to the press about your well-kept secret sexuality."

"I don't want to live the lie anymore Liv," confessed the blonde through her tears.

"Then don't. Confide in your family then go out into the real world and find the right woman to love."

Alex stopped crying, "I already love you."

Olivia wiped the tears from Alex's face, "No, I'm not the one for you. If you had truly loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did to me."

"I do love you Liv."

"Alex, I'm not in love with you. I truly have moved on with my life and you don't figure in it anymore. You will find the right woman, just take your time and she will come to you."

"I thought that you and I could start afresh."

"I can't go back to you, but I will try to be your friend and help you out of this mess, but nothing more."

Alex smiled gingerly, "Under the circumstances, I'm lucky you are willing to offer me friendship."

Olivia smirked and shook her head, "Yes you are and don't expect it to happen overnight. Just be happy Alex and leave all the expectations of your family behind."

"You're right. Is it okay if I call you every now and then to chat?" She stood up and headed for the door.

Rising from the couch, Olivia followed, "Yes that would be fine, that's what friends do. Just let me take a little time to get used to the idea first."

Alex turned and embraced Olivia, "I will and thank you."

"It will all be okay, everything will work out fine."

The door opened as Alex said, "I love you Liv."

"Despite my better judgement, I still love you too Alex," choked out Olivia in a strained voice.

Alex lowered her lips to Olivia's and kissed her goodbye.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock when Nicole stepped through the door and her heart filled with anguish when she saw the expression of horror on her girlfriend's face.

Nicole couldn't believe what she had just heard and there was no doubt she was in denial with what she was seeing. Her heart stopped pounding as she watched the two women kissing. "You have got to be kidding me. At least this time there is no dick involved," she finally uttered before turning and running away.

She sped down the fire escape stairwell, jumped in her truck and pulled into the flow of traffic before a distraught Olivia reached the sidewalk.

-o-

Driving home, Nicole quickly packed a bag of clothes, toiletries and retrieved two bottles of Vodka from the bar cabinet before securing her house and climbing onto her bike. She was too distressed to contemplate crying and instead powered out of the city and headed to a place that would keep her away from the pain that was tearing at her heart.

When she pulled into a gas station a short time later, she turned off her cell phone, knowing that her pager would notify her if she was needed workwise.

Grabbing a handful of supplies, she packed them into her knapsack and took off for the secluded house her aunt built thirty-five years ago in the Hamptons.

Parking her bike inside the large garage forty minutes later, she unlocked then opened the back door and reset the alarm system.

After depositing her gear in a bedroom, Nicole returned downstairs and took off her jacket then poured herself a drink. She walked out to the front porch and sat down on the stairs then finally allowed herself to cry.

Two hours later, she cooked herself some dinner and returned to the veranda to eat.

-o-

Olivia ran with Alex to the lifts, "I think I have just messed up big time.

"I'm sorry Liv, is there anything I can do?"

"No it's all right, I will find her and explain," reasoned Olivia to herself more than to Alex.

"If you need help, let me know," offered Alex sincerely, patting her on the upper arm.

"I will. We were supposed to be going to Simon and Lucy's for dinner."

"Oh I'm sorry. Call me later and let me know how it goes."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Olivia and thanks."

Olivia raced back to the apartment and grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter. She wasn't too surprised when the recorded message informed her Nicole's phone had been turned off.

Taking a deep breath, she took off out of the building and drove over to Nicole's and after knocking on the door for five minutes, checked the garage and found the motorbike missing.

Calling Nicole's parents, Olivia was told she wasn't there and hadn't phoned. After calling both Mike and Nathan, they promised to call if they heard from her. Lastly, she called Simon and made her apologies with a quick explanation.

Phoning Casey next, Olivia waited for her friend to answer. When she did, it was with a slightly breathless voice.

_"Hey Liv, what's up?"_

"You haven't heard from Nicole have you?"

_"No and weren't you guys driving up to Florida?"_

"Yes, but Alex turned up here."

_"Oh no, that doesn't sound good, what happened?"_

Olivia recounted the incident and Casey advised her, _"Look, she has probably gone somewhere quiet to think."_

"That is my guess too. I'm going to call Alex Eames; she may know where Nic has gone."

_"Okay, keep me posted."_

"Bye Casey and sorry for interrupting your workout."

_"I wasn't working, oh ... yeah ... bye."_

Olivia phoned the desk at the one-six and asked Sergeant Thompson to look up Alex's phone number in the NYPD directory. She stored the number in her cell before calling.

_"Hello Eames speaking."_

"Hi Alex, Olivia Benson here."

_"Oh hello Olivia, what can I do for you?"_

"Uhm ... Nicole and I have had a misunderstanding and I can't find her."

_"I see, how big of a misunderstanding?"_

"Pretty bad, she walked in on Alex Cabot kissing me goodbye at my apartment."

_"And I'm assuming the kiss was more than a little friendly?"_

"Yes, but only on Alex's behalf. I was hoping you might know where she would have gone."

_"Look, Nic is my best friend and we talk a lot, so I know about your past with Alex. I also know Nic will be in a world of hurt. I don't know how much she has told you about our breakup, but Alex kissing you would have really done some damage."_

"I'm aware you cheated on her."

_"Yeah I did, but Nicole actually walked in on me and another Detective having sex in my apartment."_

"Oh dear god, no wonder she looked so shattered," exclaimed Olivia.

_"Nic will be heartbroken and will isolate herself from everyone to lick her wounds. More than likely she has gone to hide at the family summer house in the Hamptons. I'll give you the address."_

"I really appreciate this Alex."

_"It's okay Olivia. I know how much you mean to Nic and I'll help in any way I can." _She gave Olivia driving instructions to the house.

"Thank you. If she calls please tell her to phone me."

_"She won't call me, not when she is like this."_

"Oh fuck," replied Olivia, trying to remain calm.

_"It will be okay, just talk to her."_

"I hope so and thanks again."

_"Bye."_

Olivia called Elliot next and filled him in on the situation. He told her to go to the Hamptons and sort it out.

She took his advice and headed out. Her pager buzzed ten minutes into the journey, so she pulled over. It was a message to call the one-six – there was a homicide of a child she had to attend to.

Turning around, she headed to the address given to her by desk Sergeant Thompson.

-o-

Nicole returned her pager to her belt then went inside and retrieved her cell phone. She ignored the missed calls from her father, brothers, Alex, Casey and Olivia. Deleting the text messages, she called the Precinct and advised Sergeant Thompson she was unable to deal with the case and to hand it over to Captain Stevenson, who was the emergency on-call CO for the weekend.

Closing her phone, she put it on the counter and returned to the porch swing and the near empty Vodka bottle. The glass she had been using was discarded some time ago in favour of drinking straight from the bottle. Nicole had passed drunk an hour earlier and was rapidly heading towards paralytic.

During the trip to the house, Nicole had already decided to take what she had witnessed onboard and deem it another mistake in trusting someone again. She was not going to think about it again once she had numbed herself to the pain in her chest. Refusing to cry anymore over the unfortunate turn of events, she promised herself not to date anyone she worked with again, in fact she didn't want to date at all.

In the four months since their first date, Nicole had fallen deeper in love with Olivia every day and was ready to tell her that very weekend, but now the words would go unspoken.

She stumbled to her feet and went inside to the living room. Picking up her phone, she propped herself up on the couch and made a call.

_"Hello Nicole,"_ answered a smoky voice after three rings.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

_"No, I am on my own tonight. Katie just left on a date."_

"My apologies ... I am horribly drunk."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end, _"I don't know whether to be insulted or smitten."_

"Oh, don't be insulted. I'm wallowing in self-pity and needed to talk to the voice of reason."

The laugh on the other end was loud, _"Well, it must be woman trouble then."_

"Yeah it is."

"_Where are you calling from Nic?"_

"The Hampton house, I rode up."

_"I can be there in an hour if you promise to stop drinking now."_

"No sweetie, don't go to all that trouble, just talk to me on the phone."

_"Ssh, maybe I'd like to see you. It's been some time since we've gotten together."_

"It's nearly been a year sweetie."

_"All right, I'm leaving now, so see you soon."_

Nicole blurted out, "I love you."

_"I love you too, now start drinking some water and sober up some."_

"I will, drive safe sweetie." Nicole put her phone down on the coffee table and went upstairs to the guest room she had commandeered earlier.

Withdrawing a pair of briefs, she went into the bathroom and took a cold shower. After pulling on a pair of baggy shorts and a navy blue tee shirt, she returned downstairs and grabbed two bottles of water.

Settling on the portico, she opened her phone and called Olivia. She knew she would be looking for her and wanted to avoid a confrontation.

Olivia's phone went straight to message, so Nicole left a simple communiqué: _"I know at some stage you will discover where I am. Please don't come here. I hope you will be happy with Alex, bye."_

Steeling herself against the ache that ripped at her heart, she turned off her phone and waited.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have reviewed. If you haven't, please do so and feed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 14

Olivia and Elliot met at the crime scene and found Medical Examiner Melinda Warner crouched down examining the body of a small girl.

The child was naked, bruised and bloodied.

A burly uniformed Officer approached the two Detectives from behind the cordoned off section, "Stabler, Benson," he pointed towards an elderly man holding the leash of a white terrier. "Mr Joyner was walking his dog when he noticed the girl's leg sticking out from under the bushes. The area has been canvassed and we've come up with no witnesses."

Olivia wrote down the information and went to talk to Mr Joyner.

"Hello sir, my name is Olivia Benson and I'm a Detective with the 16th Precinct. Can you tell me what happened?"

The slightly built, grey haired man in his late sixties took his time to recount his movements and discovery.

Olivia took more notes and was glad to avoid hearing all the details from Melinda.

The CSU arrived on the scene and began their arduous task of processing the area and dump site.

Olivia joined Elliot and Melinda and was sadden to be informed the child had been deceased since earlier that day.

"Can you hazard a guess at a time Doc?" asked Elliot.

"I'd say around eight, eight thirty. I'll know more once I get her back to the morgue."

"Thanks Doc."

Olivia inquired, "Any signs of sexual assault Melinda?"

"Yes and I'll cross reference her DNA to see if she matches the description of any missing children on the national database."

"Shit I hate these cases," Olivia muttered.

"I'll put a rush on this one for you Detectives."

"Appreciate that, talk to you later," said Elliot as he turned to Olivia, "I'll take some photos and we can make a start on checking the database."

"All right El." Olivia retrieved her cell phone and swore when she discovered the battery was flat, "Son of a bitch."

Elliot scowled at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my phone's dead. I'll meet you back at the house."

"You better put the coffee on Liv."

Olivia walked to her car and set her cell up with the recharger. Her spirits lifted when she heard the missed call notification. Retrieving the message, her heart sank when she played it. She tried to call Nicole back, but her phone was turned off again, so she left a message: _"Sweetie, please call me. It wasn't what you think. It was a goodbye kiss between friends, that's all. We made our peace and Alex was just leaving. I wouldn't betray you Nic, please talk to me. I'm on the way to the Station, see you there." _

She was crying when she started the engine and continued to weep for the murdered child and for the pain she knew Nicole was going through.

-o-

The two SVU Detectives attended Warner's office at eleven to confirm details of the victim's identity. Olivia had located her photo on the computer as five year old Tracey Ann Moore. The girl had been abducted from her home in Tampa two weeks earlier and there had been no leads on her location from local authorities.

Olivia and Elliot returned to the one-six and Olivia was surprised to see Captain Malcolm Stevenson in the Squadroom instead of Nicole.

Elliot filled him in on the case and explained where they were at.

"Captain Bracken was unable to attend, so as the emergency, here I am," explained Stevenson.

He made the notification call to the Tampa Police and a Captain Smith called him back thirty minutes later to inform him arrangements had been made for the parents to arrive at La Guardia at eleven-thirty in the morning. Stevenson notified the Detectives that Tampa Police were faxing through the file A-SAP.

Olivia ran to the fax machine and collected the pages as they were printed.

Elliot handed her a folder and the duo took turns to read the data before handing it to Stevenson.

-o-

Doctor Warner called Elliot at ten past two in the morning, _"Hey Elliot, if you can find me a suspect, I've got the bastard's DNA. He wasn't as careful as we thought. I lifted two flakes of dandruff from the vic's hair."_

"Fantastic find and well done Doc. We will try to find you someone for comparison."

_"When you do, kick his sorry ass for me, he was brutal. The poor girl was ripped to pieces internally."_

"What was the cause of death Doc?"

_"She bled out Elliot, the animal just left her there to die."_

"Jesus, sounds like it is time to call George in to work up a profile on the sick son of a bitch."

_"Well, you may as well wake him up too,"_ replied Melinda.

"Thanks for the call Doc."

_"Bye Elliot."_

Elliot closed his phone then turned to his partner, "Hey, did the guys in Tampa have any suspects?"

Olivia picked up the last sheets of paper emerging from the fax and rifled through them, "No El, they had nothing to go on, no trace or physical evidence found at the abduction site. There were no witnesses as she was taken from her bed during the middle of the night."

"Liv, he just didn't randomly pick her house and take her."

"I agree, so he had to have either staked the place out after following her home at some stage or be known to the family. I'm just about to start reading the interviews."

"All right," announced Stevenson. "I'll call George. We need a profile on this guy as soon as possible and he may be able to pick up something from the interviews that was overlooked in Tampa."

"I'll call the lead Detective from Tampa and have him fax over any other material they may have."

"No worries Elliot," acknowledged Stevenson.

"Is everyone hungry?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah, I missed dinner," replied Olivia.

"I did too," answered Stevenson.

"In that case I'll order in from the all-night deli."

"Thanks," came the collective reply.

-o-

Nicole had consumed six bottles of water and was in the living room by the time she heard the crunch of tyres on the gravel drive. She stood up and went to the front door. Opening it, she smiled widely as her friend closed the driver's door of the silver E-Class Mercedes Saloon and carried a travel bag up the stairs.

"You didn't have to do this," said Nicole before hugging her five foot ten, dark haired chevalière in shining armour.

"I know, but it is time you and I got together. I've missed you."

"I hope you are staying the night?"

"That's what the bag is for Nicole. You have plenty of time to tell me all about what is going on."

"God you look good," commented Nicole as her friend walked into the house.

"Considering you are plastered, you don't look so bad yourself and you better not hog the covers in bed."

"Bed?" queried Nicole with a raised left eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't drive up all this way not to sleep with you."

"Say what?"

"For payment as your Psychiatrist, I expect some kind of bonus."

Nicole burst out laughing, "Okay then, I'll see what I can muster up."

The two friends talked until three in the morning before going to bed in the guest room.

-o-

Olivia and Elliot took a much needed break at four o'clock after listening to George's assessment of the perp. The FBI Agent had discounted all males interviewed by Tampa Police and all had strong alibis as well as not fitting the profile.

Sipping on a mug of green tea, Olivia reached for one of Nicole's cookies on the desk.

Detective Geoffrey Stone from Tampa Police Department was chaperoning the Moores and would make the formal identification when they arrived later that day.

Elliot had volunteered to pick them up from the airport and as he looked across his desk to his partner, suggested, "Go home Liv and grab a shower and some fresh clothes. We are going to be at this one for a while. Once you get back, I'll go check on Kathy and the kids."

Standing up, Olivia agreed, "That sounds really good to me."

"Have you spoken to Nicole yet?"

"No, she turned off her phone."

"Ahh, obviously she doesn't want to talk yet."

"I guess so. I'll be back as soon as I can."

-o-

Olivia was sitting at her desk eating a sandwich when Elliot, Detective Stone and the Moores walked into the Squadroom. Getting out of her chair, she introduced herself to the barrel-chested Detective in his mid-forties with greying black hair then turned to the noticeably grief stricken parents, "Mr and Mrs Moore, I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Detective," replied a medium height, slim built sandy haired man in his early thirties.

Elliot offered them coffee and cookies before taking them into the Interview Room adjacent to the Captain's Office.

Captain Stevenson joined them and Casey came rushing through the doorway dressed in a softball uniform.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier Liv, but the game went into a tenth innings before I checked my phone for messages," explained the ADA.

"Don't sweat it; the Moores and Detective Stone just arrived."

"All right, have you patched matters up with Nicole?"

"No."

"Serena said Nicole is fairly pig headed when upset and it usually takes her a couple of days to resurface."

"I know all about her habit, I called Alex Eames."

"Well, we can talk about it later."

"You can provide dinner. I think we are stuck here for some time."

Casey entered the room with Olivia behind her. She took a moment to introduce herself before sitting down. Olivia perched herself on the edge of a filing cabinet and listened as Casey and Elliot asked a series of questions.

Waiting for an opportunity to speak, Olivia enquired, "Mr and Mrs Moore, can you think of anyone, either a male relative or friend who was not interviewed by the Police at the time of the initial investigation?"

Dark haired Bianca Moore looked at her husband with probing eyes, "Dylan, what does she mean?"

Casey answered, "Mrs Moore, we believe someone who knows your family and the layout of your house took Tracey."

Horrified, Dylan Moore glared at Detective Stone, "Didn't you already investigate that theory Geoff?"

"Yes Dylan, but we may have discounted someone without realising it."

Bianca twisted her handkerchief in her trembling hands and blurted out, "Oh good god, your cousin Flynn."

Geoffrey Stone went through his notebook, "He lives here in Brooklyn. We didn't look at him because his girlfriend was his alibi. She said they were at home watching the basketball on television."

"When was the last time you saw your cousin Mr Moore?" asked Elliot.

"About two weeks before Tracey was taken."

Bianca Moore glowered at her husband with an expression of utter repulsion, "You didn't tell me that. I told you I didn't want him in our house again, not after the last time."

"He didn't come to the house. I told him to stay away when he called."

The four Detectives and ADA stood by as the Moores continued to quarrel back and forth.

"Then where the hell did you see him?" demanded Bianca angrily.

"Over at Terry's. Flynn went there to beg for money."

Stone turned to the others and explained, "The younger brother."

"Why didn't you want your husband's cousin in the house Mrs Moore?" asked Casey, believing they were closer to the truth.

"He stole two pieces of my jewellery from the bedroom the last time he visited. Dylan caught him sneaking out the window. He is a useless filthy druggie, so is the girlfriend."

"Mr Moore, do you have an address for your cousin?" requested Olivia.

"Yes," he quoted the address and Elliot wrote it down.

"I'll go organise a search warrant," offered Casey, somewhat miffed by the simple oversight of the primary investigative team.

"I'll do a criminal history search," suggested Olivia as she exited the room behind the ADA. With a nod of understanding, she placed a comforting hand on her friend's left shoulder, "Take a deep breath and ignore your instinct to rip the Tampa Police Department a new one. Your dismay at their lack of skill will not bring Tracey back, nothing will."

Wiping away the solitary teardrop from the corner of her right eye, Casey scowled, "She could have been saved if someone had bothered to make a trip here to confirm the bastard's alibi. I actually blame the father for not disclosing his cousin's last visit to the family home."

"It's hard to look past family imperfections Casey."

"Unfortunately that is very true and in this case; it has cost a little girl her life."

There were no words that Olivia could offer to make any sense of yet another premature death of an innocent victim. She had given up attempting that a long time ago and only found solace in bringing those responsible to justice.

-o-

Olivia, Elliot, Stone and two uniformed Officers made their way up the stairs of the building then towards Flynn Moore's apartment.

When the knock on the door went unanswered, Elliot kicked it in and the Officers stormed inside.

They located Linda Fletcher, Moore's girlfriend lying in a pool of blood in the main bedroom. Her throat had been slashed and by the colour of her skin and smell, had been deceased for some time.

Flynn Moore was not in the apartment and Olivia called for the CSU as well as the ME to attend the scene.

After a thorough and lengthy search, Elliot discovered two shopping bags containing children's clothing secreted in the back of the cupboard in the bedroom.

Geoffrey examined the items carefully and stated, "These are the pyjamas Tracey was wearing the night she disappeared and the other clothes were taken from the dresser drawer."

Reaching for her portable radio, Olivia called for a BOLO on the suspect before commencing a search for clues to Moore's whereabouts. She located a notepad by the telephone seconds later, "Hey El, the bastard's headed back to Tampa. Here are his flight details, he flew out at nine."

"Looks like we are all headed for Tampa," quipped Elliot.

Geoffrey withdrew his phone and called his Stationhouse to relay the information to his Captain and have an APB issued straight away.

Finishing with the apartment, the Detectives returned to the one-six and were handed the appropriate paperwork necessary to extradite Moore back to New York to face charges.

Elliot and Olivia both grabbed their emergency overnight bags from the locker room before leaving for the airport.

-o-

Nicole phoned Captain Malcolm Stevenson at 17:30 and received an update on the Moore case.

_"There is still no word from Tampa Nicole,"_ he said. _"Benson and Stabler have Terry Moore's house under surveillance. They expect Flynn to turn up and beg for money like the last time he visited."_

"Does this guy have history?" asked Nicole as she turned on the bath faucets.

_"A couple of minor drug possession busts, but Novak had his Juvenile record pulled. He committed two counts of sexual assault on children when he was thirteen and fourteen."_

"Crap, another one that fell through the cracks," lamented Nicole.

_"Yep and the ME's preliminary report on the girlfriend puts her time of death at 0830 hours yesterday morning."_

"So he killed the niece, then the girlfriend. It's possible she walked in on him."

_"It looks like it,"_ agreed Stevenson.

"Thanks Malcolm, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"Bye Nicole."_

Flipping her phone shut, Nicole undressed and climbed into the bath tub. Picking up her phone, she deleted the voice mail from Olivia then called her parents. She chatted until the water grew cold and her skin wrinkled.

After a quick dinner, she climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Please take the time to review and feed the Muse. To those who have reviewed, favoured or are following this tale, much appreciation.

* * *

Chapter 15

It was two-fifteen Monday morning when Olivia spotted the suspect jumping over the back fence of Terry Moores' yard. He was carrying a medium sized duffle bag, dressed in dark jeans and a black wind breaker.

Terry and his family had been relocated to a Motel and out of harm's way the previous night and Police Officers had been strategically placed around the property while the three detectives held their positions inside.

They had waited patiently for over six hours for Moore's appearance and he didn't disappoint.

"El," Olivia whispered into the radio from her location in the darkened kitchen. "Suspect is approaching rear door of the house."

_"On the way,"_ responded Elliot from the living room.

Geoffrey was beside the front door and on the move. Both men quickly arrived in the kitchen to find Olivia had her gun drawn and pointed in the direction of the back entrance.

Elliot took cover behind the counter while Geoffrey stood to the side of the door with his fingers resting on the light switch.

Flynn hunched over the lock and reached into the bag. Withdrawing house breaking implements, he jimmied the tumbler and opened the door carefully. Replacing the tools in the carrier, he crept into the kitchen and closed the door. He pulled a pistol from under the front of his wind breaker and Geoffrey flicked on the light.

Moore looked around in a confused daze as he was confronted by the three Detectives with guns pointed directly at him.

"Drop the weapon Moore," directed Geoffrey firmly.

The wanted man looked at him and dropped the pistol. It fell to the tiled floor and Elliot and Olivia moved in.

Elliot kicked the firearm away, holstered his 9mm and slammed Moore over the breakfast counter.

Geoffrey read him his rights as Elliot cuffed and searched him. Speaking into his radio, the Tampa Detective informed the other Officers to stand down as the suspect was in custody.

Moore was transported to the Police Station, interviewed, booked and placed in a holding cell to await arraignment at nine o'clock at the Courthouse on the charges of break and entry, possession of an unregistered weapon and felony kidnapping.

-o-

After a favourable extradition hearing, Olivia and Elliot boarded a plane with Moore at twelve-fifty and headed back to New York so Moore could be charged with further counts. The Detectives had been awake for three days straight; they were fatigued and operating on pure instinct.

When they touched down and entered the exit tunnel, Elliot turned to the prisoner and sneered, "Flynn Moore, you are under arrest for the murders of Linda Fay Fletcher and Tracey Ann Moore. You are further charged with the aggravated rape of Tracey Ann Moore and crossing the state line with a kidnapped minor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes."

The Detectives went to their squad car, secured Moore in the back and Elliot drove to the one-six.

When Olivia and Elliot entered the bullpen, they were greeted by Casey, Fin and Munch.

Seconds later Fin took hold of the handcuffed Moore, "We'll take this dirt bag to Interrogation one."

"Thanks Fin," replied Elliot as he handed Casey the court documents from Tampa.

"We'll be there in a minute," suggested the ADA.

"Where's the Captain?" asked Olivia while putting her bag in her locker.

"She's in her office with Chief Muldrew. They have been in there for the last two hours."

"Oh."

The door to the Captain's office opened and the uniformed Chief and Captain exited.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she gasped.

Nicole had cut off her long blonde hair and was now sporting a shoulder length feather cut style. It looked good as did the uniform and Olivia couldn't help but notice. She was anxious to speak with Nicole, but by the stern glare the Captain gave her, it was obvious she was not interested in a conversation.

Chief Muldrew approached and shook the Detectives' hands. "Well done, excellent work on the Moore case."

"Thank you sir," replied Elliot.

Nicole handed Olivia a white envelope and said, "Congratulations Detective Benson, you have been promoted."

The Chief turned to her and added, "Congratulations Detective First-Grade, your promotion is long overdue. Speaking of that, I expect you both to sit the next Sergeant's exam in July next year."

"Yes sir and thank you," answered Olivia merrily.

"I'll let you get on with your interrogation. Miss Novak a pleasure as always." Muldrew turned and left the room.

"Well done Liv," praised Elliot. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the right cheek.

Casey stepped in and cuddled her friend, "Congratulations."

"Thanks guys."

"We better go see what Moore has to say," recommended Nicole without further ado.

-o-

Flynn Moore had nothing to say except to ask for a lawyer with a certain degree of smugness.

Quinton Loft arrived forty minutes later and an hour after that, Moore had been booked with two counts of first degree murder, rape of a minor and unlawfully crossing the state line with an abducted minor.

Arraignment was scheduled for nine-thirty the following morning and Moore was transferred to Central Booking.

Olivia was about to enter Nicole's office when a tall dark haired Amazon walked into the Squadroom wearing a dark blue and white pin stripped pants suit.

Olivia looked at the blue eyes and dimpled chin as Casey spoke, "Jamie, what brings you down here?"

"I'm here to speak with Captain Bracken."

The Detective stepped out of the way and returned to her desk while Jamie rapped on the office door and entered.

Turning to Casey, Olivia asked, "Who is that?"

"Jamie Ross, trial Judge. She used to be an ADA in the late nineties. Left about ten years ago to return to private practice before making Judge in 2005."

Elliot was grinning from ear to ear as he observed proceedings, "Good looking woman."

"Yes," agreed Casey, "and a very good Attorney and Judge."

Olivia asked inquisitively to no one in particular, "I wonder what she is doing here?"

-o-

Nicole looked up from behind her desk and beamed, "Jamie, what a pleasant surprise." Standing up, she embraced her friend while kissing her softly on the lips.

"I thought I would drop by on my way home and thank you for the flowers you sent to my chambers."

"You are welcome and it was my way of thanking you from rescuing me the other night."

Jamie ran her hand through the shortened blonde hair, "I always did prefer your hair in this style."

"I remember well," replied Nicole with an unabashed grin.

Jamie smirked devilishly in return, "I gather the stunned brunette outside with the gaping mouth is Olivia?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No, it's been rather hectic around here today and I really don't have anything to say to her."

Jamie checked her watch, "All right, I need to get going. Are we still on for dinner Friday?"

"Yes we are and I'm looking forward to it."

Jamie opened the door before replying, "I am too, see you at seven."

Nicole stepped into Jamie and kissed her on the lips, "I'll see you then and thanks again for Saturday night."

Jamie ran her hand down Nicole's face, "That's what old friends are for sweetheart."

Olivia, Elliot, Casey, Fin and John watched the interplay between the two women in shocked silence as Olivia's temper rose in tandem with her jealousy. The intimacy linking the pair was unmistakeable and the Detective wanted to know what was going on.

Taking her leave, Casey walked out of the Squadroom with Jamie as Olivia stood and went straight to the Captain's office. She knocked on the closed door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Nicole answered inflexibly. She was putting on her uniform jacket when Olivia entered.

Olivia was openly fuming and demanded, "We need to talk."

Nicole looked at her and calmly responded, "We have nothing to discuss unless it is work related Detective Benson."

"Yes we do Nicole. What the hell was all that with the Judge?"

"Frankly, that is none of your business," quipped Nicole while she buttoned up her jacket devoid of emotion.

"I need to explain something to you," pleaded Olivia.

"There is no need to Detective, I fully understand. Not only was I Captain Cragen's fill in, I was Alex Cabot's too until she came crawling back to you. Good luck with all that, but I'd like you to get out of my office right now and that is an order."

Olivia's sleep deprivation kicked in, "Damn it, you have got it all wrong."

Nicole didn't want to talk any longer or listen to lame excuses. Putting up her hand, she said loudly, "THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE DETECTIVE BENSON."

Incensed by the dismissal, Olivia nevertheless attempted to open the lines of communication one more time, "Will you just listen to me."

Nicole reopened the door, walked out and ran into Alex at the doorway. "Your girlfriend is in my office Chief Cabot," she said with composure before walking through the double doors.

Olivia looked at Alex and cried, "She doesn't know the truth."

"Then go after her Liv, don't let her slip away."

Running out the room and down the stairs, Olivia caught up to Nicole in the car park across the street.

"NICOLE WAIT UP," she shouted.

Nicole opened her vehicle's door, stopped and looked in Olivia's direction then turned away.

Olivia ran to her and grabbed her left arm, "Baby, please just listen to me."

With tear filled eyes, Nicole faced her, "Why did you hurt me like that?"

Olivia reached for Nicole's hand, "You have got it all wrong. Alex and I sorted out of our friendship that is all. She's decided to be out and live her life with the truth. She was only kissing me goodbye. I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore, but still loved her as a friend."

Teardrops rolled down Nicole's face, "I saw you together and heard the words of love ... I thought I'd lost you."

"I know baby, but I left you a message explaining everything."

"I deleted your texts," clarified Nicole.

"I figured that out Nic."

"I'm really sorry honey."

"No baby, you have nothing to apologise for."

Nicole traced her fingers along Olivia's face, "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. Please take me home, I want to be with you."

Nicole pulled Olivia into her arms, "I'm a little on the stubborn side."

Olivia giggled for a brief moment, "I have noticed and your ex told me as much. Now let's go to your house and make up."

Looking around, Nicole noticed the other Officers going to their cars and said, "I think that's a great idea." She lowered her lips to Olivia's, kissing her tenderly and not caring who saw them.

The contact was broken when Elliot appeared, "You two are putting on quite the show."

Parting, Olivia and Nicole looked at him and laughed.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," he said before going to his car.

"No you won't," replied Nicole. "You take the day off and I will see you Wednesday."

"Thanks Cap."

Kissing Olivia on the forehead, Nicole suggested, "Time to go home."

-o-

As the couple entered the kitchen, Nicole asked, "Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes please."

"Good, then you can go to bed honey."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Nicole's midriff, "As long as you are planning on joining me."

"I am, but we really do need to talk Olivia."

"I know and I want to hear all about Jamie Ross."

"I had a feeling you might," replied Nicole as she took hold of Olivia's left hand and led her to the bathroom.

The pair took their time to remove each other's clothing then quickly showered.

Climbing into bed a short time later, Olivia took her time to lie across Nicole's chest and get comfortable.

"I'm sorry I fell apart and ran away from you," apologised Nicole quietly.

Olivia softly kissed her on the left breast, "I am too, and was on my way to you in the Hamptons when my pager went off."

"I got awfully drunk and swore off dating," confessed Nicole.

Licking the ripe nipple in front of her, Olivia replied, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It did hurt, but I feel much better now."

"Promise not to turn off your phone again if we have an argument."

"I promise my darling." Running her hand over Olivia's olive skinned back, Nicole added, "God you feel so good."

"You do too Nicole," replied Olivia before covering Nicole's breast with her mouth.

"Oh god Liv," groaned Nicole throatily. "I love you so much."

Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked up into Nicole's glazed blue eyes, "What did you just say?"

Cupping Olivia's face, Nicole answered, "I am so in love with you Olivia. I was planning on telling you Saturday night."

The smile spread across Olivia's features, "I love you too."

Nicole grinned at the admission she thought was previously lost to her, "I missed you."

"I missed you more," Olivia replied then yawned.

"I think you need to sleep honey."

"Ahh no, I need to make love to you first," responded Olivia huskily.

Nicole chuckled, "Are you sure you have the energy?"

"Oh yes and I really do like your new haircut."

"Yeah, I needed a change."

"And I need to make up to you."

"I'm all yours darling."

"Forever?" asked Olivia.

"Yes Liv, forever and I love you with all my heart."

Olivia didn't reply; her mouth was way too busy.

Nicole willingly surrendered to the pleasure and lightly caressed Olivia's shoulder before finding purchase.

-o-

Easing out of bed, Nicole crept into the ensuite and showered.

Olivia was sleeping soundly as she passed by on her way to the kitchen several minutes later.

After eating and leaving a container of pasta in the fridge for Olivia, Nicole went into the study and called Jamie. Catching up, she explained the misconception and laughed when Jamie told her she was too obstinate for her own good.

The friends chatted for an hour before turning in for the night.

A short time later, Olivia stirred when Nicole pressed into her naked back and draped an arm around her chest.

"I love you," whispered Nicole.

Olivia muttered her reply, "Love you Nic."

Kissing Olivia on the shoulder, Nicole sighed contently then closed her eyes.

-o-

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the bedside clock; it was nine thirty-five. Resting beside the clock was a handwritten note on a piece of note paper.

I hope you slept well. There is food for you in the fridge.

My truck keys are on the kitchen counter if you need to go anywhere.

Security code for the house alarm is # 2428.

I love you beyond words my beautiful Olivia. If you are free, I would like to cook you dinner tonight, call me and let me know. Nicole xxxx

Climbing out of bed, Olivia found her washed and pressed clothes neatly piled on the bathroom counter along with another message.

I wish I was there with you right now, love Nicole xxxx.

P.S. I have a surprise for you in the kitchen, but you have to shower first.

Olivia laughed at the instruction and took a long relaxing bath before padding into the kitchen and finding two dozen red roses on the counter with an attached card. Opening the envelope, she read the words twice before wiping away the tears.

Darling Olivia,

You are the half to my whole, the sun in my darkness and the reason I draw breath.

I love you with all my heart,

Forever yours,

Nicole xxxx

Going into the bedroom, Olivia picked up her phone and called Nicole. The phone was turned off and she realised Nicole was probably in court, so text her instead: **Good morning my love. Thank u for the beautiful surprise and the wonderful words. I will b here when u get home. U are my everything. I love u deeply.**

Nicole felt her cell phone vibrate on her belt and smiled when she reached for it and saw the message was from Olivia. Her smile widened as she read the words. She looked up and caught Casey's eye.

The ADA smiled back before asking the Judge for Flynn Moore to be remanded in custody as he was charged with capital offences, a flight risk and a threat to the Moore family.

Judge Sullivan agreed and Flynn Moore was remanded for trial on a date to be decided on within the next sixty days.

Satisfied with the result, Casey closed her leather briefcase and approached Nicole, "I assume from the grin on your face, Olivia is awake and found your flowers?"

"See, this is why I like you Counsellor, you are so smart."

"Funny, Serena tells me the same thing. Come on, you can buy me a coffee."

"Sure and you can help me with a gift for Olivia."

"You are going all out, aren't you?" noted Casey has the pair walked out of the building and down the stairs.

"Yes, listen if you and Serena aren't busy next weekend, would you like to come to Los Angeles for the Police Games?"

"I'll call Serena now and ask."

Casey pulled out her phone as Serena walked along the sidewalk towards them.

"Hello ladies," she said.

"Hey Serena," replied Nicole.

Casey kissed Serena on the lips in greeting, "Hello honey, this is a pleasant surprise."

"It is. How did the Moore hearing go?"

"The scum ball is remanded until trial. I'm just glad Bianca and Dylan flew home this morning and didn't have to witness the self-righteous bastard in court," answered Casey.

"So what are you doing down here?" asked Nicole.

"I'm filing a suppression motion."

Casey took hold of Serena's hand, "Listen honey, Nicole just invited us along to the Police Games in LA next weekend, are you free?"

"I am and thanks for the invite Nic."

"I guess I better organise some accommodation," suggested Casey.

Serena glanced at Nicole and grinned, "I'm sure that's all arranged sweetheart."

"It is," answered Nicole. "We will be staying at my uncle's beachside house in Santa Monica,"

"See I told you sweetheart," joked Serena. "Well, I better go file this paperwork." Leaning in, she kissed Casey lovingly, "I'll see you tonight Case."

"Okay honey."

Nicole hugged Serena next, "I'll call you later with flight details."

"All right, bye."

Serena ambled up the stairs as both Casey and Nicole watched her graceful stride.

"Lordy, that woman has a great body," murmured Casey.

"Yes she does and she is very much in love with you."

"And that is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now before I chase after my girlfriend, what kind of present are you looking for?"

Nicole smirked, "A ring."

"A ring!" repeated an excited Casey as the duo entered the café.

"Yes, you heard correctly, a ring."

Casey looked at her friend with glowing blue eyes, "What kind of ring are we talking about here?"

Nicole remained elusive, "I'll know when I see it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know and I'm teasing you Casey. I plan on proposing to Olivia on our six month anniversary in five weeks' time," explained Nicole.

Casey grabbed her around the shoulders, "Oh my god Nic, Olivia will be so thrilled."

"As will I," replied Nicole happily.

Casey took a seat at an empty table while Nicole went to the counter and ordered a Cappuccino and an orange juice.

She returned to her smiling companion and said, "I heard a rumour that Serena moved in with you over the weekend." The blonde giggled as she sat down.

Casey's smile widened, "Yes she did and what's so funny?"

"I left another surprise for Olivia at home and she should be finding it just about now."

"Considering what happened between you guys, I thought Olivia would be the one making it up to you."

"She has been, but I realised just how much Olivia means to me and how I want to make our relationship more permanent."

"It sounds like you have given this a lot of thought?"

"I have and don't want to leave any doubt regards my feelings."

"Well, I think you and Liv belong together. You better be prepared to spend up big for the ring, nothing says _"I love you"_ more than some serious chunk of diamond."

-o-

Olivia opened the refrigerator and burst out laughing. Stuck to the front of the plastic food container was another note:

This is the last message, I swear. Will you move in with me? I want to wake up every morning with you and start the day looking at the woman I love.

All my heart always,

Nicole xxxx

Retrieving the pasta, Olivia placed it in the microwave and set the timer. Opening her cell, she called Nicole again.

Nicole answered just as she closed her office door, _"Hello darling."_

"Hello baby, thank you for the roses and food."

_"You are welcome, how did you sleep?"_

"Very well, but I missed waking up next to you," replied Olivia huskily.

Nicole sat down behind her desk, _"Well, you looked so incredibly serene when I woke, that I didn't have the heart to disturb you."_

"I certainly wouldn't have complained sweetie. Are you in your office?"

_"Yes Liv, I just walked in. Moore has been remanded until trial."_

"That's good and I hope the son of a bitch rots."

_"He will honey. So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"_

"Driving over to my apartment and packing."

Nicole giggled, _"So, that's a yes to my last note?"_

"It is indeed Nic."

_"That makes me very happy,"_ said Nicole in a lowered voice.

"I'm going to take the rest of my life making you happy."

_"Honey, you better stop talking like that or you will make me cry."_

"You made me cry with your little notes," confessed Olivia.

_"I thought I got a little too mushy."_

"No Nic, it was perfect."

_"You're perfect."_

The microwave beeped in the background.

_"Go eat honey and I'll see you when I get home."_

"I really like the sound of that."

_"I do too. I love you, see you soon."_

"I love you too Nic, bye."

Nicole closed her cell and went to talk to John and Fin. "Where are you guys on the Hicks' case?"

"We got a suspect coming in with his fancy Attorney tomorrow morning Captain," answered Fin.

"He's good for it," added John. "We should have results on the DNA cross match before the close of business today."

"Okay, what about the Jonas case?"

John took the question, "Casey is prepping us both for the trial tomorrow afternoon. It's scheduled to begin Friday morning at nine."

"In that case, I'll leave you to it. I've got a stack of paperwork to complete."

Fin turned to his right, "Looks like you have someone here to talk to you Captain."

Nicole turned around and saw Alex Cabot, "I'll talk to you guys later." She walked towards the Bureau Chief and extended her hand, "Chief Cabot, sorry about my abrupt exit yesterday."

Alex smiled and shook the Captain's hand firmly. "Captain Bracken I fully understand, can we have a talk in private?"

"Sure, please step into my office."

Alex followed her and took a seat while Nicole sat on the edge of her desk.

"First of all, I have just spoken to Olivia and I whole heartedly apologise for the misunderstanding."

"It's all right. If I have bothered to stick around I could have saved myself the anguish."

"True, but I would have reacted in the same fashion. I just wanted you to know that I will always love Olivia. She is special to me as a friend. I lost my chance to be with her and I know how blissful she is with you."

"I appreciate your honesty Miss Cabot."

"Please call me Alex. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a bit of each other in the future."

"No doubt Alex and speaking of which, would you like to join Olivia and me for dinner at my house on Friday night?"

"I'd like that," replied a surprised Alex. "I'll enjoy the chance to get to know you better."

"Likewise."

Alex stood," Well, I better get back to the office and it was nice to meet you Nicole."

Nicole wrote down her cell number and address. Handing it over, she asked, "Is seven okay?"

"Yes it is, I'll see you then, goodbye."

"Bye."

Nicole returned to her chair and the stack of folders on her desk.

-o-

As Nicole turned the key in the front door lock, it flew open and a grinning Olivia came into view.

"Welcome home baby," she announced excitedly.

"This is a wonderful way to be greeted," said Nicole as she closed the door. Hugging her lover, she added, "I'll just go have a shower and make a start on dinner."

Olivia kissed her passionately then asked, "How was your day?"

"Good, did you manage to move much stuff?"

"I've got all my clothing and person affects."

Nicole ran her hand over the curve of Olivia's buttock, "Good, we can move everything else on the weekend."

"That sounds good and I think you need a hand in the shower."

Nicole giggled, "The way you look, I think I may need two darling."

"I do too."

-o-

After finishing the dishes, Nicole led Olivia into the bathroom. "I hope you can make it to the Police Games next week?"

"I was waiting for you to invite me."

"Lucky for you, you are sleeping with your Captain and aren't on-call that weekend."

Olivia stood behind Nicole and caressed her shoulders as she brushed her teeth, "Oh baby, I'm doing more than sleeping with the Captain."

Giggling, Nicole rinsed out her mouth then told Olivia about Casey and Serena joining them in LA. Placing her toothbrush in the holder, she enquired, "So what's this about your Captain?"

"My Captain is a great kisser."

"Is she now?"

Olivia goosed her playfully, "And an incredible lover."

"You are too funny honey," replied Nicole. "I'll meet you in bed. I have a couple of matters I need to discuss with you."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

Nicole pinched her girlfriend back as she passed by, "I owed you that." She smiled when she heard Olivia's soft laugh behind her.

Climbing into bed, Nicole set the alarm for six-thirty then got comfortable.

Moments later Olivia jumped on top of her and kissed her quickly, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I need to start from the conversation we had about Kelly."

"Go on baby," replied Olivia while getting comfortable against her lover's torso.

"When I joined the police I kept my social life casual in an attempt to avoid getting close to someone. I never dated anyone more than three times."

"So just how many women are we talking about here?"

"In six years, probably around thirty," answered Nicole.

Olivia was more than a little stunned, "Thirty?"

Nicole looked intently at her, "Honey, I dated that many, I didn't sleep with them."

Relaxing, Olivia asked, "So you dated and didn't have sex?"

"Correct."

"Shit, that must have been sexually frustrating?"

"Yes and no. I couldn't be intimate with anyone else. It took me that long to get past the pain of losing Kelly."

Olivia kissed Nicole's chest, "Wow, nearly ten years without sex. Didn't you ever become aroused by a date?"

"No, I'd basically closed that part of my life down."

"Holy crap baby," replied an amazed Olivia.

"In 1997 I had to give evidence in a murder trial and I was prepped by the DA's office. I was sitting in Jack McCoy's office when the ADA walked in to run me through my evidence. I was instantly captivated by her and was a complete idiot. I stumbled through my testimony and ended up looking like some incompetent rookie."

"Can I guess it was Jamie Ross?"

"Yeah, it was Jamie."

"That's understandable, she's extremely beautiful."

"Yes she is, but not as beautiful as you Olivia."

"Nice save baby," teased Olivia before planting a kiss on her girlfriend's chin.

"It was the first time in ten years that I'd been attracted to anyone so intensely. On the day I gave evidence, Jamie spoke to me outside the Courtroom and touched my arm. I pulled away and she gave me this silly arrogant grin. Of course I was gone and it was obvious to her how I felt. Once I testified, I sat in the gallery and watched her in action. By the end of the session I was ready to ask her out to dinner. I walked out of the court building with her and Jack and was about to invite her out when this guy comes up to her on the bottom step and hugs her. They walked off hand in hand and Jack told me his name was David and was Jamie's boyfriend."

Olivia kissed Nicole's neck, "So you are friends then?"

"Yes, we have been since then, but a month after the trial, I was out having a few beers with Detectives Lennie Brisco and Rey Curtis when Jamie and Jack joined us. The Attorneys had just put a killer away for life and were out celebrating when they saw us. Jamie was very charming and I was smitten. An Attorney I dated sometime before approached the table and told me to call her because she enjoyed our last date so much. Jamie gave me that silly little grin of hers and when I got up to buy a round of drinks, she followed me and asked me if I was gay. I told her the truth then she asked me out to dinner."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes and when I asked about the boyfriend, she told me it had been over for a month. She also told me she couldn't stop thinking about me. We dated for a couple of weeks before we were intimate and I was her first female lover. In time we fall in love and were together for two years."

"So what happened?" enquired Olivia, eager to learn more.

"Her daughter Katie was getting older and asking a lot of questions. Jamie and I never lived together and were very mindful of Katie's feelings, but when Jamie's ex-husband Neil Gordon started turning up asking her all kinds of questions about who she was dating, Jamie panicked. Gordon had tried to gain full custody of Katie five years earlier, so I did the noble thing and ended our relationship. Jamie was stressing too much and I gave her the easy out. She had already left the DA's office by that time and returned to private practice. We remained friends and I didn't date again until I met Serena in 2003."

"So now I know it all?"

"Not quite, there is more honey."

"Oh okay."

"I called Jamie Saturday and she stayed overnight with me at the Hamptons."

Olivia lifted her head and glared at Nicole. "Say what?"

"Honey," said Nicole before kissing Olivia on the nose. "I talked to her about you for hours."

"Phew, that's all right then. You had me worried for a moment."

"We slept in the same room, but different beds Liv."

"So I don't have to kick her ass then?"

"No honey, but she is coming here for dinner Friday night. I'd asked her before I knew the truth about you and Alex."

"I see. You had a new girlfriend already lined up?" teased Olivia.

"No. Jamie and I hadn't seen each other for nearly a year and wanted to catch up without me being a blubbering mess."

"Oh sweetie."

"Lastly, Alex Cabot dropped by my office today."

"Really, what did she want?"

"She apologised and told me she how happy you were, so I invited her to dinner too."

"Have you designs on a little match making baby?"

"Yes, Jamie would be perfect for Alex and she is a Judge."

Olivia laughed, "That's a bonus attraction. Has Jamie been with any other women since you?"

"Yes, she's had four relationships after me. Apparently her daughter Katie was cool about her mother and me and has no qualms regard Jamie's sexuality."

"You probably ruined it for the others that followed, you're hard to compare to baby."

"As long as you love me and I make you content, I don't care what other people do."

Reaching up, she captured Olivia's lips in a fiery kiss.

When they parted, Nicole smiled, "We are staying at my Uncle Jackson's beach house next weekend and fly out at 18:00 Friday night."

Olivia snuggled in under Nicole's chin, "Just how many houses does your uncle own?"

Tittering, Nicole answered, "There is the chalet in France and the winter home in Whistler."

"Crap, that's some serious property."

"And we are lucky to be able to stay there any time they are available. Aunt Kate and Uncle Jackson had the best holidays when my brothers and I were growing up."

"I bet they did."

"Honey, after speaking with Jamie, I was thinking we should organise a weekend at the Hamptons for everyone."

Olivia's face lit up, "Really, who would you want to invite?"

"Casey, Serena, Alex, Jamie, Alex E, Dianne, Elliot and Kathy plus their tribe and my family. Maybe Fin and Munch and of course Don now that he is mobile again."

"That would be fantastic."

"Oh and Simon and Lucy," added Nicole.

"Just how big is this house?"

"Five bedrooms but there are two sofa beds in the living room and two more in the entertainment room. The rest could sleep in tents."

Olivia kissed her lover's neck again then suggested, "We could have a bonfire and barbeque."

"Definitely, we could do anything you want honey."

Olivia giggled, "Underneath this tough exterior, you are a real thoughtful, generous and caring person."

"Hush your mouth or I'll speak to your Captain and have you on-call every weekend."

"Now that is just plain nasty."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, because Olivia Benson, you have me wrapped around your little finger."

Chuckling softly, Olivia retorted, "I do and I adore you for that. You make me feel so loved Nic."

"Good and if you ever feel differently, please tell me."

"I will, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"If there is anything you ever want to do or visit, just let me know because I want to spoil you."

"Were you this generous with your exes?"

"Not to the same extent honey, you bring it out in me."

"There is something you could do for me?"

"Name it Liv."

"Kiss me."

"Why certainly."

Nicole tightened her arms around Olivia and drew their lips together in a languid kiss.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: To those readers who have reviewed, favoured or are following this tale, hats off to you.

* * *

Chapter 16

The following morning Nicole was first to wake and allowed Olivia to sleep for an extra hour. When she heard her girlfriend exit the ensuite, she called down the passage from the kitchen, "Honey, breakfast is ready."

"Be there is a second Nic," came the reply from the bedroom.

Sitting down at the counter, Nicole started to eat her poached eggs on English muffins.

Olivia joined her wearing dark blue jeans and a short sleeved navy blue shirt. Taking a seat, she observed, "This looks delicious."

"So do you Liv and I really do like that colour on you."

"Thank you." Olivia took a bite of her breakfast then said, "I was thinking about what you said about getting everybody together in the Hamptons. What about the twenty first of June?"

"Sounds good to me; I will organise it with my family if you want to invite the others."

Olivia gave her a sideways glance, "You do realise there will be three of your exes there?"

Nicole scoffed, "I never really thought about it honey."

"I did and it's rather daunting to say the least."

Placing her right hand on Olivia's thigh, Nicole replied, "I like your jealous streak, I find it somewhat tantalising."

Olivia giggled at her, "Well keep that thought until later or we will be late for work."

"Oh okay," replied Nicole with a pout. "Would you like to take the bike in this morning?"

"Do I get to be up front?" inquired Olivia eagerly.

"Yes, but be prepared to be fondled the entire trip."

"You are hopeless Nic."

"I am, now finish your breakfast so I can do the dishes."

"What time are our guests arriving tonight?"

"Seven." Nicole stood and took her empty glass and plate to the sink. Turning on the water faucets, she closed the drain and added some detergent. "Jamie is currently part 33 into a trial and Alex is the boss, so neither should be late."

Olivia swallowed the last mouthful, picked up her plate and stood beside Nicole, "So, what are you planning on cooking?"

"Barbeque and Plum beef ribs," answered Nicole while taking the dish from Olivia.

Kissing Nicole on the chin, Olivia said, "That sounds wonderful."

"Are you ready to leave honey?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll just grab our jackets."

-o-

Finishing the two bowls of marinate, Nicole checked on the jacketed potatoes in the oven. Olivia was outside on the rear porch lighting the barbeque when there was a knock at the front entry. Nicole quickly closed the oven and went to answer it.

Opening it, she smiled at Jamie who was carrying a bottle of red wine and wearing jeans with a navy blue buttoned short sleeve shirt.

In greeting, Jamie handed her the bottle, "My contribution to the evening and hello beautiful."

Nicole hugged her friend and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Olivia yelled out from the hallway, "HEY, DO I NEED TO ARREST A JUDGE HERE?"

Both Nicole and Jamie laughed as Olivia joined them.

"Nice to meet you Jamie," she said pleasantly.

"Likewise Olivia, Nic has told me all about you."

"So I'm led to believe," replied a smiling Olivia.

Nicole closed the door and the three women went out to the porch.

"Have a seat Jamie, I'll pour you a glass," offered Nicole from the bar. "Honey, would you like one?"

"Yes please darling."

The front door bell rang and Olivia offered to answer it.

"So how is the cohabitating going?" asked Jamie, talking hold of the glass on offer.

"Excellent, I couldn't be happier. By the way, that will be Alex Cabot at the door."

Jamie's eyes widened at the comment, "Are you planning on setting me up with the Bureau Chief?"

"Maybe, you are not angry at me, are you?"

"No sweetie, but I may be a little old for her."

Nicole laughed, "Jamie, you look ten years younger than forty five and age has nothing to do with it."

"True," conceded Jamie as she studied Nicole's profile. "You know you and Alex could pass as sisters, although you are better built."

"Yes, it has been pointed out to me before and that's why I cut my hair."

"Well, it looks good and I have to admit, I have always had a soft spot for Alex."

"I hope you haven't been showing her any preferential treatment in your courtroom?"

"No, now be quiet and don't embarrass me or I will return the favour."

"Oh, I see your nasty streak has shown itself early," taunted Nicole.

Jamie was about to reply when Olivia returned with Alex. The tall blonde was wearing black jeans and a yellow blouse.

Nicole immediately handed her a glass of Pinot, "Hello Alex, I believe you know my good friend Jamie Ross."

"Hey Nicole and yes I'm acquainted with Judge Ross," replied Alex with a grin.

"It's nice to see you Alex, especially in such casual surroundings."

Excusing herself, Nicole kissed Olivia on the temple then went into the kitchen. She was leaning into the refrigerator when Olivia joined her.

"Nice view baby," she said. "Do you need a hand?"

Nicole turned around, "No, but you could kiss me instead."

Smiling, Olivia moved in and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. She kissed her softly before pulling away, "Alex is happy Jamie is here."

Pleased with the news, Nicole kissed Olivia on the collar bone, "I think they will hit it off. We will have to ask them about the Hamptons too my love."

"Mmm okay," responded Olivia, fast losing herself in the lover's attention.

"Are you listening to me?" teased Nicole playfully.

"Uhm, oh I love your lips," groaned Olivia.

Nicole kissed her way up to Olivia's mouth, "I truly love you."

Olivia released a groan from deep within and pulled Nicole in tightly.

Savouring the kiss for another moment, they finally separated and both found themselves breathless.

Nicole smiled down at Olivia, "I love having you here so I can kiss you whenever I want."

Smirking, Olivia replied, "It's one on the many benefits I enjoy too."

"Yeah, the sex is pretty good too," taunted Nicole as she picked up the tray of ribs.

Running her hand down Nicole's butt, Olivia declared, "Oh baby, it's a little more that pretty good, it's unbelievable and very satisfying."

Tittering, Nicole asked, "Can you please bring out the bowls of sauce honey?"

"I can and thank you for making the effort with Alex."

"You're welcome. Do you think I look like her?"

"You both have strong angular facial features in a couple of areas. You are the same height, have the same hair colouring, but you have olive skin and your body is a very different shape. You are much more sculptured and muscled."

Nicole just gawked at her.

"What's that look for?" quizzed Olivia.

"So you have noticed similarities?"

"Not until Elliot pointed it out to me, but now that you have shorter hair, the similarities are less. I think it's the nose and jaw line mostly."

Nicole's intrigue had been piqued, "So what attracted you to me?"

"Nic, you are exceptionally good looking and have a magnificent physique plus you possess this aura of confidence. The first day I meet you I was all over the place and couldn't concentrate. I wanted you there and then."

Nicole smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "I can say the same about you darling and your sweater made my imagination work overtime. I was having carnal thoughts about you the entire day."

"Well, how fortunate we are to be able to fulfil them."

"Oh we are very lucky Liv."

The duo walked out to the porch to discover Jamie and Alex sitting side by side laughing loudly.

"I hope you two are not swapping stories about us?" joked Olivia.

Alex grinned at her, "No, we were discussing a trial of mine that Jamie presided over."

"That's all right then. Embarrassing stories are out of order until at least dessert."

Everyone laughed at Olivia's analogy and Nicole began cooking.

Olivia sidled up to her and declared, "I am starving."

Nicole giggled before kissing her lightly on the lips, "You are always hungry honey."

Jamie cleared her throat, "Just in case you forgot, we can hear you two."

They both laughed and apologised.

Olivia sat down at the table and grinned. "So," she said. "Nic and I are having a get together in three weeks times in the Hamptons if you two ladies are available."

Both women pulled out their BlackBerrys and checked their diaries.

"I am free," answered Jamie.

"So am I," remarked Alex. "So are you renting a house up there?"

Nicole answered, "No, it's a family house that my uncle Jackson resides in, but he'll be on vacation at his French chalet, so we are more than welcome to use the place."

Jamie added, "Don't be fooled Alex, the place is fantastic. Lake front location, the yard is as big as a football field and the house is absolutely magnificent."

"Sounds wonderful and I could certainly do with the break."

"So who else is coming?" enquired Jamie.

Olivia rattled off the guest list.

"It will be a great weekend," said Jamie. "Nic's get togethers always are."

"What do we need to bring?" asked Alex. "And when do we leave?"

Nicole answered, "If we drive up after work on Friday, you and Jamie can ride with us and if you have a tent, you can bring that."

"A tent?" queried Alex.

Jamie leaned over, "I have a spare one you can use."

Olivia laughed, "Yes Alex, time for you to step out of your comfort zone and experience the great outdoors."

Alex giggled, "Smartass Liv, I know what a tent is and I'll have you know I have been camping before. Thank you for the offer Jamie."

Nicole chimed in, "Alex, there will be a lawn full of lesbian in tents. Are you ready for that?"

Alex laughed raucously, "I believe I finally am."

"That's settled then," noted Nicole happily.

The dinner concluded after fine food, good wine and pleasant conversation had been had by all.

Nicole and Olivia walked back into the house hand in hand after saying goodnight to their guests.

"You go through to the bedroom honey," suggested Nicole. "I'll secure the house and put away the dishes."

Olivia turned, "Don't be too long."

Nicole smirked, "Five minutes at the most and did you notice Alex gave Jamie her phone number?"

"I did and I know more than you for a change. Jamie asked Alex out for dinner tomorrow."

Nicole embraced her, "They are off to a good start."

"So are we and I am very happy."

"Good," replied Nicole, running her hand down Olivia's face. "I want you to be happy all the time."

"I am deliriously blissful."

"That may be the five glasses of wine you drank."

"I'm serious Nicole. Now hurry up so I can prove my point."

"The dishes can wait, I'm all yours Liv."

The couple walked down the hall and Olivia proved her point several times before Nicole expressed her own views on the matter.

-o-

Jamie called Nicole on Sunday night to inform her the date with Alex went well and they had another planned for Friday night. Nicole articulated her happiness and Olivia giggled in the background.

The work week sailed by and Friday night approached quickly. Nicole drove to Serena's apartment on the Upper West Side and picked her and Casey up.

After a busy day at the office, Olivia slept on the plane with her head resting on Nicole's shoulder.

Serena looked at her on the way back from the restroom and amusingly said, "She looks good on you Nic."

"Yeah, she sure does."

"Have you rented a car for the weekend?"

"I have Ser."

Serena played with the hair on the top of Casey's head, "Besides my beautiful Casey, you are the most organised person I have ever known."

Casey reached for Serena's hand, "You are only saying that because I can hear you."

"Of course I am darling, I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

Both Nicole and Casey laughed while Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello sleepy head," said Serena.

"Hey, how long before we touch down?"

"Twenty minutes," replied the blonde ADA before taking her seat.

"Good, I'm ready to party."

Nicole laughed, "Honey, the only thing you are ready for is bed."

Olivia yawned, "No, seriously I'm primed."

She wasn't, Olivia slept all the way to Santa Monica and Nicole shook her shoulder lightly once they arrived at the house and had taken the luggage inside.

"Oh sorry baby," she said while stretching out the kinks.

"Come on, bags are inside and dinner is on the way," advised Nicole.

"Okay." Olivia got out of the Chevrolet Tahoe and took hold of Nicole's left hand. "Wow, this house is fantastic."

"It is and are you feeling okay?"

Olivia rested her head on Nicole's shoulder, "Yes baby, you tired me out this morning when you woke up at four and I have been catching up all day."

Nicole kissed the top of her girlfriend's head lovingly, "If I remember correctly, I got up to go use the bathroom and you attacked me while I was peeing."

"Oh yeah that's right but what a way to start the day baby."

Nicole chuckled, "Indeed it was my love."

The couple went inside and found Casey and Serena in the spacious living room.

Casey's blue eyes were like saucers, "This place is amazing. Thank you for inviting us Nicole."

"You're welcome. You guys can have the bedroom to your left. Olivia and I will take the upstairs one. Everything you need is in there. The refrigerator is fully stocked as is the bar, so feel free to make yourselves at home."

Serena approached Nicole and hugged her.

Olivia noticed them share a lingering moment and felt a pang of jealousy.

After the couples unpacked and dinner arrived, Olivia and Casey found themselves on the rear deck looking out at the moonlit waves crashing into the shore. Both had a bottle of beer in hand and Serena was helping Nicole with the dishes.

Olivia took a drink then asked her friend, "How is it all going with the lovely Miss Southerlyn?"

"It goes extremely well and I don't need to ask how you are."

Olivia giggled, "Hell no and I'm really happy for you Case."

"I am too Liv and before you ask me about the look Serena gave Nicole with the hug, I'll explain it to you."

"Oh you are good Counsellor."

"Serena keeps no secrets from me. It is one of the attributes I love about her. The last time she was here with Nicole it was their final weekend together as a couple. It was fairly emotional for her and it ended up breaking her heart. Serena hadn't been in a relationship since she started dating me. She only dated casually a few times and that's because it took her that long to forget Nicole."

Olivia smiled in understanding, "I can relate to that, she has quite the effect on you."

"Actually, so does Serena. Nicole and her are very similar in many ways."

"I remember you saying how good the sex is."

"Yes it is. Serena is very attentive and considerate to my needs."

"So is Nicole. She can make love to me for hours before I get the chance to reciprocate."

Casey giggled, "See, Serena is exactly the same. She walks into my office and I swear I just want to rip off her clothes."

Olivia joined in the laughter, "I'm the same way with Nic. I have never been this sexually active before. I mean, it was full on with Alex, but Nicole takes me to another stratum and I can't keep me hands off her."

Casey roared with mirth before saying, "I have never heard you talk this openly about sex before."

"Nicole brings it out in me Case. I tell you, she has this look of intensity on her face when we make love that's so hot and she makes this cute little noise when she comes. It makes me climax just watching and listening to her."

Casey patted her friend on the arm, "You are truly gone Liv."

"Oh god I'm so in love with her it's beyond anything I have every felt before."

"Well, I know she loves you more than anyone."

Olivia glared at her, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Hey, I plead the fifth."

"Chicken shit."

"No I'm not. I just happen to be smart enough not to betray a friend's confidence."

"She makes me seriously think about having a baby," confessed Olivia before drinking more beer.

Casey grinned, "Oh Benson, you never thought that way with Alex."

Nicole and Serena walked onto the deck and joined them.

"Honey," said Nicole. "Serena and I are just going for a walk along the beach, would you like to come?"

Olivia reached up and caressed her lover's hip, "No baby, you and Serena spend some time together. It's okay I understand."

Nicole leaned over and kissed her lips, "I knew you would and try not to talk too much about us when we leave."

"Too late baby," jested Olivia. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Casey kissed Serena, "Go have your talk. We will be right here when you get back and I love you."

"I love you more."

Nicole and Serena slowly walked down the stairs then down to the shoreline.

"You know, we are very fortunate to have such understanding partners," proclaimed Serena.

"We are at that." Nicole reached down and took her friend's hand. "And I'm glad you are so happy."

"Casey is the one for me and I'm proposing to her at Christmas."

Nicole stopped walking and embraced her, "Oh honey, I'm so pleased for you."

"Yeah, I'm doing the whole traditional thing and asking her father for his permission."

"Oh Casey will love that."

"What can I say, she is perfect and I want to do it right. I certainly don't plan on doing the wedding deal twice."

"Me either," agreed Nicole as they parted and continued along the wet sand.

"So by that comment, I can surmise you have plans of your own?"

"I do. Casey helped me pick out a ring a few weeks ago. I was going to propose in August, but I have changed my mind, I don't want to wait."

"You are asking at the Hamptons, aren't you?"

"I am and everyone will be there except for Uncle Jackson, so it can be an engagement weekend too. You can let Casey know."

Serena hugged Nicole and kissed her on the lips, "You and Olivia are so well suited. How do you think the two Alexs will take the news?"

"Cabot will be fine. She's too busy dating Jamie."

Serena was shocked by the announcement, "Jamie Ross, your ex?"

"Yes and they will be at the Hamptons, so will Eames. She is dating again."

"Is it a man?"

"No a female cop by the name of Dianne Crawley. Alex is happy with the relationship and taking it slowly. Alex says she is happier with women."

"See, you turned another one and should have your toaster oven in the mail any day now," joked Serena.

Nicole tittered softly at the old joke, "Well, I've done my part for the lesbian population of the world."

"You did put in a lot of hard work though."

"Yeah," Nicole clasped Serena's hand and asked, "How are you feeling about being back here?"

"It's funny and a little strange," admitted Serena.

"I know what you mean. I've been very privileged to fall in love with five wonderful women in my life and except for one; remain good friends with them."

"Does Olivia know about Kelly?"

"Yes, she has my full history with women."

Serena stopped and looked into Nicole's blue eyes, "There are times when I'm reminded of our time together and I miss you, is that wrong?"

Nicole smiled and her eyes glistened with tears, "No, it's not. I have flashes of you too and have to stop to process it all."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm deeply in love with Casey and want to spend the rest of my life with her, but occasionally I'm gripped with the memory of us."

"I'm the same with Olivia Serena. We were a great couple and the recollections are the sum of us. It's what makes us who we are today and led us to where we are now."

Serena started to cry and Nicole pulled her into a cuddle.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay honey, it's an emotional reaction to the moment."

Out of the blue, Serena asked, "Will you be my best woman at the wedding?"

Nicole laughed, "Of course I will and you better be mine."

"You have yourself a deal and I love you Nic."

Pulling away, Nicole locked eyes with her best friend, "I love you too and I wouldn't trade our time together for anything."

Serena wiped her eyes, "I wouldn't either and I'm glad we can talk about it."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Come on let's get back to the girls."

"So how many children are you having?"

"Children? Shit, we haven't even discussed that yet."

Serena laughed, "Casey would like two."

"That's very sweet and you will make a wonderful mother."

"Casey says I will spoil them rotten."

"I can guarantee that."

The two friends turned around and slowly headed for the house.

"I'd like two too," admitted Nicole.

"It's a nice dream and you will be the spoiler."

"You got me there Ser."

-o-

Olivia watched as the woman who held her heart walked along the beach holding Serena's hand.

"Nicole is very intimate with her, isn't she?" asked Casey.

"Yes, but I have noticed she is that way with Jamie and Alex Eames too."

"I don't think she is the type to give her love easily and once you have it, she doesn't retract it."

"You are absolutely correct. Nicole is very loyal and she likes my jealous reactions I get from time to time."

Casey giggled, "Well, you must have them regularly."

"No, I'm comfortable with the fact she loves her exes. I just look at her and I can see how much she loves me."

"That's very commendable Liv. Serena has never been anything but up front about her love for Nicole and I'm okay with that. I'm just relieved there is no resentment between them."

Olivia drained the last of the beer from her bottle, "We are lucky."

"Yep," Casey yawned. "It looks like they are on the way back."

Olivia taunted her friend, "Now don't be making too much noise this weekend."

"The same goes for you and on that note, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight Casey."

Casey stood then kissed Olivia on the top of her head, "Goodnight."

Moments later, Nicole and Serena walked up the backstairs.

"How was your walk?" enquired Olivia.

"Great," answered Serena.

"Casey just went to bed."

"In that case, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight," chorused Nicole and Olivia.

The three friends kissed and embraced before Serena retired to the bedroom.

Nicole reached for Olivia's hand, "Let's go to bed honey."

In rely Olivia captured Nicole's mouth with her own and their lips remained locked together as they stumbled around the house turning off lights and locking doors.

The stairwell leading upstairs was dark as they progressed towards the bedroom. The couple tumbled onto the floor at the top of the stairs with Nicole landing on top.

Olivia broke away from eager lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Liv," replied Nicole as she reached for her lover's hand and huskily said, "Touch me darling, I can't wait."

"Oh god baby," murmured Olivia.

She felt the flood of wetness moisten her labia as she urgently unbuckled Nicole's belt and unbuttoned her jeans. Olivia was aroused by Nicole's need for a quick release, it was a new experience with their love making and she liked it.

Nicole reached down and lifted Olivia's shirt off and lowered her mouth to the lace covered swells. Slowly flicking and biting the erect nipples through the material, Nicole groaned as Olivia's hand slid inside her jeans.

With delicate strokes, Olivia deftly sought out Nicole's damp clitoris.

Reaching for the waistband of her jeans, Nicole hastily pulled them down, exposing her buttocks to the cool night air. She took hold of the railing with her left hand and splayed her right against the wall. Releasing Olivia's nipple from her mouth, Nicole arched her back and rode Olivia's long strong fingers.

Eventually Nicole's breathing became laboured, "Oh Liv, I love you, make me come honey."

Reaching up with her left hand, Olivia caressed Nicole's face.

Nicole seized her lover's fingers with her mouth and sucked on them. Their eyes locked together in the dim illumination and Olivia's heart melted when she detected the tears in her partner's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as Nicole's body started to tense and rock.

"Olivia," Nicole uttered. "You are my life."

"Baby, you are mine."

"Yes ... honey," panted Nicole as her climax built. "You ... oh dear god ... so good ... Liv."

"That's it sweetie," coaxed Olivia as her own arousal peaked.

Nicole suckled on Olivia index finger and growled deeply then gripped Olivia's hand as she climaxed. Falling forward, she kissed Olivia hungrily and rapidly removed her clothing.

Within seconds, they were both naked and merged together as one.

Nicole slid downwards and lowered her mouth to Olivia's left breast. She teased and absorbed the ripe nipple until Olivia pleaded for release.

"NOW BABY PLEASE," she yelled.

Inching down the stairs, Nicole captured her lover's swollen bud. Suckling slowly, Olivia's body responded quickly and she shook with her orgasm.

Without stopping, Nicole brought Olivia to climax again and she screamed out, "HOLY FUCKING GOD NIC, I LOVE YOU."

Once Olivia's body stopping shuddering, Nicole stood and reached down to her, "Come on, we better move to the bedroom before Casey and Serena find us."

Taking her hand, Olivia picked up their clothing then giggled, "I'm sure they heard my little outburst."

"Probably, you were kind of loud."

"That's because you were so damn good."

The giggling couple entered the bedroom and Olivia suggested, "I'm feeling adventurous, do you want to make love on the beach?"

"Oh honey, you are full of surprises, and yes."

The pair grabbed two beach towels and snuck out of the house.

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much appreciation to those who have taken the time to review, favour or follow this tale. The Muse works at a faster rate when she feels the love!

* * *

Chapter 17

Nicole's alarm sounded at seven and Olivia grumbled, "I don't want to get up yet."

Nicole kissed her on the right shoulder with a compromise, "Then don't, go back to sleep. I'll call a cab and you can drive to the range later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey, close your eyes. I'm only going early so I can register with the team. I won't be competing until eleven." Leaning over she kissed her again, "I love you and thank you for last night."

"Mmm, love you too."

Nicole stroked Olivia's hair until she fell asleep again. Easing out of bed, she walked into the ensuite to shower. She giggled when she recalled how cute Olivia had been hours earlier when complaining about the amount of sand they had managed to drag into the house after making love in the surf and on the beach. The brunette had commented it would take days for her to get it all out of her vagina.

Reaching for the shower gel, Nicole hummed while she washed. She was extremely content with her life and particularly the relationship she had forged with Olivia.

As she shampooed her hair, she thought about marriage and decided to broach the subject of children with Olivia sometime soon. From the way Olivia glowed when speaking about Elliot's children, her opinion was clear.

After drying her hair and dressing, Nicole slipped down the stairs and found an exhausted Serena standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Good morning Ser, you look tired."

Serena glanced to her, "I am thanks to you and Olivia."

Nicole laughed at the comment, "Oh sorry about that."

Grabbing a bottle of water, Serena smiled, "I'm not complaining Nic. Your audio performance last night inspired Casey to new heights. She was insatiable right up until about ten minutes ago. She's in the shower at the moment, what time are we leaving?"

Nicole hugged the younger blonde, "I've left Olivia to sleep. You guys can leave here around ten, but I've got to go register by eight-thirty. I'm not scheduled to compete until eleven."

"Great, I'm going back to bed then. Oh by the way, tell Olivia we could hear her screaming from the beach and never knew she had such a dirty mouth."

Nicole roared with laughter, "I love that about her."

"Yeah and she apparently loves the ways you growl and I have to admit, it is awfully hot Nic."

"Yes, I seem to recall your reaction to it," taunted Nicole playfully.

"Well, what can I say? I'll see you later Nic."

"No problem honey."

-o-

Olivia, Serena, and Casey located Nicole, Brett and the other four members of the NYPD team standing in front of a tented area behind the specially constructed firing range at the end of the sporting fields.

Olivia grinned at Nicole who was similarly dressed as the others in navy blue fatigue trousers, combat boots, navy blue NYPD polo and a baseball cap.

With barely concealed excitement, Casey commented, "Liv, your girl looks damn hot all decked out like GI Jane."

Serena slapped her playfully on the butt.

Olivia chuckled at her friends' interaction, "She certainly is and she'll all mine."

"Just how good is she?" asked Casey.

Olivia answered proudly, "This is her sixth games, but her first in the 40+ competition for women. Before that she was competing in the 30+ division and had accumulated thirteen gold and two silver individual medals. She also won three gold, one silver and two bronze team medals."

"Wow, that is pretty impressive," replied a flabbergasted Casey.

The three friends joined the team and Nicole introduced everyone.  
She kissed Olivia and said, "We start in ten minutes if you ladies want to grab a seat. We begin with the shotgun." She knelt down and retrieved three sets of ear protectors and handed them out, "You will need these and if you get bored, feel free to go do something else." Straightening up, she added, "Serena, if you and Casey get too tied, take the car and drive back to the house."

"We will," replied Serena. "Good luck everyone."

She led Casey and Olivia to the stand behind the shooting line.

Tom Gleeson smiled at Nicole, "I had no idea Novak and Southerlyn were a couple."

"Well they don't go out of their ways to advertise the fact Tom, but are comfortable if people know. Let's go set up guys and kick some serious butt."

By noon, the NYPD team had advanced to the second round of competition and Brett and Nicole were sharing the lead in their respective divisions with Officers from Las Vegas and Los Angeles.

At the end of the day's schedule, Brett and Nicole hadn't missed a shot and were standing alone of the individual leader board and the team was level in first place with LAPD and Atlanta PD.

-o-

It was 17:40 when Olivia pulled into the drive and Nicole turned to the back seat to wake up Casey and Serena. "Hey Assistant District Attorneys Novak and Southerlyn, we are home."

They both jumped to alertness and dragged themselves inside.

"Go to bed guys," suggested Nicole when she entered the house. "Dinner will be at eight."

Serena waved her hand wearily, "See you then."

Olivia gave Nicole a strange look, "Why are they so tired?"

Nicole closed the front door before replying, "They overheard us last night and we inspired them. Casey was on fire and they only got two hours sleep. Serena told me to tell you they could hear you from the beach."

Olivia burst out laughing, "Oh my god, I had no idea I was that loud."

Nicole put down her duffle bag and hugged her, "Honey, you are very boisterous at times, but I'm not complaining. I adore your vocal responses."

Grinning, Olivia said, "I can't help it; it's how you make me feel."

"And I don't want it any other way baby. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes and let me just say, you are absolutely damn sexy in fatigues."

Nicole giggled then said, "How about you show me how much?"

"Oh that would be my pleasure."

-o-

After dinner Serena and Casey went for a stroll along the beach and Nicole was perched on a recliner on the deck with Olivia sitting in front and pressed into her chest. Nicole was gently caressing Olivia's exposed abdomen while the brunette was lazily running her long fingers over her girlfriend's forearms.

"This is such a beautiful view," Olivia said while admiring the moonlit waves.

"Yes it is and you being here with me makes it perfect."

Turning her head slightly to the right, Olivia pressed her lips to the underside of Nicole's jaw, "I like where we are."

"So do I honey," replied Nicole in a deepened voice.

"What does the competition entail tomorrow?"

"Moving target scenarios with pistol starting at nine for our team, but I want you to take Serena and Casey out somewhere. Have some fun and see the sights honey."

"Don't you want us to watch you?"

"No Liv, it will be boring. Besides you won't be able to see much as it's mainly indoors."

"Okay then, but we'll be there for the final round."

"You have a deal and that will start around 1500 hours." Nicole's fingers gently massaged Olivia's muscles.

Olivia purred, "That feels so nice baby."

"Have you thought about having children?"

"Yes, I actually tried to adopt last year but was turned down because of my hectic career schedule."

"You'd be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you. So what prompted the question?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you would look if you were pregnant."

"Have you thought about it Nicole?"

"Yes, but I have no desire to be a birth mother. Jamie and I had discussed having a child together with me supplying the ova and Jamie being inseminated."

"You've researched the process?"

"Yes darling, but that was years ago. The procedure is a lot simpler these days."

"I think you would be a brilliant mom."

Tittering, Nicole admitted, "I love kids, but like it when you can hand them back to their parents after you've had fun."

Olivia giggled, "You liar, I saw how you were with Matthew and Louise. You have a beautiful spirit and so much love to share." She felt wet droplets fall on her bare shoulder and asked, "Are you crying?"

"Maybe, I'm just having a moment and thank you for the sterling endorsement."

"I love your softness baby."

Nicole was about to respond when she heard a cry for help come from the beach, "Did you hear that?"

Olivia stood, "Yes and it sounded like Serena."

Jumping up, Nicole reached for her shirt and pulled it on over her bikini top, "Honey, go grab my gun and meet me on the beach."

Nicole flew down the stairs and to the left. She ran at full pace and swore when she spotted Casey and Serena encircled by four men. It was obvious the males were affected by the consumption of alcohol; they were holding beer bottles.

A tall black haired man turned to her, "Hey fellas, we got ourselves another one. Now we can really party."

His drunken cohorts laughed and made lewd remarks as Olivia joined Nicole. She had donned a pair of board shorts and a tee shirt and Nicole's 9mm was tucked in the back waistband of her shorts.

"Damn, this party is getting better all the time," declared the black haired male.

Nicole knew Casey and Serena were more than capable of defending themselves against two assailants, but not four. Now the odds were even and she announced, "The party is over boys."

"I don't think so honey, we are just warming up," replied the idiot who appeared to be the nominated leader of the pack.

"Don't call me honey and I suggest you leave before I call the cops." Nicole reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone.

The leader looked at the cell phone, "You ain't making no call." He moved forward and tried to grab Nicole's left wrist. He didn't succeed.

Nicole reacted swiftly and grappled his arms, spun him around and locked his right arm behind his back.

He yelled out in pain.

"Do any of you other cavemen have anything to say?" enquired Nicole.

The other three males backed off and allowed Casey and Serena to go stand behind Nicole and Olivia.

"I didn't think so," snapped Nicole as she released her hold on the leader and pushed him away. "I believe you boys were just leaving."

The black haired man glared at her, "You can't tell us want to do bitch."

Nicole sighed, "Oh here comes the _"my manhood have been slighted; now I have to act tough" _bullshit."

"Wow, you got a smart mouth bitch."

The fool approached Nicole again and before he could advance too close, she punched him in the forehead with an open palm and he fell to the sand.

"Pick him up and get out of here," Nicole directed the others.

Two stunned men grabbed their friend by the shoulders and dragged him towards the parking lot.

Nicole and Olivia followed to make sure they left the area.

When the foursome got into a car, Nicole called 911 and reported the licence plate of the car being driven by a drunk.

"That should get them off the streets for the night," she said when a patrol car entered the car park moments later. "Let's go home."

Olivia took hold of Nicole's hand, "I love you."

Nicole giggled, "You're turned on, aren't you?"

"You better believe it, I love watching you in action."

"That works both ways Liv."

The couple joined Casey and Serena and the strawberry blonde spoke with disgust in her timbre, "Damn jerks."

"Thanks for the rescue Nic and Liv," said Serena gratefully.

"Yeah thanks," added Casey. "Ser and I had it under control until the other two Neanderthals showed up.

Nicole turned to Serena with a questioning glare.

Serena put up her right hand and confessed, "Okay I was taking my honey up to the dunes to show her the view."

Bursting into laughter, Nicole scoffed, "More like it was your boobs."

Casey joined in on the joke, "Baby, you told me the view was splendid not spectacular."

Serena hugged her, "We can still go, it's only two minutes away."

"It sounds like a fantastic idea honey," agreed Casey happily.

Nicole handed Casey her phone, "In case you get ambushed again."

"Thanks."

Casey and Serena walked off hand in hand and Olivia leaned into Nicole, "Take me home to bed baby."

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much gratitude to those who have reviewed, favoured or are following this tale.

* * *

Chapter 18

The four friends arrived home to Manhattan Sunday night armed with new clothing, shoes and four gold medals.

Nicole dropped off Serena and Casey with the plan to spend another weekend in LA as soon as practicable.

Once Nicole had secured her equipment, she joined Olivia in the shower then the couple went to bed.

Olivia snuggled into Nicole's shoulder and sighed, "I really enjoyed the weekend."

Nicole yawned before responding, "I did too honey."

"I particularly liked the part where you let me be in control on the stairs. I've noticed a change in our love making recently."

Nicole laughed, "Do you want to know why?"

After kissing Nicole's shoulder, Olivia answered, "I think I do."

"It's because I'm at ease with you. I can let go and have the knowledge I am safe."

"Oh baby, that is very moving and thank you."

"You must be doing something right, I've only ever given up that side of myself once before."

"Really?"

"With my previous relationships I was always the dominate one when it came to sex. I'm just hopeless where you are concerned and feel so differently when we are intimate."

"I really do like the equality our love making has taken on and I assume Serena is the other one you were referring to."

"Yes it was. We shared a similar bond and I heard a rumour you like it when I growl."

"That's true. The noise you make is very cute and lets me know you are close to orgasm."

Nicole giggled, "Kelly used to say I sounded like a polar bear on heat."

Laughing, Olivia nodded, "You do and then you get this little whimper, it's such a turn on."

Reaching for her girlfriend's left hand, Nicole guided it down to her centre, "I'm glad you like it because I'm about to make it for you."

Lifting up, Olivia looked at her, "I absolutely adore you." Her fingers slipped into the wetness and pressed against the hardened nub.

"Uh huh, oh god Liv," was all Nicole could say before Olivia's mouth came crashing down on hers.

-o-

On Friday morning June 20th, Jamie called Nicole on her office phone.

"Hello Manhattan SVU, Captain Bracken speaking."

_"Good morning Captain."_

"Good morning Judge Ross, what can I do for you?"

_"Well, I wanted to discuss a personal matter with you."_

Nicole noted the low resonance of Jamie's voice, "So it's about Alex?"

_"Yes."_

"How can I help honey?"

_"As you know, we have been dating for three weeks now and I'm not sure if it's too soon to take our relationship to the next level."_

"You're asking me for advice?"

_"I'm not too sure how Alex feels about me and I don't want to push her away. I was hoping Olivia may have mentioned something to you."_

Nicole laughed at her friend's predicament, "Honey you sound frustrated."

_"I am. I really like Alex a lot, but she is kind of guarded at the moment."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Last week we went to a show on Broadway and I tried to hold her hand and she freaked. I know she has been in the closet all these years and I don't want to scare her off."_

"Besides the public display of affection being a no go zone, is there anything else to indicate she is not enjoying herself in your company?"

_"No."_

"Jamie she is probably just getting used to the idea of being out."

_"I understand that sweetie."_

"Well this weekend will give her plenty of opportunity to open up in front of people and if you give me a few minutes, I'll talk to Liv and ask her about how Alex feels about you."

_"I appreciate it sweetie."_

"I'll call you back honey, are you in your chambers?"

_"Yes, I've cleared my calendar for the day."_

"All right, talk to you soon."

_"Bye."_

Nicole hung up and went into the Squadroom.

Olivia was sitting at her desk and twirling her pen around her fingers while reading a file.

"Excuse me Liv, do you have a minute?"

Olivia looked up, "Sure Captain." She stood and followed Nicole into her office.

Nicole closed the door and reached for the Detective. Pulling her against her chest, she wrapped her arms around the slim waist, "I love you."

"I love you too, but I thought we'd agreed against fraternisation in the workplace?" replied a surprised Olivia.

"We did, but I'm the boss and I wanted to spend a quiet moment with you."

"I won't argue."

Nicole kissed the tip of Olivia's nose, "How has your morning been?"

"Good. Elliot and Fin are out collaring a Carol Brittan. She's the woman identified as operating an internet porn site from her home.

"Oh, the one promoting under aged school girls?"

"That's the one."

"Casey was talking to me earlier about it when I was in her office. I gather you didn't want to be part of the fun."

"Correct, I can do without that crap today."

Nicole kissed Olivia's jaw, "I like this kind of briefing."

"I do too," countered Olivia before kissing Nicole on the forehead.

"Have you spoken to Alex lately?"

"Yes, she called yesterday."

Nicole's lips brushed over Olivia's, "Jamie called and said Alex is being guarded."

Olivia ran the outside of her right hand over the curve of Nicole's chin, "She told me she really likes Jamie and mentioned she is still coming to terms with being out in public with a woman."

"I told Jamie basically the same thing."

"Alex also said she is very attracted to Jamie."

"I'm glad because Jamie is very serious about her."

"Alex will adjust soon, but Jamie shouldn't push her."

"She won't."

Nicole lowered her lips to Olivia's and kissed her tenderly.

A soft moan escaped from Olivia as she wrapped her hands over Nicole's hips.

The couple kissed for several minutes before parting.

Nicole smiled warmly, "Thank you for the update Detective Benson."

"You are welcome Captain." Olivia smirked then left the office.

Nicole sat behind her desk and called Jamie's direct number.

_"Hello Judge Ross speaking."_

"Hey Jamie, I spoke to Olivia and Alex told her she is just adjusting to being out in public with you."

_"Phew, thanks for that Nic."_

"Alex also told my girl she is very attracted to you."

Jamie giggled, _"That is good news."_

"You can chill now and I'm happy for you."

_"While I have you on the phone, what time are you looking at for arriving at the Hamptons?"_

"Olivia and I packed last night and are leaving from here, so we should be up there around five."

_"All right, Alex and I will be there not long after. I thought it best if I drive up instead of travelling with you and Olivia."_

"Excellent, you can help me build the bonfire. The others will be turning up around six."

_"Do we need to bring anything beside a tent?"_

"Just swimwear and running shoes, dad will be sure to organise a football game."

_"Great and I'm on your team."_

"Well you always were my best player."

_"This is going to be a stress relieving weekend."_

"It certainly will be, see you later."

_"Bye Nic."_

Checking her watch, Nicole left her office and headed straight for the bathroom. Upon her return, she went and spoke with Detective Collier before approaching Munch.

"John, can you oversee the Brittan interview?"

"No worries Captain."

"Thanks, I just have to step out for a couple of hours."

Nicole walked over to Olivia and leaned into her ear, "I love you." She straightened up and departed the Squadroom.

-o-

Captain Bracken returned to the 16th Precinct a little after 1400 hours and approached Munch's desk, "How'd the interview go John?"

"They lawyered up ten minutes in. Casey, Elliott and Fin are down at the Courthouse now having Brittan arraigned."

"John, can you step into my office for a moment?"

"Sure Cap." He stood and followed.

"John I'm taking off early so you're in charge."

"No problem."

"If you catch any new cases hand them over to Collier. He and Jackson are on-call over the weekend."

"You got it."

"Are you still picking up Don?"

"Yes, Fin and I are swinging by his place at five."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Picking up her portfolio, Nicole walked out and approached Olivia, "You are done for the day Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled, "You're the boss." She quickly tidied her desk then got to her feet. "See you everyone," she said before walking out with Nicole. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, I want to get everything organised at the lake before everybody arrives."

"Fair enough Captain Cutie."

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, favourites and followings.

* * *

Chapter 19

When Nicole drove into the circular drive, Olivia gasped, "Crap! This place is huge."

Nicole giggled, "It sure is honey."

Parking her truck, Nicole turned off the motor and climbed out.

Olivia took a moment to take in the sprawling lawn and light blue two storey Cape Cod styled house, "Oh this is going to be one hell of a weekend."

"You can say that again." Nicole opened the tailgate and pulled out their bags and tent. "I'll come back for the mattress honey."

"Okay Nic," replied Olivia as she picked up the two bags.

Nicole hoisted the tent over her left shoulder and showed Olivia to the rear of the house.

"Get out of here!" exclaimed Olivia when she saw the private jetty, speed boat and large crystal blue lake. "This is unbelievable."

"It's real Liv."

Nicole placed the pavilion up against the railing and ushered Olivia up the backstairs. Taking a bag off the brunette, she unlocked the door, stepped inside and turned off the security system.

"How often do you come up here?" enquired Olivia.

"Every chance I get, I love it up here."

"I can see why baby, it's magnificent."

"It's a great place for kids, lots of room to run around. There is a safe spot to swim and there is even a sanded area."

"Richard and Elizabeth are going to have a ball."

"Matthew and Louise will be glad to have them here. Darling, why don't you check out the house while I pitch the tent?"

"Okay and this kitchen is brilliant."

"If you want a beer there are some in the chill room next to the pantry."

Olivia's eyes bulged, "This place has its own chill room?"

"Yes honey."

"Jesus, I must be dreaming and still asleep."

Nicole giggled and returned to the yard. She erected the shelter while Olivia toured the house.

-o-

Olivia walked out onto the porch and spotted their tent down by the shoreline. Nicole was on the phone and heading towards her.

"Yes mom, I'll let you know in about half an hour, bye."

"What was that all about?" queried Olivia with a grin.

"I'll let you know soon honey."

With a raised right brow, Olivia asked, "What are you up to baby?"

"I was just organising dessert with mom."

"Oh."

Nicole stepped onto the porch and hugged Olivia, "You almost sound disappointed."

"No, I just thought you were up to something more elaborate."

"If I was, would I have been on the phone in front of you?"

"That's a good point. You did a good job with our accommodation."

"I chose that spot in case you make way too much noise during the night."

"Ha ha, if I remember correctly, you just about screamed the house down this morning."

Nicole giggled then replied, "That was entirely all your doing my darling."

"Yes it was," countered Olivia smugly. "And don't forget it."

"I won't. Do you want to have a shower and change?"

"That would be good."

"I'll grab our bags then would you like to go out on the boat afterwards?"

"Yes. So which of the five bathrooms are we using?"

"The one next to the study is the closest."

"How long will it be before the others arrive?"

"Jamie and Alex will be here at five then six for everyone else."

"So we have the place to ourselves for a while?"

"Yes." Nicole led a grinning Olivia to the shower.

Ten minutes later the couple were dressed in shorts and tee shirts and Nicole took their bags down to their four man tent.

Olivia waited for her on the jetty and admired the boat.

Nicole un-tethered the ropes two minutes later and removed the cover from the vessel. She reached out for Olivia and asked, "Can you ski?"

"No," replied Olivia as she took Nicole's hand and climbed aboard. "I've never had the opportunity."

"You will be able to by the time you leave here."

"Are you going to teach me?"

"No, my dad is the best instructor I know."

"That should be fun."

Nicole sat behind the wheel and Olivia took the chair beside her.

Turning on the engine, Nicole leaned over and pushed the craft away from the dock. She pushed the throttle forward and headed towards a red marker floating in the middle of the lake. Powering down, she turned off the engine and dropped anchor.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Someone has placed a buoy out here and it shouldn't be here. Can you reach it from your side honey?"

Olivia stretched over the side, "No baby, we're not close enough.

"Hang on Liv."

Nicole got out of the seat and grabbed a pole with a hook on the end. Leaning over beside Olivia, Nicole latched on to the indictor and dragged it towards the boat. Lifting up the pole, she placed the buoy onto the deck, "It looks like something is attached to it."

Olivia knelt down for a closer look, "It's an old time treasure chest."

"What?" exclaimed Nicole as she stood over the marker and looked down.

"There is a metal box tied to it," explained Olivia.

"Holy crap, I hope it's not someone's secret drug stash."

Olivia glanced up at her, "Way out here?"

"You never know honey. Open it up and have a look."

Olivia untied the container and unlatched the lock, "There's a sealed plastic bag inside."

Nicole sat on the side of the boat and watched as Olivia unsealed it.

"There's a jewel box in here."

"Really, it's probably some kid's hidey hole."

"Maybe." Olivia opened the box and gasped, "Shit!"

"What is it honey?"

"It's an amazingly spectacular diamond ring. What the hell is jewellery like this doing out here?"

"I've no idea."

"Well neither do I."

"Try it on," suggested Nicole as she stood and moved in behind her girlfriend.

"No Nic, it's considered bad luck to try someone else's ring on."

"Is it an engagement ring?"

"Yes and it's at least 2 carat."

"Whoa, that is some serious commitment bling."

"It sure it and I guess we should put it back so it is here when whoever owns it come back."

Nicole's face scrunched up, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It may be stolen, give me a look at it honey."

Olivia handed the box to her and joked, "I feel like we are on the set of a Nancy Drew mystery movie."

Nicole laughed out loud. She took the band out of the container, "It's a beautiful piece and we really shouldn't leave it out here honey."

"I guess someone could steal it."

"Yep, if we found it, so could someone else." Nicole passed the ring back to Olivia, "It would really look good on you Liv."

Olivia grinned, "It's really lovely, and someone has exceptional taste."

"Liv, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can baby."

"There's an inscription inside the band that will tell you who owns it."

"See you are Nancy Drew," jested Olivia. She brought the ring up closer to her eyes.

Nicole stood up and watched as Olivia's eyes moved from left to right then widened.

She glanced at Nicole then reread the engraving: _**Love Nicole 06.20.08**_

Going down on bended knee, Nicole proposed, "Olivia Elizabeth Benson will you marry me?"

A stunned Olivia knelt in front of her, "Yes, a hundred times over, yes. Oh my god, I love you so much Nic."

"You've made me very happy my love. Now will you please put the ring on?"

Olivia did just that then kissed Nicole ardently.

Five minutes later the couple pulled apart and Olivia laughed, "I was supposed to try the ring on before, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were darling."

Olivia inspected the gold band containing a large princess cut diamond and two smaller stones on either side, "I can't believe I'm engaged."

"You better get used to it honey."

"Wow, I'm actually shocked, but very happy."

"You look adorable. Do you want to go to the house?"

"Yes I want you and oh lord I don't know what I'm saying."

Nicole giggled, stood and reached for a teary eyed Olivia, "Come on let's go celebrate." She pulled Olivia up and kissed her again and again before taking the boat back to the jetty.

After mooring the cruiser, Nicole took out her phone and called her mother.

_"Hello Nicky, so what's the verdict?"_

"Olivia said yes."

Megan squealed with excitement on the other end, _"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. Your father is going to be so thrilled when I tell him."_

"Needless to say, I'm very delighted."

_"Okay, put Olivia on."_

Nicole handed the phone over and hugged Olivia from behind.

"Hello Mrs Bracken."

_"Congratulations dear and I think we can dispense with the Mrs Bracken."_

"Thank you and your daughter has made this the happiest day ever."

_"Tell Nicky I will bring the dessert with me."_

"I will Megan, see you soon."

_"Oh and welcome to the family Olivia, bye."_

Olivia closed the cell phone and passed it back to Nicole, "Your mom is bringing dessert and is very pleased."

"Poor woman thought I'd never marry."

Olivia turned around, "Speaking of which, when do you want to have the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"Seriously baby, have you thought about it?"

"Yes, I'm on vacation from Monday August eleventh for a month, so then would be good."

"The eleventh?"

"Yes and Don is due to return to duty on that date."

"Excellent."

"The Chief called this morning to inform me."

"How does the sixteenth suit you?"

"That sounds great to me darling."

"That gives us two months to organise everything."

"That's plenty of time."

Olivia placed her hands under Nicole's shirt and gently cradled her breasts, "I love you."

"I love you. Now let's go christen the tent before Jamie and Alex arrive."

-o-

Nicole and Olivia were sitting on the rear porch when they heard the sound of tyres on the gravel drive.

"That will be Jamie and Alex," declared Olivia. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"All up to you, I've done the hard part in choosing the ring."

"Oh ... okay," bemoaned Olivia playfully.

The couple stood up and wandered around to the front of the house hand in hand.

"Hey Jamie and Alex," said Nicole in greeting.

"Hello Nic and Olivia," replied Jamie while untying a tent from the roof rack.

"I'll give you a hand," offered Nicole.

Olivia hugged Alex, "Hi."

"Hello."

"Come on, we'll leave the bags and tent to the butches."

"I beg your pardon?" protested Nicole.

"I'm only messing with you honey. You and Jamie are far from butch."

"Thank you Olivia," replied Jamie with a sly grin.

Nicole carried the bags into the house while Jamie set up the tent several yards away from Nicole and Olivia's.

Olivia went into the chill room and retrieved a bottle of Dom Perignon.

Alex looked at her, "This house is very impressive and so is that bottle in your hand."

"I know and I thought your mother's home was big."

"Nicole has better connections than me and I was born into it."

"That's funny and slightly ironic. Come on let's go sit on the deck."

Nicole exited the bathroom moments later and joined the others on the porch.

Olivia opened the bottle of champagne and poured four glasses.

"You are just in time baby," said Olivia, handing her a flute.

"Thanks honey."

"Besides Nicole's mother, you are the first of our friends to know Nicole asked me to marry her and I accepted."

Jamie jumped up and hugged them both, "Congratulations."

Alex followed, "I'm so happy for you both." She reached for Olivia's left hand, "Oh gosh, that is one exquisite ring."

Jamie leaned over Alex's shoulder and took a closer look, "My word Olivia that is absolutely stunning."

Alex reached behind and cupped the back of Jamie's head, "Not as beautiful as you darling."

Jamie blushed and kissed Alex on the cheek, "Thank you, but you are the beauty."

Nicole smiled at Olivia, "Olivia is the looker out of us. Come on Jamie lend me your muscle to build the bonfire."

"You got it." She kissed Alex on the lips, "I won't be long baby."

Nicole picked up the bottle of champagne, "We will need this."

Jamie followed her down the stairs, "You rotten sneak; I did not see that coming."

Nicole laughed, "Neither did Olivia and it's nice to see Alex so relaxed."

"Yeah she is. It was a nice drive up here and the conversation was very stimulating."

Nicole stopped walking and placed her hand on Jamie's forearm, "You're in love with her?"

"Totally, she is so great Nicole."

"That's awfully fast for you Jamie."

The two friends commenced walking towards the sandy shore.

"I was worse with you. I fell in love with you after our first date."

"See, fast and reckless."

"When did you know you were in love with Olivia?"

"The first time I saw her in my house. I looked at her standing in the living room and I lost my heart to her. Olivia just seemed to belong there with me."

The pair stood in front of the tree logs and began to form a tower.

"I understand what you mean and I'm the same with Alex."

After finishing the bottle of bubbly, the two friends were pleased with their creation and started to make their way back to the house.

-o-

Olivia and Alex watched Nicole and Jamie walk across the lawn and down to the beach.

Alex sat down beside her friend, "I want you to know I'm genuinely happy and excited for you."

"That means a lot to me Alex and I'm glad to see you are so content with Jamie."

"She's wonderful and I'm enjoying dating, although I'm still finding it hard to be open in public."

"Don't think about what others might think Alex, just be yourself."

"I know it upsets Jamie, but she is too sweet to say anything."

"Well this weekend is the perfect opportunity to resolve the issue."

Alex looked at Olivia's engagement ring, "You know those diamonds would have cost a pretty penny or two."

"I'm not sure Alex; I didn't discuss it with Nicole."

"Jamie told me about Nicole's aunt who was murdered. I vaguely remembered the case."

"Kate left Nicole her house."

"And that's not all Liv."

"I know about the inheritance."

"Good, so have you set a date?"

"Yes, August sixteenth."

"If you need any help organising anything, just let me know."

"I appreciate that Alex and I'm glad you and I have sorted out our differences."

"So am I. I admit it is strange sometimes, but it is all good."

Olivia stood, "Would you like another drink?"

"Yes please."

Going inside, Olivia fetched another bottle of Dom and grabbed a platter of selected cheeses and fruit from the cold room.

Alex and her discussed work while observing Jamie and Nicole on the beach.

-o-

Everyone had arrived by six and after settling them into rooms or tents, Megan and Trent placed a large cardboard cake box in the walk-in refrigerator.

Olivia was busy chatting with Simon and Lucy and didn't notice Nicole slip into the kitchen to talk to her parents.

"So when do you want to make the announcement?" asked Trent.

"Now is good then I can start the barbeque."

"No you won't; your brothers and I will cook. You go find Olivia and we'll tell everyone the news," replied Trent.

"I won't argue dad."

Nicole went out onto the deck and found Olivia talking with Don and Fin.

Slipping in behind her, Nicole wrapped her arms around Olivia's midriff, "Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but can I steal my precious girl for a moment?"

"All yours Nicole," answered Don.

Nicole led Olivia over to her parents who were standing in front of the rear door.

Trent picked a cheese knife off the table and tapped it against his flute, "Everybody, if I could please have your attention."

The group, minus the children who were busy playing in the water and sand, congregated around the deck.

"On behalf of my lovely wife Megan and myself, I want to thank you all for attending this weekend get together. We are extremely proud of our daughter Nicole and are happy to announce her engagement to the wonderful Olivia. Please raise your glasses to Nicole and Olivia, we wish them a life filled with love and happiness."

Everyone joined in the toast and Nicole hugged Olivia to her side.

With her head pressed onto Nicole's, Olivia whispered, "This is the second time you have surprised me today."

Michael made the next toast, followed by Simon.

"There is more to follow Liv. This day is all about you."

Olivia turned to face her, "Good god, you are truly amazing baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple were inundated with well wishes and congratulations while Trent, Michael and Nathan fired up the grill.

Nicole was chased out of the kitchen by her mother, so decided to commandeer two bottles of champagne instead. Going outside, she topped up Alex Eames and Dianne's glasses before moving on to Fin, John, Elliot and Kathy. She stayed and chatted with them until her father announced the shrimp was cooked and ready to eat.

Nicole topped up Jamie and Susan's flutes then Toni and Alex's before returning inside to dispose of the empty bottles.

Her mother smiled at her and asked, "Do you want to take this tray of hotdogs out to the table?"

"Sure mom." Nicole walked over to the counter and picked up the food.

Megan added, "Tell Nathan to come in and take the crab and lobsters out dear."

"All right," indicated Nicole as she headed out the door. She walked down to the beach and informed the children the hotdogs were ready then went to keep company with Alex Eames and Dianne.

Ten minutes on, Nicole went to the bathroom and on her return through the kitchen she retrieved more champagne.

-o-

Once the seafood had been consumed, Nicole helped her mother clear away the dishes and cutlery. They packed the dishwasher and Nicole filled her mother's glass and grabbed herself a beer.

"Nicky, you take the dessert plates out and I'll get the cake," suggested Megan.

"Okay."

Nicole took the stack of crockery to the table and went in search of Olivia. She located her talking to Don and Nathan, "Excuse me guys, but I need to borrow my fiancée for a few minutes."

"No problem Nicole," replied Don who was sitting comfortably on a deckchair.

"What's up baby?" enquired Olivia as the couple walked over to Nicole's parents.

"Nothing honey, it's time for us to cut the cake."

"Cake, so that's what you were discussing with your mother on the phone earlier?"

"Yes it was."

After the happy duo sliced through the enormous chocolate and strawberry cream cake, the couple distributed it then feed each other several forkfuls in between fits of giggles.

"This is delicious," declared Olivia. "And thank you for such a great party."

"You're welcome darling, but mom helped me quite a bit and dad was the one who planted the buoy."

"Then I will thank them too."

"I'm glad you are having fun."

Leaning in, Olivia kissed Nicole, "I love you so much."

"I adore you."

Olivia smirked, "You have icing on your top lip."

Leaning in, Olivia licked it off slowly and Nicole gawked at her and groaned. Olivia smirked and commented, "Oh you are hopeless baby."

Nicole shook her head, "Well that's what you get for doing that with your tongue."

"I'll do it for you again when we go to bed."

"Oh god," muttered Nicole.

Olivia tittered at her girlfriend's reaction then strolled over to talk to Megan.

-o-

By nine o'clock the party had moved down to the water's sandy edge where Nicole had organised a comfortable recliner with a cushion for Don. The others were spread out around the fire leaning up against logs or sitting on foldaway chairs.

Olivia was positioned in front of Nicole and reclined on her chest. Nicole's arms were wrapped around Olivia's shoulders and she was repeatedly pecking the back of her left ear.

All the couples were similarly seated including Trent and Megan. Kathy was cradling Eli and Elliot was smiling broadly. The children were toasting marshmallows and Alex was holding Jamie to the left side of Olivia while Casey and Serena were to the right of Nicole. Alex Eames and Dianne were cuddling beside the two ADAs.

Nicole pulled out her cell phone and made a call, "Hello Dave, hit it." She closed her phone and turned to Kathy, "I hope Eli will be okay?"

Kathy smiled, "He doesn't mind loud noises Nicole."

Just then the sky above the opposite side of the lake exploded into a brilliant blue light followed by a flash of yellow. There was a series of bangs as a pyrotechnics display grew in volume and size.

Richard burnt his marshmallow while watching and the group oohed and ahhed as the sky continued to burst into different colours. The vibrant hues mirrored across the water and Nathan took a video of the scene.

Nicole purred into Olivia's ear, "Happy engagement darling."

Olivia shivered and turned her head. Looking at Nicole, she saw the fireworks reflected in her eyes, "You really do know how to show a girl an amazing time."

Smirking, Nicole retorted, "Yeah, I've had no complaints over the years."

Olivia grinned then said, "This is one hell of a night."

"Yes it is and you are tipsy."

"Maybe," whispered Olivia as she reached up and kissed Nicole lovingly for several minutes.

Their lips parted and Nicole husked, "I will always love you."

"And I'll be forever yours Nicole."

Blue eyes filled with tears as the couple turned their attention back to the fireworks.

"Wow, that was some kind of show," announced Fin once the last of the colours faded.

"Yeah," agreed John. "You can organise my next soiree Nicole."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kathy and Elliot stood. "Time to put the little guy to bed," explained Elliot.

"So when can we expect a Benson-Bracken baby?" taunted John.

"We're working on it," answered Olivia confidently.

Nicole kissed the top of her head, "Hopefully by this time next year." Her left hand snuck inside Olivia's shirt and softly caressed her stomach.

"Good, then your mother and I can spoil them rotten," declared Trent happily.

Nicole smiled when she witnessed Alex rub Jamie's belly. Jamie placed her hand over Alex's in silent understanding.

Michael got up from behind Toni and asked, "Who needs a fresh beer?"

Everyone except Don and the children replied in the affirmative.

"I'll just bring back a cooler. Nath can you give me a hand?"

The brothers returned with a cooler full of beer, soda and ice and two guitars.

"Ahh entertainment," rejoiced Trent.

After passing out drinks, Michael and Nathan sat side by side on a log and tuned the instruments.

Michael whispered to his brother before saying, "Okay, we expect you all to sing alone."

The siblings began to play _"Annie's Song"_ and received a loud ovation when they finished.

"They are very good Nicole," expressed Olivia with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, they got the musical talent from dad."

"All right dad, it's your turn," declared Nathan.

Trent sang _"If Tomorrow Never Comes"_ and Olivia held on tightly to Nicole's arms.

Nicole beamed as she listened to Olivia sing along. "You have a good voice honey," she whispered once the song ended.

"Thank you Nic and your dad is a great singer."

"This is how we used to spend our vacations when I was a kid."

"I envy you."

"I've been lucky to have such a wonderful family." She turned to her father, "Hey dad, sing my favourite song."

He laughed, "Okay honey." Trent burst into _"Hippo in the Bathtub"_ and received riotous applause.

"Thanks dad."

Michael stopped chuckling, "Hey Sis it's your turn. What about something for your fiancée?"

"Only if you sing with me Mike, you can carry me."

He smirked, "Yeah right, so what will it be?"

"Perhaps Love," answered Nicole.

"You got it."

Michael played the intro and Nicole began to sing in a rich timbre.

Olivia was a blubbering mess by the end of the tune and turned to face her lover, "That was beautiful and I had no idea you could sing so well."

"Thank you."

Wiping her eyes, Olivia snuggled into Nicole's chest, "I'm so happy."

Michael and Nathan played for an hour before the children went to bed and Elliot rejoined the group. He reached for a beer and sat beside Don, "Kathy said goodnight everyone."

"Hey Elliot," said John. "Tell Nicole's family about the time you and Olivia were chasing after that guy in Central Park back in '99."

Olivia sat up, "No you don't. No embarrassing stories or I'll recite a few of my own."

Nicole chortled softly, "I'm pulling rank here, so Detective Stabler, please proceed and Detective Benson, stop being a princess."

Everyone laughed and Michael handed out more beer.

"Okay, this happened in the first year Liv and I were partnered together. We were working a case involving this guy who was exposing himself to hookers working a couple of blocks down from the park. His behaviour was escalating and he'd attacked one of the working girls, so Liv and I went undercover."

Olivia groaned, "I will pay you back El."

He chuckled at the idle threat, "Anyway, Liv dressed up as a hooker in these high heels, fishnet stockings, mini skirt and skimpy top."

Alex Cabot tittered before saying, "She was smoking hot. I viewed the photos when I joined the Squad a year later."

Olivia glanced towards her, "I must have been; you asked me out that afternoon."

"That's very true."

Elliot continued with his story, "Liv set herself up on a corner and I was dressed as a bum and positioned a couple of feet away. In the first hour Liv had been asked out on ten dates before this Limo pulls up and the window rolls down. It was the Mayor's assistant and my partner advised him to move on. He offered her double the rate and she tells him to piss off. She explains there is an undercover operation going on and unless he wanted to be arrested for solicitation, he better leave. The Limo takes off with burning tyres and Liv nearly wets herself laughing so hard."

"That's correct," admitted Olivia with a giggle.

"The next minute our guy turns up, opens his coat and exposes himself. Liv looks down and says, _"It's not really worth the bother."_ I'm about to grab him when he bitch slapped Liv, called her a nasty name then took off. Liv and I gave chase and he entered the park. Liv suddenly stops, takes off her high heels and tossed them at him. The first one hit him in the back of the head and the second got tangled up in his feet. He went crashing down and I nabbed him. Liv catches up and says, _"Well at least those heels came in handy for something because they are a bitch to run in."_"

The group erupted into boisterous laughter and Olivia added, "I nearly broke an ankle in those damn things."

Nicole stopped laughing long enough to say, "Sounds like you could have had a career in Vice."

"No thanks," replied Olivia. "Chasing down perps in scant clothing is not for me."

Fin enquired, "You used to work Vice didn't you Nicole?"

"I did and I agree with Liv, you can't run in heels."

"That would have been a sight," noted John.

Serena raised her hand, "I have photo's John."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," quipped John.

Michael put in his dime's worth, "They made an appearance at Nic's fortieth birthday party."

Olivia giggled, "I'll be dropping by your place soon Serena."

Nicole sighed heavily, "It would seem I am vastly outnumbered."

By midnight, Olivia, Nicole, Casey, Serena, Jamie and Alex were to only ones left around the bonfire.

Jamie passed around fresh beers and Nicole got up, "Anyone else feeling hungry?"

"I do," replied Alex.

Casey and Serena both answered, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll go grab something from the house."

"So what are the pictures of Nicole's days in Vice like?" asked Olivia once Nicole was out of hearing range.

Casey answered, "Absolutely frigging hot. There is one of her in a micro mini, white tube top and five inch heels. I swear her legs just go on and on. Her hair was curled and she looked high price all the way."

"That I have to see," responded Olivia. "I nearly fainted the night she turned up at the station in an evening gown."

"Pardon me Alex," said Jamie. "But Nic is extremely magnificent in a gown."

Alex drunkenly chuckled, "It's okay honey. I wouldn't mind seeing that for myself."

Serena slurred, "Nic has no idea how feminine she is."

Whistling, Olivia remarked, "She knows how to wear a suit too and I'm very partial to her combat look."

"Oh god yes," agreed Jamie then looked at Alex. "Oops, sorry about that."

Alex grinned, "It's fine honey and just so you know, I think Nicole is pretty hot too."

Olivia declared, "I'm one lucky woman and Nicole rocks my world."

The others laughed as Nicole joined them carrying two bags of potato chips.

"Honey, I can't believe you just said that," she said.

"Hey you do. Now come back here so I can cuddle you."

Nicole tossed Casey a bag before sitting between Olivia's legs and reclining onto her chest. Opening the chips, she offered them to Jamie and Alex followed by Olivia then asked, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"You and your Vice outfits," answered Olivia.

"Oh, it wasn't always all glamour," joked Nicole. "Brett and I were part of a sting on a strip joint suspected of running an illegal gambling room and prostitution service."

Serena giggled and handed out fresh beers, "This is a really good story."

"I went in as a bimbo wanting to dance. I did an audition and was hired on the spot. Brett posed as my boyfriend."

"You stripped?" enquired a surprised Alex.

"Well I had to be convincing."

"You actually stripped?" asked Olivia.

"Yes honey."

"Oh god lord," muttered Alex in disbelief.

"Two nights after performing, the boss and owner Tony Perez takes me backstage and outside to a locked room. He tells me I can make some serious cash by doing private dances. I asked how much and he quoted five thousand a week so I agreed. The next minute he's opening up the door on a poker game and I'm led into another room complete with a bed. One of the card players comes in and introduces himself and hands me five hundred dollars."

"Jesus," whispered Olivia. "Where the hell did you attach your wire?"

Nicole laughed, "In my hair. This guy Enrico sits on the bed and asks for a private strip before we have sex. Brett and backup are supposed to raid the joint when I say _"You want it slow or fast?"_ So here I am taking off my top and saying the magic words waiting for the guys to arrive. I was totally naked before backup showed. Brett and the others broke down the door and had a good look before I managed to find a towel and cover up. When I made Sergeant a couple of weeks later, I made the bastards pay by setting them up with the worst stakeouts I could find."

The women laughed raucously and Alex jokingly said, "Bastards."

"A few weeks later I had the last laugh when I introduced Serena at a Friday night bar session after work."

Serena added, "The guys didn't know where to look. Brett knew of course, but the others were clueless."

Olivia leaned into Nicole's right ear, "I hope you'll show me your style in private."

"I can do that for you or I could do it right here, right now."

"Ahh no, I don't want the others to see."

"It doesn't bother me Liv."

"Well obviously not, but I don't need to share."

"I love your jealous streak."

"I adore your openness."

"Excuse me" said Jamie as she got to her feet. "Bathroom break."

Going into the house, she returned with a portable stereo and turned on the radio.

"How's Katie doing Jamie?" asked Nicole.

"She's just great and looking forward to finishing her first year of medicine."

"Excellent, I'll have to catch up with her."

"She'd like that Nic. Katie often asks about you."

Alex made comment, "I've met her and passed inspection."

"Of course you did sweetheart," replied Jamie as she settled back onto her girlfriend's chest. "What's not to like?"

"You are so sweet."

Nicole stood up and went up to the house. She returned carrying six beach towels, "Ladies, time to shed our clothes and go skinny dipping."

Olivia was the first to protest, "Ahh no way."

"Chicken," chided Serena as she got up and reached for Casey's hand.

"I'm with Liv," stated Casey.

Jamie stood and looked down to Alex, "Are you game?"

"Ahh uhm, I gather you three have done this before?"

"Yes, it's a great way to cool down after being in front of the fire and being drunk may have something to do with it too," explained Jamie.

Alex took Jamie's hand and teased, "Be gentle with me, it's my first time."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm always gentle."

"I can vouch for that," confessed Nicole. She set the towels down on a chair, "Come on fiancée of mine; don't let the team down."

"Let me take a moment to think about that proposition ... no."

"Okay then," responded Nicole as she pulled off her polo shirt and revealed a black sports bra.

The other five women watched intently as Nicole undid the buttons of her denim shorts and stepped out of them. The apparel joined her shirt on the log. She looked up and said, "I don't see anyone else undressing."

"We are too busy watching you," admitted Serena.

Casey cleared her throat, "Honey, bed now."

Serena took her hand and the pair headed to their tent at a brisk pace.

Jamie pulled Alex to her feet, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Alex grinned devilishly, "I want to." She pulled off her shirt and Jamie smirked.

Nicole looked at Olivia then removed her bra.

Olivia gulped and jumped to her feet, "Okay, I'm in."

Jamie and Alex stripped off and entered the water hand in hand.

Reaching for her briefs, Nicole slipped them off and Olivia remarked, "I'll never tire of seeing you naked."

"I'm glad to know that." Nicole turned and walked into the lake.

Jamie and Alex had moved away from the shoreline and Nicole barely heard Alex telling Jamie she wanted her. Nicole smiled, knowing how happy Jamie would be. She watched as Olivia disrobed, entered the water and walked straight into her arms.

"I want you so bad," she whispered.

"I want you too darling. Jamie and Alex are around the bend making love so we are free to do the same."

"Oh, is it wrong to find that thought exhilarating?"

"No honey it's fine," replied Nicole. She moaned when Olivia wrapped both legs around her waist.

The couple tittered when they overheard Alex yell, "OH DEAR GOD JAMIE ... YES BABY ... OH … YES."

Olivia nuzzled into Nicole's neck, "Alex gets very loud."

"Jamie likes loud."

"So do I. Now kiss me and make love to your fiancée."

"That would be my absolute pleasure."

Twenty minutes passed and Nicole's orgasm was heightened by the sound of Jamie pleading for release in the background. "Oh god," she whimpered into Olivia's right ear. "Honey, I love you."

Olivia held onto her lover's hip as she glided up and down along her fingers, "That's it baby, you feel so good."

Nicole's eyes opened when Olivia's fingers found the smooth node, "Now honey, for you ... I adore you so much." Her inner muscles contracted around Olivia's digits and her body shook with small tremors.

"I love you Nic," whispered Olivia.

Nicole locked onto pools of brown, "Don't stop Liv, I want to come again."

Olivia didn't and Nicole climaxed twice more before kissing Olivia passionately.

"I want more," she pleaded when their lips finally parted. "Let's go to bed."

"I'm all for that baby."

The couple stepped out of the water, grabbed their clothes and towels then dashed to their tent.

-o-

Several hours later, Olivia collapsed onto the mattress and declared, "I'm done baby; I need sleep."

Nicole inched upwards and lay beside her, "All right honey."

"You're not done yet, are you?"

"No."

"I'm afraid you'll have to do it yourself, I'm spent."

Nicole laughed, "Okay then go to sleep."

Olivia rose up on her right elbow, "Oh, are you serious?"

"No, I'm teasing you."

"Have you ever had a lover watch you masturbate?"

"Yes I have."

Suddenly, Olivia wasn't tired anymore, "Really?"

"Yes, have you?"

"No not while they watched, but I have done the phone sex thing."

Nicole reached over and caressed Olivia's right breast, "Oh honey that surprises me." Leaning in, she captured the pink nipple between her lips.

Olivia moaned in response, "Oh Nic you are insatiable tonight."

"Only for you Olivia, being engaged to you is an aphrodisiac," replied Nicole as she raised her head briefly.

Any further comment was stifled when the blonde seized Olivia's mouth in a bruising kiss.

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, favoured or are following this tale.

* * *

Chapter 20

Nicole stirred from slumber and reluctantly opened her eyes. Checking her watch, she groaned when she saw it was 06:11. She lifted up Olivia's arm from her hip and slipped out from under the sheet.

Standing up, she rifled through her bag until she located a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Donning the clothing, she collected her toiletries bag and made her way into the house.

After taking a shower and cleaning her teeth, Nicole went back towards her tent. As she passed by Jamie and Alex's, she heard the couple giggling.

In a whisper, Jaime protested, "For god's sake Alex, I really don't think it's a good idea to go skinny dipping right now."

Nicole couldn't help herself, "I agree Alex, go back to sleep."

"Oh sorry Nicole," apologised Alex.

Nicole didn't respond, instead she entered her tent, stripped off and snuggled onto Olivia's chest.

"You smell nice baby," murmured Olivia.

"I had a quick shower and am ready to sleep more."

"That's a very good idea. I think I have sand in my hair. I'll be back in a minute."

"There's a pair of boxers and shirt on top of my bag you can use."

Olivia got out of bed, "Thank you baby."

"Oh, don't be surprised if you hear Jamie and Alex nattering away."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Nicole yawned, "All right honey."

Olivia exited the tent and smiled when she heard Alex telling Jamie to stop taking up all the bed.

Jamie laughed and Olivia swiftly entered the house.

On the return trip, Jamie and Alex were still laughing. Olivia went into her tent, undressed and crawled back into bed then spooned Nicole.

Nicole mumbled, "Love you."

"I love you too, now go back to sleep baby."

"Uh huh."

Olivia kissed Nicole's exposed shoulder then closed her eyes. They opened again seconds later when she heard Nicole whimper. "Ssh baby," she soothed while rubbing Nicole's shoulder. She wondered what kind of dream was making her lover upset. The answer presented itself moments later.

Stirring, Nicole burbled, "Sophie." She then went quiet.

Olivia recognised the name and assumed Nicole was dreaming about Sophie Grant and her father Steve. Closing her eyes again, Olivia drifted back into sleep.

-o-

Nicole woke and slipped out of bed. Dressing in ¾ length adidas shorts, runners and a New York Jets jersey, she grabbed her toiletries kit and went inside the house to brush her teeth again.

It was seven thirty two and Elliot walked into the kitchen with a baby's bottle as Nicole was exiting the chill room carrying a tray of bacon and sausage.

"Good morning Nic."

"Hey Elliot, I see Eli has had breakfast."

Elliot went to the sink and rinsed out the bottle, "Yeah, that's his second one."

"You're an excellent father Elliot," stated Nicole before bursting into tears.

Elliot took the tray off her and placed it onto the counter. He embraced her and asked, "Hey now, what's brought this on?"

"Sorry Elliot. I had a bad dream about Steve Grant and his daughter and it upset me. I don't usually become so invested in a case, but this one got to me."

"It's understandable Nic. Working with SVU is an emotional experience and each case has the power to break your heart."

"How do you guys manage to do it for so long and survive? I've been there four months and I'm affected already."

Elliot pulled back and looked at her, "For me my family keeps me grounded. I know my job makes me overprotective of my children at times, but it also makes me fully aware of what I have and I make sure they know how much they mean to me. Kathy and the kids are my strength."

"You're a good man Elliot and I'm glad I met you."

Elliot smiled brightly, "Thank you and I can see why Liv loves you. You have a kind and generous heart."

Nicole wiped her eyes dry, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome. You want a hand with all this food?"

"That would be good. Can you fire up the barbeque? People will start waking up soon. We can cook everything then put it in the oven."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Elliot went outside and when he returned Nicole enquired, "I'm aware the Squad members take breaks and are reassigned to other units to safeguard against burnout, but how long does it usually take before you request a change?"

"Everyone has a revaluation with Chang annually and he assesses when we are in need of a break. I'm usually reassigned every two years. The longer I've been with the Squad the longer the gap between breaks. Your tolerance tends to increase over time. Liv is good for the same time frame and takes her break over with Computer Crimes. Fin and Munch are on a par with us."

"I really enjoyed my three years with Major Case, but working with you guys has been very rewarding."

Elliot chuckled and picked up several sausage links, "It sure has been."

Nicole smirked, "I meant workwise."

"Has there been any word on your next assignment?"

"No, but the Chief of Ds did hint towards me remaining as a relieving Captain."

"How do you feel about that?"

"It would be good experience, but I'd prefer to belong to a specific unit and have some ownership."

"That's reasonable. We certainly have enjoyed having you around."

"I appreciate that Elliot."

The two Detectives continued to chat until Trent, Megan, Kathy and the kids joined them.

Nicole sent them out to the deck with plates of bacon, sausage, eggs and toast.

One by one the others appeared until Olivia appeared dressed in shorts and a purple tee shirt. She entered the bathroom then approached Nicole behind the counter, "Good morning sweetie."

"Hello sweetheart, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Mmm, I'm famished."

Nicole ran her hands along Olivia's back, "Good, grab a plate. Food is in the oven, so help yourself."

Olivia kissed Nicole passionately and cupped her backside.

When they separated, Nicole said, "I love you."

"I love you too," countered Olivia as she placed the plate down on the counter. "Is there somewhere we can be alone?"

The corners of Nicole's mouth turned upwards, "You mean so we can make love and not be heard?"

"Precisely."

Nicole led Olivia upstairs to the attic.

Olivia giggled when she spotted the bed, "I gather you have used this room before?"

"Yes, but not to make love."

Olivia pulled off her shirt to reveal a black bikini top.

Nicole moved closer and cupped the firm breasts on display, "I am so in love with you."

"And I am very wet."

"Oh god," mumbled Nicole before kissing her soundly.

-o-

Trent stood at the bottom of the porch steps and asked, "Okay, who's coming out to learn how to ski?"

Olivia, Kathy, Dianne, Richard and Elizabeth all answered the call.

Nicole leaned into Olivia and uttered, "Hang on a second Liv; I bought you a wetsuit."

"Thank you."

Nicole stood and raced to her truck. She returned carrying a bag and handed it to Olivia.

The brunette went into the bathroom to don the suit as Trent announced, "There are wetsuits of all sizes in the boatshed, so go pick out one and I'll meet you on the dock."

Nicole went inside and returned to the deck with a cooler of beer, water, soda and ice, "Who wants to join me for the show?"

The others set themselves up on the sand and Nicole handed out beer and a root beer to Don.

"You're itching to get out there aren't you," she asked.

"Yes, but my doctor would kick my ass."

"How do you think you would go in a boat?"

"That wouldn't be as taxing," replied Don with a grin.

"Okay then, give me a couple of minutes to launch the other boat."

"I'll give you a hand," offered Elliot.

"Thanks." Nicole turned to Mike, "Do you want to organise suits for anyone else who wants to come out onto the water?"

"You got it Sis."

Elliot followed Nicole into the boatshed and whistled when he saw the blue and purple Malibu Response FXi vessel, "Wow, this is some kind of boat Nic."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do you think your uncle would let me rent this place for a vacation next month?"

Nicole looked at him and tilted her head to the side, "Uhm, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Elliot placed his hand on her bicep, "Your uncle doesn't own this property, does he?"

"There are those wonderful detective skills at work again."

"I gather your aunt left it to you too."

"Yes and I haven't told Olivia yet because I'm leaving it as a surprise. You are welcome to use the house any time you like Elliot."

"I'll take you up on that offer thank you very much and just how much did you inherit, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind and I was given the house at West 75th Street, this place and a half share in my uncle's law firm."

"Shit! Olivia mentioned a small trust account, but by the sounds of that, it's not that small?"

"Ahh no and Olivia will be told all about it tonight when I give her an engagement present."

Elliot cranked out the tow chain holding the boat to the dock and it inched into the water, "Liv will be shocked."

"Yes and I know her aversion for people with money, but as you have probably noticed, I'm not the kind of person who doesn't share my good fortune. I'm in a position that affords me the luxury to assist others, so I do what I can on occasion.'

"That was evident with the way you handled the Grant case."

Nicole untethered the hook from the bow of the boat and jumped in.

Her dad entered the shed and grabbed a can of fuel.

"I wondered if you were joining us."

"You know you can't keep me away for long," replied Nicole.

"Do you ski Elliot?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, I'll see you both on the water."

"I really like your dad."

"He likes you too Elliot. He has a lot of respect for all of you at SVU. I suppose you are wondering why there are so many life jackets, skis and wetsuits in here."

"I was."

"Dad and mom used to operate their own ski school here years ago during the summers until all us kids grew up and dad was promoted and had less spare time."

"He's a good guy."

"He thinks having Liv in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I agree of course, so does the rest of the family."

Elliot laughed, "Your whole family are terrific and I have never seen Olivia this content."

"Your family is brilliant too my good man. Now grab a wetsuit and jump on board. We can pick Don up from the dock."

"Ahoy Captain."

"You nut."

Three minutes later, Don was assisted into the cruiser by Elliot and Mike, Toni, Serena, Jamie and Alex Eames were in the shed suiting up while Megan looked after Eli who was busy playing with toys in the sand with Louise.

Nicole turned to Don, "Do you want to drive?"

"You bet I do, just remind me not to overdo it."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Nathan fired up the other boat as Don sat behind the wheel and grinned broadly.

Elliot smirked at him, "Just don't speed too much Cap."

"I'm not guaranteeing anything Elliot."

Nicole giggled at the exuberance her friend was displaying. She glanced over to Olivia and waved, "Good luck honey, dad's a hard task master."

"I doubt that Nic, he's a softie."

Trent chuckled, "We'll see about that."

"Okay, who's up first?" Nicole asked the four on the dock.

Mike and Toni raised their hands and slipped their feet into their skis.

"Hit it Don," instructed Nicole. "They both start from the dock."

"You got it."

Don accelerated and Toni and Mike hit the water in perfect unison.

Trent went through his instructions and thirty minutes later, Nathan took off from the dock with Dianne and Trent in tow.

Two hours after that everyone had been in the water and managed to get up on their skis.

Don was back on dry land and inside the house going through his exercises. Eli was fast asleep in Louise's arms and Megan was in the kitchen preparing salad, freshly baked bread and cold cuts for lunch.

Mike was steering one of the boats and Alex Eames and Nicole were behind jumping over the rippling waves created by the boat.

Elliot was skiing alongside Richard while Olivia went inside to help Megan.

-o-

After lunch the boats were refuelled and skiing recommenced with Fin and John in tandem and Serena and Casey behind the cruiser being driven by Nathan.

Nicole was playing with Eli on the beach and Olivia was sitting between Megan and Kathy.

"Do you ski Megan?" enquired Kathy.

"Yes, I'll have a turn later."

"Nicole is very good with Eli," pointed out Kathy.

"Yes, Nicky has always loved children. She tries to pretend she only likes them because she can hand them back to their parents, but she doesn't fool me. Her nieces and nephew adore her and Jamie's daughter Katie used to follow her around like a lost puppy."

Kathy giggled at the admission and image, "You have a wonderful family Megan."

"I've been very fortunate Kathy and your clan isn't too bad at all."

"They have their moments, but I wouldn't trade them."

Olivia reached for her beer and casually declared, "Life is beautiful."

"Yes it is Liv," agreed Kathy.

Standing up, Olivia said, "Excuse me ladies, but I need to go tell Nicole how much I love her." She knelt down in the sand and placed her hand behind her girlfriend's head, "I love you and you look absolutely serene interacting with Eli."

Nicole's eyes clouded over with tears, "Can we have a baby soon?"

"Yes my darling, I'd like that very much."

Eli crawled up her leg and Olivia picked him up, "We can look into it and organise impregnation after our honeymoon."

Leaning in, Nicole purred, "Thank you Liv and I adore you."

Olivia kissed her and laughed when Eli wrapped his chubby arms around her head and kissed her hair.

Nicole giggled and pecked him on the forehead.

He squealed with delight and clapped his hands.

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes and Olivia wiped them away, "Words can't describe how much I love you."

"The look on your face tells me all I need to know darling."

The moment was interrupted by Nicole's cell phone ringing. "It's the Precinct." She withdrew the phone from her shorts' pocket and answered, "Hello Bracken speaking."

_ "Captain it's Sergeant O'Bryan on the desk. I have a call from a Mrs Tanya Grant for you."_

Nicole's heart froze with dread, "All right Sergeant, give me a second before patching it through."

_ "Yes ma'am."_

Nicole rose to her feet and looked at Olivia, "It's Tanya Grant, excuse me."

"Oh no."

Walking to the porch, Nicole sat on the top stair.

_ "Hello Nicole,"_ said Tanya in a voice raspy with emotion.

"Hello Tanya."

_ "Steve passed away peacefully this morning. Sophie and our families were by his side."_

Nicole held back her sobs, "You have my deepest condolences."

_ "Steve wanted me to pass on how grateful he was to you for the time you gave him with of all us."_

Nicole's heart broke and teardrops rolled down her face, "I'm so sorry you didn't have more."

Tanya cried openly, _"I'll never forget what you did for us. Sophie and Steve had such a wonderful time at Disneyland. I've got six discs of them on camera and will cherish them forever. I'll make sure Tanya never forgets her father and how much he loved her."_

"I'm glad and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

_ "I won't. The service is on Tuesday at St Paul's at eleven o'clock."_

"I'll be there Tanya. Take care and thank you for calling."

_ "You too Nicole, goodbye."_

Nicole put her phone in her pocket, went inside to the chill room and withdrew a bottle of vodka. She grabbed a glass of ice and went and sat on the front veranda. Her tears flowed for the sorrow she felt for Steve, his wife and their young daughter.

-o-

Olivia watched Nicole go into the house and handed Eli to Kathy, "I need to go to her."

Megan reached out and grabbed her hand, "No Olivia, you have to wait for her to ask for you."

"You're right." Olivia fetched a fresh beer and her cell phone rang as she popped the cap, "Hello baby."

Nicole's voice broke, _"I need you Liv."_

"Where are you my love?"

_ "The front porch."_

Running towards the front of the house, Olivia replied, "On the way." She pocketed the phone and found Nicole sitting on the bench seat howling. Olivia immediately started to cry and knelt down in front, wrapping her arms around Nicole's shoulders, "I'm here baby, let it all go."

Nicole latched onto Olivia's chest and buried her face into the brunette's shoulder. The couple stayed in that position until Nicole had no more tears left.

Olivia leaned back and brushed Nicole's fringe off her face. Kissing her forehead softly, she cradled Nicole's head in her hands, "I'll be right back baby."

Nicole nodded.

Olivia returned with a glass of ice and poured herself a drink. She refilled Nicole's empty tumbler then sat beside her. Raising her glass, she toasted, "To Steven Grant, a loving husband, an adoring father and a good man."

Nicole lifted her drink, "To Steve."

The couple drank the contents of the glasses before sitting in silence for several minutes.

Nicole reached for Olivia's hand and sobbed, "Thank you."

"Thank you for calling."

"See how you've changed me? It only took a few moments before I asked for you."

Olivia smiled at her, "Yeah, I did notice."

"While we have a quiet moment, I have something for you."

Perfectly shaped brows rose, "You do?"

"I'll just get it from the car."

"All right."

Nicole raced to the truck and returned with a small gift box. "Happy engagement honey," she announced while handing it over.

"I'm getting rather fond of all these surprised of yours," confessed Olivia as she opened the box and found a Ford key ring, two keys and a remote. "You bought me a car?"

"I did and it's waiting for you at home."

"Shit Nicole, I can't believe how generous you are."

Laughing, Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "That's just how I am."

Grabbing Nicole's shirt collar, Olivia pulled her to her lips and kissed her passionately then asked, "It's an Explorer, right?"

"Yes it is."

"You caught me admiring Hooper's the other morning in the car park, didn't you?"

"You got me honey."

"Yes I do and I couldn't be happier," countered Olivia before kissing Nicole again.

"Uhm, I may be able to top that. You know how I told you my Aunt left me our house?"

"Yes baby."

"She also left me this one."

Olivia's eyes grew wider, "Say what now?"

"This is my house, so are the boats."

"Fuck!" exclaimed a stunned brunette.

"I had planned on telling you tonight, but now seemed like a better opportunity."

"Do you have any more confessions?"

"Only two more?"

Olivia shook her head, "Only two more?"

"I own half of Uncle Jackson's Law firm, I'm a silent partner."

Shock registered with Olivia, "Fucking hell, no way Nicole."

"Lastly, my trust account is worth ten million dollars."

Reaching down for the bottle of Vodka, Olivia gulped down two mouthfuls.

Nicole grimaced, "Ahh honey, are you okay?"

Olivia raised her left hand and took another slug, "I'm good now."

Giggling, Nicole stated, "You are very cute when you are flustered."

"Oh baby, I'm way past flustered. Let's just say I'm shocked, stunned, flabbergasted and amazed. Did you hold all this news back because of my response to rich people?"

"Yes and no. I was fairly confident you would be all right with it once you realised I don't flaunt it and try to help others when I can."

Olivia refilled both glasses, "You have that right."

"By the way, Steve's service is on Tuesday at eleven."

"Everyone who worked the case will want to attend and show their respect."

"I know honey."

"I'll have to get my dress blues out of mouth balls," declared Olivia as she glanced at Nicole's furrowed brow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uhm, I've got an idea, but it will have to wait until Monday."

"And?"

"Oh sorry for being so cryptic honey, my brain is ticking over. I'll go see the Department of Records and Information and find out the condition of Tanya's finances. If she needs help, I'll assist her anonymously."

"She'll know it's you."

Nicole chuckled, "I be thinking I've had too much Vodka."

"I would agree baby. How about we go have a swim and sober up a little?"

"Splendid idea, but how about we go visit the attic beforehand?"

"And you call me hopeless."

"You are my muse beautiful Olivia."

"And you are mine."

-o-

Nicole lay on her stomach as Olivia trailed her fingernails down her toned back. "Mmm, that feels really relaxing," muttered Nicole in a voice heavy with contentment.

Olivia leaned over and pressed onto Nicole's upper torso, "I love how you make me feel, all the emotions you evoke."

Nicole's desire sparked as Olivia's hardened nipples pushed into her skin and she whispered, "Oh god."

"I really like the fact my touch can have such a profound effect on you," added Olivia before nibbling on the pliant flesh of Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole's response was almost incoherent, "I like it too."

Olivia smirked against the tanned skin beneath her lips.

"I am weak against your touch darling," admitted Nicole. Her vulva was soaked and her need for release was excruciatingly delightful.

Olivia kissed her lover's spine before her tongue caressed over the splattering of small scars spread across Nicole's lower back and left hip, a permanent reminder of her close brush with death and the loss of her first love. Olivia felt a gush of wetness between her own legs and was desperate to feel her lover's touch, but concentrated on Nicole's need instead.

Nicole cooed softly as Olivia's mouth and hand travelled downwards and over her buttocks. Without a word, she lifted her hips, inviting her lover towards her centre.

Agonisingly slow, Olivia glided her tongue between the crease of Nicole's backside.

"Oh dear fucking god," murmured Nicole as Olivia's index finger slithered gently over her perineum.

Olivia felt the silken softness and groaned loudly. Repositioning herself, she lay on her back with her head between Nicole's thighs and looked up at her lover's glistening mons pubis. Reaching up, Nicole whimpered when Olivia's fingers slipped into the sodden folds.

Nicole's body jerked as Olivia's thumb grazed over her clitoris and she panted, "I ... love ... you."

In reply, Olivia placed her free left hand over Nicole's right hip and guided her over to a waiting tongue.

Nicole's head began to spin and she cried out, "OLIVIA."

Experiencing another spurt of fluid between her labia, Olivia moaned as she captured her lover's slick clitoris. With a slow motion, she swirled her tongue around the base then up along the shaft before teasing the hood, finally culminating at the tip.

Nicole's body started to sway in time with Olivia's oral ministrations and she gripped the material of the comforter. "Yes darling," she uttered quietly.

Olivia brought her right thumb up and over Nicole's perineum. As she caressed the smooth skin, the blonde arched her back and Olivia erupted into climax. Her body shook with aftershocks and it heightened Nicole's own release.

"Oh Liv ... now!" she begged as her thighs clenched and her orgasm oozed over Olivia's face.

Growling deeply, Olivia busily lapped up her lover's fluid and Nicole's frame lifted up again in the throes of another climax. With her own need intensifying, Olivia sought out the touch of Nicole. She slid out from under and rolled Nicole onto her back.

Settling on her side, Olivia gazed into her lover's glazed blue eyes and took hold of her left hand, "Please baby, I need you."

Nicole smiled widely and rolled onto her side, capturing Olivia's lips and moaning acutely when she tasted herself. Bringing up her hand, Nicole deftly eased her index and middle fingers in between the pleats of Olivia's drenched labium.

Olivia's body jolted several times and she orgasmed when Nicole caressed her engorged clitoris delicately moments later.

Nicole retracted her digits and gave Olivia her best smile, "I've never come like that before."

Reaching over, Olivia pushed back Nicole's damp fringe to the sides of her forehead, "So much for female ejaculation being a myth."

Nicole giggled then husked, "Well, you've proved that theory incorrect numerous times."

"And now, so have you."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey you two, dad's getting teams together for football," announced Mike.

Olivia chuckled and Nicole yelled out, "BE RIGHT THERE MIKE."

The couple burst out laughing when they heard Mike sniggering on the other side of the door.

Nicole kissed Olivia tenderly before suggesting, "Come on, we can use the upstairs bathroom. I need a shower."

"I do too," replied Olivia as she stood up. "You seem to have created quite a mess."

Nicole climbed off the bed then surveyed the surface, "Oh lord, we have left behind a considerable amount of evidence."

Olivia glanced at the large pool of wetness on the comforter and laughed, "Oh honey, I'm impressed."

Nicole grabbed her around the midriff, "That is not all mine; you can take credit for some."

"Let's just say for argument's sake CSU turned up here and took samples, you my love would be collared as the perp, not me."

Nicole doubled over in a fit of the giggles and Olivia slapped her taut butt, "Let's go shower and join the others."

Nicole straightened up, "Did you just slap me?"

"Yes and I'll do it again if you don't get a move on."

"Oh you are so frisky honey."

"And don't forget it baby." Olivia picked up their clothes and headed for the door.

"Honey, don't you want to cover up first?"

"No, since last night I seem to have lost all inhabitations towards nuding up." She unlocked the door and stepped onto the stairs.

Nicole chased after her, "Hey now, not so fast and I don't want anyone else peeking at your cookie and boobs."

Opening the bathroom door, Olivia entered and enquired, "Why do you call my vagina cookie?"

"I've always used that as an alternative since I was a kid. I overheard my Aunt Kate say it to Uncle Jackson once and it stuck. Do you disapprove?"

Olivia closed the door and locked it, "I've heard you say it before and wondered about its origin. I think it's cute and I hate the word pussy."

Nicole hugged her and massaged her lower back, "And why is that?"

Olivia tittered, "I'm allergic to cats."

"I see, but you like cookies?"

"I love cookies, especially yours. I chuckle every time John talks about how great your cookies are when you take them into work."

Nicole roared with laughter, "Ahh, so you think about my cookie at work?"

"You know I do."

"Mmm, it's been a fantasy of mine to make love to you in my office."

"Oh Captain, you are scandalous," taunted Olivia frolicsomely.

"Yes and I'm working on making it a reality."

Olivia smiled, "I look forward to your plan, but for now, would you mind eating my cookie one more time?"

"I can do that right away ma'am."

"Oh good, I'll supply the milk," teased Olivia before their lips met in a heated kiss.

-o-

Casey bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Drawing in a deep breath, she said to Olivia, "I'll go to the right then fade to the left."

"Got it," replied Olivia enthusiastically.

"Okay team, we only need this touchdown to win, not that I want to put any pressure on you Casey or Liv," joked Nicole.

Serena patted Casey on the behind, "Go baby."

Nicole turned to Jamie, "Sweetie, if you can keep your hands off your Alex long enough to block dad, that would be a good thing." She faced Alex Eames, "And the same goes for you Eames. Leave your girlfriend's ass alone and block mine."

Eames pouted, "Well, it is touch football after all."

"Yes it is," replied, Nicole. "Not touch up football."

Jamie giggled, "True, but it is working to our advantage. The guys are too busy watching our antics instead of our moves."

"Good point darling," retorted Alex. "The Judge gets a kiss for that one."

Nicole groaned and rolled her eyes, "Toni and Susan, I apologise for the horny lesbians. Mom, once Casey receives the ball she will palm it off to you. They won't expect you to run."

"Okay Nicky and the men can eat my dust."

All the women laughed and collapsed the huddle.

Taking up their positions, Nicole's team faced her father's team of men ten yards from the makeshift touchdown area.

Louise puffed out her chest and yelled out to her father, _"YOU'RE GOING DOWN OLD MAN."_

The comment brought a round of chuckles and cheers from her team.

Matt blew time back on and Dianne passed the ball to Olivia who spun around, stepped back and tossed it to Casey on the right side of the yard.

Nathan and Elliot charged towards her while Louise wrapped her arms around her dad along with Eames.

Jamie hustled around Trent, while Olivia took care of John. Nicole grabbed Fin as he made for Casey while she slipped the ball to Megan. She ran straight to the line through the gap that had opened up. Slamming the ball down, she proceeded to perform the chicken dance.

The other women joined in and the men laughed boisterously.

After congratulatory hugs and kisses, the two teams joined Don, Kathy and Eli on the porch for a drink.

Nicole kissed Olivia on the neck, "I'm going to see to dinner."

Olivia reached for her hand, "Do you want me to help?"

"No thanks darling, I have it covered."

Nicole went inside to the chill room and collected two trays of marinated beef ribs.

When she took them to the barbeque, her father stood up to help.

"Dad, I've got it. Relax and tell Olivia the story of how you met mom."

He laughed, "Nicky, there are children still present. It can wait until later."

"Oh yeah, maybe you can buy me a beer instead."

Trent withdrew two from the cooler and joined her at the eastern end of the porch. Handing her one, he said, "Your mother told me you received a call from the Precinct and you became upset, are you okay?"

"Yes dad, Olivia helped me sort through it."

"Your mom said you asked for her help straight away, she's the one hey?"

"Yes she is. The call was from the wife of the man with the brain tumour I told you about."

"Oh I'm sorry honey. We'll have a drink for him later."

"We will. How's the two-four going?"

"Good and I received my letter of promotion Friday."

Nicole closed the lid of the barbeque and embraced her father, "Congratulations dad, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Nicky and your mother is happy with the fact I'm taking on a training role and imparting my vast vault of knowledge onto the rookies. I've only got four years before I retire, so I'm making the most of it."

Nicole released her dad, "Just think, you'll be able to chase after your newest grandchildren."

Trent glared at his youngest child and his heart swelled with pride, "You bring me much joy Nicky and I'm so pleased you found Olivia."

Nicole wiped away a stray tear, "I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now stop your crying before you set me off."

"Yes Lieutenant Bracken."

Nicole went back into the house and gathered cutlery, plates and salads for the food table.

Louise joined her and gave a hand and when Nicole delivered the first tray of cooked ribs to the table, Louise followed her inside to the chill room.

"What's up Louie?" inquired Nicole as she passed out another tray of meat.

Louise blushed bright red and stammered, "I ... uhm ... can we ... uhm talk in private?"

"Of course we can, just let me get these on to cook."

"I'll meet you over at the boatshed."

"You can help me refuel the boats for tomorrow."

"Okay."

Nicole tendered to the barbeque then asked Nathan to take over. Grabbing a beer, she walked over to the dock and sat down beside her niece who was sitting on the edge and dangling her feet in the cool water.

"What is on your mind Louie?"

"Okay, you know how you have always been there for me?"

"Yes and I hope I will continue the trend."

"Well, I need your advice."

"Shoot honey, I'm all ears."

"I've developed feelings for someone in my science class."

Nicole placed her left arm around Louise's shoulders, "That's great."

"Yeah, but I don't have any idea how to approach them about it."

"Does this person know you exist?"

"Yes, they are my projects partner."

"Well, there's your opportunity."

"I'm a complete klutz around them and screw up all the time."

"Do you understand why you are acting that way?"

"Yes, I'm too busy off in my head wondering how it would be to kiss them."

"Does the object of your affection notice your behaviour?"

"Yes and they are just as bad. They drop things and I've caught them checking me out more than once."

"Well honey, it sounds like your classmate feels the same way, so ask them out to the movies and see how it goes."

Louise's face scrunched up, "There is one slight problem."

"A problem?" queried Nicole with raised brows.

"Matt's got a crush on them."

Nicole's eyes lit up, "Your brother is interested in the same guy?"

Louise giggled at the notion, "No Nic, the same girl."

Nicole stared at her niece, "You are telling me you are gay?"

"I am, but please don't tell mom and dad."

Hugging Louise, Nicole explained, "Honey, they already suspect."

Louise pulled back in horror, "You've discussed it?"

"Yes, your parents love you and want you to be happy. I do know they are okay with the possibility you are a lesbian. Just talk to them. They are pretty open minded honey. The same goes for Matt."

"I guess that's true because they love you to pieces and accept you."

"They do."

"So I can stop stressing?"

"Yes you can. Now help me with the boats and tell me all about this girl you like."

Louise giggled nervously and stood, "She's really cute."

"Of course she is. Bracken women have good taste."

Louise cuddled her aunt, "I'm so glad I have you to talk to."

"Me too and dish up more info on your girl," urged Nicole as the pair entered the boatshed.

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the wonderful reviews, favours and follows.

* * *

Chapter 21

Olivia filled her plate with coleslaw and ribs before taking a seat next to Fin and Don, "Are you guys having a good time?"

"Best weekend I've had in a long time," answered Don.

Fin finished chewing before answering, "Damn, these ribs are good."

"It's Nicole's special recipe sauce and she won't share the ingredients," retorted Olivia. "Don, Nicole mentioned you are pencilled in to return to us on the eleventh of August."

"Yep and I have to agree with Fin, these ribs are great."

"I've really lucked out with Nicole," joked Olivia in between bites. "She's an excellent cook."

"Girl, you gone and hit the mother lode," quipped Fin.

Olivia and Don chuckled at Fin's synopsis and Elliot and Kathy joined them.

"Where's my godson hiding?" asked Olivia.

Kathy swallowed prior to replying, "Richard and Elizabeth are down in the sand with him. Nicole is keeping an eye on them."

"Eli's really taken to the sand," noted Don.

"He has," agreed Elliot. "Anyone want a beer?"

"I'll take one," answered Fin.

Olivia raised her hand, "Yes please."

"I'll take a soda El," responded Don.

Elliot went to the nearest cooler while John sat down beside Kathy.

"Hey Liv, do you think your betrothed will hand over her sauce recipe?"

"I'm not sure she would John. I can't get the damn thing."

Handing out drinks, Elliot asked Olivia, "So what's planned for tonight?"

"Trent has a poker game lined up for you guys, movies for the kids and we ladies get to talk about all of you down by the bonfire."

Kathy tittered, "That sounds like fun."

Elliot leaned in and kissed his wife briefly, "Leave out the embarrassing particulars baby."

"I don't think so honey."

Nicole walked up the stairs holding Eli, "Someone is tired and needs a bath."

Olivia jumped right in, "Then go have one and go to bed."

Nicole chortled, "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"You sure did," replied Elliot with a chuckle.

"I'll give him a bath if you like," offered Nicole. "You guys keep eating."

"Thanks Nic," replied Kathy. "His pyjamas and diapers are in the blue bag in the bedroom."

"Come on sweet man, you're off to clean you up," said Nicole as she dashed inside.

Olivia leaned forward, "While we are all together, Nicole received a call from Tanya Grant. Steven passed away this morning and the service is at eleven on Tuesday at St Pauls."

"That's a damn shame," reflected Fin.

"I've already told Nicole we would all attend."

"Count me in too Liv," directed Don.

A sombre mood hung over the group of friends until Nicole returned with a squealing Eli. He was being tickled and laughing in reaction.

"Someone is hungry," announced Nicole. "And I mean Eli."

Olivia smiled, "Oh cut off just in the nick of time."

"I'm a wake up to you honey."

Kathy stood up and took a gurgling Eli from Nicole, "Thanks Nic."

"You're welcome. Does anyone want anything from the table?"

"More ribs please baby," replied Olivia while holding up an empty plate.

Nicole shook her head, "I should have known." She made her way to the table and came back with a plate full of ribs. "Remind me to pass on the recipe when we get home."

After delivering the plate to Olivia, she made another trip to the table and grabbed some potato salad and two ribs for herself then sat beside her brother Michael.

"Did Louise have that conversation with you earlier?" he asked.

"The one I promised Louise I wouldn't tell you about, then yes?"

"I'll go talk to her and tell her everything is fine. Thanks for being there for her Nicky."

"You are more than welcome brother."

Mike got to his feet and headed for the pier while Nicole ate her meal.

A short time later, Susan pulled up a chair next to Nicole and handed over a beer, "How you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"Half past drunk," she replied with a giggle.

Nicole tittered, "Well it's been a big day full of skiing and football."

"Yeah and I've missed these weekend get-togethers. I'm glad you're back and I really like Olivia."

"I'm happy to be back and Olivia likes everyone."

Simon and Lucy sat down and joined the conversation.

-o-

By six thirty the dishes had been taken care of, the children were watching The Dark Knight on DVD in the entertainment room and the men firmly entrenched on the porch drinking whiskey, smoking cigars and playing poker. All the women were assembled around the bonfire in a semi-circle toasting marshmallows and Nicole was refilling glasses with ice, Vodka, lime and soda.

"Susan, how you holding up?" she asked.

"Fine Nic, I'm just fine. I hope you have water in that cooler?"

"I do, would you like a bottle?"

"Yes please, I need to hydrate."

"Nicky, have you and Olivia discussed wedding plans yet?" enquired Megan.

"Mom, we've only been engaged a day."

"Oh yes, that's right." Megan stood up from her chair. "I'm off to grab the leftover cake. Toni, do you want to give me a hand?"

"Sure mom."

The two women linked arms and slowly walked up to the house. Nicole sat down between Olivia's legs and nestled onto her chest.

"You comfortable baby?" asked Olivia as she slipped her left hand inside Nicole's tee shirt and gently caressed her side.

"Very much so my love."

Susan proclaimed, "Hey Nicky Noo, I've never seen your mom this tipsy."

"Me either, she usually has two drinks and stops."

"Nicky Noo?" questioned Olivia with raised brows.

"Yeah, it's a nick name. When the twins were little they called me that and their mother continues the tradition when inebriated."

Everyone laughed including Susan.

Megan and Toni returned carrying a tray of bite size pieces of cake and Toni passed them around while Olivia fed Nicole a slice before taking one for herself.

Nicole placed her hands on Olivia's thighs and grinned.

Olivia finished eating then kissed the side of her neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too honey."

"Hey Jamie," said Toni. "What's the name of that game we played up here when we were absolutely shit faced during the summer of '97?"

Jamie laughed, "Oh god, don't remind me. I had a hangover for two days. The game's called _"I've never"_ and is very dangerous."

Susan spoke up, "I remember. We all swore never to play it again until the children grew up."

"Do you want to explain the game Jamie?" asked Megan.

"Everyone has to have a drink in hand and you go around the circle in turn as one person begins a statement using the words _"I've never"._ If you have indeed done that, you have to take a mouthful of drink."

Eames made an inquiry, "So let me get this straight. If I say, for example, I've never run naked through Central Park but I have, I take a drink and so does everyone else who has?"

"You got it Alex," replied Jamie.

"Oh that sounds like fun," commented Dianne. "We are playing it, right?"

"I'm game," said Megan enthusiastically.

"Count me in," consented Alex Cabot.

Jamie raised her hand, "I'm in."

"This I've got to see, I'm in too," retorted Olivia.

The others assented and Dianne volunteered to start.

"Okay, I've never kissed someone under mistletoe."

Everyone took a drink.

Alex Eames followed, "I've never make love in the snow."

All glasses rose and everyone laughed.

Nicole looked towards her mother and shook her head.

Megan ignored her and went next, "I've never been caught having sex by one of my children."

Toni, Susan, Jamie, Kathy and Megan all took a sip.

Nicole leered at her mom, "Hold on, who caught you out?"

"Your brother Mike came home from school early one day when he was fifteen. Your father and I were in the living room."

"Oh my god, he never told me that," exclaimed Nicole.

"So who found you Toni?" asked Susan once she'd stopped laughing.

"Matt, he was five and opened the bedroom door early one Sunday morning. Mike told him we were using the bed like a trampoline. Matt burst into tears because he always got into trouble for jumping on the beds."

All the women cracked up and hooted raucously. Nicole grabbed the bottle of spirits and soda and passed them around.

Kathy wiped her eyes and confessed, "Elliot snuck home during a meal break when the twins were three and he was more than a little frisky. The kids were down having a nap, so we ended up on the kitchen floor semi naked. Elizabeth woke and climbed out of bed. We didn't know she was there until she tapped Elliot on the head and asked for a drink of water."

The group howled and when they settled, Susan made comment, "Abigail walked in on Nathan and me while we were in the shower at Whistler in February. For eighteen fucking years we got away with it then surprise, there you go."

The story brought another round of hilarity.

"What about you Jamie?" enquired Casey.

"Uhm, I plead the fifth."

"Oh no you don't Judge Ross; none of that legal bullshit is allowed," chastised Serena playfully.

"Okay, my lover and I were in the living room and on the coffee table when Katie, who was eight at the time and supposedly at a friend's house, was dropped off a day early and unannounced. She came through the back door and asked if I was in pain. It took me a month to explain what I was doing."

After the laughter faded, Olivia leaned into Nicole's ear, "You were the lover right?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, you were eating cookie?"

"Correct again."

Olivia giggled, "We must try out the coffee table when we get home."

"I believe it is your turn Kathy," pointed out Toni.

"I've never made out in the back seat of a car."

The assembly took a drink.

"I've never made love on the beach," declared Toni.

Again, everyone drank.

"I still have sand up my vagina from Santa Monica to prove that point," joked Casey.

"I'll get it out for you later darling," offered Serena.

"Honey, you were the one who put it up there in the first place."

Serena lifted up her hands, "At this point, the defence rests Your Honour."

The roar of laughter could be heard from the porch and the men temporarily paused to wonder what was making the women so loud.

"Okay, my turn," said Susan. "I've never used a sex toy."

No one drank.

"Now that is interesting," retorted Susan.

Jamie took a drink before saying, "I've never made love in a lake."

They all drank while Eames and Dianne giggled at each other.

Alex was next, "I've never had sex at work."

Nicole was the only person not to drink.

"Oh, I've got one," declared Casey. "I've never had sex on an office desk."

Again, Nicole didn't drink. She handed the Vodka around again then reached for a new bottle.

"I've never had sex at a sporting event," announced Dianne.

It was all in for that one.

Olivia sniggered, "I've never had ten orgasms in one night."

All the gay women drank.

"Shit!" exclaimed a stunned Susan. "Ten in one night?"

"Most lesbians tend to have excellent stamina in the bedroom," explained Alex Cabot.

"Trent is good for five," confessed Megan.

"Please tell me my mother just didn't say that," protested Nicole in horror.

"It's the truth. I swear that man may be sixty one, but he puts men in their twenties to shame."

"So that's where you get it from baby?" wisecracked Olivia.

"I must," responded Nicole with a chuckle.

"Your turn Nic," prompted Toni.

"I've never made love on a surfboard."

Nicole, Jamie, Alex Eames and Serena drank.

Olivia scoffed, "I gather my fiancée is the common denominator."

Jamie nodded her head.

"Yep," answered Eames.

Serena raised her hand, "Yes."

"You'll have to teach me that trick, maybe on our honeymoon."

"You got it darling."

Megan checked her watch, "Okay, no more of this game or we'll all be drunk by eight o'clock. Who wants a coffee?"

"I do," answered Toni.

"Good, you make me one while you're there," countered Megan cheekily.

"And I fell right into that one," muttered Toni as she got up.

"I'll give you a hand," offered Kathy.

Olivia moved her hand around to the back of Nicole and tugged the tie on her bikini top. She ran her fingers along soft skin until she cupped the underside of her left breast.

Nicole turned her head slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Foreplay," whispered Olivia. "I desperately needed to touch you."

Nicole rotated her body to the left, "In that case carry on."

Megan was telling everyone an old story from when she was a teacher and keeping them amused.

Olivia's fingers slowly kneaded smooth flesh and Nicole stifled her moan. Instead she snuggled into Olivia's ear and purred, "I want you Liv."

Leaning in, the brunette suggested gutturally, "Let's go swimming darling. I want to make love too."

"I've got a better idea; we can take out a boat."

Olivia smiled then agreed, "Okay my adventurous fiancée." She removed her hand and the couple got up.

"Excuse us ladies," began Nicole. "We're off for a moonlit boat ride."

Serena laughed loudly, "Translated that means we're going to have sex out in the middle of the lake and hope no one hears our screams of pleasure."

"Smartass Southerlyn," retorted Olivia as the duo headed towards the dock. "But you do happen to be correct."

-o-

Olivia was comfortably nestled in the crook of Nicole's left arm and gazing up at the stars. "Thank you for these moments of pure sanity and bliss Nic," she said softly with emotion.

Kissing her head, Nicole replied, "Right back at you honey."

"I've never taken so much time to enjoy the simple things before."

"That's because you were too consumed with the evil and all the shit we deal with."

"That's true and that is why I treasure this time with you. It's so special."

"Do you realise you get awfully romantic and soppy when you are drunk?"

Olivia giggled, "Baby, it's not the alcohol, it's the sex. You just have that effect on me."

Nicole's body shook with laughter, "You're funny."

"I'm also hungry."

"How about we go back to the house and I barbeque up some ribs for everyone?"

"I say yes to your suggestion sweetie."

"We better get dressed so we don't scare the others."

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and interest in this tale.

* * *

Chapter 22

While getting ready for work on Tuesday morning, Nicole called out from the bathroom, "LIV."

"What's up?"

"Have you seen my tie?"

Popping her head past the doorframe, Olivia handed it over, "You left it on the bed."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Oh sorry."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little preoccupied."

"You can say that again. You are trying to put on my shirt."

Looking down, Nicole realised the white uniform shirt was smaller, "Fuck, I'm sorry." She slipped off the blouse and passed it to her lover.

Reaching out, Olivia softly stroked Nicole's face, "Take a deep breath."

"I really hate funerals Liv."

"I do too, but hurry up or we'll be late picking up Don."

"Sweetheart, you better drive in today. I'm likely to cause an accident."

Realising this was the first service Nicole had attended since her aunt's; Olivia kissed her gently then said, "I'll be right by your side every minute darling."

"Thank you," responded Nicole in a soft tone. "You are my strength."

Olivia smiled in reply at the expressive comment then finished dressing while trying not to cry. Nicole followed and the pair left the house ten minutes later.

-o-

Olivia held Nicole's hand tightly against her thigh as they sat through the moving service. Nicole clenched her jaw and remained stoic until Steve Grant's brother Joseph read out a message of farewell from Sophie. Tears streamed down her face and Olivia caressed the back of her hand with a thumb.

Turning her head, Nicole smiled then whispered, "Thank you, I'm a freaking mess."

Fifteen minutes later, the detectives of the one-six were offering their condolences to Tanya Grant and Steve's family. Munch, Fin, Elliot and Olivia all returned to the precinct while Nicole drove Don home.

After being helped up the stairs, he rested a hand on Nicole's forearm, "I spoke to Assistant Commissioner Walsh this morning."

"What did he have to say?" asked the blonde as she opened the front door.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Captain Swan is being transferred out of Narcotics and taking up command of the two-six. Headquarters is assigning you his old position."

Nicole stopped moving, "You're kidding."

Don chuckled, "No I'm not. Congratulations Nicole."

"Thanks Don, I appreciate the heads-up."

"You've proven yourself with the one-six and I must say you've made quite the impression with the top brass."

"Well you have a terrific group of detectives Don and they have made it easy."

"Yeah, it's a real honour and pleasure to command them."

"I better head back to work. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No thanks and I'll see you Saturday night."

Nicole laughed, "Oh yes, John's poker night."

"He puts on a good night, but be prepared to lose big, the man's a shark."

"Why am I not surprised? We'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then."

Nicole gave him a hug before leaving and returning to her office.

-o-

The Squadroom was near deserted as Nicole walked in and Detective Rose looked up from behind his desk, "Everyone is out on jobs Captain."

"Okay and thanks Todd. I'll be at ADA Novak's Office if you need me."

"Okay Captain."

Nicole went back outside and ten minutes later rapped on Casey's door.

"Come in," announced Casey with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Opening the door, Nicole stepped inside and grinned when she saw the large floral arrangement on the ADA's desk, "Serena I assume?"

Frowning, Casey snapped, "No actually."

Sitting down in front of the table, Nicole replied, "Oh and by the scowl on you face you are not happy about that."

"I'm not Nic, they're from my boss."

"Uh oh, what did the card say?"

"Oh Liz just congratulated me on the Rice judgement from last week and said what a good job I was doing."

"What's wrong with that, it was a difficult case?"

"She called me an hour ago and asked me out to dinner."

"Well I hope you declined?"

"I did." Casey's forehead furrowed, "But then she insisted. It was more of an order than an invite in the end."

"I gather she doesn't know about your relationship with Serena."

"Oh she knows all right; I mentioned it once or twice during the conversation."

Nicole got to her feet, "Leave it with me Casey."

"Nic I can't have you involved. I'll work it out."

"Case, I've known Liz for nearly twenty years and am aware of her little tricks all too well. The woman needs to back off and learn to accept the word no."

With arched eyebrows, Casey asked, "Has this got anything to do with the dirt you have you her?"

"Yes it does." Nicole explained the circumstances before returning to the Squadroom.

-o-

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desks while Munch and Fin were standing in front of the computer display screens. They all looked at Nicole as she entered the bullpen and she announced, "John you're in charge. If you need to contact me, I'll be at our Bureau Chief's Office."

"You got it Cap," replied John obligingly with a wave of his hand.

Nicole chided herself for not seeing Liz while she was already at the DA's Office as she got back into the car.

She knocked on Liz Donnelly's office door a short time later and waited to be summoned inside.

"Come in," boomed the voice on the other side.

Nicole entered, "Hello Liz."

Liz stood and moved out from behind her desk, "Well hello Nicole, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"This isn't a social visit; you can stop pursuing Casey Novak."

The older blonde's jaw dropped, "I beg your pardon?"

Closing the door, Nicole moved closer, "Don't play coy with me. I've just come from Casey's office and saw the flowers."

"Even if it was remotely any of your business, I was just showing my appreciation for how well she is doing in closing out your Squad's cases.

"Liz, I know how you operate and you have just broken up with Alicia."

Liz's eyes grew wide, "How do you know that?"

"Because I ran into her last week at the Courthouse and she told me. You forget I am acquainted with your circle of friends and exes."

"So what does that have to do with Casey?"

"She is a close friend who as you know, has a girlfriend, so back off."

The Bureau Chief's face flushed with anger, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"You are a predator when you are single and you systematically pursue unavailable women. If they are not receptive to your advances, you bully them into submission."

"How dare you."

"No Liz, how dare you. Leave Casey alone or I will go straight to Jack McCoy with the truth behind your involvement with Gloria East."

An expression of utter shock fall over the other woman's face, "You wouldn't?"

"Try me," suggested Nicole calmly.

"You can't come into my office and threaten me."

"There is no threat intended Liz, it's a fact. I also know you have been nominated for a judgeship, so it's in your best interests to leave Casey alone. You don't need an inquiry into your past at this stage of your career."

Liz's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Okay Nicole you win."

"It's not about winning or losing, it's about not using your position to benefit your personal life."

"Point taken and I'll call Casey to apologise."

"Good and for goodness sakes Liz, just date like everyone else and leave out the crap."

Allowing herself a crooked smile, Liz conceded, "I'll take that advice onboard."

"That's great because I'd hate to have this conversation again." Nicole turned, opened the door and went back to her office.

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much gratitude for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse is pleased to be back on the job!

* * *

Chapter 23

Casey and Serena opened the door and greeted their guests. After kisses and hugs, the four women went into the dining room then Casey served dinner.

"I received a call from Liz just before I left the office this afternoon Nic," she mentioned as she sat beside Serena.

With a smile, Nicole replied, "I hope the conversation went well."

Serena and Olivia stared questionably at Casey as she answered, "It did and it's sorted. She apologised and I accepted."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Does somebody want to explain all that?" asked Serena.

Casey did and Olivia had the last word on the matter, "What a god damn bitch."

-o-

Olivia and Nicole crawled into bed after eleven and snuggled.

"I got the distinct feeling there is more to the Liz story," surmised Olivia before yawning.

"There is honey. Ten years ago when Liz was an ADA I crossed paths with her on a case. I was working Vice at the time and had met her eight years earlier, but we didn't strike up a friendship until our second meeting."

"Let me guess, she asked you out?"

"She did and after the first date I explained there wouldn't be a second. Liz wasn't too happy about that and got a little fiery, but we remained friends. We got together for drinks or dinner on occasion and five years ago she basically stalked a fellow prosecutor by the name of Gloria East. I knew Gloria as a friend and she confided in me about Liz. Liz made working at the DA's Office unbearable for Gloria and that put a strain on her relationship with her girlfriend Paula."

"Shit."

"Paula was jealous of Liz's unrequited attention towards Gloria and ended up leaving Gloria and moving to Toronto. Gloria was heartbroken and tendered her resignation before going out and getting drunk. She foolishly drove her car and ended up smashing into a tree two blocks from home."

"Oh dear god," uttered Olivia in disbelief.

"Gloria was badly injured. Her back was broken and she spent four months in traction then another six learning to walk again."

"Shit, that is horrible and seriously, all Liz's fault."

"Yes it was. Paula was shocked into reality and returned to Gloria's side once word got to her. I advised Gloria to seek compensation from Liz and with help from Uncle Jackson; she received seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars as an out of court settlement. The incident was handled quietly and Liz was happy to pay the money for Gloria's silence."

"Holy crap, so what happened to Gloria and Paula?"

"Gloria moved to Toronto once she was released from hospital and she and Paula both work for the Prosecutor's office. They have twin boys Ryan and Jordan and are very happy."

"That's a nice ending and you told Liz you'd expose her past, didn't you?"

"I certainly did. No one messes with my friends as long as I can help it."

Olivia positioned herself on top of Nicole, "I think you should be rewarded for your loyalty."

Moaning, Nicole kissed along Olivia's neck, "I love you so much and am enjoying where you are going."

"And I am hopelessly in love with you."

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 24

Chief Muldrew arrived at the one-six on Friday morning and entered Nicole's office. She had informed Olivia about her conversation with Don at breakfast and Olivia looked to Elliot and explained, "He's here to offer Nicole command of Narcotics."

Pleased for his friend, Elliot grinned, "Way to go."

"She's going to turn it down," added Olivia without emotion.

"What, no way?"

Olivia burst out laughing, "Gotcha."

A pen sailed across the desk at Olivia and she ducked as her partner said, "You turd."

"Yeah well I owed you one Mister."

Elliot was about to respond when his desk phone trilled, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Stabler speaking."

_"Hey Stabler, it's Cameron Folks. We got a DB for you."_

"Okay we're on the way," replied Elliot. Officer Folks gave him the address before hanging up. "Hey Liv, we got another job."

-o-

Nicole and Olivia celebrated Nicole's appointment with Trent and Megan at a local restaurant, and the couple staggered into their house at 02:10. After the meal, Nicole had insisted they meet up with Serena and Casey at a club. The suggestion had led to four bottles of Moet and copious trips to the dance floor.

Olivia left a trail of clothing in the hallway and Nicole fell over twice while picking up the items and losing her balance. She eventually entered the bathroom and tossed the clothes into the hamper. Olivia was already in the shower and giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Nicole while stripping.

"Your dad was so hilarious dancing."

"I think he was just showing off in front of all the gay guys."

"I think so too and your mother was smashed."

Stepping into the cubicle, Nicole reached for the wash gel, "It was a good night and I'm more than a little drunk."

Squatting, Olivia seized her fiancée's left breast in her mouth and mumbled, "Me too and horny."

Tittering, Nicole whispered, "I thoroughly concur Liv and am more than eager to assist."

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 25

Rolling over in bed, Olivia promptly planted a kiss on the still sleeping Nicole's neck. She stretched several times prior to getting up. Going into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth before entering the shower.

Twenty minutes later Olivia climbed into her Explorer and drove into the city for her final wedding dress fitting.

Casey met her there with Alex to pick up their bridesmaid gowns and the trio had lunch with Serena at a nearby café when she joined them a few hours later.

After grocery shopping, Olivia arrived home to an empty house. She found the note from Nicole on the kitchen bench and read it while putting away items.

_**My darling,**_

_**Thank you for the sleep in.**_

_**Got a call from the jewellers & **_

_**am picking up our wedding bands.**_

_**Won't be long.**_

_**Love & kisses,**_

_**Nicole xxxx**_

Olivia checked the time, it was 14:20 and the couple were due at the doctor's office at 15:00. Reaching for her phone, she called Nicole to remind her.

_"Hi honey and yes I know I'm running late,"_ answered the blonde are two rings.

"Hello and yes you are. Do you want to meet me there?"

_"Okay, I'm just about done here. I love you and will see you soon."_

"Love you too, bye." Closing her phone, Olivia quickly put away the last of the groceries then retrieved a urine sample from the refrigerator.

-o-

A somewhat anxious Olivia was tapping her foot while she sat and waited for Nicole to arrive. A nurse appeared in the waiting room and called her name. Glancing at her wristwatch, she stood and followed her down the corridor.

"My partner is on her way," explained Olivia as she entered the examination room.

"That's not a problem; I'll bring her through when she gets here."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime, I'll get you to undress and put on the robe that's on the table." She reached for the paper bag Olivia was holding and added, "And I'll take that."

"Okay," replied the tense brunette.

The nurse left the room and Olivia quickly exchanged her clothing for the gown. She sat on the edge of the table and was swinging her legs back and forth when Nicole opened the door moments later.

"Sorry honey, I got caught in traffic."

In reply, Olivia held out her hands, "You're here now and that's all that matters sweetie."

Moving in closer, Nicole pressed her lips to Olivia's in a slow burning kiss. When they separated, Nicole asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Extremely," answered Olivia honestly.

"You'll be fine honey. It's just a little uncomfortable but nothing you can't handle," responded Nicole while cradling her lover's face.

"I know, you told me all that on Friday when it was you being poked and prodded."

Nicole laughed softly and looked to the door when it opened to reveal brown haired Doctor Selena Franks and the nurse.

"Hello Nicole and Olivia," said the fifty year old pleasantly.

"Hello," replied the couple in unison.

"You ready Olivia?"

"I'm good Doctor."

"All right, I'll get you to lie down and place your feet in the stirrups."

Olivia did as directed and Nicole held her hand firmly.

"Okay," continued Doctor Franks. "You'll experience some coldness from the lubricant I'll be applying than slight pressure from the speculum. After that you may have a little discomfort as I harvest a sample of ovum."

"I'm ready."

Nicole leaned over and kissed Olivia then whispered, "I love you."

Squeezing her hand, Olivia smiled up at Nicole, "I love you."

"How long before we know anything Doctor?" enquired Nicole before kissing Olivia again.

"If today's procedure is successful, I will call and have you return Saturday morning."

Nicole chuckled at the information, "Now that would be the best wedding gift anyone could hope for."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, "It certainly would be."

Selena looked up and smiled at the couple, "Hopefully you will have a wedding day fertilised egg. Right Olivia, you're done. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Not from me," replied Olivia with a sigh.

"No," answered Nicole. "I think you covered it all last appointment."

"In that case we'll leave you to get dressed and hopefully see you on Saturday."

"Thank you Doctor," said Nicole while helping Olivia to sit.

Once they were left alone, Olivia got up and dressed.

"You are so beautiful Liv," remarked Nicole while gawking at her girlfriend.

With a tilt of her head, Olivia smirked back at her, "I hope you'll still say that when I'm pregnant."

Giggling, Nicole took Olivia's hand, "Of course I will; there'll just be more of you to love."

"Good and we don't tell anybody about this until we are certain we're having a baby."

"Ahh okay honey," agreed a reluctant Nicole.

Placing hands on hips, Olivia leered at her, "You've told someone?"

"No, I'm just teasing you."

"Well seems you are in such a playful mood, you can take me home and tease me for real."

"That would be my plan in a nutshell."

-o-

"I have to say this is the best start to any vacation I've ever had," commented Olivia as she turned off the stove.

Handing a bowl to her, Nicole said, "I agree, so what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"We've got that appointment with the caterer for final menu selection."

"Oh I forgot," admitted Nicole while placing a steaming dish of soup onto the dining table.

Carrying her meal to the table, Olivia sat down, "I did too until your mother called to remind us."

"Poor woman is beside herself with excitement."

"So is your dad. El called too. Cragen has settled right back into the swing of things and even tagged along with him for the day."

"I'm glad to hear that honey and before I forget, we have dinner with Serena and Casey Friday."

Olivia chuckled at the information, "You know that means a party with everyone."

"I do, but don't let on and look surprised when we arrive."

"I will," replied Olivia before laughing again.

The wall phone rang and Nicole got up to answer it, "Hello Nicole speaking."

_"Hello Nicole, Doctor Franks here."_

"Oh hi Doctor," she motioned to Olivia.

Olivia came over to her and slipped an arm around her waist as Nicole put the phone on speaker.

_"I know you have a very busy day Saturday, but do you think you and Olivia could come into the clinic to see me?"_

Olivia looked at a slack jawed Nicole, "Does this mean the egg you harvested from Nicole took?"

_"It certainly does and I'll see you both at eight thirty."_

"We'll be there," replied Olivia before hanging up.

Overcome with emotion, Nicole pivoted and grabbed Olivia. Tears cascaded down both their faces and without speaking, she kissed her fiancée hungrily.

Forty minutes later, a naked and dishevelled haired Nicole helped Olivia up off the floor and the brunette exclaimed, "Good grief baby that was one hell of a wild ride."

Laughing, Nicole picked up the discarded clothes, "I was overcome with excitement honey."

"You certainly were," replied Olivia while pulling on her tee shirt and briefs.

Reaching out, Nicole hugged her tightly, "We are going to make our baby in two days time."

The implication of the words smashed into Olivia and she started to cry again, "Yes we are and I couldn't be happier."

Brushing away her lover's tears, Nicole declared, "You are going to be one kick ass mother."

"And you will be a yummy mummy," taunted Olivia while running her hands through the back of Nicole's hair.

"Oh god I love you so much," murmured Nicole before pulling off Olivia's shirt again.

"I can clearly see that baby," pointed out Olivia before being kissed thoroughly.

The couple ended up on the dining table, precariously lying amongst the lunch meal crockery then eventually made it to the bedroom.

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 26

Adopting the role of bartender, Elliot handed Olivia a beer, "No thanks El, I'm not drinking tonight."

"Fair enough and it's a good idea."

"Yeah I'm nervous enough as it is and don't need a hangover to contend with tomorrow."

Kathy giggled at her friend's summation, "I didn't think you'd be nervous Liv."

"I am. I was all right until I picked up my dress this morning."

"I see Nicole is abstaining from alcohol too," remarked Elliot as he looked across the room.

"She doesn't want a hangover either."

A light bulb popped and Kathy stared at Olivia, "You're trying for a baby, aren't you?"

Caught off guard by the question, Olivia couldn't contain her excitement and beamed, "Uhm, I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh Liv that's fantastic news," blurted out Kathy. "And I won't say a word to anyone."

An elated Elliot hugged his partner, "I'm so happy for you and Nic."

"Me too and we're off to the clinic in the morning for insemination. One of Nicole's eggs has been fertilised and I am going to carry our first child. It will mean I have to lie down and be still for a few hours before the wedding."

"Luckily for you it's a sunset ceremony," pointed out Kathy with tears in her eyes.

Holding back her own teardrops, Olivia beamed, "It's going to be a great day."

From the other side of the living room, Nicole glanced over to Olivia and smiled as Jamie spoke, "I met Alex's family last night at dinner."

Turning her head, Nicole asked, "How did it go?"

"They were very reserved, but I won them over by dessert."

Nicole chuckled, "So things are getting serious between you two?"

"I'm hopelessly in love with her Nic and I have you and Olivia to thank for that."

"You're welcome honey and who knows, you may end up having one of these surprise parties yourself in the not too distant future."

"Whoa, let's not get too carried away," protested a grinning Jamie. "Alex hasn't even professed her love for me yet."

"Trust me, she does love you."

Jamie's eyes glowed, "Did she say something to Olivia?"

"Yes and let me just say you have no need to be concerned. Apparently she is waiting for you to say the words first."

Giggling, Jamie hugged her friend, "Thank you for the information sweetie."

"Well, I want my Maid of Honour to be as happy as I am."

"Oh trust me I am."

The evening came to an end for Nicole and Olivia at eleven with hugs and kisses from everyone.

-o-

Nicole slipped into bed and Olivia immediately cuddled into her chest, "Sweetie whose decision was it to end your relationship with Serena?"

Nicole's brows rose in surprise, "Where did that come from?"

"I was watching you talk with her during dinner and was touched by your closeness and the obvious love you have for one another."

"Oh," was all Nicole could manage in riposte.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous; I just think the friendship you share is beautiful."

"I admit it is unique and I'm very fortunate. When Serena was sacked by Branch she was devastated. At the time she was told it had nothing to do with being a lesbian, but Serena wasn't convinced. When she took a break then started applying for a job, she couldn't get a foot through the front door anywhere. Branch had essentially blackballed her and Serena was outraged by his underhanded tactics. An ex-colleague from the DA's Office had moved to Chicago a year earlier and heard about Serena's dismissal and offered to speak to her DA about a position for her."

"Were you living together at the time?"

"No, Serena had been about to ask me to move in when she lost her job. I was a Sergeant at the time and begged her to stay with me. Serena was stressed out about money so she took the job. Ironically eighteen months later Aunt Kate was murdered and I was wealthy."

"Did you stay in touch?"

"We did at first, but then it became too frustrating and painful having to say goodbye every time we got together."

"So Serena ended it?"

"Yes then we reconnected about two years ago after I started dating Alex Eames."

"So her misfortune was my good fortune?"

"I guess that's one way to look at it honey."

"You must have been awesome together."

"We were but you and I are much better."

"That's sweet darling and earns you bonus points."

Nicole tittered before saying, "Jamie's fallen in love with Alex."

Rising up on her elbow, Olivia locked eyes with Nicole, "That's excellent news and Alex will be extremely pleased."

"I had a feeling she would be. Dianne appeared to be rather smitten with all the attention Eames was lavishing on her tonight."

"Yeah it wasn't hard to miss. Oh by the way, Kathy and Elliot know about our baby plans."

"What?"

"She figured it out."

"How the hell could she?"

"She didn't buy the reason why we weren't drinking."

Chuckling, Nicole kissed Olivia on the neck, "I thought we were convincing and it is fine Liv."

"Are you still insisting we travel to the lake house in separate cars?"

"Yes honey, I think it will be romantic if we don't see each other until the ceremony. Casey and Serena will be picking you up at two."

"Okay baby. Casey once told me Serena has an amazing mouth."

"Seriously, what is your obsession with Serena tonight?"

"I'm just curious I guess."

"You aren't having doubts about us, are you?"

"Good god no, I think it's just me wanting to know everything about your past relationships."

Nicole chortled then said, "Okay, for your information Serena is a very considerate and skilled lover and yes, she is orally gifted. She is very sensual and incredibly unselfish. Eames on the other hand is submissive and likes to be controlled at first then prefers to be dominant next. Jamie on the other hand, is extremely passionate and adventurous in the bedroom."

Pausing for a second, Nicole continued, "Serena was the first and only person I experienced phone sex with when she left New York. If she had asked me to join her in Chicago I would have gone without hesitation. That's the reason she feels guilty about ending our relationship. She still thinks about me from time to time and misses what we had, but she is in love with Casey now and has everything she had with me. For a month after Alex and I broke up we would still get together for sex. I would cry afterwards because each time I hoped that it had been a dream that she had slept with a fellow detective. That's it except who I've loved before brought me to you and I will never love another woman the way I love you."

"Well that certainly covers it all baby, thank you."

"Good and I hope that satisfies your curiosity."

"Uhm I have one last question."

"Grrr what?" remarked Nicole playfully.

"Who is the better lover?"

Without disinclination Nicole answered, "Serena."

Olivia giggled, "That's because she is so much like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Casey told me."

"Oh I see, the pair of you have been comparing notes. Are you done now?"

"I believe so."

Nicole's phone rang and she reached for it on the bedside table, "It's Jamie."

"Oh shit, I hope everything is all right."

"Hello Jamie, you okay?"

_"I couldn't be better,"_ she replied drunkenly.

"Judge Ross I believe you are inebriated."

_"I am and just wanted to tell you I love you and Olivia. Good luck for tomorrow."_

"We love you too and thanks."

_"Oh and Alex told me she loves me."_

"Well congratulations honey."

_"Yeah, she's so beautiful and I have to go. She is coming out of the bathroom and looking ever so sexy."_

Nicole held back her laughter, "Night Jamie."

The other end went dead.

Placing the phone back onto the end table, Nicole remarked, "You will be happy to know Alex lost her patience with Jaime and declared her love first."

"I knew she would cave and am so happy for them."

"I am too, so can we kiss now and make our own declarations?"

Pushing her lover back onto the mattress, a beaming Olivia hovered above her and replied, "We certainly can darling."

-o-


	27. Chapter 27

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 27

Doctor Franks turned to Nicole and asked, "Would you like to do the honour?"

Nicole's eyes widened at the request, "Oh my, yes please." She moved in behind the physician and pushed the plunger of the elongated syringe with shaking hands. "Good luck little one," she cheered while stepping back and returning to Olivia's side. Leaning over, she kissed her gently, "I love you and there goes our son or daughter."

Olivia looked at her and the tears of happiness fell, "Oh shit, we haven't picked out names yet."

Lovingly, Nicole stroked her forehead, "There's no rush honey."

"Right," interrupted Doctor Franks. "I want you both to stay here for sixty minutes before you leave and all the best for your wedding."

"Thank you Doctor," replied Nicole dreamily.

"Doctor," began Olivia with a frown. "I'm not going to harm the egg if I dance, will I?"

Selena smiled down at her, "No Olivia. By the time you leave here it has either taken or not. I've had woman run a marathon hours after implantation and now she has a two year old son."

"Oh good and thank you for everything you've done," responded a much relieved Olivia.

"That's my job ladies and I'll see you soon."

Once the couple was left alone, Nicole placed a chair beside the bed and held Olivia's hand, "So do you feel pregnant?"

Chuckling, Olivia answered, "I've no experience in that area and have no idea, but you will definitely be the first to know."

Nicole giggled along with Olivia, "So, have you actually thought of any names honey?"

"I like Zachary and Max for a boy, what about you?"

"They're nice names Liv and I like Sam or Ben and Kathryn or Ashley for a girl."

"Great choices baby and I don't mind Erin or Lauren."

"I guess we have some deciding to do."

"Looks like it." Olivia brought Nicole's hand up to her lips and slowly kissed the palm, "This is a beautiful day."

"It certainly is darling and so are you."

-o-

Nicole pulled her truck into the drive that led to the boatshed and smiled at the hive of activity going on in the backyard. Her mother and father had been delighted when Nicole had asked them to take over final arrangements for the day, and in her opinion, they had achieved perfection.

An enormous white marquee had been erected five hundred yards from the house and an altar constructed fifty yards from the rear porch. There were two sections of seating on either side of the makeshift aisle with enough room for one hundred and fifty guests. The walkway was adorned with floral decorations and pillars of white roses at the altar.

The civil union was being conducted by an Officiant and Olivia had insisted on paying the seven hundred dollar fee. Nicole had been happy to oblige. Since their last visit to the lake, Nicole had called in builders to construct a three bedroom guest house beside the boatshed and that was where she found Jamie and Serena waiting for her.

There was an hour before the ceremony was due to begin and Megan popped in to speak with Nicole five minutes after she arrived.

"Honey, everything is ready," she announced as Jamie handed her a flute of champagne. "Thank you Jamie."

Nicole embraced her mother, "Thanks mom, we couldn't have done all this without you and dad."

"It's been our pleasure and just so you know, Olivia is a bundle of nerves."

"I'm not much better mom."

"Oh gosh, this is so exciting."

"I agree," replied Nicole as she released her mother.

"Nicky, your father left your plane tickets on the bureau in the main bedroom."

"Thanks and did he pay all the bills?"

"Yes and you gave him way too much money."

"No I didn't. The rest is for you to use for a vacation, you've earned it."

Blue eyes bulged, "Honey, we can't take that."

"Yes you can. You and dad have done a wonderful job and it's my way of thanking you and Olivia agrees, so there will be no arguments or my soon to be wife will arrest you both."

Megan laughed at her daughter, "Okay then and the hairdressers will be here in five."

"All right, I'll see you soon mom."

"Bye girls."

When she departed, Serena ribbed Nicole, "So just how much extra did you give them?"

"It was only fifty thousand dollars."

"Holy shit!"

Handing Nicole a drink, Jamie noted, "Your generosity knows no bounds sweetie and that is why we all love you."

"I love you guys too and you know I'll help all of my friends and family financially anytime I can."

"We do indeed honey," said Serena tearfully with a nod.

-o-

Once the three friends had been coiffured by the hairdresser, Nicole declared, "Time to get dressed ladies."

Jamie entered the master bedroom and looked at the outfit Nicole planned on wearing, "Oh Nicole."

Serena sighed, "Hurry up Nic; I can't wait to see you in that."

"Hold your horses and be patient."

"It's beautiful," commented Jamie.

"Dad had to bring it up here so Olivia wouldn't see it."

"It's a wonderful design and will suit you well."

"It's Versace."

Serena whistled, "Nice honey and you did well to keep it a secret."

"Come on then," urged Jamie. "We better dress. We still have our makeup to attend to."

"Yuck!" complained Nicole as she tossed back her blonde tresses. "Please don't remind me."

-o-

Olivia stood in front of the full length mirror in the main house bedroom surrounded by Casey and Alex. All three were wearing Vera Wang designed gowns with the bridesmaids in identical aubergine outfits as Jamie and Serena. Olivia was resplendent in a white, strapless satin gown that accentuated her broad shoulders and ample chest.

Alex placed a hand on her ex-girlfriend's arm, "You are absolutely stunning Olivia."

"Thank you Alex and you two look fantastic."

Casey busily rummaged around in her overnight bag, "Okay, we've taken care of the something blue with the garter and the borrowed is Alex's diamond earrings, so I guess we need something new." She pulled out a long slim blue rectangular jewel case and handed it to Olivia, "Tiffany & Co are providing the new courtesy of your fiancée."

Olivia grinned at the gift and noted, "That woman is unbelievable."

"Yes she is," agreed Casey as a string quartet started to play _"Love Is All Around"_.

"Shit," exclaimed Alex in shock. "There goes Nicole."

There was a knock on the door and Elliot announced, "Ladies, we're on."

"Come in El," responded Casey. "We are just about ready."

Elliot stepped inside and gasped, "Wow, you all look amazing and Liv, you are absolutely radiant."

She looked at her best friend dressed in his Versace black suit, white shirt and aubergine tie and smiled, "Very handsome El." Returning her attention to the jewellery container, she opened it and rejoiced, "Oh dear god I love that woman." She picked up the lengthy gold chain with a diamond encrusted heart pendant and draped it over her head. It fell around her neck with the jewels falling between her breasts.

"Don't you dare cry Olivia Benson," warned an already weepy Casey.

"It's so beautiful," remarked Olivia.

"Come on ladies," said Elliot while wiping his eyes. "And Liv, you really do look brilliant."

-o-

Nicole cupped her hand over her father's right cheek, "Thank you for walking me down the aisle dad, I love you."

"My pleasure and I believe here comes your bride." He stepped back from the altar and took his seat beside his exuberant wife.

Looking down the walkway, Nicole grinned broadly as Elliot's fifteen year old daughter Elizabeth came into view and tossed rose petals along the aisle while making her way towards the pulpit. Her brother Richard followed carrying the two wedding rings on a white satin cushion and smiling at the guests.

Casey was next to come into view and Serena moaned, "My god she's so beautiful."

Nicole tittered, "She is and you are hopeless Ser."

Beside them, Jamie suddenly uttered breathlessly, "Wow Alex."

Nicole and Serena both turned to her and chorused, "Hopeless."

"Oh indeed I am," replied Jamie with a smirk.

Olivia appeared holding the crook of Elliot's arm and Nicole began to cry.

"Who is the hopeless one now?" queried Jamie smugly.

"Oh dear god, she is something else," declared Serena.

"She's perfect," declared Nicole as her intended drew nearer. "A total vision."

-o-

Olivia squeezed Elliot's arm, "She magnificent."

"Yes she is Liv."

They both looked at the white silk gown clinging to every curve of Nicole's toned body as they slowly made their way towards the altar.

Nicole held onto her bouquet tightly as Olivia took her place beside her. Leaning in, she whispered, "Surprise honey."

Olivia chuckled for a second, "It's a wonderfully beautiful surprise."

Twenty minutes later, the couple were joined in civil union and Nicole embraced her bride and said, "Hello darling wife."

Olivia pressed her lips to Nicole's and kissed her passionately as the Officiant announced, "It gives me great pleasure to present Olivia and Nicole Benson-Bracken."

The guests stood and applauded as Nicole kissed Olivia ardently in return. The pair finally parted when Fin yelled out, "Hey ladies, keep some of that good stuff for the honeymoon."

The happy couple joined hands and led the bridal party down the aisle to the lake for photographs while the guests filed into the tent for pre-dinner drinks.

-o-

As the sun slowly descended across the water, the photographer posed Olivia and Nicole for one final snap. Elliot wiped a lone tear from his left eye and Trent slapped him on the back.

"You all right there big fella?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy for Liv. Your daughter has brought so much joy into her life."

"The same can be said of Olivia. Come on, I'll buy you a beer. It looks like we are done here."

"Hey dad," said Richard as he joined the two men. "Olivia wants me to go get mom, Kathleen and Maureen for a picture."

"Well then, off you go son." Elliot smiled at Olivia, "Thanks Partner."

"You are welcome you big lug. Now get over here for a hug."

Ten minutes later the bridal party entered the marquee and took their seats at the table. A waiter filled their flutes with Bollinger and the first course was served.

Nicole's Uncle Jackson commenced the speeches in his role as emcee and Nicole was the last to address the group. She kissed Olivia lovingly before standing.

"Hello everyone and many thanks for joining my beautiful wife and I in sharing this wonderful day. To my parents and family, our endless love and gratitude for making all this come together so perfectly. To Simon and Lucy, our love to you for being here and to our extended family of friends, you have our sincere thanks and infinite love."

Turning to Olivia, she smirked, "To my exceptional bride, my undying devotion, love and appreciation."

She waited for Olivia to stand before raising her glass, "To family and friends."

Sometime later, Nicole and Olivia cut the cake then were called upon to attend the dance floor. Nicole took the lead and waltzed her bride around to the strains of John Denver's _"For You"_. The blonde cried as Olivia softly sang into her left ear then kissed her deeply as her parents were invited to join them.

A limo arrived at eleven and the newlyweds were whisked away to the airport where they boarded a private plane bound for Los Angeles.

-o-

It was nearly six in the morning when Nicole opened the door of the Santa Monica house. Both women had been exhausted when they took off from New York and had slept for the majority of the flight.

Olivia snuggled into her wife's back and declared, "I'm hungry."

Pivoting and closing the door, Nicole grinned, "Are we talking about food here?"

With a coy smile, Olivia replied, "Food sweetie, I'm still getting over the mile high experience."

"Well it was our wedding night honey. I'll take our bags up then cook you breakfast."

"Baby it's our honeymoon, so I don't expect you to cook. Take your wife out instead."

"God I love hearing you call me that," countered Nicole with a grin.

Olivia released her hold, "I love saying it."

Racing upstairs, Nicole deposited their three bags then returned downstairs. "There's a quaint café around the corner honey, we can walk there."

Olivia took hold of Nicole's left hand, "Sounds great and I'm really looking forward to the next two weeks."

"I am too Liv, it's been fairly hectic this last month."

Stepping outside, Olivia led Nicole along the path, "Don't forget you owe me another surfing lesson when we get back."

"You're on, but just remember you have to be patient," replied Nicole as she pulled Olivia into an embrace.

Pecking Nicole on the chin, Olivia responded, "I'm very patient baby, look how long I waited for you."

"And vice versa my darling."

-o-

Within twenty minutes of instructions, Olivia was ready to haul her board into the surf and attempt to stand. Nicole clapped enthusiastically when the determined brunette got to her feet and stayed upright as a gentle wave lifted the board.

"Well done honey," she exclaimed. "Do you feel like paddling out and riding a wave in?"

"I'm game."

"Okay, just let me go get my board."

Olivia turned her board around and watched Nicole pluck the Malibu board from the sand. She smiled as her wife strutted towards her and said, "It's hard to believe this weather when New York is freezing."

Nicole tittered, "I know, we certainly did pick the right time to marry. Okay honey, just lay along your board and swim out like I showed you earlier."

An hour passed and an exhausted Olivia made it to the shoreline. Nicole grabbed the board off her and took them up to the house.

Olivia's arms and legs were aching from repetitive use, but the elation of conquering the waves couldn't be diminished. She caught up with Nicole under the house and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Thank you for the lessons baby."

Reaching for a bar of wax, Nicole started to clean the boards, "You're welcome and you are a natural Liv."

"I have an excellent instructor."

"Are your limbs sore?"

"Yes they are."

"Go up and take a shower honey. I'll be up in a few then I'll rub you down."

Olivia kissed Nicole's nose, "I like that idea."

"I'll just finish off the boards then join you."

-o-


	28. Chapter 28

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 28

"LIV," called Nicole from the bedroom. "Have you seen my uniform hat?"

"It's out here on the counter." Olivia poured a glass of apple juice and set it down on the bench.

"Oh, okay thanks."

Nicole took a seat beside her and Olivia purred into her ear, "You look so good."

Nicole smiled softly, "Thank you and you are as beautiful as always."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good; although I would rather still be in Santa Monica with my gorgeous wife."

"Me too baby, but duty calls both of us."

"Chief Muldrew is making the big welcome speech this morning down at 1PP and I'm sure a few noses will be out of joint with having a female in charge of the division."

"I'm sure they'll get over it once they get to know you better."

"Hopefully, and I'll probably be finished before you today. Is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"There's only the dry cleaning Nic."

"You got it and I'll cook dinner."

Leaning over, Olivia kissed Nicole tenderly, "Thank you and you'll be able to catch up with your old Major Case colleagues."

"I will and don't forget the gifts for the guys."

"I won't."

The couple left for work five minutes later in Olivia's Explorer and she dropped Nicole off before arriving at the one-six laden with photos, presents and freshly baked cookies.

-o-

Nicole straightened her tie and walked into the Narcotics Division carrying her portfolio and duffle bag. It was still early and only two detectives were at their desks. They both looked up then stood to greet their new captain.

A stocky, black haired male in his mid-thirties approached her with an extended hand, "Welcome aboard Captain Bracken, I'm Detective Shawn Broad."

Putting down the bags, Nicole firmly shook the offered hand, "Pleased to meet you Detective."

A medium height blonde stepped forward, "Detective Rachel Strong Captain."

Nicole shook her hand, "Detective, could you please show me to the locker room?"

"Right this way Cap," replied the other women as she pointed down the hall. "The others will start arriving soon."

"Yeah, I'm a little early."

Rachel gestured to a locker, "That was Captain Swain's, guess it's yours now."

"I see you've been with Narcotics for two years Detective Strong."

Impressed with the knowledge, Rachel relaxed, "Yes ma'am."

"Are there any problems I should be aware of?"

"No, we're a pretty tight unit and respect each other."

Nicole put the last of her gear into the locker and secured it, "Good and the unit's reputation certainly speaks for itself."

Rachel smirked slightly, "So does yours Captain."

"Okay, how about you show me the rest of the Squadroom before the chaos begins."

-o-

Chief Muldrew called the unit into the interview room beside the Captain's office and introduced Nicole to the other ten detectives. After a brief spiel on the unit's current clear up rate, he dismissed them then left.

"A man of few words," wisecracked Nicole as she looked around the room. "Before you all disperse, I'd like to say something."

The twelve detectives gave her their full attention.

"I know this squad worked well under Captain Swain's leadership and I don't envision that to change. I'm old school and don't believe in fixing something when it isn't broken."

The comment brought about several sighs of relief.

"The only difference will be my involvement with cases. I'm not a complete desk jockey and will be hands on from time to time. I've read all your active caseloads and know how busy you are, so I'll leave you to it. Lastly, my door is always open unless it's locked, have a good, safe shift everyone."

A detective with shaggy brown hair in his early forties approached Nicole. She held out her hand, "Lieutenant Reilly, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise Captain, if there is anything I can help you with, just holler."

"I will and my first question is; where can I get a decent fruit juice from around here? That stuff in the drink machine will rot my boots. I usually bring my own in from home, but I've run out."

Gene Reilly chuckled, "The coffee here has the same effect and the café two blocks south is pretty good."

"Oh that won't do about the java. I can't put up with the whining from the detectives. That problem will be sorted by the end of the day."

"The squad will be happy about that."

"As my 2IC I expect you to be able to fill me in with everything going on around here."

"Yes Captain."

"Good, so grab the Sullivan file and let's get down to business."

-o-

By lunch time a carton of Brazilian ground coffee beans had been delivered to the Squadroom along with a dozen bottles of natural fruit juice from the café Gene had suggested. Nicole cleaned out the coffee machine, refilled it with the fresh beans then switched it back on.

Detective 2nd grade Rob Teller, forty two, black haired and of athletic build joined her in the break room, "You are definitely gaining extra points Captain."

"I learnt from my father that if the coffee is bad, so is the complaining."

"He on the job too?"

"Yes, he's a Lieutenant over at the two-four. I also have two brothers on the force."

"Most of us bring in our own supply, but yours smells much better. The Lieutenant mentioned you used to be with Vice, Major Case and the Special Victims Unit."

"I was and enjoy the coffee," replied Nicole before departing for her office and paperwork. She was subconsciously twirling her wedding band around her finger when her desk phone rang.

"Narcotics, Captain Bracken speaking."

_"Hello Captain, are you still looking sexy in your uniform?"_

"I don't know, I'll just ask Chief Muldrew for his opinion."

_"Very funny baby."_

"This is a nice surprise Liv."

_"Yeah, El and I are on our way to the Courthouse, so I wanted to hear your voice."_

"Are you having withdrawals honey?"

_"Yes,"_ answered Olivia huskily.

"Oh my, I wish I could help you with that problem."

_"Me too, but talking is a nice alternative. How is your first day going?"_

"Good honey, no problems and I haven't pissed anyone off yet."

Olivia chuckled on the other end, _"That's a bonus."_

"So how is everyone at the one-six?"

_"Great and Don is definitely back to full health. He's currently out with Munch chasing down a lead."_

"I'm so glad to hear he's out from behind his desk."

The conversation was interrupted when Detective 2nd Grade Meryl Jones tapped on Nicole's doorframe.

"I have to go darling," said Nicole. "I'll see you at home."

_"Okay, love you."_

"I love you too, bye." Nicole ended the call and turned to Meryl. "What can I help you with Detective?"

"Sorry to disturb your call, but I wanted to let you know Paulie Sanchez is in Interrogation two and ADA Telford is here."

Nicole stood, "Thanks and this should be interesting." She followed the thirty five year old brunette down the hall and grimaced when she spotted Roger Telford standing in the Observation Room.

Meryl joined her partner Lance Tombs in the Interrogation Room and Nicole turned on the intercom.

"Well hello Nicole," said Roger. "I'd heard you had taken command. It looks like we will be working together again."

Nicole was about to respond when Gene joined them.

"The Lab just sent over their findings Captain," he announced while handing Nicole a sheet of paper. "It matches the drugs we confiscated from Hector Loma's apartment on Friday."

Nicole's left brow rose, "So Sanchez here left his fingerprints all over Loma's place after beating him then stole his supply once he located its hiding space?"

"You got it Captain."

"That's just made my job easier," quipped Roger.

Nicole knocked on the connecting door as she countered, "Yes Telford, even you shouldn't fuck this case up." She opened the door and handed Meryl the sheet of paper then re-entered the Obs Room.

Roger immediately scoffed, "Shit Nicole, that was six years ago, let it rest already."

Composed, Nicole turned heel and glared at the blond, "Unlike you Telford, I have a conscious and remember quite well."

"Come on, I made a mistake."

Nicole listened to the intercom then said, "The Detectives are waiting for you Counsellor."

An aggrieved Telford went into the other room and Nicole turned off the intercom before asking Gene, "How long has ADA Telford been assigned to this squad?"

"A month."

"How efficient has he been?"

"The truth is no one around here likes the guy. He treats us like idiots and Captain Swain clashed with him all the time."

"You probably guessed I don't like the pompous fool either."

"Yeah, I kind of picked that up that subtle indifference," replied Gene with a chuckle.

"I was working an undercover case with Vice and my confidential informant was exposed because Telford didn't safeguard her identity."

"Jesus, what a schmuck."

"He's more than that. My CI was murdered before the U.S. Marshals could take her into protective custody."

"No wonder you don't like him and I can't say I don't blame you."

"He's a smooth talker and managed to keep his job. The fact he is related to Arthur Branch didn't hurt either."

"Oh that would explain his holier than thou attitude."

"It does, but there is no place for him here. We have to run a tight ship with this squad and can't afford to have a loose cannon like Telford getting in the way of investigations or subsequent convictions. I don't want anyone's informants or undercover assignments put at risk because he is incompetent. The Detectives need to have confidence in their ADA to ensure a cohesive work relationship and obtain results."

"I couldn't agree with you more ma'am."

The blonde evaluated her 2IC and noted the genuine conviction in his tone and facial expressions, "I appreciate your honesty and will take care of the problem. You are in charge until I return."

"You got it Cap."

Nicole opened the outer door and returned to her office. After making a phone call, she pulled on her jacket, grabbed her peak cap and left the station.

-o-

Entering office 1020, Nicole was all charm, "Afternoon Jack, it's good to see you." She shook the DA's hand then hugged him.

"It's a pleasure to see you Nicole and congratulations on your command appointment."

"Thank you and that's the reason I'm here."

"Take a seat and I'm not surprised," responded a smiling District Attorney.

Sitting down, Nicole returned the smile, "So you know what brings me here?"

"As you know I've been on vacation and only found out about Telford's assignment this morning. I assume you are here to ask he be removed."

"You are correct. Irrespective of the fact I despise the man, the Squad needs an ADA who is approachable and committed. Telford is not liked or respected by the detectives and that's not workable."

"I agree Nicole and if you can put up with him for this week, I'll have a new ADA assigned by Monday. There are several changes due to be made in the next few days and he is one of them."

"That's very good news."

"It was an oversight he was given the position in the first place, but the situation can certainly be rectified."

"I really do appreciate this Jack."

"I'm placing him back in white collar."

Nicole grinned, "He'll hate that."

"Too bad, it's only out of respect to Arthur that I haven't sacked him. He is not what I would call a people person and works better on his own. Now tell me all about your wedding to the lovely Olivia Benson."

"I'm sorry you missed it, but I just happen to have some photos with me."

"Excellent and Jackson called this morning with a glowing recollection of the event."

"That man is just biased as you know."

"Indeed he is Nicole."

-o-


	29. Chapter 29

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 29

Olivia handed a completed file to Casey then flopped into the chair behind her desk, "There you go Counsellor, another piece of shit dealt with for the day."

Cragen exited his office and announced, "Stabler, Benson, got a compliant of sexual assault over at Hudson University. Campus security is holding a suspect for you."

"Jesus is this day ever going to end?" grumbled Olivia as she reached for her desk drawer.

"It doesn't look like it," answered Casey before walking out with the detectives.

"Retirement is looking real attractive right about now," confessed Olivia.

"Liv, you know you'd miss all this," retorted Elliot as he pressed the lift call button.

"True and I'm just tired. I'm not used to a full day's work."

Elliot studied his partner closely as they stepped into the car then grinned.

"What?" questioned Olivia.

"Oh nothing Liv, time will tell."

Screwing up her face, Olivia suddenly gasped, "El, you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

The lift came to a halt and Elliot hugged Olivia's shoulders, "That's exactly what I think."

"I couldn't be; it's only been just over two weeks."

"Liv, there has to be a week one and two," reasoned the father of five.

"Oh of course there is. Good god, Nicole will be so happy, but let's not get carried away just yet."

"When's your next appointment with the doctor?"

"This Saturday."

"Then you only have to wait until then to find out."

"Crap El, I'll be a nervous wreck by then."

Elliot opened the front door and laughed, "You can always try a home pregnancy test."

"Nicole is dead set against them. A couple of years back Toni used one and it came back positive twice. Her and Mike were beside themselves until they went to their doctor and the blood test came back negative."

"I guess I can relate to Nicole's point of view."

Climbing into the squad car, Olivia pulled out her cell phone and called Nicole.

_"Narcotics, Captain Bracken speaking."_

"Hey sweetie."

_"Hello darling, is everything all right?"_

"Yes Nic, I just wanted to ask you if you felt tired."

_"Actually I do. I think it's due to the fact we relaxed so much on our honeymoon."_

Olivia sighed heavily, "Yeah that would explain my exhaustion."

Nicole tittered softly, _"Do you think you're pregnant?"_

"No, just extremely tired."

_"Well you never know honey and we'll definitely know soon enough on Saturday."_

"Yes we will, I'll see you soon."

_"Love you Liv."_

"Love you too." Closing the phone, Olivia looked to Elliot, "Nic's tired too."

"Okay, have you chosen names yet?"

Olivia's face lit up, "Zachary Benjamin and Lauren Elizabeth."

"Nice Liv and maybe you'll have twins."

"What do you mean by twins?"

"It a possibility Liv, twins do run in Nicole's family."

"Oh shit I completely forgot about that. If we have two babies, I'm done."

Elliot roared with laughter, "Your wife may have other ideas."

"If Nicole desires more children then she will have to be the birth mother," taunted Olivia with a titter.

"Put it this way Liv, with twins you will have the upper hand when it comes to bargaining."

"That's very true, but I really shouldn't get ahead of the game here."

Elliot glanced at his partner, "Who chose your wedding bands?"

"I did and they match my engagement ring."

"You did well," complimented Elliot. "Did Nicole mention Kathy and our brood are vacationing at the lake house for Christmas?"

"Yes, she told me at breakfast this morning."

"It's a shame you are both rostered on for duty."

"I can't whine about it and we will still be able to spend Christmas night with Nic's family."

Elliot stopped at a red traffic light, "I wonder if this assault has any connection to the Dowell case Fin and Munch worked yesterday?"

"We'll soon find out."

-o-

Olivia called Nicole's cell phone a little past six and received an answer after one ring.

_"Hey Liv."_

"Hello, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late."

_"That's fine honey and I won't start dinner until you are on your way home."_

"Thanks."

_"I gather you can't talk."_

"That's correct."

_"Okay honey, I'll see you later."_

"Bye."

Closing her phone, Olivia stepped into the Interrogation Room and joined Elliot as he eyeballed their suspect Conner Owens. Owens a brown haired twenty year old was glaring back at Elliot with a smug grin. Olivia stood in the far corner and shoved her hands into the pockets of her trousers.

Elliot opened a folder and displayed six black and white photos across the table, "You want to explain why you were captured on security camera at 2:16 this afternoon entering Grace Altman's dorm room?"

"Sure, I got nothing to hide. Grace and I have this thing going on between us."

"What kind of thing?" asked Elliot.

"Come on man, you know what I'm talking about?"

"No I don't, so you better explain."

"We're friends with benefits, you know, sex."

"How long has this so called arrangement been going on for?"

"The past two weeks."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Grace's, she approached me at a party."

Elliot spread two enlarged prints of a female with both eyes blackened and red and black bruising to her face, "Did you assault Grace?"

"No way man, the bitch got all crazy and begged me to slap her around while we were doing it."

Olivia moved in behind Owens and leaned over his shoulder, "Those injuries were caused by more than a slap. They were made by clenched fists genius."

"Gracie wanted it to hurt, you know, be real."

"We have four witnesses who swear they heard Grace screaming for you to stop," shared Olivia.

"It was all part of the game, you know, role play."

Olivia straightened up and Elliot asked, "Was it part of a game to rape her too?"

"Yeah man, that's what she wanted."

Displaying four more pictures of another young woman, Elliot noted, "I suppose Reesa Dowell wanted it rough too."

Owens' smugness faded rapidly and Elliot continued, "We have footage of you entering and exiting Reesa's room yesterday. We also have semen samples from both women and my bet is it will match your DNA."

"It's their word against mine."

"That's not quite true," declared Olivia. "We have your best buddy Roland in the room next door talking to our colleagues. He was more than willing to give you up after you bragged to him about your exploits."

Owens stood and yelled, "I'LL KILL THE MOTHER FUCKING BIG MOUTH."

Olivia grabbed his shoulders and forced him over the table and cuffed him from behind before Elliot had a chance to react. "Conner dirt bag Owens, you are under arrest for the assault and rape of Reesa Dowell and Grace Altman. You filthy bastard have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

Captain Cragen entered the room and handed Elliot a sheet of paper, "DNA is a match on both victims."

Pulling Owens up, Olivia marched him to the holding cell.

-o-


	30. Chapter 30

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse has been shamed back into work after taking an extended leave of absence!

* * *

Chapter 30

"When will we have a result?" enquired an anxious Nicole.

Doctor Franks smiled, "Within two hours."

Olivia squeezed Nicole's right hand, "Oh my sweetie."

"I suggest you go next door to the café and wait."

Standing, Nicole looked at her wife, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," replied Olivia while getting to her feet.

Nicole turned to the doctor, "Thank you." She led Olivia out of the office and walked her to the coffee shop. Finding a vacant table in the back, she suggested, "Sit down honey and I'll order some de-caf tea." She returned three minutes later with two cups and a slice of biscotti.

Taking a seat, Nicole noted, "Liv you haven't said a word."

"Oh Nic I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

Nicole reached across the table and grasped her wife's hand, "That's understandable and I'm nervous too."

"Okay, I need to stop obsessing or I'll go insane."

"Remember what we discussed last night?"

Squeezing Nicole's hand, Olivia nodded, "Yes sweetie, if it doesn't take, we wait two months before trying again."

Tears appeared in Nicole's eyes, "I'm so happy Liv and when we do become pregnant, our baby with be so loved."

Leaning over, Olivia wiped away the tears, "I love you so much and you will spoil our child terribly."

Nicole giggled at the implication, "I don't think I'll be the only one."

"Baby, I'd like to ask Elliot and Kathy to be godparents."

"That is an excellent idea and Casey and Serena could be godparents for our second child.

A radiant smile spread across Olivia's face, "What if we have twins?"

"Then we'll discuss raising three children and me being the birth mother."

"You would do that?"

"In a heartbeat honey, why should you have all the fun?"

"That's as good a reason as any and quite the turnaround for you. Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

The couple chatted about the design of a nursery until it was time to return to the clinic. Ten minutes later they were called into Selena Franks' office and held hands when the doctor sat down behind her desk.

"Congratulations, your baby is due the 16th of May next year."

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a teary Olivia while hugging Nicole. "We're having a baby."

"Yes we are honey," responded an overjoyed blonde as she embraced her wife.

-o-

Nicole was lazily caressing Olivia's stomach with her left hand and leaving a trail of wet kisses on her chest, "Thank you Liv."

With gentle strokes through blonde strands, Olivia asked, "What for sweetie?"

"For loving me the way you do and for carrying our child."

Olivia placed a gentle kiss on Nicole's head, "I'll always love you Nicole and our child is my gift to you."

Tears fell from blue eyes onto Olivia's skin, "Can we discuss when you are going to consider maternity leave?"

"I've thought about it and would like to work up until the end of the eighth month. I'll speak to Don once we've announced our pregnancy and request a transfer to Computer Crimes after the fourth month."

"That sounds pretty reasonable to me and I've got quite a bit of leave owed to me, so I'll take two months off when you enter your ninth month."

"It would be so good to have you home with me."

"We certainly won't have a shortage of babysitters."

"No and when do you want to inform your parents?"

"Let's wait until you are eight weeks along. We can have a get together at the lake house and invite everyone up."

"I'd like that sweetheart."

"Would you like to go to the movies and dinner?"

"I would Nic."

"Do you want me to call the girls and see if they are busy?"

"Alex and Jamie are in Vegas and Serena and Casey are at Casey's parents for the weekend."

"Well then, it's just you and me."

"I can handle that darling."

-o-


	31. Chapter 31

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character; Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much gratitude for those reading, following and reviews. My Muse appreciates those who have made this tale a favourite.

* * *

Chapter 31

**_27th September, 2008_**

As promised, Nicole organised for family and friends to be present for a weekend at the lake house. After a leisurely barbequed lunch on the enclosed deck, Olivia and Nicole prepared to address their guests. Once they'd ensured everyone had an alcoholic beverage, soda or juice in hand; the couple stood at the end of the table holding hands.

Nicole looked to Olivia and beamed, "You have the honours honey."

With tear filled eyes, Olivia turned to the curious onlookers, "I'm really thrilled to announce Nic and I are having a baby."

Before any more words came from the expectant mother, the two women were mobbed by embraces, cheek pecks and tears of joy. Nicole's parents led the charge as Nathan began the cheering and fist pumping.

Several minutes passed before an overwhelmed Olivia shared information regards the due date then the celebration of baby Benson-Bracken began in earnest.

Later that night, a more than tipsy Nicole was ushered into the master bedroom's ensuite by Olivia and she was swiftly divested of her clothing. Olivia disrobed in record time then moved past her to reach for the shower taps.

"You get under the water first sweetie," she suggested prior to collecting the discarded clothes and tossing them into the hamper.

Stretching out her left arm, Nicole glided her hand over the taut curve of her wife's left buttock, "How am I expected to do that when you are bending over like that?"

Trying to reply in a stern tone, but failing due to the titter that ensued, Olivia quipped, "Stop wasting water and wash yourself."

A smile spread across Nicole's face, "I'll be quick then you and I are having our own festivity in bed."

Pivoting, Olivia gently pushed the blonde across the tiled floor, "Promises, promises. All talk and no action Captain Shooter."

Positioning herself under the warm stream, Nicole pulled Olivia into her chest and shared the jets, "It was not my idea to do tequila shots."

With a shake of wet brunette locks, Olivia pointed out, "No, that was your sister in-law."

Laughing, Nicole responded, "Oh god, Toni is shit faced."

"Yes she is, and you my baby, are not much better."

"True, but I'm still more than capable of making love to my stunning and magnificent wife."

"You better be up to the task after getting me all worked up with all those tender caresses," threatened a beaming Olivia while sliding the screen door closed.

In answer, Nicole lowered her mouth to Olivia's soft lips and silenced any further questions in relation to her ability to perform.

-o-

**_29th September, 2008_**

Nicole looked up from the DD5 she was perusing when there was a light rap on her open office door. She smiled at the twenty five year old blonde standing there and put down her ballpoint pen, "Good afternoon Counsellor. Are you here for the Ward interview?"

ADA Gillian Hardwicke returned the grin, "Hello and yes. Rob called to inform me he and Rachel had a signed and verbal confession."

Standing, the navy blue pants suited Captain approached the tall, lean and attractive woman, "I'll walk you to Interrogation Room One. Thanks for the prompt arrival."

Smiling wider, Gillian replied, "I just happened to be leaving the Courthouse when I got the call."

As the two women moved down the corridor, there was a loud barrage of abuse emitting from the first room on the right. The sound was followed by a loud thump against the door.

Nicole turned to Gillian, "Move into the Observation Room."

Without delay, the ADA walked towards the adjacent room as the Captain rushed into the other room. She was greeted with the sight of a chair welding Jacob Ward, twenty two and of solid build; positioned behind the metal desk waving the steel seat from side to side. Unarmed Detectives Strong and Teller were backed up into the corner furthermost from the duress button situated underneath the table.

Looking directly at Ward, Nicole reached out to the side with her left arm and gave direction to the Uniformed Officer who had also responded to the commotion, "Barnsworth, throw me your baton."

Dark haired Ward watched as the extendable truncheon was tossed towards the blonde. She caught it effortlessly and as the perp's attention was drawn to her action of flicking her wrist and exposing the cylindrical tubing, she calmly gave instruction while stopping inches from the tabletop, "Put down the chair."

With wide eyes and an expression of anger, Ward yelled, "FUCK OFF BITCH. Come closer and I'll fucking smash you too; you and these other two fuckers."

Lacking preamble, Nicole raced at the table and pushed it across the distance between her and Ward. In the ensuring confusion, she slammed the furniture into his lower thighs using her right hand then swiped his left wrist with the fortified rod.

Doubling over, Ward screamed out in agony as the sound of breaking bone reverberated around the room. The chair fell onto the table with a loud crash and he gripped his injured limb. "You fucking bitch," he seethed as his wrist began to swell and redden.

Stepping back, Nicole dragged the chair away from the foul mouthed prisoner, "Are you done swearing or do you need another lesson in manners?"

Tearful brown orbs focused on the Captain, "Jesus bitch, you fucking broke it."

Devoid of emotion, Nicole quipped, "Yes and you threatened the wellbeing of three Police Officers dickwad; I'd say we're about even. Please call for a bus Detective Strong and grab an ice pack."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ward, sit down in the far corner," directed Nicole as she hauled the table back several feet. "And don't cause any more trouble. You best behave or I'll have three more charges added to your already long list of offenses."

Defeated and unable to offer any resistance, Ward moved to his left and flopped down onto the floor, "Yeah okay, I'm cooperating."

Hitting the end of the baton onto the table to collapse it, Nicole avoided laughing when Ward mumbled, "Damn, you're strong."

The Captain handed back the weapon to Officer Barnsworth, "Thank you for your assistance. Please watch over the prisoner until the Medics arrive."

"Yes ma'am," replied the strapping male prior to rearranging the furniture.

Turning to Rob, Nicole asked, "What happened in here?"

"We were waiting for ADA Hardwicke to show and Ward asked who gave him up. We didn't tell him and as Jones and Tombs has his older brother in Interrogation Two, he just assumed his sibling rolled over on him. The next minute, he jumped up out of his seat, picked it up and commenced charging at us."

Shaking her head at the perp, Nicole scoffed, "It hurts when a family member turns on another for the possibility of being offered a better deal, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," agreed Ward with teardrops cascading down his cheeks.

Rachel returned carrying an instant ice pack and immediately handed it to Ward.

"That still doesn't explain why you threatened my Detectives," noted Nicole.

With the ice in place, Ward shrugged his shoulders, "I got a little crazy after they told me I couldn't have five minutes along with him."

"And that is why you'll be segregated from your brother from this moment on," announced Nicole flippantly.

"I should have known better than to go along with his plan to produce the shit in my garage and not his."

"Yes you should have," agreed the Captain as two Paramedics were escorted into the room by Gene. Motioning to Strong and Teller, she added, "Were either of you hurt?"

"No Cap," replied the two in chorus.

"I'm pleased to hear that and good work on the confession."

-o-

**_Sunday 12th October_**

The detectives of the 16th Precinct were called back to duty during the Columbus Day Weekend and worked non-stop on a rape case before finally having a breakthrough when TARU Officer Morales managed to clean up the grainy images of a CCTV camera positioned outside the nightclub where victim Julie Allen, nineteen, was abducted and subsequently held in a nearby abandoned building. She had been sexually assaulted repeatedly by two unknown men over the course of two days.

The assailants were quickly identified as Graham Oates and William Parks. Both twenty two year olds had previous history for stalking and harassment.

"Looks like these two low lives escalated to the big leagues," pointed out Fin to Casey while Elliot and Olivia hauled the perpetrators down the hallway and towards the Interrogation Rooms.

With Cragen and Munch assisting, the two offenders were separated and cuffed to the respective tables.

The other detectives withdrew to the Observation Room and were joined by Casey and Fin. The latter handed Don a folder, "Crime Lab did a rush job on the pubic hair and semen collected from the rape kit. Samples were a positive match to our duo of dirt bags and the canvas by Uniforms came up with four witnesses who picked them out of a photo board line up. All four put them outside the warehouse where Julie was discovered by the nightwatchman."

"We have enough," began Casey with slight venom in her voice. "Charge them both with kidnapping, assault, depravation of liberty and rape. They'll be no deals on the table for either of them."

"You got it," acknowledged Elliot as he and Olivia opened the door holding Oates.

John and Fin entered the other room and Casey turned to Don, "Hopefully we'll have these pricks' paperwork completed in time for us to return to the lake and salvage the weekend."

"Considering Julie is under sedation for at least two more days, and the Courthouse is closed until Tuesday, we have no option but to sit on the arraignment until then."

Nodding, the ADA observed Elliot and Olivia launch into their well and often performed interrogation method. By the time they, Munch and Tutuola presented the facts to the criminals, both had signed written confessions.

-o-

Five Detectives and one ADA rejoined the festivities at the lake house by four that afternoon, but the day went into a tailspin when Olivia sent a text message to Nicole from the main bedroom: **Need you, bleeding**

In shock, Nicole turned to her mother, "Liv is in trouble. She's upstairs and bleeding."

Megan looked around the spacious living room in search of one particular person, "Go to her and I'll meet you there with Allison."

Keeping a tight lid on the panic that was ripping at her chest, Nicole nodded and ran to the staircase.

She found her wife lying on the bed with her legs elevated with pillows and her back up against the headboard. Her skin was pale and tears were flowing freely from sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby," she apologised as Nicole knelt beside her and took hold of her right hand.

"There's no need to be sorry and Selena told us there may be some spotting during the early stages."

"Nic, it's more than that," revealed the brunette behind a mournful wail.

"Shit," cursed the blonde as Megan and Fin's girlfriend Doctor Allison Munroe rushed into the room.

The five foot eight brunette and forty five years of age, calmly stated, "An ambulance is on the way." Resting her medical kit on the end of the mattress, she withdrew a stethoscope and approached Olivia from the left, "How much bleeding has there been?"

Through her tears, Olivia answered, "It's a steady flow."

"Fuck!" swore Nicole and Megan simultaneously.

Listening for a foetal heartbeat, Allison's eyebrows rose and Olivia went into full alarm mode.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you can't hear the baby."

With a shake of her head, Allison replied, "Have you recently had a fall or over exerted yourself?"

Any remaining colour in Olivia's face rapidly drained away, "Oh dear god, I slipped on some ice on the sidewalk outside the station a couple of hours ago. I didn't fall though; just lost my balance and reached out to steady myself on the wall." She gazed at her wife and fell apart, "Nicole, I've killed our baby."

As Olivia continued to breakdown, two Paramedics were brought into the room by Trent. His eyes misted as he took in the scene, and his heart rate increased.

Megan instantly hugged him and wept into his shoulder.

Nicole remained unmoved and watched as Allison continued her examination before looking to Olivia, "When is your next ultrasound due?"

Too distraught to reply, Nicole answered instead, "Wednesday next week. We were supposed to find out the sex."

"Okay, we'll just bring that procedure forward, but Liv, you have to relax. Your babies are not in distress and I have two strong heartbeats. I think you may have suffered a small internal tear."

"Babies" questioned Olivia with bulging eyes.

"Yes, there are two distinctive pulses."

A stunned Nicole enquired, "And they are all right and in no danger?"

"Yes to both questions," responded a smiling Allison. "Let's get you to hospital Liv and have Doctor Franks meet us there."

Regulating her erratic breathing, Olivia looked into her wife's watery blue eyes, "Twins, we're having two babies."

"Well it appears so my beautiful darling," responded Nicole as she stood and made way for the Paramedics. Her stomach was twisted in knots as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Even though Allison was confident with her assessment while taking to the Medics; Nicole was still worried about Olivia.

That feeling didn't waver during the ambulance ride back to Manhattan and Mercy Hospital.

Olivia silently wept when forced to release Nicole's hand while being admitted. Nicole handed the Receptionist Olivia's health insurance card and filled out the appropriate paperwork.

By the time she completed the necessary task, Nicole was joined at the counter by her parents.

Trent wrapped his arms around his youngest child and asked, "Any word yet?"

"No dad. Liv's being examined and Doctor Franks is five minutes out."

"Everyone wanted to be here, but your mother and I convinced them to stay."

"Thank you," replied Nicole while moving out of the clinch.

Megan stepped in and comforted her, "Allison seems to think Olivia will be fine."

"She does."

On cue the attractive brunette approached the trio. Her forehead was furrowed and her face etched with concern, "Nic, Olivia requires surgery to repair a small tear in her uterus. They are preparing her now."

"What about the babies, won't they be at risk?"

"They will be closely monitored by Doctor Franks during the key hole procedure."

"She's here?" enquired Megan.

"Yes and she will speak with you when I take you through to see Liv."

-o-

After a short conversation with Selena; Nicole and her parents entered the curtained off cubicle. Nicole's heart burst with love as she looked at her sedated wife lying on the gurney.

Moving in closer, medical staff departed and gave the threesome some privacy.

Taking hold of Olivia's left hand, Nicole smiled down into glazy eyes, "Hey honey, mom and dad are here with me and everything will be fine."

The corners of Olivia's mouth formed into a grin, "The babies are safe and I love you so much."

"To Mars and back Liv."

A solitary tear fell from Olivia's right eye, "I'm sorry for not being more careful."

"Shush now honey, accidents do happen and no one is to blame."

Megan and Trent inched in closer and Olivia noted, "I ruined the weekend."

"You did no such thing," protested Trent. "Everyone sends their love and are thinking of you."

"Oh, they are so sweet," mumbled Olivia as the pre-op medication kicked up another notch.

An orderly pulled back the curtain and announced, "Sorry everyone, but I need to take Missus Benson-Bracken to the surgical wing."

Nicole ran her eyes over the lanky man and nodded, "We'll be waiting honey."

"Love you all," slurred the patient.

Once she received kisses, Olivia was wheeled out then down the corridor.

Nicole's stoic resolve finally cracked when her mother slipped a hand into hers. "Oh god, she has to be okay," she whispered before unravelling and pressing her face into her father's chest. "Liv is my world and I need her by my side."

-o-

**_2010 hours Sunday_**

A disorientated Olivia opened her heavy eyelids and attempted to adjust her focus on the person sitting by her right side. As the image became clearer, she smiled at her grinning wife, "By the look on your face, I can assume the procedure went well."

"Yes it did and you are now in a private room."

"Crap, for how long?"

"I know you hate hospitals, but it will only be an overnight stay."

"Thank goodness for that." Looking around the room, Olivia asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They drove back to the lake house once you were out of recovery and expected to sleep for three or four hours. Their minds where put at ease when Selena informed us the babies are doing well just like their fabulous mom."

Reaching up, Olivia cradled a palm around Nicole's jaw, "I love you so much and will be asking Don to transfer me to Computer Crimes early. I refuse to put our children at risk again."

"Thank you honey," replied Nicole in between sobs. "Selena explained the tear occurred due to the pressure against the membrane when you jerked your body. It was a one in a million chance and may never happen again. One of the twins was just in the wrong position at the time and the combined weight of the two babies, along with the sudden jolt, caused the rupture." Turning her head, Nicole kissed Olivia's wrist, "I'm so thankful you are okay."

"Me too and I suppose we can expect a cavalcade of visitors."

Drying her eyes, Nicole explained, "No. Mom and dad are telling everyone to remain at the lake and allow you time to rest. In keeping with that, both our phones have been switched off."

"That sounds good to me and I really am sorry for scaring you."

"It doesn't matter now honey. Our family is doing just fine and that's all I care about."

"I feel the same way. Did Selena discuss the scan results with you?"

Tears welled in Nicole's eyes again as she nodded, "Yes and thank you."

"Hey now, you had a hand in it too baby."

"Yeah I did and I love you."

Yawning, Olivia replied, "I love you more."

"Close your eyes and I'll be right here when you wake," promised Nicole.

As her eyelids drooped, Olivia made a demand, "Kiss me."

Nicole did as requested and was surprised when her wife pulled her in closer for an intense smooch.

-o-


	32. Chapter 32

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much gratitude for those reading, following and reviews. My Muse appreciates those who have made this tale a favourite.

* * *

Chapter 32

**_0900 hours Friday 1st May, 2009_**

Nicole took her place in front of the large viewing monitor and looked at her Squad, "Okay everyone, let's get started."

The Briefing Room hushed and Nicole turned her attention to the two DMV pictures displayed on the screen. Pointing to the image of a long dark haired male with brown eyes, she began, "Detective Aaron Beck has been undercover for the past four months as Warren Wallace after successfully gaining an in with well-known drug supplier Ricky Ferrier's gang." Moving her hand, Nicole placed an index finger on the photo of a black haired male on Mexican heritage, "Ferrier, thirty years of age, five foot six and weighing 140 pounds has a distinctive scar running down his right cheek. Ferrier and his posse have been suspected of manufacturing methamphetamines inside an abandoned warehouse in East Harlem."

Gene passed copies of the photos around the room as Nicole continued, "Detective Beck was able to pass on their exact address to his handler late last night along with a time for the next scheduled delivery."

The Lieutenant returned to Nicole's side, "Two delivery vans, one being driven by Beck, and the other by a man identified as Wendell Davis; are making a run to a storage facility in Queens tonight at 2200 hours."

Nicole nodded then resumed, "In a joint operation with the 101st Precinct and SWAT, we will be conducting raids on the addresses in East Harlem and Queens simultaneously. All other investigations are on standby until the completion of this task. Everyone is to go home and rest then meet back here at 2000 hours for a briefing between all participating Units. All assignments and appropriate details will be discussed at that time, dismissed people."

Nicole and Gene exited the room last and the Captain locked the door. Placing a hand on her 2IC's left shoulder, she said, "You will be leading the team for the storage facility while I take care of the warehouse. In the meantime, let's go to my office and select the teams."

-o-

**_1110 hours_**

Olivia was in the kitchen making a mug of decaf green tea when she heard the front door open. Picking up the hot beverage, she slowly made her way to the entrance. Nicole was hanging up her overcoat on the rack as she approached.

"Hello baby, it was a very nice surprise when you called earlier to say you were on the way home."

Rotating, Nicole took in her wife's beaming face and prominent baby bulge, "Well considering I had to put off going on leave and being with you, I'm glad to have some unexpected time with my incredible spouse."

"If you keep up with that flattery, I'll have to take you upstairs and show my gratitude."

Moving closer, Nicole took the cup from Olivia and placed it on the vestibule table then took her by the left hand, "I'm glad to see you are still thinking about sex."

Stretching out her right hand, Olivia traced an index finger along her wife's lower lip, "It's all I've thought about since you left me satisfied in bed this morning. You were amazing and I'm still tingling all over."

Without speaking, Nicole led Olivia to their bedroom and slowly undressed her. Each removal of clothing was followed by a tender, lingering kiss placed upon the exposed skin.

In turn, Olivia disrobed the blonde, but lost all train of thought when her erect left nipple was covered by a warm, eager mouth.

As Nicole knelt, Olivia grabbed the sides of her head and lost herself to the attention being bestowed upon her bosom. Her eyelids closed and her head lolled backwards as a talented tongue teased her aching teat. She gasped loudly when teeth grazed over the swollen bud and her already drenched labium received another flow of fluid.

A low hum resonated from Nicole as her tongue soothed the gentle raking of her teeth.

"Oh god Nicole," mumbled Olivia from above. "I'm coming."

Not wanting to miss the deluge she knew would follow, Nicole drew back and suggested, "Not yet my darling. I want to taste you first."

"Oh dear god baby," whimpered Olivia while climbing onto the bed and staying upright on all fours.

Since entering her last trimester, the couple had experimented with various positions to find the most comfortable for Olivia. This had become her favourite and Nicole was more than happy to oblige.

Lowering back onto the mattress, Nicole eased in between her wife's legs and directly under her vulva. The brunette climaxed the instant Nicole gripped her hips and took her engorged collection of nerves into her mouth.

As wave after wave of pleasure washed over Olivia, Nicole hungrily lapped up the abundant nectar. Without losing contact, she devoured the pulsating clitoris once more, bringing Olivia to climax again.

The brunette collapsed forward, mindful of her girth and rolled onto her right side.

Nicole moved in behind her and draped an arm around her chest. Moving her own arm, Olivia allowed Nicole full access to her left breast. In response, the blonde groaned into the back of her neck and tenderly palmed the stiff nodule in between cupping and squeezing the fuller mammary.

While fondling the pliant flesh, Nicole's right hand rested on Olivia's head and she caressed her fingers through silken brown locks.

Olivia reached behind with her left hand and found Nicole's core. Slipping two fingers over the extended nerve endings, she slowly stroked her lover to fulfilment. As had become the habit over the past three weeks, Nicole rode out her orgasm then silently rolled into several more.

By the time she was panting for breath, Olivia urged, "Please baby."

Without further ado, Nicole glided her fingertips away from Olivia's breast and left a trail of feather light touches over the enlarged belly until the journey came to an end over her sodden clitoris.

It took all of three caresses before Olivia spiralled into the abyss of ecstasy that only her wife could draw from her and she screamed, "Oh Nic, I love you so much."

As her spouse's trembling body jerked sporadically, Nicole delivered a series of moist kisses to her left shoulder blade. "I adore you Liv," she stated before getting up and retrieving a blanket from the storage chest at the foot of the bed. She took a moment to gaze upon the olive skinned woman and her heart sang with happiness, "You are so beautiful Liv."

With a grin breaking across her face to rival the Cheshire cat, Olivia stretched out her left hand, "So are you and come back here; I'm ready for round two."

"Shit woman, you are on fire."

"That's because I am married to you my blonde goddess."

Dropping the quilt to the floor, Nicole flexed her biceps, "Me strong, you my woman."

Bursting into laughter, Olivia pulled her wife onto the bed, "You make me so happy."

"And I hope that never changes," replied Nicole while settling beside the brunette.

-o-

Olivia woke to a smiling Nicole kneeling beside the bed, "Hey there, what time is it?"

"It's a little after five and time you ate."

Looking into blue pools of love, Olivia audaciously enquired, "Mmm, are you on the menu?"

"Not this time honey; I have to leave in two hours."

"Oh crap," was followed by a pout. "I forgot you have an op. I'll just blame it on baby brain."

Leaning over, Nicole pecked Olivia on the temple, "I'm so glad you got some decent sleep."

"Me too and what's for dinner?"

"What makes you think I've cooked?"

Cupping her wife's chin, Olivia delivered her answer with all the cheek she could muster, "You have treated me like a queen our entire relationship and if you want this purple patch of incredible sex to continue, you will keep up with the spoiling."

Tilting her head to the left, Nicole roared with laughter, "You are pretty full of yourself Detective Benson."

"What I am full of is our children, but I'm sure there is room for two of your adept fingers."

With a shake of her head, Nicole stood and stripped off the robe she was wearing, "You better stay this horny after you give birth or I'm divorcing you."

"Huh, that will never happen."

"And why is that?"

"I still have you wrapped around my little finger."

Nicole couldn't argue with that statement, especially when the brunette latched onto her right nipple and suckled.

-o-

**_2159 hours_**

Concentrating on her wristwatch, a black fatigues attired Nicole mentally counted down while situated behind six SWAT members. Earlier INTEL from Detective Beck informed the Police Officers there were only six of Ferrier's men, and him, inside the warehouse.

SWAT Commander Captain Lacos signalled for his lead Officers to breach the only entry into the building. With a handheld battering ram in position, Officer Kelly busted the lock and Officer Donovan pushed back the door.

Following the directions Beck had supplied, the twelve Officers stealthy made their way with weapons drawn to the rear of the structure without detection.

Crouching behind crates and steel containers, the Police observed Ferrier and his men packing up several wooden boxes for the next shipment.

Lacos nodded to Nicole as his team spread out in a semi-circle and her Detectives stood with carbines aimed at the targets. In a loud voice, she announced their presence, "NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT. HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED AND THERE IS NO WAY OUT."

Seven males turned with various degrees of stunned expressions and all slowly raised their hands.

The arrest went without incident and a grateful Nicole met up with Gillian an hour later at the Squadroom for the first of the interviews.

Gene and the remaining Detectives weren't so fortunate. SWAT and the Narcotics Squad engaged in gunfire while taking down the buyers and the other van driver. Beck alighted from his vehicle and took up a prone position as directed by his handler during their last communique. During the exchange of shooting, Beck had received a graze to his right bicep from a passing bullet, but was otherwise unscathed.

Once the Police gained the upper hand, Beck was whisked away under the pretence of having been critically wounded then transported to hospital in an ambulance. With only two buyers surviving the exchange of bullets, it was an easy sell.

-o-

**_0004 hours Saturday 3rd May_**

Nicole and Shawn entered the Interrogation Room holding Ferrier and the Captain placed a thick folder onto the table while Detective Broad put down an evidence box.

The detainee smirked at his lawyer, "I'm not saying a word."

Taking a seat opposite him, Nicole waited for Shawn to sit beside her before speaking, "I can handle that, and it will give your Attorney the chance to consider all the evidence we have before advising you to plead guilty."

Raven haired Lionel Granger scoffed, "I'll be the judge of that Detective."

Devoid of an emotional reaction, Nicole opened the folder and quipped, "It's Captain Bracken and let's begin."

Shawn removed the lid of the container and withdrew a plastic evidence bag containing numerous recording discs in cases.

Granger's eyebrows crept up his forehead and Ferrier slipped down his chair.

Nicole gestured to the CDs, "We have audio recordings of you in conversation with Carlos Bartaz. He is clearly heard ordering two hundred kilos of methamphetamine from you on the sixteenth of April this year. There are subsequent discussions between the two of you regards price, delivery locations and dates along with details of five other buys including tonight's."

With venom in his voice, Ferrier enquired angrily, "Who is the fucking rat? Was it the new guy Wallace? Is he a fucking cop?"

Needing to protect Beck's assumed identity, Nicole answered, "No and he died as a result of gunshot wounds received during the arrest process."

Shaking his head, Ferrier surmised, "Fuck, it must have been the other driver?"

"Wendell Davis is also deceased."

"Saves me having to shoot the prick myself I guess," reasoned Ferrier before Granger could shut him up.

"I suggest you cease talking," Granger finally said.

"I'd take that advice," suggested Nicole. "We also have you on digital recording organising your supplies of chemicals and chemist. McQuinn has already been picked up and is currently assisting other Detectives with enquiries."

"Fucking dog," mumbled Ferrier.

"We also have surveillance footage of McQuinn cooking and of you overseeing production."

"Can I have a moment alone with my client Captain Bracken?" asked Granger.

Standing, Nicole made eye contact with the offender, "Mister Granger is going to tell you to take the deal the ADA will be willing to put on the table, but before I leave, we also have a recording of you arranging a hit on Bartaz after the next delivery. We know all about your plans to take over his business territory."

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH," hollered Ferrier as he struggled against the handcuffs secured around his wrists and interlocked to the steel bar on the table.

Collecting the evidence, the two Detectives left the room and grinned as Ferrier complained bitterly to Granger.

-o-

**_0246 hours_**

With a signed confession from Ferrier and a deal for forty years imprisonment with a recommendation for parole after serving twenty five in hand, ADA Hardwicke congratulated Nicole and her Squad on running a successful operation. An arrest warrant had been issued for Bartaz once McQueen settled on a plea bargain in exchange of his testimony and with the surviving offenders booked on numerous charges; Nicole was pleased with the outcome.

Gillian left for the DA's Office while Nicole returned to her office to deal with the paperwork. Once she was finished, she collected the other Detectives' reports then handed them to the ADA when she returned sometime later.

At 05:36, Nicole gathered everyone in the bullpen and offered to take all and sundry to the local twenty four hour diner for a much deserved breakfast and for a job well done. There was a general acceptance and Nicole asked Gene, "Have all the prisoners been taken to Central Booking?"

"Ferrier is still in the interrogation room. He will be the last to be transported once Teller and Strong return."

Nodding, Nicole addressed the group, "Lieutenant Reilly and I will met you at the diner; we'll take Ferrier down to processing."

There was a collective acknowledgement as nine hungry Detectives and one ADA rushed out of the Squadroom.

Giggling at the retreating forms, Nicole remarked, "I think this celebratory meal is going to cost me a fortune."

"You may be right," replied Gene with a chuckle.

The cheerful duo moved down the corridor and approached the Uni on guard outside Interrogation Room One.

"Officer Downing, the Lieutenant and I will take the prisoner to booking," commented Nicole as she reached for the door handle.

When the two senior Detectives entered, Ferrier looked up and spat, "You fucking lied about who the rat is, didn't you?"

Nicole fielded the accusation, "What difference does it make? You have your deal?"

Noting the anger and determination in the offender's body language, Nicole motioned for her 2IC to step back into the hallway then asked, "Who searched Ferrier back at the warehouse?"

"Andy Driscoll, why?"

"I don't trust Ferrier. He's up to something and hell bent on finding out who the informant is. His demeanour is practically screaming revenge."

"Yeah, he's fairly wound up, but you basically laid the foundation for him to believe it was Davis."

"I thought I had and after he agreed to terms with Gillian; he was resigned to his fate. Officer Downing, has anyone else spoken to Ferrier since ADA Hardwicke interviewed him in the presence of Lionel Granger?"

"Granger took a phone call out here once the deal was signed then went back in to speak with his client."

"Did you happen to overhear any of the phone conversation?"

"No ma'am, but Ferrier went ballistic when Granger returned. He was swearing loudly until Mr Fancy Suit told him to shut up."

"Shit, Granger must have received a tip off regards Wallace not being killed at the raid and he put two and two together. Where is Beck now Gene?"

"He is in your office waiting for your debrief."

"How long has he been there?"

"He snuck in about ten minutes ago and Granger left over an hour before that."

"I want you to call TARU and have them identify the caller who made contact with Granger and their location, but first I want to frisk Ferrier again before he is moved."

"You got it Nic."

"Officer Downing, you're with us."

"Yes ma'am."

The two Detectives returned to the room and Nicole immediately flicked the recording switch on the wall beside the entry. Glancing at the young Police Officer, she said, "Hold the door."

He nodded with understanding.

Looking across the room, Nicole gave direction to Ferrier, "Stand up." She moved to his right and Gene took up position to his left.

Ferrier leered at the Lieutenant, "Sure, you're the boss."

As he stood, his hands came away from the shackles and he pushed Nicole off balance with a forceful shove to her chest. A paperclip fell onto the table as he flicked a switchblade knife out from under the right sleeve of his jacket. He instantly lunged at a fast advancing Nicole.

Unarmed, Gene flung himself at the prisoner's back as Downing hit the duress alarm on his way to drawing his service weapon.

He shouted for Ferrier to stop just at the precise moment the blade was rammed into Nicole's abdomen and twisted forcefully.

In response, she reefed his wrist away and upwards while locking a restraining hold onto shattering bone. The sound was drowned out by the bullet discharging from Downing's Glock.

Nicole stared at the gaping hole in the side of Ferrier's neck for a moment before he grabbed futilely at the wound and collapsed to the floor. As if in slow motion, she glanced down at the blood seeping through her light blue shirt and was surprised to feel no pain.

Gene instructed Downing to call for a bus as he stepped over Ferrier's body.

Nicole was still standing as he reached her and she simply remarked, "My wife is going to be so pissed at me, this is her favourite shirt."

The Lieutenant barely had time to register the comment as his CO crumbled to the floor, "Wife?"

-o-

**_0638 hours_**

Olivia was stepping out of the shower stall when the phone on the counter top trilled. Reaching for a towel, she draped it around her body and picked up the cell. "Hello," she answered, not recognising the number on display.

_"Hello. Am I speaking with Detective Olivia Benson?"_ enquired a shaky male voice.

"Yes you are."

_"My name is Lieutenant Gene Reilly and I work with your wife."_

Panic spread through Olivia like wildfire, but she remained focused, "What's happened, has Nicole been injured?"

_"Yes ma'am, she's been rushed to Mount Sinai Hospital with a knife wound to the stomach."_

"I'm on my way; thank you for the call."

Ending the contact, Olivia called her friends who lived closest to the house and forced the need to cry into the background of her mind.

_"Hey Liv,"_ answered Serena.

"Can you and Casey pick me up? Nicole has been stabbed and is at Mount Sinai Hospital."

_"Oh dear god Liv, we will be there in ten. Hold on sweetie."_

"I'll pack a bag for her," responded Olivia before hanging up.

Rubbing her tummy, she went to the closet and organised sleepwear for her wife. Her progress was halted several times as the overpowering desire to fall apart engulfed her. Each time she felt the urge; she tossed it aside and got on with the task at hand.

-o-

Olivia was standing outside on the sidewalk when Casey's Prius pulled up alongside the kerb. She opened the rear passenger door as Serena jumped out of the front seat.

"Here Liv, you'll be more comfortable up front," she suggested before hugging her friend.

"Thank you and I can't breakdown; Nicole needs me."

"Yes she does sweetie."

Serena took the bag and assisted Olivia into the seat and a crying Casey reached over the console and squeezed her hand, "She'll be okay; she's a fighter."

"I know she is and we have a family arriving in two weeks."

Shutting the door, Serena climbed into the back and lent forward to place a hand on Olivia's shoulder as Casey took off, "Have her parents been notified?"

"Yes. They called me a few minutes ago and are on their way. They have phoned the other family members too."

"I called Elliot for you sweetie."

"Thank you Ser, I completely forgot."

"It's okay and we'll be there soon."

The remainder of the trip was quiet except for intermittent sobbing.

When Casey turned into the ER drop off zone, she asked Serena to help Olivia inside while she parked the car.

Five minutes later, she joined them at the Reception Desk and was given information to go to the surgical floor waiting room.

-o-

Olivia walked into the room and was never more terrified in her life. She was greeted by the only person present and couldn't help but notice his gaunt features.

He stood up from his chair and extended his right hand, "I'm Lieutenant Gene Reilly and I'm so sorry we've met under these circumstances. I found your name with Nicole's contact list at the office."

Shaking the man's hand firmly, Olivia replied, "I am too. Has there been any word yet?"

"No," answered Gene before Olivia introduced Casey and Serena. He stared at Olivia's stomach and apologised, "Sorry, I didn't know Nicole had a wife let alone a baby on the way."

Smiling, Olivia took a seat, "My wife was still finding her feet with the Squad and mentioned her personal life had not come up in discussion. She plans on inviting everyone to our home for Thanksgiving and letting the cat out of the bag, so to speak."

Returning the smile, Gene recounted the lead up to the events of Nicole's injury and as he finished, a distraught Treat and Megan arrived.

Once formalities were out of the way and they were brought up to speed, the vigil resumed. Over time the group of six was joined by Don, Elliot, Kathy, Fin, John, Jamie, Alex, Alex Eames, Dianne and the rest of Nicole's family.

Olivia received more embraces and kisses from everyone as they arrived and her heart ached when a navy blue scrubs attired male entered the room. She immediately recognised him as Police Surgeon Ronald Travers. The frown on his face caused her to stand of unsteady legs and reach out for Megan.

Approaching, Doctor Travers looked to the woman he knew by name, "Olivia."

"Yes Doctor?" she replied as Megan squeezed her hand. "Nicole's parent, family and friends are here too. How … how is she?"

Everyone was on their feet by now and shrouding Olivia in a loving and supportive semi-circle.

"The knife blade lacerated her liver, spleen and right kidney."

There was a collective gasp and same swearing.

"And she lost an incredible amount of blood. We did all we could."

Olivia's body went into shock at the words and she heard no more as blackness overtook her and her heart crumbled into a million smithereens. Her last conscious thought was how she would ever recover from losing the woman she loved beyond compare and make it to the end of her pregnancy.

-o-


	33. Chapter 33

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRINGS: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character; Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn: Jamie Ross & Alex Cabot; Alex Eames & Original Female Character.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Much gratitude to those who review constantly or are following this tale or have made it a favourite.

* * *

Chapter 33

The first thing Olivia heard when she came to was Elliot's hushed voice. Rolling her head to the left, she found him in conversation with Kathy. She took in her surroundings and quickly realised she was in a hospital bed.

Moving her right hand sluggishly to her stomach, Olivia erupted into tears.

Elliot and Kathy raced to her side and as managed to say, "I can't go on without Nic." No more words followed as she was gripped by unbearable pain.

Kathy placed a cool wet cloth over Olivia's forehead with an explanation, "Liv, your water broke and you've gone into premature labour."

Taking hold of her left hand, Elliot soothingly remarked, "Just relax and everything will be fine."

"Okay!" exclaimed Olivia apoplectically between heart wrenching sobs, "My beautiful wife has been murdered. How the fucking hell is anything ever going to okay?"

With tears spilling from blue eyes, Elliot smiled down at his best friend, "Liv, Nicole is upstairs in the ICU."

Not trusting the words she heard, and thinking she was still asleep and firmly entrenched in dreamtime, Olivia questioned him with confusion clearly present on her face, "What? How can that be? Doctor Travers said they did all they could to save her."

"Honey, you fainted before he finished the sentence."

"Oh dear god … she's alive?"

"Yes, but she has a long road to recovery. Doc Travers was telling us the surgical team did all they could to save Nic's right kidney, but the damage done was too severe."

A new batch of teardrops fell unashamedly from Olivia's eyes, "I need to be with her."

Kathy become the voice of reason while dipping the cloth in a bowl of iced water and wiping away more perspiration, "Liv, your blood pressure elevated as you went into shock and you are now three centimetres dilated. Your babies are on the way and you need to rest in between contractions."

Staring at Elliot for support, Olivia categorically refused to listen, "Get me Doctor Franks, I need to go be with my wife."

The burley detective hadn't stayed married all those years by going up against his wife, so he diplomatically relied, "Uhm Liv, she's heavily sedated and you can't be moved right now. You have to remain calm for the twins."

Pulling back the bed sheet, Olivia attempted to swing her legs to the side, but was hit by another contraction. "God damn it," she huffed as Elliot returned the cover to its previous position.

"Breathe through it honey," coaxed Kathy, ignoring the bullshit tantrum taking place in front of her.

Remembering her Lamaze lessons, Olivia had a moment of clarity and uncoiled her body as Elliot gripped her hand again. No sooner had the pain stopped than another struck.

Olivia cried pitifully, "Nicole is supposed to be here with me."

"I know sweetie," replied Kathy while moping her friend's brow again.

Selena Franks walked into the birthing suite as the latest contraction faded, "How are you doing Olivia?"

"I want to see Nicole and it hurts like hell."

A nurse entered the room pushing a wheelchair and as she neared the bed, the Doctor declared, "I thought you might say that, so let's go. You can only stay for five minutes then return. You need to lower your stress level and nothing else is going to work, short of sedating you."

"Fair enough and thank you for understanding."

Elliot turned to his wife and quipped, "Yeah like there was another solution."

Kathy grinned at him and Olivia snapped, "I heard that Stabler and your ass is mine once I lose this weight and can run again."

"I look forward to the challenge Liv," taunted Elliot as he helped her out of bed.

"Sorry for being so shitty."

"You're forgiven," noted Kathy. "You had quite the shock."

-o-

On the way to the ICU, Olivia suffered quietly through three more contractions and all was forgotten about as Elliot rolled her up to the left side of Nicole's bed. She ignored the tiredness and stood.

A small gasp passed by her lips when she saw her wife hooked up to various beeping monitors and IVs.

Taking hold of a pale hand, Olivia's tears flowed freely, "Baby, I'm here, but can't stay. Our babies have decided they want to meet you earlier than planned. You need to concentrate on getting better so they don't have to wait too long to see their beautiful momma. I wish you were going to be with me for their birth, but you have to heal." Bending over awkwardly, Olivia placed a lingering kiss on Nicole's pasty temple. "You are my greatest love, come back to me soon. I have to leave now baby, but I'll be back."

Straightening up, she returned to the wheelchair and Elliot whispered a few words to Nicole before taking Olivia back to the suite.

-o-

An hour passed before Olivia was fully dilated and the first baby was crowning. In between short exhalations, she turned to Kathy and smiled, "Thank you for being here for me."

"It's the least I could do after you were there with me for Eli's birth. You saved the both of us that day."

Tears spilled from Olivia's eyes as Selena urged her to push with the next contraction. She nodded then waved to the end of the bed where Elliot was positioned with his cell camera, "I hope you are getting my good side El, Nic will be pissed if you miss anything."

Trying to dismiss the fact he was filming his best friend's vagina as it expanded to an incredible circumference, the seasoned detective gave her a thumbs up, "Don't you worry Liv; I've captured every glorious second so far."

Olivia was about to set forth with another wisecrack when baby number one moved again and she pushed.

"That's it Olivia," praised Selena. "You're doing really well and here comes the shoulders.

"Wow," muttered Elliot.

There was a deafening silence before a loud wail pierced the room.

Trying to sit up higher and set her eyes upon her and Nicole's first born, Olivia smiled when Selena passed the baby to the nurse and announced, "Congratulations Olivia, you and Nicole have a beautiful baby girl. Jocelyn will just clean and check her then take measurements before you can hold her."

Nodding, Olivia didn't have time to think as another contraction bore down on her and Selena was advising her to push one more time.

Within seconds the remaining child was welcomed into the world without a cry.

Selena's face broke into a grin, "Congratulations, you and Nicole have a beautiful son."

Elliot and Kathy were blubbering messes and Olivia was no better and feeling no pain as her daughter was handed to her. She cuddled the tiny form wrapped in a soft pink blanket to her chest and cried, "Well hello Lauren Elizabeth Benson-Bracken. Your wonderful momma will be so surprised to see you when she wakes."

The sleeping bundle of blonde hair cooed and Kathy took the opportunity to congratulate Olivia, "She's gorgeous, well done Liv."

Moving closer with the camera, Elliot filmed the tender moment of a mother bonding with her child, "Yeah Liv, you've done an amazing job."

"Thank you both and if you will excuse me for one second, I believe the afterbirth is making an appearance."

Selena was still in position and chuckled, "You are correct and now that that is taken care of, I need to give you a few stitches to your perineum. There is a slight tear and my main concerns are infection and bleeding. I have to administer a local anaesthetic before suturing, so you may feel some discomfort."

"Great, more pain," joked the new mother as the doctor set to work on achieving haemostasis.

Approaching the bed, Jocelyn settled the second baby into the crook of Olivia's free arm. The brunette took one look at the blond newborn and greeted him, "Hi Zachary Benjamin Benson-Bracken. I hope you are going to stay this quiet for a while."

On cue, blue eyes scrunched up and a noisy howl erupted from the tiny infant.

"He takes after you Liv," teased Elliot as he continued to film.

"Zachary and Lauren, the clown behind the camera is your godfather Uncle Elliot. To my right is your lovely godmother Aunt Kathy."

Both babies were now asleep and Olivia asked Elliot, "Would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

"I'd be honoured Liv, but who'll capture the wonderful event?"

"I'll help," offered Selena as she stood. Taking the cell phone, she took more footage. "The last time I did this was when my wife gave birth to our exquisite daughter."

Elliot gently picked up Lauren and Olivia turned to Kathy, "Zachary is all yours godmother."

Not needing a second invite, the older blonde gathered up the baby and pressed him to her chest.

"How old is your daughter?" enquired Olivia.

"She'll be ten next month and her older sister is twelve."

"That's so sweet," commented Olivia before bursting into fresh tears. "Damn hormones," she added before the nurse handed her a box of tissues.

Giggling, Jocelyn made some notations on Olivia's chart then announced, "Lauren Elizabeth born 14:21, weighing seven pounds eight ounces, length 20.1 inches. Zachary Benjamin born 14:22, weighing seven pounds nine ounces, length 20.2 inches. Both are in remarkable physical health."

"Looks like you two inherited your momma's height," noted Olivia gleefully.

"I have to say, you and Nicole make beautiful babies," pointed out Selena.

"I can't wait for her to meet them, but I think I may have to prise them from their godparents' arms first."

"Unfortunately that won't be for a few days," lamented the doctor. "In the meantime, let's get you cleaned up Olivia."

"That sounds good to me."

-o-

**_Sunday 3rd May, 2009_**

Once Olivia returned home with Megan and Trent holding the infants, she sped through a cycle of emotions. One minute she was crying tears of joy; the next she wailed mournfully for her wife.

She had visited Nicole in the ICU prior to being discharged and was reluctant to leave her side. Jackson unsuccessfully attempted to convince her he would be on hand to take over the task of sitting with his niece and ensure she was not alone until the next visitors arrived.

Trent and Megan had arrived at eight o'clock that morning to drive Olivia and the twins home, but first they had to persuade an exhausted Olivia they would return to relieve Jackson from the hospital before she finally agreed to leave.

Overnight, Olivia had stayed with Nicole in between nursing the twins. Fortunately, both babies followed one another in latching on to their overwhelmed mother's teats. She had cried when Lauren nuzzled into her for the first time and she cursed stringently under her breath when thinking about Nicole missing the experience.

When sitting by Nicole's bed later, Olivia shared the moment verbally and sobbed when overcome by another wave of sorrow.

-o-

An unenthusiastic Olivia showered after putting the babies to bed in the nursery then crawled into her own bed. She slept soundly for four hours before Megan gently woke her.

"Olivia, Lauren is looking for a feed," she said while gently patting her daughter in-law on the forearm.

Stretching, Olivia opened her eyes, "Okay, and thank you for all your help."

"It's my pleasure and Trent has made lunch, so once you're done nursing; I'll see you downstairs."

Receiving her baby girl, Olivia lifted her tee shirt and adjusted Lauren's position, "What time are we leaving for the hospital?"

"How about we go after we've eaten?"

Smiling brightly, Olivia agreed with a nod.

So set the pattern for the next three days except for the flow of visitors to the house. Olivia managed to sleep between feeds and on the sixth of May, ICU Attending, Doctor Garrison informed Olivia, Megan and Trent Nicole's temperature had spiked overnight indicating there was an infection.

Blood results had confirmed mild sepsis and Nicole was being treated aggressively with high doses of antibiotics.

After explaining it was not uncommon for patients to suffer infections when wounded, the balding man in his late forties concluded the conversation by telling the trio Nicole would stay in the medically induced come for another twenty four hours while her body recovered.

Although bitterly saddened by the news, Olivia understood the ramifications and quietly sat by her wife's side until the newborns required attention. Nicole's parents stayed with her in the waiting room and assisted when needed.

Later that evening, Olivia returned to the hospital alone. Megan and Trent remained at the house to babysit while Olivia held Nicole's hand wearing a pair of sterile overalls, mask and shoe covers. She chatted non-stop about the twins and how they'd managed to capture everyone's heart.

She cried softly as she drove home and continued as she nursed the babies one by one in the nursery. She told each child stories of their momma and mommy meeting and their love for one another. The tales ensured more tears followed.

It was two in the morning before a worn out Olivia snuggled into bed and answered affirmatively when sleep invited her in.

-o-

**_Saturday 9th May_**

An optimistic Olivia left the house with Trent, Megan and the twins at eight o'clock and they were greeted outside the ICU by a smiling Doctor Garrison.

"Good morning everyone," he said while gesturing for the three to sit down.

"How is Nicole?" enquired Olivia, buoyed by the fact the man was smiling.

"Her fever broke around midnight and sedation has been gradually reduced since that time. Her vitals are steady and there is no sign of infection in her blood. We are just waiting for her to wake now."

"That's brilliant news," cheered Trent, barely holding back tears and squeezing his wife's hand. She promptly fell apart with relief and cried.

Olivia, on the other hand, beamed, "That is such good news. When can we see her?"

"I'll take you through now and if her recovery continues, she'll be moved to a private room this afternoon. She will finally be able to meet her children."

That comment broke Olivia's resolve and she bawled, "I can't wait and it's time she took up her parental responsibilities instead of lying around all day."

The others laughed at the witticism before Olivia kissed the sleeping twins on the temple. She insisted Trent and Megan visit with Nicole first and was more than happy to wait her turn.

In their absence, she pushed the double pram back and forth and was joined by Don twenty minutes later.

She got up and wrapped her arms around him, "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise Liv, how's she doing?"

Relaying the latest update, Olivia sat back down while Don pecked the babies on the head.

"That's wonderful progress and if you need a hand with babysitting, I'm available for the next four days."

Reaching for his hand, Olivia happily replied, "I'll take you up on that offer for tonight. I'd like Trent and Megan to go spend time with the rest of the family. It's been a week since they've seen each other outside of these hospital walls or had more than four hours sleep at night. I think they deserve a break and I know the twins would enjoy spending some time with Grandpa Don."

With tear filled eyes, Cragen agreed, "I think that's a delightful idea."

"So who is minding the Squad?"

"John is cracking the whip on a case Fin and Elliot caught this morning. Both were complaining as I left the stationhouse, and the others are sure to grumble on Monday."

Laughing, Olivia remarked, "Some things never change."

"True and Casey is sure to ride his ass too."

"Oh, she'll relish the opportunity."

"I have no doubt. So tell me, how are you really doing? You look more tired since I saw you last."

"I'm fine. I've managed to find three hours of sleep when not nursing the babies or here. I'm just so relieved Nic is on the right side of her recovery now and closer to coming home."

Looking down at the peaceful fair haired infants, Don commented, "Liv, I don't know anyone else who deserves to be happy after all the crap you've seen and gone through over the years. It's been a pleasure watching you grow into a talented, compassionate investigator then witness you fall in love with a wonderful woman. The bond you have with Nicole is amazing and I'm so glad it will continue."

Unable to stop the tears from falling down her face, Olivia embraced the man she'd always considered to be the closest thing to having a father. "I love you Don," she whispered.

"I love you too," he weepily replied.

-o-

Unfortunately, Nicole was still asleep when Olivia visited, but the brunette understood it was now up to her wife when she woke. Patiently, Olivia waited, but left after two hours to feed the twins. Don took over while Trent and Megan went to lunch at the cafeteria.

By six that evening, Nicole hadn't woken and Don remained in the waiting room, while an exhausted Trent and Megan were picked up by Nathan and driven home. After nursing the babies, Don minded them when Olivia returned to Nicole's bedside.

An hour drifted by and Doctor Garrison approached with a nurse. Olivia turned to him in alarm, "Is something wrong?"

"No. We are just about to remove some monitors and the breathing tube. Nicole is doing well and I believe she can manage without the assistance."

"Okay, but why hasn't she woken yet?"

"By staying asleep, her body is defensively healing itself. Nicole suffered severe trauma to major organs and her body will know when it's time."

Nodding, Olivia took the information in, "Her dad reckons she's just catching up on sleep."

Grinning at the rationale, he bobbed his head, "That is a possibility."

"I think she is avoiding diaper changes," jested Olivia as the nurse began unhooking the breathing apparatus.

When the tube was removed, Nicole's eyelids fluttered several times before finally staying open.

Doctor Garrison looked down at her and asked, "Nice to see you. Do you know where you are?"

With a furrowed forehead, Nicole focused and replied in a hoarse voice, "Hospital, but I don't know which one."

"That's a good start and you are in the ICU at Mount Sinai. I am Doctor Garrison." He went on the list her injuries and subsequent surgical procedures then added, "You've been here for ten days and are doing extremely well after your setback. You'll be moved to your own room shortly."

Olivia remained in the background as the Doctor and nurse ran a series of tests before making notations on the chart. When they left some twenty minutes later, Olivia inched her way towards the bed and took Nicole's left hand.

The blonde's head turned and dull blue eyes looked up to lock onto tear washed brown orbs, "Who are you?"

Panic overtook Olivia and her heart crumbled as she managed to blurt out, "What?"

A slow, ridiculously cute smile spread across Nicole's ashen features, "I'm messing with you honey. I thought you could do with a laugh after all this drama I've caused."

"You shit, that was not funny."

"Not even a little?"

"No. I've been a fucking mess for over a week, so has everyone who loves you."

Reaching out with her right hand, Nicole lightly touched her wife's face, "I'm sorry Liv; I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"No you shouldn't have. I nearly lost you for fuck's sake. It's no laughing matter."

Back stepping, Nicole tried to dig herself out of the hole she'd made for herself, "Shit, I am really sorry and am blaming in on coma brain."

Seeing the humour in the comment, Olivia finally relaxed and giggled, "How long do you intend on milking that excuse?"

"I was kind of hoping until we are both in our eighties or longer."

"You may be pushing it."

"We'll see and seriously, are you okay?"

"I am now."

Further conversation was interrupted when an orderly entered the room accompanied by a nurse.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Nicole, we are transferring you to another room," explained the nurse.

"I'll go inform your family Nic; they'll want to see you as soon as possible."

"Okay honey," acquiesced Nicole in a strained tone.

"She will be in room 412," advised the nurse.

"Thank you," replied Olivia prior to leaning over and kissing her wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too and apologies for the coma breath."

"It wasn't too bad," responded Olivia over her shoulder while departing.

-o-

Nicole was sitting up in bed after receiving a sponge bath then being dressed in an oversized NYPD tee shirt and black boxers. She'd managed to brush her teeth with some assistance from Nurse Kylie Shaw and was surprised to find how tired she was afterwards.

The soreness of her throat had been alleviated by sucking on ice chips while being transported to her new chamber. Her spirits rose when she was wheeled into a room filled with floral arrangements, cards and balloons.

Her musings ended when her parents entered and tears flowed. "Where's Olivia?" she enquired while being embraced from both sides of the bed.

"She'll be here shortly," answered Megan. "We are all so relieved you are okay honey."

"I am too and I love you both."

"We love you too," chorused her parents.

Leaning back, Megan scowled, "What the hell were you thinking by pretending you didn't recognise Olivia?"

With a sly grin, Nicole reasoned, "Coma brain."

Stepping back, Trent huffed his disapproval, "Coma brain my ass. Your wife has been to hades and back this past week and you should have known better than to be a smartass."

"Yes dad and I'm terribly sorry."

"So you should be," he chided with a smile. "Actually, Olivia has been amazing."

With that said, she walked in and Nicole burst into tears, "I'm so sorry honey."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," suggested Megan as she looked to Trent.

Olivia smiled at them with gratitude then made for the bed, "Hey now. Everything is going to be fine baby."

"I shouldn't have hurt you."

"We've already discussed that and I forgave you."

Focusing on her wife's stomach, Nicole stopped weeping, "Uhm, you seem you have lost a lot of weight in a week."

Gripping Nicole's right hand, Olivia sat down, "I went into shock because I thought you were gone."

"Oh shit, are the twins okay?"

"Yes baby. I went into labour and we have two gorgeous babies. They're just outside with Don and I am anxious for you to meet them."

Tears flowed abundantly, "Oh Liv, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It wasn't your fault Nic," replied a now crying Olivia. "You were there in spirit."

"I missed their birth," wailed an inconsolable blonde.

Getting to her feet, Olivia carefully dropped the railing and lay by her spouse's side. She hugged her gently, "I'm sorry sweetie."

The two women wept for some time before there was a knock on the door.

Drying her eyes, Olivia answered, "Come in."

Don appeared pushing the pram, "Sorry to bother you, but Lauren is fussing."

Sliding off the bed, Olivia picked up her daughter and collected the baby bag from Don, "Thanks, I'll just be a minute."

Nicole reached for some tissues and blew her nose, "Hey Don. Thanks for helping out with the babies and Liv."

Wheeling the pram over to the bed, he embraced her, "It's been an absolute pleasure and your parents are outside waiting for the rest of the family to arrive."

"Great. Do you mind introducing me to my son?"

"I'd be honoured," replied Don while bending and lifting out the sleeping baby. He carefully placed him in the crook of Nicole's right arm, "He's a handsome boy."

Gazing upon the infant, fresh tears appeared, "Oh my, he certainly is."

"I'll leave you to it," offered Don.

"Thank you, thank you so much for being here for Liv."

"You're welcome Nicole and I am so glad to see you on the mend." With a kiss to her forehead, he was gone.

Olivia exited the ensuite moments later and smiled at the sight of her wife and their son, "This is definitely a picture opportunity." She settled Lauren into Nicole's free arm then retrieved a camera from the bag.

Taking several snaps, she placed the camera on the side table and ran her fingertips through Nicole's ponytail, "You're a natural at this motherhood caper."

Through her teardrops, Nicole looked to Olivia, "They are both so beautiful, just like their mommy. Thank you for such a precious gift honey."

"Yeah, we did okay with these two."

"Oh, we've done better than just okay my beautiful wife."

"I love you so much."

Yawning, Nicole countered, "To Mars and back darling."

Before Nicole was formally introduced to her daughter, she fell asleep. She woke hours later to find her entire family gathered around the room.

Don had taken Olivia and the twins home earlier for a bath and bed and Nicole was overcome with the outpouring of emotion from her family.

Casey, Serena, Elliot and Kathy visited during the night and after another nap, Jamie, Alex, Dianne and Alex Eames dropped in with more flowers and boxes of chocolate.

By the time eight o'clock rolled by, Nicole's Squad had been and gone and she was sound asleep.

-o-

Startled into wakefulness when the right side of the mattress dipped; Nicole quipped, "You better be my wife or you're in for an ass beating."

Hardly suppressing a giggle, Olivia nestled into Nicole's neck and pecked the skin, "It's me and our babies have just been fed and are sleeping peacefully to your right."

"Mmm, then I'm a happy woman. How long before they'll wake?"

"It will be four hours. They are very regular with their routine and Lauren is always first off the mark."

"She takes after you then?"

"I suppose so and if you are up for it, I have footage of the birth."

"Oh, I'm ready and I assume the godparents were my proxy."

"They were."

"So El has seen your cookie?" asked Nicole with a huff.

"Yes, but there were babies popping out at the time."

"That may be true, but I'm still going to have to perform a Vulcan mind melt on him to erase the memory."

Roaring with laughter, Olivia kissed Nicole's throat, "I've missed your humour."

"And I've missed hearing your wonderful laugh. I've also missed these kisses of yours."

"I have too. Doctor Garrison said a Physiotherapist will be working with you tomorrow."

"He wants me back on my feet as soon as possible now the infection has cleared up."

"If all goes to plan, you should be home on Wednesday."

"That's my goal honey. How about we look at your sex tape?"

"It's hardly what I'd call a sex tape baby," protested Olivia as she reached behind to grab her phone off the table.

"Is your vagina on display?" asked Nicole seriously.

"Yes."

"Are your boobs in frame at any stage?"

"No."

"Oh, that is a shame," wisecracked a tittering blonde.

"You shit" responded Olivia before positioning the screen for Nicole to view.

Nicole watched in awe and cried several times before asking Olivia to help her brush her teeth.

Olivia assisted her then snuggled back into her side, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you for going through so much pain for our children."

"After a while it got easier and by the time Zachary arrived, I was fairly numb."

"Ouch, you must have been sore afterwards?"

"It was uncomfortable for a couple of days, but I was too busy with the babies and you to take much notice. It's been pretty hectic."

"You are so strong Liv. I love you so much."

"I love you too and adore our family."

"I am totally amazed by them and you."

"Having watched the film clip, are you still eager to give birth?"

"Wholeheartedly Liv, except I don't want you hurt on the job at the time of delivery. I am also requesting all the drugs the hospital can find."

Chuckling softly, Olivia kissed her wife's pulse point, "I'll see what I can do when the time comes."

Groaning, Nicole moved her left arm and draped her hand over Olivia's hip, "Honey, I may be in a hospital bed, but your kisses are getting to me."

"Oops, I'm so sorry baby."

"I'm not complaining Liv, just unable to perform."

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay apart from a slight ache."

Alarmed, Olivia rose up on her right elbow, "Shit, where?"

Caressing her wife's iliac furrow, Nicole reassured her, "Honey, it's not my surgical sites I'm talking about."

"Oh … you … mean you're aroused."

"Very much so."

"Really, was it the video?"

"No, that was beautiful and extremely emotional."

"I've only kissed your neck three times."

"Yes, but you have been fondling my left boob for the past ten minutes."

"Shit!" exclaimed Olivia while moving her hand away. "I had no idea I was doing that."

"You do it all the time when we are in bed and chatting. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Do you need me to relive you?"

"Duh no. I want you to clean up the mess you've created. My boxers are damp and I'm really uncomfortable."

Trying not to laugh, Olivia asked, "Would you like me to finish you off first?"

"Olivia Elizabeth Benson-Bracken," relied Nicole sternly. "Not in front of the children."

Placing her lips against tepid skin, Olivia lazily pecked Nicole's neck repeatedly.

Crossing her legs, Nicole turned her head to meet an eager mouth. She parted her lips and allowed Olivia entry. Tenderly, Olivia sought out the confines of her wife's mouth as the pair reconnected intimately.

Needing to display her love, Olivia returned her hand to Nicole's breast and teased the stiff nipple with gentle flicks of her fingers followed by squeezes and short pulls.

Mindful of her limitations, Nicole nevertheless deepened the kiss and slipped her hand under Olivia's shirt. Moaning loudly, she pulled from the contact, and by the illumination of the night light, she gazed into glistening pools of rich chocolate, "I love you Liv, but this is not a good idea."

Pouting, Olivia nodded, "My head agrees, but my lips are craving your kisses."

"Shit," whispered Nicole. "I'm worried I'll hurt myself and you."

"I am too and I should go home so you can get back to sleep."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Of course it isn't. I'd rather make love to you and put you to sleep."

"What about your needs?"

"I can wait."

"So can I; so please move your hand before I climax. You need to take the twins home and put them into their cribs anyhow. You could also benefit from a couple of hours sleep in our bed."

Miffed at the instructions and dismissal, Olivia withdrew then got off the bed, "I'll dry you off before I leave." Going into the bathroom, she returned with a towel and a wash cloth.

Pulling back the covers, she reached for the waistband of the underwear and slid them off. She moaned and gulped several times as the scent of her wife's arousal assaulted her nostrils.

"Olivia," whispered Nicole when the brunette stopped.

"Yes?"

"Do it quick and don't be gentle. Tender will only make it worse."

"I understand, but good god, you smell divine. I just want to lean over and devour you."

Clutching at her belly, Nicole swore, "Shit Liv, that kind of talk is not helping and I'll be sure to bust a stitch or two any moment if you continue."

Without responding, Olivia spread her wife's legs and wiped away the accumulated moisture; taking care not to disturb the catheter. Using the towel, she roughly pat dried the vulva and inner thighs.

"All done," she announced before offloading the towel and cloth in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

Returning, she retrieved a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer and placed the soiled ones in the baby bag. Finally, she redressed Nicole then spoke, "As good as new. I'll see you in the morning."

Gathering the bed linen, she covered her slack jawed spouse then pushed the baby carriage to the exit and left.

"What the fuck?" questioned Nicole out loud. "What the hell just happened?"

She was left alone to ponder her question until sleep overtook her.

-o-


	34. Chapter 34

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character; Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Apologies for the delay, but the Muse was busy sipping Lava Flows on Kono Island, Hawaii. She is fully refreshed and eager to work. Many thanks to the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 34

**_Sunday 10th May_**

Nicole was surly the second she woke, and the gruffness continued throughout breakfast and doctor's rounds. The situation didn't improve when a chestnut haired woman in her mid-twenties entered the hospital room carrying a metal walking frame.

"Good morning Nicole. My name is Tasha and I'm here to get your butt out of bed."

Barely containing her distain, Nicole responded, "Yay for me."

Pulling back the covers, a less than thrilled Tasha ignored the sarcasm and recited some hard facts, "If you plan on going home Wednesday, you really should show a little enthusiasm. If not, I'll go find another patient who is more willing to improve their mobility."

"Let's get it over with," snarled Nicole. "Just leave out the idle chitchat."

With hands on hips, Tasha stared at the blonde, "Is there a reason for your animosity, or are you always this rude to people you've just met?"

The delivery of words had the same effect as a slap to the face and Nicole surprised herself by sobbing, "This is not normal behaviour for me. My wife left last night under worrying circumstances and was supposed to be here two hours ago. I don't have my phone and can't call her."

"Apology accepted and once I have you on your feet and we manage a short stroll, you can borrow my cell."

Wiping her eyes, Nicole nodded, "I really am sorry and thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, we are taking this at your pace. If you feel any discomfort at all, tell me and we will stop. If that does happen, I can rethink my strategy."

"Okay."

Standing to the left side of the bed, Tasha leaned over Nicole's upper torso, "I'm going to grip your shoulders and pull you up while you wrap your arms around my neck."

"I can do that."

Once Nicole was upright, Tasha asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, the pain's eased."

"Excellent. Next I'm going to move your legs over the side of the bed. I'll do all the work, you just relax."

"Thanks."

It took another two minutes before Nicole could stand while being supported by Tasha and the frame. "No pain," she happily declared as her legs adjusted to bearing weight for the first time in over a week.

"You're doing really well Nicole. Are you ready to take your first step?"

Leaving behind her earlier irritation, Nicole replied, "I certainly am."

"Good. Lift the frame and move it slightly forward then raise your right knee followed by your left."

Following the directions, Nicole managed twenty four steps along the corridor before returning to bed. She was exhausted, but highly pleased with the progress. Tasha was too and informed Nicole she would be back for another session at three that afternoon. The physiotherapist also promised to bring her phone with her.

Momentarily, Nurse Kylie stepped into the room to take Nicole's vitals. "Are you experiencing any discomfort?" she enquired while making an addition to Nicole's chart.

"There were a couple of twinges to my right side when I attempted to stand, but Tasha worked around it."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome at her job," responded the honey blonde in her early twenties.

Nicole noted the higher tenor of the nurse's voice, "Is she now? How long have you known her?"

"Three years and before you start with an interrogation, she is my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet," remarked Nicole prior to yawning. "When will I be able to have a shower?"

"You'll be able to the second I remove your catheter."

"Is that likely to happen soon?"

"As soon as another nurse is available, you will be minus another accessary."

"Great, then there is only the PAC cannula to go."

"If you keep improving, that will be unhooked tomorrow."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "That's something to look forward to."

"It sure is."

Nurse Gwen, a tall brunette walked into the room and three minutes later Nicole was in the bathroom savouring the warm jets of water beading down her torso.

Looking down, she took in the waterproof plaster covering the seven inch surgical incision running across the lower right hand side of her abdomen. Gently, she traced an index finger along the forming scar and realised she was lucky to have survived her injuries. Inspecting the site more closely, Nicole detected the absence of sutures. Obviously Doctor Travers had clued the wound together; which meant a faster healing rate.

Picking up the bottle of liquid soap Olivia had packed for her; Nicole washed herself then dried off. She gingerly climbed into bed and before long, dozed off.

-o-

Nicole stirred when she felt warm lips upon her forehead. "Olivia?" she asked, before opening her eyes.

"No sweetie, it's Serena."

Fully alert, Nicole smiled at her close friend, "Hey there."

Straightening up, Serena took a seat to the right of the bed, "How are you feeling today?"

"I've been up and walking around this morning. It kind of tired my out though."

"The walking part sounds promising. How was the pain?"

"I'm still on a small dose of morphine, so it wasn't too bad. I can go to the toilet by myself, so I'm good. Where is Casey?"

"She'll be here shortly. There was a problem with her wedding gown and she had to go for a refit."

"I'm sure she'll sort it out or scare them with her fiery glare."

Nodding with a broad grin, Serena enquired, "When are Olivia and the twins visiting?"

"No idea. They were supposed to be here at eight and didn't show."

"Did you call her?"

"My cell phone is back in the office."

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, Serena handed over her phone, "Call now and find out what is going on."

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave it for now."

With a furrowed brow, Serena scoffed, "Okay, cut the crap. What is really going on?"

Nicole recounted the previous night's events then added, "I have no idea why I upset Liv."

"Let me get this straight. You told Liv to go home when you were both aroused."

"I didn't want to hurt her or myself. The babies were in here too and I felt awkward."

"Did you explain that to Olivia?"

"Yes."

"And you turned down her offer to attend to your needs?"

"I did, and I felt bad about that too. Our sex life has never been one sided, so I wasn't about to change that."

Shaking her head, the younger blonde reasoned, "You of all people should know that when there's been a near death experience, partners can have this urge to reconnect intimately."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole protested, "Of course I know that and I thought we'd already achieved that by kissing."

Casey waltzed into the room and stared at her fiancée and friend, "Hey now, why the glum faces?" She pecked Nicole's cheek then kissed Serena on the lips.

"Olivia and Nicole are fighting," answered Serena while pulling another chair beside her.

Sitting down, Casey shook her head, "Uhm, I may already be aware of that fact."

"Did Olivia call you?" asked Nicole with interest.

"Yes and she was awfully distraught about last night."

"Shit," sighed Nicole as her eyes filled with tears. "She left here without a proper goodbye and never showed this morning."

"Did you phone her?" enquired Casey while avoiding eye contact.

Frustrated, Nicole snapped, "I didn't have a phone." It was clear Casey knew more than she was saying, but she didn't possess the energy to probe deeper.

The Sex Crimes ADA reached into her clutch bag and handed over her cell phone, "Do it now and apologise."

Fair eyebrows jumped, "Why do I have to apologise? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, let's put this into perspective, shall we?"

"Hang on; am I about to receive a lecture?"

"No Nic, an explanation."

Serena squeezed Casey's forearm, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No sweetie, but thanks for offering. Nic, did Olivia tell you about the twins' birth?"

"I watched the video Elliot took and Liv said she was fairly numb by the time Zachary was delivered, why?"

"So she didn't mention the tearing?"

All the colour drained from Nicole's face, "Oh shit, no."

"There was a small tear of the perineum that required several external and internal sutures."

"Why the hell didn't she tell me that? Better yet, what the fuck does that have to do with last night?"

"Your wife is extremely frightened Nic."

"Why?"

"She was upset that you dismissed her when you were aroused."

"Shit Casey, I told her I didn't want to cause her or myself any pain. She was prepared to take care of me without any reciprocation. If I'd known she had been stitched up, I never would have allowed things to progress. Olivia started the intimacy, not me."

"She admitted that to me and felt bad when you flinched with discomfort."

Rage took over and Nicole blurted out, "Sorry, but I'd been stabbed a week earlier, lost a kidney and my fucking spleen. Oh yeah, I got a fucking infection too, so I'm real sorry I didn't want to burst open my incision just to get off."

Kylie raced into the room, "What's going on in here? We can hear you clear down the hallway."

Flummoxed, pissed off and in agony, Nicole replied, "Nothing is going on. My visitors were just leaving and I'm taking a nap."

Stunned by the comment, Serena stood, "We'll come back later once you've settled down."

"Don't bother, I'm just a selfish bitch who causes everyone grief." Nicole closed her eyes and grabbed at her surgical site.

Panicked, Casey turned to the nurse, "Is she okay?"

"She will be, but is clearly distressed at the moment."

Taking hold of Casey's hand, Serena remarked, "We'll come back tomorrow."

Both women kissed a non-responsive Nicole on the temple before leaving.

With gritted teeth, Nicole tried to ride out the pain, but failed miserably, "Kylie, I need help. It really hurts."

"I'll fetch the doctor and some stronger painkillers."

-o-

Gene entered the room to find Nicole reading, "Hey Cap, how you doing?"

Putting down the novel, Nicole smiled, "I'm okay."

Holding up a cell phone, Gene quipped, "I thought you might need this."

"Indeed I do and thanks. Take a seat and catch me up on all the cases."

Moving a chair closer, the Lieutenant brought her up to speed until Megan and Toni arrived. The small talk continued until Nicole grew tired and fell asleep mid-sentence. There was no opportunity to mention Olivia or the twins.

-o-

**_Tuesday 12th May_**

Once Nicole had completed her physio, she reached for her phone and called Olivia. Her call was answered after three rings.

_"Don't say a word,"_ said Olivia. _"I'll be there in twenty minutes, we need to talk."_

The line went dead and a mystified Nicole made another call before slowly getting out of bed. Collecting fresh sleepwear, she ambled into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. The heat and pressure eased the ache in her back that was caused from having to lie around for so long.

When she was finished dressing, Nicole sat in one of the two recliners and waited for breakfast. The meal consisting of oatmeal, fresh fruit and yoghurt was eaten just as Olivia walked into the room.

Looking up, Nicole got straight down to business, "I suppose you are here to ask for a divorce?"

Shock registered on Olivia's face and her heart shattered, "Why would I do that? Is that what you want?"

Struggling to find a place to offload the food tray, Nicole replied, "No and could you please put this on the table?"

Olivia took care of the tray then knelt by the side of the chair, "I'm sorry for the way I left the other night."

Stretching out for her wife's left hand, Nicole asked, "What is going on and why didn't you visit the past two days? Where are our children?"

"Your mom has the twins at our house, Zachary has a cold. That's the reason why I didn't visit; I've been busy keeping him comfortable. I left a message at the nurses' station Saturday morning."

Wiping away tears with the back of her hand, Nicole gathered her emotions, "I never received it and mom and dad never mentioned Zachary last night. Honey, how is our boy doing?"

"He has been very restless and stuffed up, so I can't stay too long. It breaks my heart every time he coughs."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"Your mom has been fantastic with him."

"I'm glad she's there for you and we can discuss the other night when I get home."

A frown appeared, "That won't be until tomorrow at the earliest."

"No, I'm going home with you. I refuse to stay here when my family needs me. I've missed too much already and you are exhausted."

Olivia's spirits lifted immensely, "Are you well enough to leave?"

"Physio has been beneficial and I'll heal better at home. I treated Casey and Serena poorly when they visited."

"I know. They called into the house and told me everything. They realise you didn't mean anything you said."

Lowering her voice, Nicole whispered, "My behaviour was inexcusable and I have an appointment with Emil Skoda this afternoon. I need to deal with a couple of issues and I'll go to his office instead of him coming here."

"I'm glad you are seeking professional help. Now let's see about getting you out of here."

"Yes please honey and I love you so much."

"I love you too and will be back in a minute."

-o-

Armed with a prescription for Percocet, Nicole was discharged a little after eight thirty. Olivia carried her bag and the collection of cards while Nicole bid a fond farewell to hospital staff after donating her flowers to the waiting rooms.

Easing into the passenger seat of Olivia's Explorer several minutes later, Nicole exhaled deeply.

"Are you okay baby?" enquired Olivia while turning on the ignition.

"I have so much shit going on in my brain and it's just a relief to be alone with you."

"I know what you mean and I apologise for holding back from you."

"There's no need Liv." Through her peripheral vision, Nicole noted her wife's creased brown, but didn't ask any questions regards that issue for the rest of the journey home.

Olivia concentrated on the traffic as Nicole rested a hand on her thigh. There was so much she wanted to say, but the words lodged in her throat. When able to, she squeezed Nicole's hand and hoped it conveyed reassurance.

Several minutes elapsed and Nicole's phone sounded. She retrieved it from the centre console, "Hey Judge Ross."

_"Hello. I'm just calling to ask if you are on your way home."_

"I am happy to announce I am."

_"I'm glad to hear that and it explains why I am looking at an empty hospital bed."_

"Olivia visited earlier with news Zachary has a cold, so I wanted to be home to lend a hand."

_"I'm sorry he isn't well and I'll drop by on the weekend with Alex and Katie."_

"I look forward to it, bye." Replacing the phone, Nicole declared, "Jamie, Alex and Katie are visiting on the weekend."

"So are Serena and Casey."

"In that case I'll do barbeque and get ready to kiss ass big time. We are lucky to have such brilliant friends."

"Yes we are, and your mother has volunteered to babysit when we both go back to work."

"That's very sweet of her, but I'd prefer it if she only did a couple of days a week."

"Do you still want to employ a nanny?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yes and I think I may have found one. Toni gave me the number of the Agency they used for Louise and Matt."

"I'll trust your judgement honey and leave it up to you."

"Okay. I'll set up an interview next week."

Silence twirled around the vehicle again then Olivia pulled into the driveway and raised the garage door. Moving forward, she parked in between the Mustang and Chevy.

The couple slowly made their way inside and a surprised Megan cautiously embraced her daughter, "Welcome home love."

"Thanks. How are the babies?"

"Both are still sound asleep and Zachary's chest sounds a little better."

"I've been worried ever since Olivia informed me. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down for a while."

Placing a hand on the small of Nicole's back, Olivia enquired, "Would you like some company?"

With tears forming, Nicole nodded.

Olivia followed her wife upstairs and into the nursery. Her own tears flowed when Nicole tenderly caressed each baby on the forehead.

"They're so precious Liv," Nicole whispered as she turned to leave the room.

"Yes they are. Are you in pain?"

"It's a dull ache, but building," admitted the blonde while entering the main bedroom. "I'll take a couple of pills then we can talk."

"I'll fetch you a glass of water," offered Olivia before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she returned, Nicole was already lying on top of the mattress and grimacing. Handing over the tumbler, Olivia watched as Nicole swallowed the painkillers. She then placed the empty glass beside the baby monitor on the side table.

Going to the other side of the bed, Olivia removed her slip-on shoes and cargo shorts. She eased into Nicole's left side and snuggled. "Is this comfortable for you?" she asked.

Draping an arm over Olivia's shoulders, Nicole sighed, "Yes and I missed this time between us."

"I have too."

"Liv, why didn't you tell me you suffered tearing during childbirth?"

"You already had enough to contend with at the time and I didn't want you worrying about me."

"So you purposely held back information about your well-being?"

"I'm sorry baby."

"I may have been in a hospital bed, but I would have preferred it if you told me rather than hearing it from Casey. I am only taking a stab in the dark here, but you haven't healed yet, am I correct?"

"You are right."

"And you got angry with me Sunday night because you were frustrated?"

"No. I got upset because I wasn't sexually aroused."

"Oh crap honey. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm scared it will be permanent and I should have said something instead of leaving."

"Have you spoken to Selena about it?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Liv, you've never kept things from me, so why the other night?"

"My emotions are on a rollercoaster ride. My hormones are all over the place and I was holding everything in at the hospital. Most days I am on automatic pilot and just going through the motions. If it wasn't for our family and friends, I'd have fallen apart by now."

Planting a kiss on Olivia's head, Nicole continued to cry, "I feel so guilty for leaving you alone to deal with everything."

"It wasn't your fault. My heart broke when I thought you'd died on the operation table and I've been dealing with that too."

"I know honey, but I'm fine and eager to get us back on track. That's why I sought out Emil. The way I treated Casey and Serena was out of character and shocked me into action. When you walked out on me, I was shattered and so lost. The next morning I was certain you were done with me."

"Oh Nic, I'm so sorry I gave you that impression. I love you with all my heart and would never leave you."

"To hear those words makes me so happy and I'm so in love with you. Together, we will work this all out."

"We will baby."

"Side by side honey."

"All the way," promised Olivia while swallowing down her tears. "Has the pain eased baby?"

"It has and this is a much better start to the day."

"It sure is," agreed Olivia behind a yawn.

"How about you try to sleep?"

"Mmm, okay."

Nicole dried her eyes and listened to her wife's breathing as it evened out. Smiling, Nicole gently ran her fingers through silken brown locks until she too drifted off.

-o-

The serenity of the bedroom vanished as a bellow pierced the still air. Olivia got up straight away and went to the nursery. She returned carrying a fidgety Lauren and Nicole was sitting up with a wide grin across her face.

"She certainly has a set of healthy lungs," the blonde noted as Olivia settled against the bedhead.

"Elliot reckons she takes after me," joked Olivia as Lauren latched on and suckled.

A mesmerised Nicole quipped, "She has your appetite too."

"Yes she does. On the other hand, Zachary is placid like you."

Smiling at the thought, Nicole pointed out, "It's so good they don't require feeding at the same time."

"I've been very fortunate in that respect."

"You're a terrific mother Liv," remarked Nicole as she caressed the brunette's shoulder. "I love you so much right now."

Turning her head, Olivia winked, "Right back at you."

There was an audible coo on the monitor moments later and Nicole eased off the bed slowly, "I'll go change him honey."

"Thanks and Lauren is done, so you can hold her when you get back."

"You got it and you are absolutely radiant."

"Thank you baby, now scoot before our son cries."

The ecstatic couple spent the next hour with the babies before Nicole got changed for her appointment with Emil. Megan drove her into the city then waited for her in the reception lobby.

-o-

Taking a seat in a leather armchair after introductions, Nicole stared at the bald, square jawed physiatrist and asked, "Have you read my service jacket?"

A lazy grin began at the corners of the doctor's mouth, "I have and it was most impressive. I gather the last entry is why you sought my counsel?"

"It is. Since being wounded, my behaviour has been erratic, cruel and totally out of character."

"Can you describe specifics examples?"

Taking a breath that didn't cause too much pain, Nicole verbalised her recent actions and concluded with her concern for her wife.

"I'm glad you and your spouse have discussed this matter."

Nodding, Nicole conceded, "I understand Olivia was traumatised when she misheard the surgeon and going into labour was not in her playbook, but she was magnificent in bringing out children into the world."

"Hence your feelings of guilt," surmised Emil.

"Precisely."

"Do you feel you were robbed of the birthing experience?"

"Yes. It was not how we planned it."

"And for that you blame yourself?"

"Yes. I let Olivia down."

Flipping back several pages in his notepad, Emil pondered, "You and your Squad worked an operation that resulted in shutting down a drug production, is that correct?"

"Yes. We worked with two SWAT Units and the 101st Precinct."

"So how do you correlate doing your job and letting down your wife?"

"If I hadn't been stabbed, Liv wouldn't have gone into premature labour and I'd have been by her side."

"Let's examine that answer."

"I'll save some time. The original birth plan included me being on leave, but then I got called in when there was a development in the Ferrier case."

"Okay and again, you felt guilty for supposedly choosing work over your wife?"

"Yes, that's about right."

"Did Olivia imply she had a problem with that?"

"No not at all. Olivia is also a detective and fully understands the responsibilities of work."

The next word hung in the air, "And?"

Nicole understood how stupid she had sounded, "Crap, I was just doing my job and leading my Squad."

"Bingo!" agreed Emil. "Having read your Lieutenant's report, you had a strong suspicion that Ferrier was up to something in the Interrogation room and you acted on that gut instinct."

"His behaviour was off and I wanted to search him again. The detective responsible for the initial frisk had only been with the Squad three weeks and on the job for three years. He was detached from the beginning of the Op and appeared to be out of his depth at times."

"Your intuition proved correct, didn't it?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"Do you think some of your anger may be directed towards Detective Driscol?"

Taking a moment to draw on her memory, tears spilled from Nicole's eyes, "His lack of attention could have cost me my life and I'd never have seen my wife again or met my children."

"Have you given IAB your statement yet?"

"No. They've not contacted me." Smiling, Nicole added, "I have a feeling you are going to recommend I take care of it sooner rather than later."

"That's very good; I believe that may address the last issue concerning your anger. Now let's move onto the final reason for your guilt."

Blonde eyebrows jumped upwards, "I thought we covered that?"

"Not quite. You mentioned earlier your wife is scared her sexual activity is in danger of remaining absent. Is it fair to say you feel responsible for that also?"

"Crap, you are good and yes. It is just the last incident in a series of events that all lead back to my injury."

"Have you and Olivia discussed your near death experience?"

"Yes at the hospital when I first regained consciousness. We both agreed not to dwell on the _"what ifs"_."

"So it was a short chat?"

"Yes."

Glancing at his wristwatch, Emil remarked, "Our time is just about up, but I'd like you to do two things in the next few days before seeing me on Friday at ten."

"Sure."

"I think it would help if you and Olivia took the time to talk about your wounding in more depth and detail. Is she aware of all the facts?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure and I understand."

"Good. Lastly, don't hold back any feelings from her. I know you were hurt by her doing that very thing to you, but you need to show her how you truly feel and leave out the stoic side of your personality. Let her into your dark thoughts and she'll do the same."

With a nod, Nicole wiped her eyes then stood, "Thank you and I'll bring my homework back on Friday."

Getting up, Emil shook her hand, "Excellent and you made positive progress today."

"Why do you say that?"

"When you walked in here, your shoulders were slumped and you were frowning. Now you are smiling and standing up straight backed."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, so thank you."

"You are welcome."

-o-

Megan pulled up outside 1PP and turned to her daughter, "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Yes mom. Lieutenant Tucker is available and I'm more than ready to offload my crap."

Reaching out, Megan squeezed Nicole's forearm, "I love you and call me when you are done."

"Thanks, I love you too, but I'd prefer you to go home and watch over Olivia for me. I'll get Gene to drop me off. Besides, he'll enjoy an excuse to visit with the twins."

"He is a little smitten, isn't he?"

"He is hopeless. It's a tossup between him and Elliot as to who is worse."

Giggling, Megan leaned over and pecked Nicole on the cheek, "There is no contest dear, Elliot wins hands down."

"I'm so glad there is such a wonderful, positive male presence around the house and dad is just as bad."

"That father of yours is in cohorts with Don at being the best grandfather."

With tears pricking the back of her eyelids, Nicole opened the passenger door and stepped out, "I'll see you soon."

-o-


	35. Chapter 35

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character. Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. It makes the Muse lay off the Lava Flows and work!

* * *

Chapter 35

Nicole went over her statement studiously, and once she was satisfied with its contents, she signed the relevant pages. Handing the document to a smiling Lieutenant Ed Tucker, she said, "There you go."

"Much appreciated Captain. As previously stated, your paperwork is only a mere formality in closing out the case. With the digital footage it was easy to determine it was a justified shooting on Officer Downing's behalf. Our initial investigation concluded there had been an obvious breach of protocol by Detective Andy Driscol."

Nicole nonchalantly enquired, "Is the case against Driscol still on-going?"

"No ma'am, it was wrapped up last week. He was found responsible for not following simple procedure, which in turn, led to the serious wounding of a superior officer. Driscol accepted full blame for the incident and offered no excuse or reason."

"What was the Bureau's recommendation?"

"He was suspended without pay for the duration of six weeks and bounced back to patrol duties. Furthermore, he is prohibited from applying for the position of Detective for five years. The Commissioner was fairly angry with Driscol's performance and was ready to sack him until he pleaded guilty at the first opportunity."

"Good," uttered Nicole with a hint of gratification.

Smirking, Tucker offered, "Your Lieutenant Reilly provided us with a scathing statement detailing Driscol's reluctance to follow your instructions on a number of occasions and his apparent lack of discipline when out in the field. Surprisingly, Driscol was very apologetic during interview as was sporting a black eye that he didn't recall receiving. He eventually stated he must have fallen over when intoxicated the day before." With a wink, Tucker concluded the conversation, "We appreciate you attending our office Captain Bracken and wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thank you Lieutenant Tucker, Sergeant Andrews." Standing, Nicole shook both detectives' hands then made her way to the Major Case Squadroom.

-o-

After speaking with Danny, Alex and Robert, Nicole spent fifteen minutes in her office typing up her report then sought out Gene in the locker room. The other detectives were either currently in the field or finished for the day.

Gene turned when she approached and greeted her with a loose embrace, "This is an unexpected surprise."

Stepping back, Nicole grinned, "Mom dropped me off so I could supply a statement to IAB."

"It's good that's out of the way for you and you are out of hospital. How are you doing?"

"I'm a little sore from sitting in the same position, but otherwise, not too bad."

"Are you looking for a ride home?"

"I am and how is the Squad?"

Closing his locker door, Gene replied, "Everyone is busy with stop and frisk details. Word is out regards Ferrier and Bartaz going out of business and Davis has been fingered as the snitch."

"Good work and I gather I have you to thank for Driscol's attitude adjustment."

As the two friends neared the elevators, Reilly shook his head, "No, someone else beat me to it."

Blonde eyebrows quirked with question, "Any idea who it was?"

"Let's just say he received a visit from the Commissioner the day after your hospitalisation."

Smiling, Nicole replied, "Once an officer, always an officer."

Nodding, Gene concurred, "Yeah. Commissioner Gardner appeared mighty upset when he arrived here, but was more relaxed when he left. Driscol on the other hand, promptly informed me of his new assignment, packed up his desk then departed."

Nicole's forehead furrowed, "Lieutenant Tucker mentioned Driscol was remorseful during interview."

"He genuinely was, even before the Commish turned up. After you were wheeled out of the here, I had to order the other detectives to lay off Driscol out of respect for you."

"I appreciate that Gene," began Nicole tearfully. "And as a reward, I'd like you to have dinner with the family."

"I readily accept and volunteer for any baby holding duties that may arise."

Tittering at the man's enthusiasm, Nicole exited the building, "You'll have to jostle my parents for that honour."

"Not a problem and how is the little guy doing?"

"Zachary isn't as congested as he was this morning."

"That's real pleasing news Nic and any time you need a babysitter, don't forget about me."

"I won't."

"By the way, just to bring you up to speed, Beck is on vacation at his parents' in Idaho."

"Great, he needed a break after a long assignment."

"He has been calling every day for an update on you."

"Well, I'm happy to report I'm on the way to a full recovery."

"I'll pass that on," suggested Gene as he opened the passenger door on his squad car.

-o-

Olivia fretfully reached for Nicole's left hand as Doctor Franks examined her perineum. "Can you feel me touching you?" the physician asked.

"No," replied the tense detective.

"Okay. The wound had healed Olivia; I'll just remove the external sutures."

"What if I don't feel that either?" enquired Olivia tearfully.

"Then we will discuss the options at your next visit," answered Selena as a nurse passed her the necessary equipment. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, you need to understand numbness is not uncommon at this stage and you still have to wait for the internal stitches to dissolve."

Nicole's fingers were aching from the pressure her wife was applying, so she leaned over and kissed her lips. The squeeze lessened and Olivia lost all train of thought.

"I'll just apply some antibacterial salve," recommended Selena. "Then you are all done for today."

Breaking from the kiss, Olivia grinned at Nicole, "Nice distraction method baby."

"It's worked in the past honey." Nicole looked to the doctor and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'll write you a prescription for a scar reduction cream that you can apply three times a day. It should also aid with the swelling as the internal scar heals."

"I can do that."

Standing, Selena approached Olivia face to face, "I want you to practice the relaxation exercises we discussed earlier and don't discourage Nicole from touching you."

"I understand and thank you."

"We'll leave you to dress and see you next month."

-o-

As she did the night before, Olivia didn't engage in conversation with Nicole. The trip home was silent and Nicole put an end to the distancing once her wife fed the twins and put them to bed in the nursery.

Megan had gone home that morning, but not before taking Nicole aside and encouraging her to assist Olivia out of her obvious depression.

With her mother's words echoing in her head, Nicole waited for Olivia to enter the ensuite before closing the window blinds then lighting scented candles placed around the room. She stripped off her clothes then donned a tee shirt and pair of New York Jets boxers. Lastly, she inserted an Etta James CD into the stereo and pressed play.

An NYPD tee shirt clad Olivia stepped into the softly lit room and smiled, "I see you were paying attention to Doctor Franks."

"Of course I was. I said I'd help in any way I can, so lay down and let me get to work."

Realising she'd been caught up in her own thoughts since waking that morning, Olivia apologised, "I'm sorry for being quiet."

"That's okay honey; I fully understand you are overwhelmed and disappointed with your progress."

Holding back negative words as well as tears, Olivia discarded her top and eased onto the mattress. "You stop if you feel the slighted pain," she warned while settling on her stomach.

"I will," promised Nicole while picking up a bottle of massage oil. She straddled Olivia's hips sluggishly, "And the same goes for you honey. This is not about sex; it's all about letting go and finding your inner peace."

A gentle giggle escaped from the brunette, "Jesus, you watched too many lifestyle programs while in hospital."

"Only because they put me to sleep," retorted Nicole as her fingertips manipulated tight shoulder muscles.

"Oh crap, that feels so good," mumbled Olivia into the pillow.

"That's the idea, just enjoy."

"I am baby and I want to thank you for being there with me at the clinic."

"It was my pleasure honey and Selena didn't appear to be too concerned. It sounded like you just have to be patient and allow yourself to heal completely."

"You are right, and damn, I'd forgotten how brilliant you are at massages."

Beaming at her spouse's response, Nicole quipped, "I have a special technique."

"You do?"

Leaning over gingerly, Nicole planted a chaste kiss on Olivia's neck, "I add love."

"Why yes you do," agreed a somewhat mellow brunette. "And I appreciate you."

"Good," remarked Nicole as she moved her fingertips to Olivia's spine. "I wholeheartedly appreciate you and how you've been so strong these past two weeks. I was so mad at Driscol for not following my orders all the time and the final straw was when he failed to search Ferrier before placing him into the Interrogation Room."

Olivia's body went rigid, "Say what?"

With soothing strokes, Nicole replied, "Ferrier had a knife secreted in the inside sleeve of his jacket. Prior to arrest, Driscol was directed to thoroughly examine the detainee before transporting him back to the Precinct."

"Gene didn't go into specifics when explaining your injury at the hospital, so I was unaware of all the details. Is Driscol the detective you were having trouble with weeks ago?"

"The one and the same; I was about to write him up for insubordination then the op took precedence. Gene had already had a word with him and was keeping an eye on him. He also furbished a negative report to IAB."

"I gather IAB tore him a new one."

"They did and apparently the Commissioner gave him a black eye."

Chuckling, Olivia suggested, "I'll have to thank him at the next family gathering."

"Sounds good to me and Gene dropped me off to Brad's office before bringing me home yesterday. The Commish sends you his best."

"That was nice of him and has IAB wrapped up the investigation?"

"Yes. Driscol is back on patrol for a minimum of five years and suspended with no pay for six weeks. Brad wanted him gone, but knew I wouldn't have wanted that."

"He knows you well."

Scooting back, Nicole gradually positioned herself over Olivia's calves and proceeded to knead her taut gluteus maximus.

Olivia let out a soft sigh, "I'm so tranquil."

"Good honey," commented a fast tiring Nicole. Wordlessly, she worked her way down to Olivia's feet then asked her to roll over.

Complying, Olivia smiled up at her wife, "You're doing a marvellous job."

Staring at the graceful body on display, Nicole felt more than a stirring in her nether region. She didn't need to inspect her boxers to know they were soaked in the crotch area. It had taken all she had to not moan while massaging her spouse's luscious body. Even with the extra weight gained during pregnancy, Olivia was still the most alluring creature Nicole had ever seen.

Olivia noted the glazed blue eyes and quietly suggested, "We can stop if you want."

"I'm good to continue if you are? Besides, I only plan on applying the ointment then I'm done. I don't think it would be advisable to go anywhere near your amazing breasts."

With a heart wrench, Olivia understood, "I'm so sorry I don't want you touching them."

"Hey now, this is about you feeling relaxed and not about my libido. I'll just go wash my hands and grab the salve."

"Okay baby," replied a suddenly overwrought Olivia. She knew her insecurities were hurting her wife, but was at a loss as to how to overcome her fears.

With tube in hand, Nicole returned within seconds and Olivia raised her knees while avoiding exposing herself fully. The action did not go unnoticed by Nicole, so she sat on the edge of the bed and began to tell Olivia about her session with Emil.

The conversation continued after Olivia redressed then lay down beside an exhausted Nicole. She nestled into her chest and listened. "I guess now is a good time to talk about your stabbing," she finally said. "I know I have been guilty of avoiding it."

"I'm just as culpable Liv. I had no right to dismiss your fears while I was in hospital. I should have allowed you to speak and I apologise for that."

"Thank you Nic and it's so wonderful to have everything out in the open. My world came crashing down around me when I heard Doctor Travers then when I woke, I felt so alone until El and Kathy told me the whole truth."

"You were so brave honey. I want you to know that had I died, I would have lived a full life and left with only one regret."

Locking onto tear washed blue orbs, Olivia cried, "Never having met your children."

"Yes and maybe one other thing."

Before Olivia could enquire further, Nicole rolled off the bed and entered the walk-in robe. She came back holding a gift wrapped box, "I had planned on presenting you with this in a few days' time, but fate had other plans." Climbing in beside Olivia, Nicole handed over the present, "This is just a small appreciation for what you went through for us."

"You shouldn't have, but knowing you, I'm sure it's anything but small." Sitting up, Olivia disposed of the colourful paper and revealed a slender blue velvet Tiffany's jewel container, "You really do know how to treat me like a princess."

"You are a goddess, not a princess," quipped a grinning blonde.

Opening the lid, Olivia's breath caught, "Crap Nic. This must have cost a fortune." Exposing a bracelet with small gold amulets shaped into full moon, planets and stars; Olivia sobbed, "Baby, it's amazing and means so much to me."

Reaching out, Nicole flipped over a moon. Reading the engraving, Olivia wept harder, "_To Mars and beyond, love will guide us. Nicole May, 2009._"

Wiping away her wife's tears, Nicole suggested, "I can have the day added now."

"How the hell did I ever end up with you?"

"I have no freaking idea honey, but I'm sure glad you did."

"That makes two of us and I couldn't love you more." Olivia was about to capture Nicole's lips when her phone sounded with Casey's ringtone. "I better get that, sorry." As she stretched for the cell, Nicole's trilled with Gillian's number.

"Crap bad timing," the blonde cursed while reaching out slowly. "Hey Counsellor," she answered.

_"Hello Nic, is Olivia with you?"_

"She's right by my side talking with Casey, why?"

_"The proverbial shit is about to hit the fan and I didn't want you to be alone when the media get a hold of the story."_

A smile flooded across Nicole's face as she pre-empted the ADA's news, "The Feds have made a link between Mount Sinai Hospital and scumbag Granger."

With a chuckle, Gillian replied, _"You got it. The United States Attorney's Office is having him arraigned at two this afternoon."_

Nicole felt Olivia squeeze her right shoulder, "On what charges?"

_"I'll get to that, but while you were in surgery, Officer Morales from TARU tracked down a call made by an orderly at the hospital to Granger. He also traced two further calls between them and all evidence was handed over to the FBI the next day. Assistant United States Attorney Abbie Carmichael took on the case and a subpoena to record conversations between Granger and a Michael Elms was obtained. Subsequently, self-incriminating evidence was attained including surveillance footage of Granger paying off Elms, and bank accounts detailing withdrawals and deposits."_

"Shit, that is fantastic news."

_"The best piece of evidence is Granger stating Officer Downing did them both a favour by killing Ferrier and not having to worry about him blabbing about their involvement or the two hundred thousand dollar payoff. The Feds also have Elms discussing Wallace being alive and not being handcuffed during treatment in the ER during one of the recorded chitchats. The pair went on and talked about Wallace being the snitch and they were dumb enough to mention Granger slipping Ferrier the paperclip in the Interrogation Room. Both men have been charged with conspiracy to commit the murder of a Law Enforcement Officer, abetting a prisoner's attempted escape and Granger is further charged with corruption. There will probably be more counts added as the investigation continues."_

"Will the AUSA require a statement from me?"

_"Not at this stage Nic. I forwarded the report you sent me yesterday and Miss Carmichael is satisfied with that. She will more than likely want to speak with you later though."_

"That all sounds good to me Counsellor.'

There was a nervous titter on the other end, _"Oh me too."_

"Whoa, hold the bus. Do I detect an interest in the AUSA?"

_"Don't be absurd, bye."_

Nicole was still laughing when Olivia finished her call with Casey, "I gather ADA Novak had some interesting news."

"Yes she did and Granger finally went too far for a client."

"He received a lot of money in return and my guess is Ferrier wasn't the only one."

"You are probably right and what caused you to laugh?"

"If I am not mistaken, Gillian has a crush on AUSA Abbie Carmichael."

Olivia's response was rather flippant, "She's only human and we've all been there."

Searching for more information, Nicole asked, "Abbie was the first ADA assigned to SVU, right?"

"She was and yes, she is a lesbian."

The baby monitor sprang into life and Olivia went to the nursery to attend to Zachary's coughing while Nicole was left behind to ponder her wife's words.

-o-

Over the next two weeks, Nicole had three more sessions with Emil and on Monday the twenty fifth of May, he asked her to invite Olivia to the next appointment on Friday.

Apart from a physical relationship, the couple had returned to a supportive and loving marriage, but some questions still remained unanswered.

Nicole had been interviewed by Abbie Carmichael and once all the evidence had been presented to a Federal Grand Jury, Lionel Granger was set down for trial beginning on the third of November.

That all changed when Michael Elms agreed to give testimony on behalf of the prosecution on Thursday the twenty eight of May. He had been shrewd enough to record all his dealings with Granger as insurance, just in case, and was now in a position to better his lot.

Faced with that knowledge, Granger changed his plea to guilty on all charges and was listed for an allocution hearing on June the fifteenth.

Olivia and Nicole celebrated the news with family and friends at a local restaurant.

-o-

**_Friday 29th May, 2009_**

After greetings, Emil gestured for Olivia and Nicole to take a seat on the couch. He smiled as they took up position beside one another and held hands. Getting comfortable, he began, "Thank you for joining us today Olivia. Nicole has made remarkable progress with her anger and guilt issues and today is her last session."

Olivia turned to his wife and felt and ambush coming on, "Then I don't understand why I'm here?"

"There is nothing sinister behind the request," explained Emil. "I merely wanted to ascertain how your relationship was fairing."

Relieved by the reply, Olivia relaxed her shoulders, "I think Nicole is her old self again and our marriage is stronger than ever. Our communication is superb and the support mutual."

"That's pleasing to hear. Nicole mentioned she is still physically recovering from her injuries and is limited in some areas."

"That's true. Nic is unable to lift, especially our twins and she has the impression it annoys me."

"Does it?"

"No. I tell her to slow down most days and after she grumbles, she understands. We usually laugh about it afterwards."

"I get the feeling there is a lot of laughter in the household."

"There is," answered Nicole.

"Do you have any questions for me Olivia?"

"Do you mean regards Nicole?"

"Yes."

"No. My wife is continually amazing me each day with the way she cares for me and our children. She surrounds us with her love and I am totally content with the life we share. I am deeply in love with Nicole and am grateful for every ounce of patience she affords me."

"That's a two way street honey," added Nicole.

Emil made a note then announced, "Unless there is something else, I'll be recommending Nicole return to full duty once she is deemed medically fit by a departmental physician."

"Phew, it's good to know I'm not cracked," joked Nicole before pecking Olivia on the nose.

"There was never a doubt," replied Olivia. "And now that is official, you'll have the paperwork to prove it."

A chuckling Emil got to his feet, "I wish you both the best and hope I never have to see you again on a professional level."

Shaking the doctor's hand, Nicole grinned, "Thank you."

-o-

Once Nicole was buckled up in the passenger seat, she burst out laughing.

Turning her head, Olivia enquired, "What's so funny?"

"You are honey. I thought you were going to break my hand when Emil asked his fist question."

Pulling into the line of traffic, Olivia tried to explain herself, "I thought I was there under false pretences."

"I realised that and was so glad Emil caught on swiftly."

"It took a few seconds to figure out I was only there to confirm your improvement."

"I love your intelligence honey."

Tittering, Olivia confessed, "I nearly made a complete dick of myself by protesting."

"I know and I would never put you into an awkward position."

A cheeky smirk floated across Olivia's face and Nicole added, "I am not talking about sexual positions smartass. I like this good mood you are in."

"I'm happy because I didn't have to put my wife into the looney bin."

Nicole placed a hand on Olivia's thigh, "I'm pretty happy about that too."

"While we are in town, do you want to go sign the paperwork at Jackson's office?"

"Good idea and we can pick up some of that chocolate Nanny McPhee likes."

"Her name is McGee not McPhee," chided Olivia playfully. "And why do you need chocolate, the woman doesn't start until July the sixth?"

"I'm stocking up for future bribes."

"Why would you need to bride her?"

"My mother will always find an excuse to visit and annoy the crap out of her."

Chortling, Olivia agreed, "We better buy a box just to be on the safe side."

"Touché Detective Sexy."

"So you still think I'm sexy Detective Cutie?"

"Hell yeah; you get more beautiful every day honey."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, I'm just drunk on your love."

"More like you've been talking to Fin lately."

"Got me, we spoke this morning while you were in the shower. He actually called to thank us for the invite to the naming day."

"Will Allison be there?"

"She's on duty on the twenty seventh, but is trying to swap it for Sunday."

"At least she has a month to organise the change."

"Yes and we need tampons. I used the last one before we left the house."

"Oh, I long for the days I can use one of those again."

"Uh huh," mumbled Nicole absentmindedly.

"Pardon baby?"

"What?"

"You were off in space somewhere."

"Oh sorry Liv."

Turning into a side street, Olivia pulled into the parking lot situated behind Jackson's law firm, "What's on your mind Nic?"

"When the twins turn one, would you like to have another baby?"

Taken about by the reply, Olivia enquired, "Wow where did that come from?"

"We are about to sign new wills that include our children and it got me thinking."

"Sweetie, our babies are only three weeks old."

"They'll be one month in two days and I'm just being silly."

"You are not silly. You are romantic, thoughtful and planning ahead. Let's just enjoy the two children we have now before you organise the next one."

"Fine honey," responded Nicole as she got out of the Mustang.

-o-

**_Monday 15th June, 2009_**

Olivia sat beside Casey and held her hand tightly as a uniformed Nicole recited the list of injuries she received at the hands of Ferrier. The blonde was clam and answered all questions put before her by Judge Waters, AUSA Carmichael and Defence Attorney Trevor Langan.

The presiding Judge had summoned Nicole to her court to hear firsthand the damage done as a result of Lionel Granger's deception and greed.

Two hours after the sentencing hearing had begun; Granger was sentenced to thirty years imprisonment. Judge Walters did not deem it necessary to set a parole recommendation, so none was given.

The welcomed outcome was celebrated with lunch at The Palm Restaurant then Olivia and Nicole returned home in time for the twins feeding.

-o-

Megan was overjoyed by the sentencing news and blubbered unashamedly on Nicole's shoulder before leaving for home.

Once Olivia was finished breast feeding, she and Nicole placed the babies on a cushioned play matt on the living room floor. At six weeks of age, both children were alert, active and hitting their development markers.

The following Saturday, a proud Elliot and Katy were officially named godparents to Zachary and Lauren at the Lake House. Festivities flowed into Sunday once Alex Cabot accidently let it slip to Olivia that Jamie had proposed the night before.

The party continued outside on the porch while Nicole lay in bed watching over the twins. Both were sound asleep in their portable cots after nursing at midnight, and Olivia was downstairs happily chatting with Alex about wedding plans.

Before drifting off, Nicole smiled as a wave of fulfilment washed over her.

-o-


	36. Chapter 36

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews to this tale along with the follows and favourites. Sadly, this story has only one more chapter to go.

* * *

Chapter 36

_**Monday 6th July, 2009**_

Just before nine o'clock, Olivia greeted twenty six year old Leisel McGee at the front door and showed the nanny to the spare room beside the nursery. Both Nicole and Olivia agreed it was best if Leisel lived in and worked Monday to Friday with the weekend off. After consolation, Megan was happy to cover Saturday and Sundays if Olivia and Nicole were called for duty.

Nicole was attending an appointment with a departmentally selected doctor to gauge her fitness and missed the welcoming.

As predicted, Megan arrived at the house moments later armed with a freshly baked pound cake and none too subtly checked out the English born blonde employed to care for her beloved grandchildren.

After consuming two cups of tea and a slice of cake, Megan had been won over by the medium height child minder, and Olivia let out a sigh of relief when Nicole arrived home at midday.

Hurriedly, Olivia met her in the kitchen and cheered, "I am so glad you are here. Your mom has been ruthless, but Leisel gained the upper hand with her charm and credentials."

Embracing her wife, Nicole apologised, "I'm sorry you had to handle it on your own honey."

Pecking Nicole on the chin, Olivia replied, "It's fine, so what's the verdict?"

"As of next Monday, I'm on desk duty for a month."

"Yay baby, I'm so happy for you."

"I am too and I better go say hello before mother scares Leisel off."

"I'll make us lunch," suggested Olivia before planting a quick kiss on Nicole's lips.

As she turned to walk away, Nicole reached for her arm and kissed her deeper and Olivia's frayed nerves settled.

-o-

Captain Bracken returned to work the following week then four weeks after that, Olivia finished maternity leave and inundated the 16th Precinct with photographs. The twins were thriving and now alternating between breast and pumped milk. This regime allowed Olivia to nurse them before and after work with Leisel taking care on daytime feeds.

Two weeks previous, Casey and Serena were married in a lavish ceremony held at the St. Regis Hotel. The ecstatic couple honeymooned at the Santa Monica house for a week courtesy of Jackson.

On Monday August the tenth, Olivia and Nicole invited Jamie and Alex to the Hamptons' house for a sanity break from work. With the detectives off-call for the weekend, it was an ideal opportunity to introduce the three month old twins to the water.

While being held by Olivia, Lauren took to the lake like a proverbial fish, but Zachary was the complete opposite. He wailed when Nicole dangled his tiny feet into the water. He stopped the instant his sister giggled out loud.

Olivia was several feet away fully supporting her daughter and swirling her around gently. Zachary cooed several times as he watched, and to Nicole's delight, he splashed his feet then chuckled.

"Looks like he's more cautious than Lauren," pointed out Jamie from her position beside Olivia.

The comment caused Nicole to grin broadly, "He seems to be the thinker while Lauren just jumps in with both feet."

"Our daughter will be the adrenalin junkie," noted Olivia with a cackle.

"So she takes after you," quipped Alex from the jetty.

With a crooked right eyebrow, Olivia replied, "For the most part she does and Zachary is definitely a mini version of my darling wife."

"Hey now," protested Nicole. "I didn't cry the first time dad put me in water. I was a natural and he had me on skies by the time I turned four."

Chortling, Jamie noted, "Don't look now, but your son is asleep."

"Must have been all the milk he had this morning," remarked Nicole while walking to the shore. "Liv, I'll go change him and put him to bed."

"Okay baby," consented Olivia before splashing water over Lauren's tummy.

"I'll give you a hand," offered Jamie.

Once the two friends were halfway across the lawn, Alex slipped into the water and resurfaced beside Olivia, "Nic is a wonderful mother."

"Yes she is and I fall in love with her every day."

Lauren giggled when Alex blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Wow Alex, you are a natural. Have you and Jamie discussed having children?"

Tickling the baby's foot, Alex answered, "We are looking at trying next year. Jamie is really keen to use the same clinic as you guys. The result kind of speaks for itself."

"That's great and Nic and I did luck out with the twins. My wife is already talking about having more."

"Good grief, she is eager."

"I personally think it's in reaction to her being stabbed."

"You could be right about that Liv. I have to say, you both appear to have recovered well."

The statement brought tears to Olivia's eyes, "I still have some healing to do."

With bulging orbs, Alex gushed, "You mean you guys still haven't had sex?"

"I'm still numb and it must frustrate the hell out of Nicole."

"What does Selena say?"

"She's advised me to be patient. Poor Nic applies salve to me three times a day when she's home and I fell nothing. My next appointment is next week and we'll be discussing options."

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry honey. I had no idea and Nicole certainly doesn't give anything away."

"She's been brilliant and never complains. I see the hurt in her eyes and it shatters my heart. I have a feeling my problem is all in my head because Selena hasn't found any medical reason for the numbness. All tests have come back negative for nerve damage."

"Liv, I have Elizabeth Olivet's phone number if you need it. She is very discrete and helpful. I saw her after I broke up with Robert."

"I'll let you know after next week and thank you."

"That's what friends are for and I think Little Miss Cutie is ready for bed too."

Looking down, Olivia smiled at her daughter's dropping eyelids, "You are right and I'm glad we are still friends Alex."

"I am too because I would never have ended up with Jamie without you and Nicole."

-o-

**_Saturday 15th August, 2009_**

Nicole lit the last of the candles in the bedroom and waited by the side of the bed for Olivia to join her. The naked brunette exited the bathroom and took up position on the mattress for the nightly ritual of ointment application.

Just like always, Olivia didn't expose herself and her eyes followed Nicole as she tenderly spread the cream along the full length of her rapidly vanishing scar.

Nicole sucked on her bottom lip and Olivia reached out for her, "Maybe it's time we tried something different."

"What?" exclaimed the blonde while slipping out of her daze.

"Elizabeth suggested an alternative method today at therapy, so if you are willing, I'd like to give it a go?"

Nodding, Nicole rushed to the ensuite and cleaned her hands.

"Take off your sleepwear and lie beside me baby," instructed Olivia once Nicole returned.

"Are you sure?" questioned the blonde as she stripped off her tee shirt and boxers in world record time.

"I want you to relax too and kiss me like you used to do."

Taking up position, Nicole cradled Olivia's jaw and brought their lips together. The contact began slowly and built to a bubbling volcano before Nicole pulled away.

Blue eyes were transfixed on brown as a quiet coo was broadcast over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her," offered Nicole while attempting to extinguish the hot lava of arousal from flowing over the edges of her resistance.

Collecting a cotton robe from the back of the door, she tossed it on and went to the nursery next door.

Olivia took the opportunity to slip on a pair of boxers and an old, worn NYPD tee shirt. She smiled when her wife come back carrying both babies.

"Zachary is starting to fuss, so I brought him along too," Nicole said as a means of explanation.

"I'm sure it won't be long before he's fully awake," replied Olivia while taking hold of a raspberry blowing Lauren. "Hello beautiful girl."

In reply, the tiny blonde vigorously latched onto her mother's right teat.

Zachary resettled once Nicole got comfortable in the rocking chair by the bay window.

"I'm so glad you decided to only breastfed in the mornings and night," Nicole commented as she brushed her fingertips over Zachary's temple.

"It's much more convenient for Leisel to be able to take care of daytime feds with bottles. Besides, I'm not lactating as much these days."

"I noticed your breasts aren't as full."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No and you know that."

"Sorry, I was only messing with you," apologised Olivia, knowing she'd struck a nerve unintentionally.

"It's not like I sit and ogle them all the time," countered Nicole with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nic, you can look all you want," reasoned Olivia, trying to make up for her off the cuff remark.

"No thanks, I'd rather skip the drama."

Moving Lauren to her other breast, Olivia probed further, "What do you mean by drama?"

Getting up, Nicole headed for the door, "I'll feed Zachary a bottle downstairs, so you can sleep after Lauren has her fill."

"Nicole, please nurse him up here. It's plain to see you are upset and I'd like to talk about it with you."

"Okay and I'm sorry for being bitchy."

"We can discuss it when you return."

Twenty minutes passed and the twins were back in their cribs with fresh nappies and full bellies. Olivia was sitting on the bed with her back pressed into Nicole's chest and she was receiving gentle, warm pecks to her left shoulder.

"That feels really good," she remarked as she brought her wife's right hand up to the fullness of her right breast. "I would like it very much if you'd touch me and I don't want you to stop."

Leaning back, Nicole remonstrated, "Liv, your boobs have been tender from day one; I can wait until you stop producing milk."

"Sweetheart, you have proved that time after time and honestly, since I've been using the breast pump, the tenderness has all but gone."

"Then we can wait for a few more weeks. I refuse to hurt you, even just a little bit." Nicole moved her hand away and rested it on Olivia's right hip, "Holding you like this is all I need and I know you are only trying to pacify me."

"True, but I don't enjoy seeing you suffer."

"I'm not suffering Liv. Life is amazing and I have the best family anyone could hope for."

"I love you, you old romantic."

"Hey, enough with the old honey," retorted Nicole behind a giggle.

Olivia yawned in response and Nicole suggested they go to sleep.

-o-

**_Tuesday 8th September_**

Nicole was on the living room floor playing with the twins and a set of plastic building blocks when Olivia entered the house via the kitchen. Tears filled her eyes when she walked in to find her wife lying on the mat with Zachary sitting on her chest while being tickled.

His laugh filled the room as his sister chewed on the corner of a cube with the appearance of disinterest. That all changed the second Nicole reached out by her side and ran fingers over the sole of Lauren's left foot.

The baby's face lit up and a rolling giggle escaped her smiling face.

Having retrieved her cell phone from the right side of her belt, Olivia managed to take a video of the moment then said, "Hello everyone."

Three fair haired heads turned in her direction and Nicole cheered, "Yay, mommy's home from catching the bad guys."

Both children waved their chubby arms with excitement as Olivia drew closer. Nicole lifted Zachary up to her then picked up Lauren while getting to her feet.

"How was your day honey?" the blonde enquired prior to pecking her wife on the lips and slipping the phone into a pocket.

"We managed to close out two cases and I had a really good session with Elizabeth after shift. How was your day?"

"I spent half the time in court and the rest on the streets."

Olivia planted a kiss on a cooing Zachary's cheek before exchanging him for Lauren. She repeated the action then asked, "You guys still making arrests?"

"Yes and we have a new supplier in our sights."

"Local?"

"Yes and I'll go check on dinner."

"Can you just give me a minute to change and secure my gun?"

"Sure honey. I'll entertain these two imps for a little longer."

-o-

Once the dishes were done and Olivia had nursed the babies, Nicole secured the house and prepared for bed. Over the past week, the twins had been sleeping for six hours before waking and Nicole and Olivia were happy with fewer feed times. There was more interaction going on and Nicole arrived home around five thirty each work day and prepared dinner in between playing with the kids. Olivia occasionally beat her wife home, but more than often, was busy working a case.

Exiting the bathroom, Nicole switched off the light and gazed upon the sleeping form of Olivia. The brunette had regained her toned body and most of it was now on display. Olivia had fallen asleep while perusing a work file and the covers were bunched up at the bottom of the bed.

Nicole closed her eyes as teardrops flowed. Although she had successfully repressed her sexual urges with cold showers for the past four months, the throb in her groin was totally unbearable. Knowing the ache would make it impossible to sleep, she chose to go downstairs and watch television until the heat ebbed.

Walking over to Olivia's side of the mattress, Nicole took hold of the sheet and doona and pulled them over her wife.

Her movements woke Olivia and the woman yawned, "Sorry baby, I dozed off."

"It's okay honey. Slide down and go back to sleep."

Wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck, Olivia asked, "Can you do the salve first?"

The last thing Nicole needed was to be close to her wife's genitalia, but she swallowed down her own desires, "Sure honey, be back in a minute."

Returning, Nicole gasped loudly when confronted with a naked Olivia with her olive, muscles legs spread wide. "Good grief," she muttered before sitting on the side of the bed.

Placing a small amount of cream on her index finger, Nicole looked at Olivia and noticed her spouse was asleep again. Grinning, she leaned over and gently applied the ointment to the silken skin between the brunette's two orifices. Her heart sped up as her eyelids closed. With tender swipes, she completed the task and was taken aback to feel moisture against her digit.

Opening her eyes, Nicole found Olivia's intense brown orbs boring into her.

With a soft moan, Olivia rasped out, "Don't stop baby, you feel so good."

Started by the comment, Nicole recommenced caressing the soft flesh then cried, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh god Liv, you're getting so wet."

"Mmm, I am, so come up here and kiss me."

Tears fell rapidly as Nicole lay upon her wife's body and their lips crashed together. There were two groans when Nicole's dampness pressed into Olivia's and a slow cadence began.

Tongues duelled and explored as breasts pushed into one another and desires rekindled.

As hands caressed Nicole's back, her body rushed towards orgasm and giddiness took over. Tumbling into ecstasy, she broke the kiss and stared into pools of deep brown.

Olivia's frame started to tremble in prelude of release and an aura of contentment fall upon her.

Nicole's body tensed, creating more pressure between the two vulvas and she whimpered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," replied Olivia before spiralling into an abyss of delight. She held on tight as her wife followed her and both guided each other through the aftershocks.

Panting heavily, Nicole kissed her way down Olivia's neck then travelled along the toned plains of her stomach. Settling between strong thighs, she bestowed tender pecks to the still engorged, pulsating clitoris. Devouring the swollen folds minutes later, Nicole climaxed when Olivia reached down and gripped her head.

"Oh yes Nic, there baby," she whispered as stroke after stroke encompassed the collection of delicate nerves.

Staying focused while her own orgasm receded, Nicole brought her wife to fulfilment twice before slowly entering her with two fingers.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, Olivia raised her hips and met each thrust vigorously. Her eyes rolled back when the headiness began again and she screamed when Nicole applied pressure to the smooth inner node.

Remaining in place, Nicole wept as Olivia unravelled and collapsed onto the bed. Taking care to lap up the secretion, she finally crawled up the mattress and pulled the covers up.

Turning her head, Olivia smirked at her adorable wife, "See I told you earlier I had a good session with Elizabeth. I think I can honestly say my numbness has gone."

Tittering briefly, Nicole draped an arm over Olivia's belly, "I believe you can and I must send your shrink a thank you card. Jesus that was such a rush Liv and well worth the wait."

Cupping her wife's left breast, Olivia huskily commented, "I don't think you should wait; I'm ready to make love to you again."

"Wow, welcome home honey," whimpered Nicole with all the eagerness she could gather while still maintaining same semblance of decorum.

-o-

With the sun's rising rays peeking through the slats of the bedroom blinds, Nicole roused from slumber and stretched. Her motion stopped as muscles resisted being used and she swore, "Shit."

A warm hand snaked onto her midriff and Olivia noted, "Mmm, sounds like someone is a little sore this morning."

"Shit Liv, I can barely move."

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh god no, it's the sweetest kind of ache brought on by hours of delicious love making with my incredible wife."

Covering Nicole's left nipple with her mouth, Olivia glided her left hand down her wife's belly and slipped two fingers into the welcoming moisture. "I think you are in need of a morning pick me up," she murmured before teasing the crap out of the extended teat.

It took all of sixty seconds for Nicole to grip Olivia's hand and press into it. "Oh dear god honey, I love you."

Groaning deeply, Olivia renewed her oral ministrations while sliding into Nicole's convulsing opening. Inner walls clamped around her digits and her own wetness increased twofold. With her wife meeting her plunges, Olivia pushed into Nicole's hip and found purchase for herself.

As both women neared release, Olivia cried out, "I love you Nic … oh god … I'm coming baby."

The words pushed Nicole over the rim of delight and she tumbled into orgasm with Olivia right beside her.

It took over four minutes before Olivia retracted her fingers and lovingly kissed her spouse. "Good morning," she finally said after breaking away.

"It certainly is my darling," countered Nicole while glancing at the bedside clock.

Olivia giggled, "I calculate we have at least two hours before the babies wake."

"Me too and breakfast is served," wisecracked Nicole prior to pushing Olivia back onto the mattress and latching onto her mouth.

-o-

Walking into the bullpen at five minutes to eight, Olivia was greeted by her partner, "Good morning Liv."

"Hey El, are you the only one in?"

"The Cap and Munch are in with Casey interviewing a piece of shit for the Marks case."

Smiling, Olivia quipped, "The ex-boyfriend?"

"You got it. Cragen and Munch collared him this morning when he showed up for work."

A goofy expression appeared on Elliot's face and he motioned to Olivia's shirt, "Uhm Liv, did you and the little woman have some adult time before you left for work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a ginormous hickey on your chest."

Looking down, Olivia blushed bright red and did up an extra button on her light blue shirt, "Nicole got a little carried away in the shower."

"Good on her and good on you. I gather your chats with Olivet have been beneficial."

"Yes they have and I finally got over my fear of being rejected by Nicole."

"Well partner, I am pleased you have worked that problem out and if you are up to it, we need to go check in with Melinda."

"You go ahead El; I'll meet you in the motor pool. I have to make a quick phone call first."

Standing, Elliot replied, "Say hello to Nic for me."

"Will do."

Once the Squadroom was deserted, Olivia called her wife.

Nicole answered after two rings, _"Hey there Detective Sexy."_

"Hello Captain Cutie."

_"Is there something I can help you with?"_

"I'm sure there is, but not right now. I just wanted to thank you for the massive love bite you left on me."

_"You are most welcome honey and I plan on giving you a matching one tonight."_

A shiver ran down the length of Olivia's spine as she contemplated the words, "Oh good god, stop that."

_"Okay and how is your day looking?"_

"El and I are off to the Medical Examiner's Office for the results on a rape kit and DNA cross matching."

_"Do you have any suspects?"_

"We have two, so we will hopefully be able to discount at least one of them."

_"Excellent and be safe honey."_

"You too and I love you."

_"I love you more and don't forget mom and dad are coming over for dinner tonight."_

"I won't, bye."

_"Liv."_

"Yes baby?"

_"I am really glad you are feeling better."_

"I am too Nic and thank you for being by my side."

_"To Mars and back honey."_

"And beyond," added Olivia while wiping away a tear and looking at her bracelet. "Bye."

-o-

Olivia attended a further two sessions with Elizabeth Olivet over the next two weeks before she was told she had made a full mental health recovery. With her fear conquered, the event was celebrated with a quiet night at home with Nicole and the twins.

When the babies had been tucked in for the evening, Olivia treated her wife to some imaginative dessert eating. Nicole had been left recuperating in a tangle of sheets, strawberry juice and chocolate while Olivia stepped into the shower to remove all traces of fruit.

She smiled while washing her hair and giggled when remembering Nicole's shocked response to her request to eat a grape from the inner folds of her clitoris. One grape had led to many more and Nicole declared she had a new favourite after dinner treat.

Rinsing off, Olivia jumped when a hand slipped onto the small of her back.

Nicole pressed her lips to her wife's neck, "I changed the linen and thanks for dessert."

"You are welcome and I thought you were dozing off."

"I was until I reached out for you and the bed was empty on your side."

With hands covering her breasts, Olivia groaned loudly, "Oh, I see you are still hungry."

"I am always famished when it comes to loving you Liv."

"Maybe you should check to see you didn't leave any grapes behind."

"That's sounds good to me and just where did you come up with that idea?"

"An ex-lover and I experimented with fruit a long time ago."

Caressing her way down to Olivia's stomach, Nicole asked, "Which one?"

"Abbie Carmichael."

"Oh that explains why Gillian has been floating on cloud nine since she started dating the AUSA."

"More than likely, but Abbie is not up to your amazing standard."

"I will take that compliment and how long were you with Abbie?"

"It lasted a little over a year."

"Was it during her time with SVU?"

"Yes," answered Olivia as a palm cupped her core.

"Why did you break up?"

"Abbie noticed how I looked at Alex one day when she visited the Precinct and set me free. I started dating Alex a few weeks afterwards and Abbie was seeing someone new."

"Thank you for being upfront with me."

"I would have told you earlier, but my numbness was clouding my brain."

Giggling, Nicole asked, "How long do you plan on milking that one?"

Rolling her eyes upwards, Olivia feigned deep thought, "Oh let me see, about the same time as your coma brain."

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too and are you planning on doing something else with that hand of yours?"

"Why yes I do my horny wife."

"Perfect answer my darling wife."

-o-


	37. Chapter 37

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – The Fill In

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes letting go only takes one step in the right direction.

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Original Female Character/Casey Novak & Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Wolf Studio or USA Television. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself – now bugger off!

A/N: So, this tale is at an end. Much appreciation to my constant reviewers, you rock! To those who followed, and or made this story a favourite, many thanks. I make no promises, but the Muse may do a sequel some time down the road. Happy reading D.

* * *

Chapter 37

**_EPILOGUE: 1020 hours 12th February, 2011_**

Olivia picked up the ringing desk phone and answered in her usual tone, "Manhattan SVU, Sergeant Benson speaking."

_"Liv, it's Leisel."_

Panic hit the detective from all sides and her pitch went up an octave, "Oh my god, is everything okay?"

_"Nicole's water broke and Megan has driven her to Mercy Hospital."_

"Oh shit. How far apart were the contractions?"

_"Five minutes. Zachary and Lauren are at home with me and are asleep. Nicole said for me to tell you to get your gorgeous ass to Mercy pronto."_

Tittering at her wife's message, Olivia replied, "I am on the way and thanks for the call."

_"Bye and good luck."_

Placing the receiver in its cradle, Olivia waved to her partner who was standing over by the coffee machine and chatting with Fin.

"Is it time?" he enquired.

"Yes, so let's go."

The two detectives ran out of the bullpen to cheers of well wishes and good fortune. It was difficult for Olivia to remain calm while entering the elevator and things didn't improve while riding to the ground floor. No matter how many times she and Nicole had practiced for this day, all the learning went out the window when reality struck.

When she jumped into the squad car, she immediately activated the emergency lights and siren. Elliot laughed as he took off and she punched in the arm.

"Hey now, don't be interfering with the driver," he protested.

"Just shut up and drive; that's your job."

"Yes ma'am and you might want to inform the godparents of the impending birth."

"Crap, thanks El" Pulling her phone off her belt, Olivia called Serena at work.

_"District Attorney's Office ADA Southerlyn, how may I assist you?"_

"Hey Ser, you can help by getting to Mercy as soon as you can. Nicole's gone into labour."

_"Yay, I'll go grab Casey and meet you there. Shit, this is so exciting."_

"See you soon." Ending the call, Olivia held onto the cell and thought about the changes that had occurred over the past sixteen months.

Lauren and Zachary were now rambunctious twenty month year olds and creating complete havoc at home for Leisel while being adorable angels for their parents. Both were showing signs of advanced intelligence and talked up a storm to anyone who would listen. Olivia conceded they got that trait from their momma, but she was happy to take the blame for their inability to sit still for longer than ten minutes.

Matthew had gained early acceptance into Yale University on a football scholarship and made his parents extremely proud. Louise continued to excel at school as an A+ student and was busy selecting an outfit to wear for Prom night alongside her girlfriend of two years, Romy.

Abigail and Roxanne had graduated from NYU as had Kathleen and Maureen Stabler. Graduation day had been a huge family affair and Nicole had presented the four young women with a paid vacation to Hawaii. Elliot and Munch had volunteered to chaperone, but their offers were declined by all and sundry.

The Stabler twins, Richard and Elizabeth were getting ready to attend Brown University and NYU respectfully, and Kathy and Elliot were sad to see the twins leave home for rooms on campus.

Mike and Nathan had been promoted the previous year along with Olivia and Elliot. The occasions were celebrated at the Hamptons' house and the girls won the football challenge for the third year in a row.

Casey and Serena were the proud parents of two month old Christopher Charles while Alex and Jamie were besotted with their five week old son Mack William. Katie was now an intern at Mount Sinai and hopelessly in love with a colleague.

Unexpectedly, Alex Eames had settled into domesticated bliss with her wife Dianne and was currently expecting their first child in five months' time.

Fin had made on honest woman of Allison twelve months earlier and John was dating his third ex-wife again.

Don was dating a woman by the name of Eileen Switzer and their relationship had entered the serious phase after a holiday in France.

After a twelve month relationship, Gillian and Abbie were engaged and due to marry at Christmas time and Nicole had offered up the Lake House for the ceremony. The happy twosome was happy to accept.

Tanya Grant had stayed in contact with Nicole and Olivia and they were pleased to learn Sophie was doing well in school. She often spoke about her trip in the police car and making new friends. When asked if Nicole had been the anonymous donor who paid off the house mortgage and set up a college fund for Sophie some time ago, the blonde had caved and answered in the affirmative. She had received eternal gratitude from Tanya in return and had been more than a little tearful when Sophie hugged her.

A grinning Olivia's musings ended as Elliot pulled into the ER entrance. The car halted and she sped into the maternity section while her partner parked the sedan.

Racing up to the nurses' station, Olivia found out which birthing suite her wife was in then jogged down the hallway.

Entering the room, she found her mother in-law holding the left hand of a puffing Nicole. The blonde was on the bed with her feet in the stirrups and Doctor Franks was positioned between her legs.

"What have I missed?" asked Olivia as she moved in closer.

"Hey glad you could make it," cheered Nicole. "You're just in time, I am already crowning."

"Oh god," mumbled an astonished Olivia. "Hello Megan and Selena." She picked up a cloth from the dish of iced water and tenderly mopped the perspiration from her wife's brown, "That was fast and thanks for being here for Nicole Megan."

Bending over, Megan kissed her daughter's cheek, "It's the least I could do and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for getting me here mom. I love you."

"I love you both."

Olivia dabbed Nicole's forehead again as Megan departed then Selena announced, "Nic, on the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"You got it and shit Olivia, this really hurts."

"I told you so baby, especially when there isn't time for an epidural."

"Well, isn't it nice that we can share that experience together in our twilight years," kidded Nicole while preparing for the next contraction.

Holding back a chuckle, Olivia bent over and tenderly kissed her spouse's lips. The contact was filled with joy and promises of things to come. Tears fall unbidden from her eyes as her heart galloped with love for the amazing woman enduring so much agony to add to their already wonderful family.

Nicole quickly got lost in the kiss and was drifting away to arousal when the sharp contraction of her uterus reminded her where she was and what was about to happen.

Breaking free from her supportive wife's lips, Nicole beared down and kept her breaths at short intervals in an effort to lessen the feeling of having her vagina ripped apart by her offspring.

"You are doing really well," praised Selena. "Oh here are the shoulders and my, they're out. Congratulations ladies, you have a beautiful baby boy." Handing him to the nurse, she added, "Christie will just ensure everything is okay and clean him up."

Right on cue, the squirming membrane covered newborn let out a loud scream and Nicole remarked, "Looks like he takes after you and Lauren honey."

With more tears cascading down her cheeks, Olivia nodded, "It does indeed and I love you so much. You've done a wonderful job in bringing him to us."

"I love you too Liv, but can you just hold that thought … I think number two is about to make an entrance."

"You are correct," remarked Selena as Nicole grimaced again the next contraction. "Just push again."

"Phew, who would have thought we'd end up with two sets of twins?" queried Olivia while pecking Nicole's forehead.

"Not me," grunted Nicole. "And we are done after this one. Four is a nice round number."

Olivia rubbed the blonde's shoulder, "I agree."

With a final push, Nicole expelled her second baby and Selena announced, "Well congratulations, your daughter is here and looks perfect to me."

"You may be a little bias there Doc," taunted Olivia as the nurse placed sleeping baby boy Benson-Bracken onto Nicole's chest.

"True," conceded the doctor as she gently handed the child to Christie.

With a trembling hand, Nicole brushed away a lock of brown hair from her son's temple, "Hello Samuel Trent Benson-Bracken, welcome to the family. The gorgeous brunette beside you is your mommy and she loves you as much as I do."

Olivia reached down and ran fingertips through her son's sparse hair, "You are a beautiful boy and your mama is right; we both love you."

Christie approached and passed the baby girl to Olivia, "Everything is where is should be and she is a cutie."

"Thank you and it seems by her quietness, Ashley Jane will take after her mama."

"Wow, two mini versions of you and me," pointed out Nicole prior to being overcome with another contraction.

Selena looked up and said, "One more and you are done Nicole."

"You got it Doc and how is the merchandise down there?"

Tittering, Selena answered, "All in good order and no tearing."

"Shit, thank goodness for that," whispered Olivia.

"Honey, don't swear in front of the kids. We have enough of a hard time preventing the other two from scaring their grandmother with their potty mouths."

Shaking with laughter, Olivia nodded, "Sad but true and I blame you."

With a waving finger of protest, Nicole retorted, "Oh no you don't, we are both to blame for that behaviour."

"Fair enough and we really do make gorgeous babies."

"Yes we do and I was serious before, four is enough."

With a glint in her eyes, Olivia smiled down at her wife, "You say that now, but you never know baby."

Standing, Selena neared the side of the bed and looked at the newborns.

Nicole turned her head to her, "This woman has me wrapped around her finger, so don't be shocked if one of us turns up at your clinic in the future."

A wide grin graced the physician's face, "I'll try not to look too surprised when the time comes and how about we move you to your private room?"

"That sounds good to me."

-o-

After a steady procession of well-wishers, friends and family, Nicole finally took a deep breath and admitted to her wife, "I am absolutely exhausted honey."

With a tender trace of her fingertips along Nicole's temple, a standing Olivia coaxed her, "Just close your eyes baby and go to sleep. I will be right here beside you when you wake."

A lone tear slipped from the side of Nicole's left eye as she gazed into brown orbs, "I don't want to miss spending time with you. You were such a comfort to me and I love you with all I am."

"The rush of emotions you are experiencing is normal Nic, but it will settle down."

"I trust your advice Liv. Can you sit down and hold my hand until I drift off?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

"I better grab rest while I can before the babies need a feed."

"That's a good idea and you did such an amazing job at their first nurse."

"Mmm, I learnt from watching you with Lauren and Zachary."

Leaning over, Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde and kissed her with all the love she could muster.

Taken by surprise by the tingle of arousal running down her spine and awaking her core, Nicole broke the clinch, "Oh good god that was a toe curler honey and extremely hot."

Looking into glistening eyes, Olivia coyly asked, "So you are turned on?"

"Shit, yes I am and you better go lock that door so mama and mommy can have some adult time."

Giggling, Olivia did just that and carefully lay on the bed beside Nicole, "I guess this means no four month wait again."

Sniggering softly into her wife's neck, Nicole planted a lingering peck there before replying, "Oh no honey, you are about to rock my world and thank me for delivering two brilliant babies."

"I am so relieved that you are okay in that department because there is definitely no fill in for you in the bedroom baby."

"Shush woman, too much talking and no action."

Olivia filled the room with a joyful roar of laughter then took her time to thank the woman who meant the world to her.

The End


End file.
